Controlled Chaos
by Absolutely Unsure
Summary: A pretty blond summoner and a fire breathing mage, both with a knack for trouble. Nothing out of the ordinary, right? - Glimpses into the lives of Natsu and Lucy...and whoever else gets caught up in their crazy antics - 100 themes with 10 chap story
1. 047 : A Helping Hand

_- Standard Disclaimer for Entire Series: I don't own _Fairy Tail_ in anyway. I'm just trying to expand this (coughnonexistantcough) fandom -_

* * *

**047 : A Helping Hand**

"_WHY_ are we out here again?" Lucy asked through panted breaths as she took another agonizing step forward on the practically vertical hill.

"You know why we're here Lucy." Happy said with a salute as he sailed above her, Lucy stretching out her arms in an attempt to grab his long tail in hopes that he could fly her to the top.

"Yeah." Natsu started as he threw an end of his scarf over his shoulder while turning around to face Lucy, "We're here to help the town below us so that they can live peaceful lives again without having to worry about the fire demon that keeps spewing lava down the mountain."

Lucy sighed as she turned around herself to look down at the quant little village, their latest charity cause.

"I know, I know..." She started as she turned back around to connect her eyes again with the older teen, "But do we REALLY have to do it for NO money? I haven't even paid the rent this month and you spent whatever money I had on fire food, which I remind you yet AGAIN, that I CAN'T EAT." She stated for the hundredth time, knowing that Natsu still wouldn't listen and the next time they went out she would no doubt come back with a burnt mouth from an attempt to make her try his favorite flame ramen.

"Come on. It'll take no time for this little job to be over. Aye!" Happy encouraged as he swooped down to her blond head, playfully tugging at her side bun before increasing in elevation and so evading her grasp once more.

"It'll only take a one of my punches to knock the demon out anyway." Natsu said as he flashed her a large, confident grin before turning back around to continue up the steep slope.

The blond shook her head before she started walking again, her keys slightly jingling at her hips as she continued the march.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

Lucy sighed in utter exaustion as she flew herself on top of the bar in the newly built guild, not caring if she looked like a mess or not, as she threw her head into her arms that were crossed in front of her.

"Lucy...?" A soft voice called her name, Lucy groaning as she lifted her head to look up at the beautiful face of Mirajane as she smiled gently down on the younger girl.

But the equally pretty blond (just not at the moment) only blinked before dropping her head on the wood again.

"Did something happen during the mission? Did it go alright? _Natsu_ seems pretty happy about it." She chattered out as she glanced over at the red head who was yelling about his great victory while standing on one of the tables.

Lucy sighed yet again before lifting her head up yet again, this time keeping it up as she placed her chin in her open palm as her elbow leaned against the bar counter.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." She snorted out before elaborating, "Natsu went in all _bright eyed and bushy tailed _at the sight of a challenge, fried me and Happy to a toast during his attacks, and then ended up blowing up the entire mountain top, which resulting in me falling down from that VERY high tip. If it hadn't been for Happy who had saved me from that jungle of falling, SHARP, rocks...urgh." She decided to stop her quick explination as she looked over at the dragon raised boy with a glare who now had a mug of beer to his lips.

"I'm sorry Lucy." Mirajane said with a small frown before continuing, "I think that you should head home and go to bed early. A good night's sleep always makes things seem less drastic in the morning." The older lady advised with another one of her kind smiles.

Lucy blinked before she nodded her head, a tired smile forming on her own face. It _was_ already nine thirty and that hike had taken two and a half hours.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. I have to take a shower and clean up anyway." She vaugely said as she got up.

Mirajane's benign eyes widened as she saw Lucy gasp and grab her side as she got up from the stool. "Well, night." The blond beamed before waving and walking towards the door. Now Mirajane's eyes narrowed as she noted her right leg had the slightest gimp that the seventeen year old did very well to hide.

The silver haired beaut raised a finger to her plump lips in thought before turning her light eyes to a boisterous Natsu who seemed to be coming this way with a slight tilt of his bright haired head.

"Why did Lucy just leave?" He asked to the guild's postergirl, seeing the guild's doors shut as Lucy disappeared from view.

"She wasn't feeling in top shape after your little journey and she decided to go home early." She said, Natsu blinking as he wondered if she was indeed glaring at him or if it was just his imagination.

"I can't think why..." He said as he scratched his belly button before his train of thought was put off it's rails as he felt something hit the back of his head. He whirled around to see non other then Gray in his boxers smirking.

Psah. Gray could have just _A__SKED _if he wanted Natsu to kill him.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

Natsu practically fell into Lucy's apartment two hours later as he giddily giggled. Thank the GODS for Kana and her bales of alcohol.

But his drunken antics were soon brought to a close as he heard a yelp of pain from somewhere in the house. Sobering up, he jumped up with his fists ready, knowing he could bring some fire out in a split second if need be. When he head another hiss of pain, he could identify that it had come from the bathroom.

He warily started to inch towards the door but he didn't need to open it before it was thrown open by none other then Lucy.

"Ah...welcome back Natsu." She said as she walked past him in her frilly, matching underwear and bra. Even though they were both teenagers, she had learned from the beginning that it was practically impossible to turn on the fire breather. You had more luck if you waggled a piece of burning meat in his face.

"Lucy...what's on your back?" He asked with wide eyes as he looked at the small of her back that had an angry scratch on it, just ending below her bra clasp.

She twisted around to look and laughed a little at Natsu's stunned face.

"What? This? It's nothing." She shrugged as she started to walk towards the kitchen where she knew the first aid kit was.

"When did that happen?" He asked as he followed her, his eyes never leaving the fairly shallow wound.

"On the mission. What other time would I get it at?" She asked as she reached for the large white box and successfully grabbed it, finally turning around to face Natsu.

His eyes widened even more as he noticed another gash on her side near her hip bone and how her right knee looked pretty busted up.

"When..." He gulped as she sat down on their couch, taking out wraps and large bandaids that she always kept handy in the plastic box. Now he understood why she'd oddly worn jeans and had changed her shirt as soon as they stopped their free fall down the mountain.

"Like I said," She huffed as she started to blot her knee with hydrogen peroxide and providone-iodine, holding down a hiss as she watched it bubble up, "It happened during the mission when you blew up the mountain top and caused me to tumble down with all those rocks." She said as she slapped a large band-aid on her knee before moving on to her side.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked as he sat down on the floor in front of her with a faintly angry expression.

Lucy rolled her eyes at his immature pout. "I just wanted to get back to the guild and home as soon as possible. If we called a doctor it would have taken too long." She informed as she wrapped the white bandage around her hips, Natsu watching in silence.

"Damn...my back." She realized as she knew she couldn't reach it.

"Let me."

She glanced up with a raised eyebrow as Natsu sprung up from his sitting down position, a gleam of determination in his eyes.

"Do you even _know_ how to dress a wound?" She asked as she rolled her eyes. She knew he was eighteen, but in her he had the attention span and brain of an eight year old.

"Of course." He huffed as she crossed his arms in a huff and turned his head away in a pout. Yep, definantly a eight year old.

"Fine." Lucy snapped as she flipped onto her stomach and grabbed a pillow to rest her head on.

Natsu only stood there blinking as he let his eyes roam her body.

"Well?" She asked, slightly irked as he didn't seem he was going to help in anyway as she'd though he would.

"Right, right." He said as he walked towards her. She expected him to kneel down at the edge of the couch, but he surprised her as he jumped up and positioned his knees on either side of her hips, sitting on her butt.

"You're heavy." She groaned as she tried to crane her neck to glare at him. She wanted to snap at him for sitting on her, but she kinda knew that he didn't know any better.

"It's muscle." He said in pride as he leaned down and grabbed the disinfectant.

She was about to snap back yet again, but that was before she suddenly felt his fingers on her ripped skin. She was glad that he couldn't see her face as a blush had suddenly sprounted onto her cheeks at the warm and comforting touch.

"It's not too deep." He said, holding down a sigh of relief, as he ran a finger on the side of the cut for a second time, making Lucy suppress a shiver.

Was it just her or was it getting hotter?

"You should tell me next time you're wounded. We don't have to call a doctor but I can wrap you up quickly enough." He continued to say as he leaned down and snatched the disinfectants and started swabbing her slightly dirty cut with fluffy cotton balls.

"It's not that bad and I'm not _THAT_ delicate." She snorted as she held down another shiver as his fingers brushed against her soft skin again.

"Alright. Now sit up so I can wrap you." Natsu ordered as he got off of her.

Lucy easily complied and Natsu started to wrap the long white bandage around her thin torso without much difficulty.

He stood up and nodded once at his 'fine' and 'utterly supreme' work.

"Thanks Natsu." She sighed as she got up, putting away what she didn't use back into the trusty white box and walking back to the kitchen, putting it back to where it was usually placed. She slapped her still stained pink cheeks in the kitchen and took a few deep breaths before walking back out, suddenly self-conscious at how she was wearing practically nothing.

"Night." Lucy called as she made her way to her small room that was in the back of her place quickly, not wanting him to see her blushed cheeks. She had kind of hoped for some peace and quiet by herself in thoughts of Natsu staying at the guild, but she supposed that he just liked coming to her place to get away from Erza and Gray. And since he had supposedly burnt down his most recent apartment...

"Night." He called back as he watched her disappear into her room.

Only then did Natsu allow himself to grab a nearby pillow and groan into it, cursing a second later as he'd involentarily let out a breath of fire and so had scrourched the pillow. He threw it aside, not caring about it for the second.

He was more occupied in his thoughts of how he was such an idiot for letting his closest teammate get hurt.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

"Thanks for dinner Mirajane." Lucy said with a smile as she got up to put her wash and then put her plate away.

But out of nowhere, Natsu swooped down, grabbed her plate, and had disappeared into the kitchen to reapear a second later with the plate cleaned and sparkling.

"Thanks...?" Lucy said with raised eyebrows as the fire boy nodded before running back to his fight with Gray that he'd just broken away from to 'help' Lucy.

"I can't help but notice Lucy..." Mirajane started.

"Natsu has been like your slave lately."

Both Lucy and Mirajane looked to their left to see Erza sitting there, blowing a lock of bright hair from her equally bright eyes as she starred at Lucy, making the blond squirm a little in her seat.

"You guys are overreacting." She tried to brush off as she smiled.

"No...I've been noticing it for the past three days." Erza said as she continued to stare at Lucy. The stellar spirit magician turned to Mirajane for a little help, but found the silver haired model to be far down the bar and talking to her elder brother Elfman.

"Well?" Erza asked as she absently drummed her fingers on the bar's counter in amusement.

Lucy gulped as she chocked out a strained laugh.

"Erza, you're not bothering Lucy are you?"

At Natsu's sudden voice, both teenage girls turned to the red head who had crossed his arms in front of his bare chest, Happy perched on his shoulder. Yet as the blue cat looked at Erza whose pretty face suddenly broke out a dark smirk, he took off with his white wings without a second thought.

"It's alright. Natsu's just been caring for me since I got injured." Lucy hurried to explain, hoping the swords master would listen to her.

"You let her get _HURT_?!" Erza's red eyes narrowed as she cracked her knuckles, making both Lucy's and Natsu's eyes widen.

"No! Wait! It's nothing like th-"

_SLAP! BAM! CRA-ACK!_

"SHIT!"

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

"I'm sorry Natsu..." Lucy started as she walked towards the kitchen to get the first aid kit yet again.

"Hah! No worries." Natsu laughed back as he sat down on the couch. He waited for a minute before Lucy came back into the room.

She silently sat down next to him, the fire mage turning to look at her so his cuts and bruises would be easier to access.

"You have to admit, it was a good fight." Lucy laughed as she dabbed at his left cheek with disinfectant before gently putting a bandage on it.

"I lost." He muttered out in distain as he lowered his head in depression.

"Yeah, yeah. Win some, lose some." She said with a roll of her hazel eyes, "Now hold out your hand so I can get that wrist."

Her examination lasted for another fifteen minutes before she was sure she had gotten anything and everything that Erza had inflicted on him.

"That should do it." She chirped as she gave Natsu a smile before sitting up and walking back to the kitchen to replace the kit.

But when he reemerged and stood in front of Natsu with her hands on her hips, there was a new determined expression on her pretty face. Natsu was about to ask what she wanted before she parted her lips and started to talk.

"Now we're even."

He blinked.

"So you don't have to keep waiting on my every will or whatever you've been doing. You know, I like to blame you for stuff that happens to me on the missons-"

He slightly winced.

"- but I really know that it isn't your fault. You only have the best intentions for me and the people you're helping."

He blinked again as Lucy sighed and smiled, shaking her head.

"So you don't have to worry so much about me." She said with a breath of laughter as she turned to start heading back towards her room.

"But that's what partners do." He defended as he stood with his own hands on his hips. "We're a team and we need to look out for each other."

This time it was Lucy who blinked in surprise.

"And I'll do anything to keep you safe." He said as he puffed out his chest and a broke out a 'heroic' stance.

Lucy could only laugh, making Natsu relax as he knew that she was feeling better.

"And I'd do that same for you." She said back as she went up to him and pinched his nose.

"You're weird." He said with a wide smile and in a slightly squeaky voice from having his nose cut off from air.

"Right back atcha."

* * *

_**A/N**: And so my drabble series begins. It's going to be 100 chapters with 100 different themes that I made myself. Have questions or requests, tell me in a REVIEW!_


	2. 073 : Up Against the Wall

**073 : Up Against the Wall**

"It's red."

"Pink."

"Red.

"Pink."

"_Red._"

"_Pink._"

_"RED!"_

_"PINK!!"_

Lucy sighed as she heard the overly loud cries of Gray and Natsu as they yelled in each other's faces.

"What's the matter _now_ guys?" The pretty blond asked as she closed her book that she'd been enjoying. She had been able to tune them out for a while, but as they were now yelling loud enough to shake the newly built guild, she had to end her lovable hobby for the moment.

"He says my hair is _pink_." Natsu said with a pout as he turned to Lucy with eyes full of self-pity.

Lucy only raised an eyebrow as she turned to Gray.

"And HE says it's red, which it obviously _isn't_. _Erza's_ hair is considered _red_." The ice mage defended quickly as he shot a glare at Natsu before turning back to Lucy.

She could only blink.

"Are you guys _SERIOUS_?" She asked as she ran a hand through her smooth hair. It never stopped to amaze her how they could fight over the most petty, idiotic things.

"Tell him it's RED."

"Tell this _GIRL_ that it's PINK."

"I am NOT a girl!" Natsu yelled in Gray's cool face, already forgetting about Lucy's opinion on his hair color who sat there with half interested eyes.

"You could have fooled ME with that _PRETTY_ hair color of yours." Gray said with a smirk.

"Does it LOOK like I have _these_?!" Natsu yelled as he suddenly appeared behind Lucy and lifted her shirt.

Gray stared for a second before he fell back with a nosebleed in an obvious KO. But Natsu's cheap victory was cut short as Lucy turned on him, jamming her shirt back down so forcefully she almost ripped the fabric.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled, even louder then the other two boy teems combined, as she jumped up from her chair and kicked him right between his legs. Hard.

"Ouch. Harsh hit to his _manhood_." Elfman winced from his seat at the bar as he looked from Natsu, who was now in the fetal position on the floor, back to his sister Mirajane who was trying hard to suppress her laughter that was bubbling out from watching the scene with the three teens.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" Lucy continued to yell as she towered above Natsu.

"Y-Yes Ma'am." He squeaked as he tried to stand.

"_Shit_ Natsu..." Gray said as he wiped his nose with the back of his hand as he got up from the floor, finally recovering from that 'devastating' blow.

"Oh, and Gray?" Lucy said as she turned on the black haired teen with a gleam in her eyes, making Gray nod hesitantly.

"I _agree_ with you. His hair is _definitely_ _PINK_. The MOST GIRLY kind of pink."

"Lucyyyyy!" Natsu whined, yet didn't dare go against her in case she decided to kick below the waist again.

"In your FACE ya little Girl_ieeeee_!" Gray smirked as he stuck out his tongue.

"At least I'm not a _pervert_!" Natsu snapped back with a fiery tongue as he glarred at the ice mage.

"Girl."

"Pervert."

"Girl!"

"Pervert!"

"GIRL!!"

"PERVERT!!"

"_GUYS_!"

* * *

_**A/N**: I was inspired to write this from _Coolness'_ review from the first chapter.__ I agree with Gray when I think about it...How about you? PLEASE REVIEW!_


	3. 016 : Habit

**016 : Habit**

"Lucy...did you really just _stamp_ your _foot_?"

Natsu stared at Lucy.

Lucy stared at Natsu.

Natsu burst out into loud laughter.

Lucy's eyes narrowed into a glare as her plump lips stretched into a snarl.

Happy looked at them both before flying off without a goodbye. He was NOT going to get involved with this when he could spend his time eating delicious fish.

Erza and Gray, the only other two in the guild, gave each other a knowing look before turning back to the other two teens. This was going to be amusing.

"What?!" Lucy hissed as her hands balled into fists as she continued to glare at a laughing Natsu, Lucy silently daring him to say his simple statement again.

"I thought girls only did that in _manga_!" Gray interjected with a laugh that joined with Natsu's, not being able to keep the thought to himself. But his amusement was cut short as he looked up to find Lucy was now glarring at him.

"Sorry." Gray squeaked before lifting his hands in defeat. Although he'd never admit it, Lucy was getting right up there in rank with Erza for being the scariest girl. Erza, on the other hand, was nodding her head in acknoledgment on how Lucy's glare was getting better (read: _more deadly_).

"I mean, I've seen you _angry_ and all but I've never seen you do THAT." Natsu laughed on, Lucy's glare doing nothing to silence him like with Gray.

"Well...I CAN'T _HELP_ IT! I'm just so utterly PISSED right now! That mission _SUCKED_! We didn't even get PAID even though we worked our _ASSES_ off! Damn cheap bastards!" Lucy vented as she did, indeed, stomp her right foot on the ground.

Seeing it a second time, Natsu's laugh escalated.

"Why is it so _FUNNY_?!" Lucy said as she huffed.

"Cause you look...I dunno..._cute_?"

Lucy blinked at Natsu who had just breezily said the statement, after finding the right word, in a plain tone like he was talking about the weather.

"W-Wha...?" Was the only thing Lucy managed to spit out as she stood there, dumbfounded.

"You're cute when you do it...so it's entertaining." Natsu repeated again with a shrug of his shoulders, apparently not at all affected as he had to say it again.

Lucy's shock turned into embarassment as her hands flew to her cheeks that were now bright red. Was what was Natsu _thinking_?!

"You know, I think the idiot is actually right for once." Gray said with a lazy smirk.

"Good observation. I agree." Erza added in with a smile, thinking that maybe Natsu DID have a brain after all.

Lucy felt that if her face could get any hotter her head would explode. She was used to getting stared at on the streets and all, but openly complimented about, especially about _stomping her foot when she was angry_, was beyond her. It was just too out there...even more then she had become accustomed to with this unorthodox group.

"Do it again." Natsu said with a grin as his long canines brushing against his bottom lip, his voice causing Lucy to snap out of her stupor.

"N-No!" Lucy stuttered out as she crossed her arms across her chest as if protecting herself.

"Aw, come _oooon_ Lucy!" Natsu said with a slight plead as his smile turned into a pout, his bottom lip sticking out.

"Yeah!" Gray and Erza said together in agreement, liking how this situation had turned out.

Lucy sighed in defeat, thinking something along the lines of if you can't beat um join um, before she half heartedly stomped her right foot for the third time, covering her eyes with a hand so she wouldn't have to look at their entertained faces.

"Again!" Natsu laughed as he clapped his hands to applaud.

"Natsu..."

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

"GAA-_AAH_!" Lucy yelled at the top of her lungs as she stomped down the worn road, Natsu and Happy behind her.

"Calm down Lucy." Happy tried to encourage from his perch on Natsu's head, slightly shaken from her high frequency yell.

"Those guys are such PRICKS! Why can't we get a _GOOD_ mission with _PAY _for ONCE?!" She continued to steam as she turned around to face the other two. "I mean..._URGH_! I don't even want to THINK about it anymore! Stupid mission!" Lucy stopped her rant as she dropped her head in defeat to sigh, lungs tired from her outburst.

"It's fine." Natsu said with a shrug as he stopped in front of her. He was slightly irked at the outcome too, but there was nothing they could do about it now.

"No it _ISN'T_!" Lucy's inner annoyance flared up again as she looked up at the fire mage in a huff.

Natsu's sudden laughter made her blink in surprise, the air around them no longer as heavy as it was just seconds before.

"What _now_?" She asked as she ran a hand through her blond hair, not finding it in herself to be angry at _him_. Maybe it was his boisterous laughter that had finally calmed her down.

"You stomped your foot! Do it again!" He said with a wide grin and glittering eyes.

Lucy starred up at him for a second before she turned around and started their trek to the train station again, not wanting Natsu to see her blush.

"Shut-up idiot."

* * *

_**A/N**: I wrote this out from what a guy friend of mine in school said to me once when I stomped my foot in anger at him during a group assignment XD REVIEWS ARE LOVE!_


	4. 066 : Sit Back, Relax

**066 : Sit Back, Relax**

"Happy! Lucy! _SOMEONE_!"

"Calm DOWN you idiot!"

Natsu's jerky movements stopped as heard the familar voice of Lucy.

"W-What's going on?" He continued to talk in a frantic voice.

"Like I said, _calm down_. You're just temporarily blinded from the monster we just fought."

Natsu stayed silent and still for a second before he became even more frantic then before, arms and legs pitifully flailing around.

"Where's the thing? I'll _ROAST_ it!" He steamed as he managed to stand. Well, that was only for a few seconds before he lost his balance and went toppling over onto the hard ground once again. Natsu growled as he realized his face had been jammed into the hard dirt mercilessly.

"You don't have to worry about that thing anymore, I already finished it off." Lucy informed as she helped him sit up, holding down a laugh at his helplessness that she hadn't really seen before.

"So...what happened again?" Natsu finally asked after a moment of silence between the two, Lucy carefully wiping the dirt off of his face with her gentle hands.

"The monster managed to squirt some of it's poison into your eyes in a cowardly, last ditch effort cause it knew we were going to win. It would have blinded you if me and Happy hadn't acted quickly and had gotten some wild herbs nearby to stop the poison from spreading. But the problem with the herb was even though it saved you from becoming permanently blind, it had to injure your eyes a little to overpower the poison, so it'll take a good week or two for your eyes to fully heal." Lucy explained briefly.

"...Where's Happy now?" Natsu asked after he let it soak in, finally recognizing the feeling of bandages that were wrapped around his eyes.

"He flew ahead to get us a cart to drive us to the village and then to the train."

"Urgh." Natsu groaned, already feeling his stomach start to flip.

"Hey! Think on the bright side!" Lucy encouraged as she took one of his arms to throw around her shoulders, helping him to stand.

"You mean how at least I'm not blind _forever_?" Natsu asked as he started to walk, already wishing he had his eyesight back.

"No." Lucy chirped, causing Natsu's eyebrow to raise in confusion.

"Everything's good in how we're going to get paid 210,000 jewels upright when we get to the village for me killing the monster." Lucy continued on with a grin that Natsu couldn't see.

"Happy day." Natsu mumbled as he continued his march while heavily leaning on the blond.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

"Come and take it like a MAN Gray!" Natsu yelled as he shakily stood, only being able to do so because he was holding the end of the table they were sitting at.

"Oh, _shove it_ Natsu. You can't even _walk_ let alone throw a _punch_." The ice mage sneered as he leaned back a little on his chair, throwing his head back to laugh as he saw Natsu's mouth move into a deep frown.

But Gray was beyond surprised a few seconds later when he suddenly felt a punch to his face, sending him to the ground as his laughter turned into a yell.

"What the-? _How_?!" Gray stumbled to say as he quickly stood, a hand to his cheek that was now slightly red.

"Come on, _br__ing it_!" Natsu yelled as he flailed his arms and legs around in a frenzy. Gray snorted as he realized Natsu must have hit him out of pure luck.

"Natsu! Didn't I tell you to STOP?!" Lucy ordered as she returned to the table, balancing three plates of food.

"Fine..." Natsu drawled off as he felt around for a chair to sit back down in again.

"No way! He can't get off _that_ easy!" Gray exclaimed as he glarred at Natsu who was innocently sitting there with crossed arms, trying to whistle but finding he couldn't.

"If you _have_ to punch someone, just punch me." Lucy sighed as she slid Gray's dinner over to him, placing down hers and Natsu's too.

"Wha-?" Both the boys asked in surprise.

"You heard me. Right here." Lucy said as she walked around to Gray's side of the table, pointing to the left side of her pretty face.

"Don't even _THINK_ about it Gray!" Natsu snarled out as he stood up from his chair yet again, almost putting a hand in his food that was in front of him.

"I would _never_ do that!" Gray outright rejected as he tried to scoot away from Lucy's lowered face. "Do you _KNOW_ what Erza would DO to me if she heard I punched you?!" He added with a little shake of fear, knowing that the two were close friends.

"If you say so." Lucy said with a shrug as she sat back down next to Natsu, Gray sighing in relief.

"You don't have to fight for me Lucy." Natsu grumbled as he sat back down too, Lucy helping him slightly.

"But I'm here to help you until you get your sight back and if that means getting hit a few times, I don't mind. I can take it." Lucy laughed as she took out a lighter to lit Natsu's food on fire.

Natsu didn't say anything, only doing a scoff, as he crossed his arms.

"Now open your mouth." Lucy ordered as she held out a piece of flaming meat on a fork.

At first, Natsu didn't comply but finally the tempting smell finally causing him to open his mouth wide open.

Gray stopped his own eating as he watched Lucy continue to feed Natsu with a small smile on her face. After watching it for a minute or so, he couldn't hold in his laughter.

"Mwat (What)?!" Natsu asked as he chewed his newest bite.

"You guys look like overly affectionate _newly weds _or somethin'." Gray said between breaths of laughter.

"Please." Lucy sneered as she turned back towards Natsu with another bite, ignoring how her cheeks felt a little warm.

"That or Natsu's a three year old." Gray said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Don't make me punch you again you _icy bastard_." Natsu growled before biting down on the fork.

"I'd like to see you _try_."

"That's it, I'm gonna-"

"NATSU! Sit _DOWN_!" Lucy snapped as she put her hands on his broad shoulders and forced him back into his chair.

There was silence as Gray, no long interested in his food, continued to watch, the only sound being Natsu's loud chews.

"Yep. Definitely _newly weds_."

"SHUT-UP!"

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

"Hurry up Lucy." Natsu whined as his leg twitched in apprehension as he sat on a couch in Lucy's apartment.

"I'm almost done." Lucy said as she continued to unwrap the white bandages from Natsu's face. It had now been officially sixteen days since Natsu had been able to see and Lucy knew that he was beyond excited to see the outside world again.

"Are you sure I'm going to be able to see?" Natsu whispered out his concern as if he was ashamed at himself. During these last few days he couldn't tune out that nagging voice in the back of his mind that would say he wouldn't be able to see again, even though the doctor they had gone to said he was going to be alright.

Lucy tried to swallow the lump in her throat, having been wondering that ever since the poison hit his eyes.

"Well, it's now or never." Lucy finally choked out as she finished unwrapping the bandage.

They sat there in silence and without movement for a few seconds before Natsu's eyelids started to twitch.

Lucy held her breath as she watched him slowly open his eyes, finally finding herself starring into his deep and dark orbs.

"So...?" She asked out breathlessly as she felt her chest tightened in anxiety.

He blinked at her a few times before a wide smile spread over his energetic face.

"I've never been so happy to see you Lucy." He said as he laughed.

Lucy sat there for a few seconds before a cry of happiness filtered through her lips and she threw herself at her teammate, tightly hugging him.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked, surprised at the sudden contact.

"Sorry." She rushed to apologize a few seconds later as she withdrew her embrace, looking down at her hands that were now clasped in her lap in chagrin. She had just been so happy that he hadn't been indefinitely scarred she'd done something in the spur of the moment.

"So...are you happy that you can see again?" Lucy asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah!" He yelled as he bounded up from the couch, hands forming fists. "Now I can FINALLY fight Gray!" He said with a smirk, long canines glimmering dangerously.

"Glad to hear it." Lucy laughed as she too got up, gathering up the long white bandage before turning to walk back towards the kitchen so she could throw it away.

But her walking was suddenly haulted as she felt a pair of arms sneak around the small of her waist and she felt a chin lightly rest on her right shoulder.

"N-Natsu?" She asked in surprise, almost dropping the bandages.

"I never really thanked you for taking care of me so..._thanks_." He said as his grip on her tightened for a second before letting her go.

"N-No problem. You're my teammate. That's what we do." Lucy said, wanting to lift a hand to see if her cheeks were as warm as she felt like they were.

"Still." He said with a breath of laughter, his body still right behind her. Lucy bit her lip as she could feel his heat even though they weren't touching anymore. "I'm happy that you took care of me." He said before he walked around her and took the bandages, giving her a final smile before walking to the kitchen to throw them away for her.

Lucy lifted a hand to place over her heart, trying to even out her breathing and calm down her heart that felt like it was going into overdrive.

"So...what can we do that'll let me use my eyes?" Natsu asked in an excited voice as he bounded back into the room, making Lucy take her hand off her chest in a flash.

"Uh...we can go..." She drifted off as she wondered what they could do, especially since it was already dark.

"Watch the stars?"

"You want to do that?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow at his suggestion, thinking that Natsu was a tough guy all the way through.

"Hey, I used to do it with Igneel. It's good knowledge when you're traveling or lost." Natsu backed up with a definitive nod.

"The fire dragon who raised you, huh?" Lucy asked with a shy smile.

"Yeah, I wish you could meet him! He's _AMAZING_! He's HUGE and his fire is so HOT!" Natsu exclaimed as puffed up his cheeks and thew open his arms to start flapping them as if he was trying to intimidate the only parental figure he'd ever known.

"Yeah, I'd like to see him one day too. I'm sure he's pretty unique since you turned out like this with _his_ teaching." Lucy laughed, Natsu tilting his head in curiousity.

"Whatcha mean '_turned out like this_'?"

"So..._heh_...how bout those stars?"

* * *

_**A/N**: ...review?_


	5. 031 : Open Your Eyes

**031 : Open Your Eyes**

Mirajane dropped the mug of beer she was about to give her brother as she moved her hands to cover her mouth, utterly shocked at the sight before her.

"Don't worry, it's nothing much." Lucy sighed as she sat down, Elfman's eyebrow raising before he left without his beer to his table where a few of his buddies waited. He didn't need the alcohol _that_much, especially if he had to wait around for the two women to finish their talk.

"L-Lucy...what h-happened?" Mirajane stuttered out from behind her delicate hands.

Lucy sighed, knowing that the silver haired beaut was going to overreact since she was a woman too. And a _model_ at that.

"Don't worry. It's only my hair anyway." The blond laughed as she felt the burnt ends of her golden hair that was now much shorter, "I came to ask you to even it out for me. Even though Natsu offered, I wouldn't trust him with cutting my hair." Lucy ended with a smile.

Mirajane slowly lowered her hands from her face, finally letting how Lucy's hair looked like it'd just been put in a blender soak in. "Of course I'll cut it for you. Just wait there for a minute." She said as she went to to the left of the bar to grab a pair of sissors.

"So...mind telling me how you burnt you hair?" Mirajane continued to talk as she came back.

"Well, it was on our last mission." Lucy started as she lifted her chin so that Mirajane could tie a napkin around her neck so that the hair wouldn't get on her.

"Natsu did it?" Mirajane assumed as she made the first snip.

"Yeah...but he did it to save me. The monster on our last assignment was a little more cunning then we thought he'd be and he managed to sneak around us. So, guessing since I'm a _girl_, the monster grabbed me by my hair and held me in midair, threatening to slit my throat if Natsu didn't give up. But Natsu was actually smart and skillful enough to cut my hair with a string of fire to set me free before letting all hell break loose on that monster with me out of the way."

"Ah...I see." Mirajane said with a sly smile as she continued to cut Lucy's soft hair.

There was silence between the two women, the only sound being the _'snip'_ from the scissors whenever Mirajane cut off a chunk. Lucy's eyes absently focused on the wooden floor, oddly not sad over the fact that her silky hair had to be cut off like most girls her age. She had been needing a haircut anyway, so maybe this was a blessing in disguise?

"Alright. That should do it." Mirajane sighed as she wiped her forehead. The work wasn't particularly hard, but it was more of the stress of screwing up that got to her.

"Let me see!" Lucy said with excitment as Mirajane went behind the bar again to get a mirror.

"Here." The older of the two said as she found her small round one in her purse and handed it over to Lucy who popped it open, looking at her reflection eagerly.

"Wow...it's shorter then I though it'd be..." Lucy thought out loud as she twirled a lock. Before her hair had been easily down to her mid back, but now her bright locks were only four inches, if that, long. She wondered for a second if her hair was now shorter then Natsu's.

"I'm sorry if it's short, but that was the only way I could cut it without it being lopsided." Mirajane said, slightly deflated at seeing Lucy's blank face.

"Oh no!" Lucy was quick to argue, "I'm just not used to it is all. It's actually...kinda refreshing." She tried to explain as she looked at herself in the mirror again.

"I...actually like it." Lucy continued on to say, slightly shocked at the realization. She moved her face around a little to look at the different angles. With this haircut, it actually opened up her face more and it somehow made her feel prettier then when she had long hair and she liked how her head felt somewhat lighter. Plus, not many girls had such a haircut and it made her feel kind of unique. Overall, it was an improvement in her eyes.

"I'm glad. I think you look really good." Mirajane said as she suddenly saw someone wave to her from the opposite end of the bar.

"Ah, I'm sorry but I have to attend to someone."

"Go for it. And thanks again!" Lucy said with a laugh as Mirajane gave her a final smile before walking down to the customer.

"BASTARD!"

"SHIT HEAD!"

Lucy sighed as she put down the mirror, knowing the two who had just screamed those insults without even having to turn around.

"GUYS!" Lucy yelled herself as she whirled around and started marching over to Gray and Natsu, a gleam of determination in her brown eyes.

The older teens looked up from each other's grimacing faces before a quizzing look spread accross both their faces, replacing their angry ones.

"What? You hate it that much?" Lucy asked with a snort as she flicked some bangs from her forehead.

"Lucy...?" Natsu asked out, Lucy raising an eyebrow if that was indeed wonderment she heard in his voice.

"Yeah?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Whoa. New haircut." Gray interrupted as he leaned back in his chair and balanced on the two back legs, Lucy's new look calming down his fight with Natsu at the moment.

"Yeah. You like?" He asked the two boys with a grin, not angry at them anymore.

"Hot." Natsu said the singular word as he continued starring at her face.

"Thanks...?" Lucy drifted off, wondering what expression was on his face now. It was one she'd never seen, that was for sure.

"Cool." Gray said as he held down a laugh at the blank expression on Natsu's face.

There was a slightly tense silence as Natsu starred at Lucy while she blinked back, wondering what was on his mind and what he wanted.

"Have you always been this pretty Lucy?" Natsu suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"E-Excuse me?" Lucy asked as Gray fell over in his chair, so surprised from Natsu's question that he'd lost his balance.

"Are you feeling alright Natsu?" Lucy asked with a strained laugh as she scratched her head, the feel of her short hair sweeping through her fingers.

"Yeah, course." He defended as his brows lightly furrowed.

"Then why..."

"I was just stating the _obvious_." Natsu said as the furrow in his eyebrows deepened.

"Thanks then?" Lucy offered, still not knowing how to handle this situation.

"Your welcome." The fire mage said with a wide smile, making Lucy's smile reappear.

"So you really like my hair?" She asked again as Gray finally got up from his down position, rubbing his tailbone that he'd landed on.

"Yeah, course." Gray grunted as he lifted his chair back up to sit on again.

"It's _made_ of awesome! You're on FIRE!" Natsu said with two thumbs up and another one of his animated smiles.

Lucy could only laugh.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

"Natsu, I'd appreciate it if you didn't so _OPENLY_ _STARE_ at me when I read. It's getting on my nerves." Lucy said, not looking up from her book to the fire mage that sat in front of her.

"But I just never noticed how you REALLY looked." Natsu said with a slight tilt of his head.

Lucy sighed as she closed her latest novel, favoring to look up at the older teen.

"What're you _talking_ about? You've been acting weird for these past two days ever since I got this haircut." She said as she continued to look into his eyes.

He didn't respond, so Lucy sighed again before continuing.

"If you feel guilty about cutting or ruining my hair, I was never angry about it. You saved me, so that's what matters."

But Natsu continued to stay quiet, only starring at her. Lucy rolled her eyes before she opened her book again and started to read. But she didn't read a page before Natsu's voice broke her away from her book again.

"I've just never really realized it before is all."

"Realized _what_?!" Lucy said in exasperation, wondering if she'd ever be able to read in peace.

"How nice-looking ya are."

"If you're just going to babble nothing..." Lucy drifted off as she raised her book to cover her blush stained face.

"It's TRUE!" Natsu said in defense as he stood up, yanking her book away from her face.

"You're really pretty. I just never noticed it until you cut your hair." He said blankly.

Lucy blush deepened as she wondered if Natsu had ever heard of the word '_subtle_'. But that thought was pushed away as she held down a gasp as he reached out a hand to play with one of her short locks of blond hair, a far away look in his dark eyes.

"N-Natsu..." She started to stutter in protest, yet found she couldn't finish and couldn't push away his hand.

"Yeah...?" He whispered as he moved his eyes from her hair to her eyes, causing a shiver to run down the blond's back.

"What do we have _here_?"

At the sudden interruption, Lucy pushed away Natsu with a little too much force, causing him to topple off his chair and onto the floor.

"It seems that you two forgot you were in the _guild_ at not at your _apartment_." Erza said as she sat down next to Lucy gracefully, her metal armor slightly clinking as it rearranged.

Lucy could only awkwardly laugh as she tried to control her burning up face, Natsu getting up from the floor with a groan.

"I just remembered I have to...uh...go buy Happy some catnip. Yeah, that's it. I have to go buy him some _catnip_. LATER!" Lucy stumbled to blurt out as she bolted for the front doors, screwing her plans of waiting for a good mission with a large sum to come in.

"What'd you do Natsu?" Erza asked as she watched Lucy disappear out the doors, moving her ruby eyes to focus on Natsu.

"I was just saying how she was pretty." He said in a huff as he crossed his arms over his partially bare chest, blowing a few bangs out of his face in frustration.

"Wait..._what_?" Erza asked as she crossed her own arms.

"Is it that hard to believe?" Natsu sighed, thinking of how Lucy had doubted him too.

"No, I've known that Lucy was pretty ever since I saw her. It's just...not like YOU to notice it." The red head continued on as she rubbed her chin.

"Whatever." Natsu snorted as he looked away, suddenly feeling foolish.

"And you JUST realized it now? After being with her for a little over a YEAR now?" Erza asked in amusement as she held down a chuckle.

Natsu only stuck out his fiery tongue, causing Erza to growl. Not wanting to get beat up, he bolted for the doors just as Lucy had a few minutes ago.

"What idiots." Erza said to herself as she got up to find Gray. She needed her laundry done...

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

Lucy hummed her herself as she went out of the steaming bathroom in her stripped pajamas, rubbing a fluffy towel through her short hair. It was already really late and she was looking forward to going to sleep as she'd almost done in the bath a few times. She shouldn't have stayed up so late writing her book, but she had just had one of those days when you felt everything just kept flowing out so easily and she didn't want to stop.

"I love how it dries so quickly." She laughed as she ran a finger through her hair, finding yet another reason to like how it was now cut.

"_I _can dry it for you if you want."

At the sudden voice, Lucy yelped and dropped her towel. But as she saw that it was only Natsu who had spoken and was standing in the room, she sighed in relief.

"Don't _scare_ me like that Natsu. I thought you were a burgler or something." Lucy sighed as she put a hand to her heart that was still beating really fast. She raised an eyebrow at this. She wasn't scared anymore, so why was she...?

But those thoughts were interrupted as she noticed that Natsu had walked up to her while she had been lost in her mind and was now standing in front of her, hands outstretched to almost touch her hair.

"You want me to dry it?" He asked again as he looked down at her.

"Sure. If you want..." Lucy dawdled off as she looked away from his eyes to her bare feet, noticing that he was also without shoes. He always did remember to take them off before he came into her apartment after she'd yelled to him about it once. She wondered in the back of her mind why Natsu was even here to begin with, but she only batted the unnecessary thought away. They were friends anyway, so why not?

As she felt his slightly heated hands start to go through her hair, she bit her lip to hold in a gasp. But soon, she found herself being lost in his warm touch as he continued to go though her short hair with his large hands. Unconciously, so caught up in his touch, she fluttered her eyes closed and leaned closer to the fire breathing teen.

Soon, she became so relaxed from his gentle stroking that she started to drift in and out of conciousness like in her bath. Natsu, realizing this, took his hands away from her hair and favored to use them to scoop her into his arms. Holding her, he easily walked to her room where he placed her under the sheets.

He got up to leave, but found that Lucy was still grasping his wrist.

"So...warm..." She muttered in her sleep as she groped around for the heat source, and so Natsu, with her other hand.

He blinked as she tried to feel for him, holding down a laugh. Even if he just noticed how pretty she was, she was still weird.

"Fine." He sighed as he climbed to the other side of her bed, Lucy having a queen so that both of them easily fit on it.

Natsu kept a distance as he got situated over the covers, easily putting out enough heat for her to feel it even with the space between them (yet not enough to burn the bed), but found Lucy had crawled closer to him, no doubt because she wanted to be closer to the heat, and so his body. He continued to watch her as she moved the hand that held his wrist to the back of his neck, pulling his face closer to hers. Feeling his cheeks un-normally warm (even more so when he was completely on fire), he watched as her other arm came out of the covers and warped around his arm.

"Warm..." Lucy mumbled a second time as she snuggled her face into Natsu's bare chest.

"Idiot." Natsu laughed as he smiled, smelling Lucy's vanilla scented shampoo from her hair that he'd just dried as he absently ran a hand through it.

"Nm..." Lucy sighed as she got even closer and situated her face in the crook of his neck, Natsu chuckling as her breath tickled his skin.

"Such a pretty weirdo."

* * *

_**A/N**: bleh...I hate it when I write characters in an obviously OC way DX Natsu is definitely the hardest character to write fluff with while trying to make him at least half himself -.- Still, mind humoring me and reviewing?_


	6. 022 : Whipped

**022 : Whipped**

Gray suddenly felt like the walls were closing in around him as Erza stared at him with those red eyes that seemed alit with the fires from hell.

"You WILL do this, won't you?" Erza asked as her deadly eyes narrowed, those two vivid orbs more threatening to the ice mage then a hundred newly sharpened knifes.

"B-But..." He failed to stutter out another word as he loudly tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"But..._what_?" Erza continued in a threatening soft voice, her tone colder then any ice Gray had every produced.

"It's just..." He tried again, but only miserably failed a second time to come up with anymore words.

"Yes?" The red head asked with a bright grin that only succeeded in making Gray feel even more on edge.

He swallowed again as her smile stretched further on her pretty face as silence fell over the pair.

"You know...you should get Natsu to do it for you." Gray tired a different approach as he scratched the back of his head.

"He's already... _occupied_ with Lucy right now." She answered simply as she moved her eyes to her nails, making Gray feel like sighing deeply in relief as her eyes were no longer focused on his nervously sweating persona.

_'Damn it all...'_ The black haired teen thought to himself as he craned his head back to look at the guild's ceiling, _'__That idiot really IS good for nothing.'_

"So?" She asked in that 'special' tone of voice she reserved for him and Natsu again, causing the ice alchemist to move his eyes back to her intimidating visage.

Like almost every other person on the planet, Gray didn't exactly wish to be thrown into a tidal-wave of pain as he heard Erza start to crack her knuckles menacingly. The feeling of dread filled his stomach at the sight and so, with a heavy sigh, he lowered his head in defeat.

He knew his fate was inevitable.

"_Fine_. I'll do your _laundry_..."

"Good boy! I KNEW you'd see it my way eventually." Erza smirked as she stopped cracking her knuckles.

"...no matter _HOW_ degrading it is..." He grumbled under his breath as he slouched his shoulders, having the sudden urge to bang his head on the table in front of him.

So with a pat on the head and a bag of dirty clothes over his shoulder, Gray was off.

* * *

_**A/N**: From the last chapter, _AsuraChaos_ said in a review how s/he liked how I wrote that phrase of Erza getting Gray to do her laundry and so I was like, hmmm...and then this just spilled out XP I'm kinda amazed at how I did something without Lucy and Natsu D: Anyway, hope you liked and will review?_


	7. 002 : Can't Play Me Like That

**002 : Can't Play Me Like That**

"Natsuuuu!" Lucy whined out in a high pitched voice that made a few people nearby wince, even some to drop whatever they'd been holding with a gasp.

Pretending to be totally unaffected by her yell, even though his ears _were_ slightly ringing, Natsu blinked as his arms stayed crossed over his toned chest, a look of what could only be boredom played on his oddly passive face.

Thinking how desperate measures call for desperate methods, Lucy's act went up ten fold as she stuck out her bottom lip and her hazel eyes got as wide as dishes.

Natsu only raised an eyebrow.

"Ple-_ease_." She stretched out as she leaned a little forward, hands crawling closer to his adjacent persona.

"No." Natsu stated the obvious, holding down the biggest urge to laugh at her.

"But..." The blond failed to continue as she lowered her gaze, bright eyes still locked with Natsu's behind her curtain of bangs.

"It's not going to happen." Natsu repeated the refusal, this time not being able to hold down the curve in his lips that formed into a slight smirk.

Lucy continued looking at him, still hoping to cajole him with her oh-so-adorable facade, but found that as the minutes stretched by it didn't seem to be working.

"MEANIE!" She finally erupted, almost causing the 'meanie' in question to fall out of his chair.

"It's a _simple_ request! And we're _teammates_!" She continued to rant as she slapped her hands onto the table.

Natsu's expression turned into one of surprise at her total one-eighty of being pouty-cute to hissy-pissed in two seconds flat, without the slightest warning too.

"Well, I just don't _want_ to." He finally managed to defend as he slammed his own hands onto the wooden table. Mood swings aside, like _hell_ he was going to give in. If he could take Gray, who was _Lucy_ to challenge him?

"You're MEAN!"

"You're WERID!"

"MEANIE MEANIE _MEANIE_!"

"WEIRDO WEIRDO _WEIRDO_!"

"Ah...are you sure this is really necessary?"

At the sudden timid voice that broke through the two teen's yells, their heads snapped to a slightly cowering Happy. With their alit eyes swirveled at him, both sets as sharp as daggers, the magical cat did an odd meow that was a mix surprise and alarm.

"Never mind. Please continue." He managed to further squeak out before sticking his fish back into his mouth where it would continue to be until Lucy and Natsu cleared up their arguement.

"MEANIEEE!"

"WEIRDOOO!"

"All I want is some of your _DESSERT_!" Lucy yelled at her loudest as she stood with a start, chair falling over behind her.

"NO!" Natsu yelled as he stood himself, face leaning forward so that his fellow teammate could see how serious he was.

"It's already melted anyway." Happy said under his breath, yet not nearly loud enough for the two to hear, as his slanted eyes turned to the specially ordered ice-cream that had been set of fire that was now nothing put a warm puddle of liquid.

Yet the arguing pair would be too engrossed with each other to notice for a while still.

* * *

_**A/N**: It's so weird how the smallest thing, like my picture icon (on my profile right now), can inspire me to write a drabble XP anywayz, reviews?_


	8. 082 : Fight

**082 : Fight**

"_YEAH_?! Well if YOUR face had 'Welcome' written on it, it would make the perfect doormat!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow at Natsu's loud voice as she entered the guild through it's large, swinging doors.

"_Please_! YOUR face is such a _mess_! Why don't you get Happy something different to sharpen his claws on?"

Lucy raised her other eyebrow as she heard Gray's odd reply.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked as she sat down next to Erza who was contently watching her two childhood friends with the ghost of a smile on her beautiful face.

"You know how they always _physically_ fight?" Erza asked, Lucy nodding in an indication for her to continue, "Well, I was getting tired of that so I suggested that they see whose better _mentally_."

"And that means whoever can say the best 'your face' joke?" Lucy asked as her face fell.

"Hey, _they_ thought of that. Not me." Erza said with a final shrug as both teen girls turned back to pay attention to the boys again.

"Your face is like your mind Natsu." Gray started, pausing for effect before continuing to say, "It's totally BLANK."

Natsu did a faint growl before saying one of his own of, "I don't know where you got your face from, but I hope you have the _receipt_."

Lucy put her hand to her mouth to hold in a giggle at the joke, thinking of how Natsu really could use that brain of his if he tried.

"Your face is very becoming. It's becoming more and more UGLY every time I see it." Gray retorted with a lazy smirk.

Lucy's laugh bubbled out of her hand.

"Do you know what me and a _mirror_ have in common?" He paused just like Gray had before and then, "When we see your face we both _CRACK UP_."

Now the blond's rich laughter escalated loud enough for both of the battling boys to turn to her with furrowed eyebrows.

"It's not suppose to be _funny_. This is a _BATTLE_." Natsu snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest angrily, giving a glare to Lucy who was still trying to control her laughter.

"Sorry. By all means, _please continue_." She squeaked out.

But as the two older teens continued to stare at her blankly, she couldn't help but let anouther roll of laughter slip through her glossed lips at their deathly serious face, completely into this joke battle that was something kids _half their age_ did.

"This isn't going to work if you keep interrupting us." Gray informed as he sighed, running a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"Yeah Lucy!" Natsu scolded.

"Ex-_CUSE_ me." Lucy stressed with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes, "It's just too amusing."

But before either ice or fire mage could interject, there was a sudden 'poof' next to Lucy, the smoke clearing in a second to reveal none other then Loki.

"For you my Princess. I picked them myself." The former playboy said with an air of charm as he handed over a bouquet of colorful flowers.

"Do you need something Loki?" Lucy asked as she accepted the flowers with a smile, looking up to the other blond. She knew that he could sometimes do forced summoning since he was one of the more powerful of the zodiac, but it still slightly surprised her that he was suddenly here.

"Do I need a reason for wanting to talk to an _angel_?" He asked with a sly grin.

But Loki was slightly shaken as he heard a snort to his right, looking up from Lucy's pretty face to Natsu's grimacing one.

"Can I _help_ you?" Loki asked to the fire mage as his winning smile faded.

"If you can stop _interrupting_ us, that'd be great." Natsu said with a little more venom then necessary.

"My dear Natsu, wh-"

"Don't worry about him Loki. I really appreciate the flowers." Lucy interjected with a smile, her nose hidden in the flowers to smell the wonderful fragrances.

"I'm very glad that you do." Loki said as his glittering smile returned, gracefully swooping Lucy's hand in his own and landing a feathery kiss on it.

"Don't make me puke."

Loki's eye twitched in annoyance as Natsu ruined yet another moment with his precious summoner.

"Can _you_ stop interrupting _me_?" The Leo spirit asked with a growl hidden in his words.

"Yeah, actually, you could maybe...hm...I dunno, _LEAVE_?" Natsu continued in an edgy tone.

"Why you little SHI-"

"Loki!"

"Sorry Lucy." Loki was quick to apologize, running a hand through his bright hair to calm him down.

"Alright." He sighed as he realized he wasn't going to get any time alone with Lucy like he'd wanted, "I should be going back soon anyway."

"Well, till next time." Lucy said with kind brown eyes.

"But I need directions. Can you give them to me?"

"To where??" Lucy asked in surprise, blinking at Loki's odd request.

"To your lovely heart." He said in his most seducing voice as he once again kneeled down and kissed her hand.

He disappeared in a second later, leaving the four teens by themselves again, one blinking in surprise while the other three stared.

"That was _lame_." Natsu finally broke the silence with his sneer.

"I'd like to see YOU try saying something even _REMOTELY_ romantic." Lucy snapped as she dived her face into the flowers again, thinking that Natsu was being overly rude to Loki today for no real reason. I mean, sure, he'd broken up their fight, but so _what_?

"Fine." He snapped as he closed his eyes in thought.

There was silence yet again as the other three waited for the thinking mage.

"I'm like chocolate pudding, I look like crap but I'm as sweet as can be." He finally said with a nod of his head.

Silence.

Natsu blinked as he starred at his three friends who had just gone pale. He was about to ask what was wrong before they all erupted into hysterical laughter.

"I've heard some bad pickup lines...but that was DEFINITELY the WORST! Especially when YOU said it. I mean..._SWEET_?! YOU?!" Lucy managed to choke out as she put one hand on her stomach that was sore from laughing while the other one wiped away tears.

"I bet you couldn't do better." Natsu mumbled as he lowered his face into his scarf, slightly embarassed for failing so openly.

"Alright." Lucy said as she stood, an air of confidence around her as she walked to stand in front of Natsu. Gray silently sat in Lucy's vacated seat, both he and Erza intrigued on what was going to happen.

"I hope you know CPR because you've taken my breath away." Lucy said, ending with a small pant, as she placed her hands on her hips. Throughout the years, she'd been hit on enough times that she'd actually remembered quite a few of their pickup lines and so was fully prepared to take on the rosy-haired boy.

"Oh..." Erza and Gray cooed in interest, eyes moving to Natsu who had to respond with another.

"Are you an alien?" Lucy's eyebrow raised in confusion, "Because you just _abducted_ my heart."

"That was just freaky." Lucy blanked as she stuck out her tongue.

Natsu could only weakly growl in annoyance, at him or Lucy, even he didn't know.

"Are your legs tired? Because you've been running through my mind _all day_ AND_ all night _long." Lucy practically purred as she poked Natsu in the chest.

"I know I'm not a grocery item but I can tell when you're checking me out." Natsu said as he blew in her face, causing a few of her bangs to rearange.

"Boy, you better have a license, cuz you are driving me _crazy_!" Lucy said as she flicked his nose, mildly thinking that this one actually fit a little with their lives.

"Wow Natsu, you're getting you ass _handed_ to you." Gray interjected as he laughed, Erza smiling herself.

Natsu's eyes narrowed at his laughing rival before closing his eyes, trying to think of something that wasn't totally out there like his others and more streamline like Lucy's. But he didn't have much time to think before Lucy's voice broke though his thoughts.

"Hi. I'm a thief and I'm here to steal your heart." Lucy continued while she held back her own laugh, daring to place a hand on his bare chest where his heart would be. She was starting to feel the upper hand on Natsu for once and she was enjoying it.

But she was suddenly stunned as she saw him look up and lock eyes with her, the blond seeing something in his dark pools she'd never seen before. She quickly retracted her hand, having the dreaded feeling that maybe the tables were going to turn.

"Apart from being _drop dead_ _sexy_...what do you do for a living?"

Lucy gasped as he said that with a grin that would make any girl swoon, even though it was slightly lop-sided. If she wasn't so lost in his eyes and fast paced heartbeat in her ears, she might of heard Erza and Gray gasp in surprise as well.

"Do you have a sunburn, or are you always this _hot_?" He continued as he took a step forward.

Lucy felt the hairs on the back of her neck tingle as she took a step back, not liking how his face was getting dangerously close to her's.

"If looks could kill you would be a weapon of _mass_ _destruction_."

Lucy's face suddenly felt warm as she took another step back while he took two forward.

"You've been a bad girl. Go to my room."

Lucy found that she couldn't take anymore steps back as she found an empty table in her way. She held down yelp as Natsu placed his hands on the table on either side of her, bringing his face to her neck.

"And like the sheets on my bed, I want to cover you with love."

Lucy couldn't suppress a shiver at his warm breath on her ear and neck when he'd whispered the heated sentence for only her to hear.

The two stayed in that position, his hot breath making Lucy's knees feel weak, for a few minutes as Lucy's mind ran around in circles to try and come up with something, yet she couldn't keep her mind off of how his body was right there, his lips mere centimeters from her flushed skin.

"I win." Natsu finally broke the tense silence as he stood up and so broke his enchantment on the younger of the two. Lucy let go of a breath she didn't even realize she was holding as his body wasn't pressed to hers anymore. Gray and Erza could only gawk at Natsu's sudden mood changes as he continued to smirk their way like an eight year old as usual. The two blinked as they both wondered if they'd just hallucinated.

"Whatever." Lucy snorted as she blew a few long bangs out of her eyes, hoping that her cheeks weren't _entirely_ aflame.

"That was...interesting." Erza coughed, not used to seeing the teammates act close...in _that_ particular way.

"Yeah, well how about...I must be a snowflake, 'cuz I've fallen for you." Gray opted as he stood to challenge Natsu, not at all affected at what had happened. Erza wondered for a second if he was as dense as Natsu.

"Do you have a map? Because I just keep getting lost in your eyes." Natsu countered without any effort, having gotten the hang of this. He glanced at Lucy as she sat down before reverting them back to Gray who was in deep thought for his next one.

"Who knew Natsu was so good at seducing a girl? Should I put _Lady Killer _on his list of talents?" Erza said as she continued to watch the two boys spit pick up lines back and forth, Natsu's much better overall which was pissing Gray off on an entirely new level.

Lucy could only groan as she hit her head on the table, wondering why her heart wouldn't go back to it's normal, steady rhythm and why her face felt like Natsu had put it on fire.

Damn that idiot for making her feel so thrown off balance like no guy had ever done before.

* * *

_**A/N**: I wanted to do a 'Yo Mamma' fight but that wouldn't have really worked what with Natsu being raised by a dragon and Gray's parents dying and all so I went with 'Your Face' and then it just...evolved (?) into what you just read cause I couldn't think of that many straight forward ones, so-o GO OVERLY CHEESY PICK-UP LINES GO!!...yeah. I actually kinda like how it turned out and hope it was at least a little funny and/or amusing to yall :D__ (which was your fav line?) __And no...I don't care if Natsu is OC and I hope you don't either XP Mind reviewing?_


	9. 058 : Ties

**058 : Ties**

"Hey Natsu? Lucy?"

"Yeah?" The two teens simultaneously asked as they lifted their heads, Lucy had been quietly reading while Natsu had been busily eating before their names had been called and they had paused their actions for the moment.

"Shouldn't we think about getting another member for our group?" Happy continued before he stuck the fish he'd been sucking on back into his fanged mouth.

"Huh?" Lucy asked in clear confusion as she closed her book, devoting all her attention to Happy.

"Yeah, what're you talkin bout Happy?" Natsu said before he clamped down on a big bite of flaming meat, Lucy still wondering as she glanced at him how he managed to eat FIRE of all things.

"Well...everyone _else's_ team has three people." The blue cat continued, "I never really noticed it before with just Natsu and me, but with Lucy joining us and all..."

"Nah, I think we're fine. We have enough strength as it is." Natsu shrugged off as he pushed away his empty plate, contently patting his outstretched stomach.

"Yeah, I think we'll be fine the way we are." Lucy confirmed as she looked back at Happy with a smile, "And anyway, you're forgetting one crucial thing." She continued as her smile formed into a light smirk.

"What?" Happy asked with wide, ready eyes.

"_You_ count as a member." Lucy laughed as she stretched her arm out to pet his head fondly.

First blinking in surprise, Happy suddenly erupted in a yell before flinging himself at Lucy, enthusiastically grabbing onto her.

"Idiot...and do you guys have to _HUG_?" Natsu asked as he noticed a few of the guild members chuckling to themselves and pointing at an embracing Lucy and Happy.

"You're just jealous." Happy huffed as his grip on Lucy tightened the slightest bit.

"Yeah." Lucy said as she, most unladylike, stuck out her tongue at the fire mage.

"_Yuck. _You guys are weird and if I wanted to hug you guys then _I just would_." Natsu said easily, crossing his arms over his chest in a defiant manner.

"Then what're you waiting for?" Lucy laughed, "I think that this counts as a _group_ moment."

Natsu sighed before he got up and threw his arms around Lucy, squishing Happy in between the two, as he lifted her up to his standing level without a problem, her toes dangling just an inch off the floor from their height difference.

"You're crushing us." Lucy coughed out as she continued to try and breath, finding it extremely hard with Natsu squeezing her so hard.

"You guys asked for it." Natsu's laugh erupted, not noticing how Happy had passed out from lack of oxygen.

* * *

_**A/N**: I did this in the thought of how the three of them would first start to act around each other once Lucy joined the duo. Other then that...nothing else to really say rather then hope you liked and will give feedback :) _


	10. 010 : Surprise Surprise, Chapter 1

**010 : Surprise Surprise**

Chapter 1

Lucy sighed as she ran a hand through her bright blond hair, choosing to lean back in her stool a little so that the back two legs supported all her weight while still managing to balance. Her tired hazel eyes moved from the half full glass in her other delicate hand to the ticking clock on the wall to find it already half past five.

Groaning once again in annoyance, she allowed all the legs of the chair to hit the ground once again and for her head to rest on the slightly cool counter, the striking sunset light that was filtering though the windows of the newly built guild and warming her back doing nothing to lift her soured mood. She had come to the guild bright and early this morning, seven o'clock sharp, in hopes of catching a nice, fat mission with lots of pay to actually pay the rent _on time_ but it just seemed that today wasn't her day. Even the interesting book that she'd been reading had suddenly gone into a horrid plot twist that had made her want to chuck it to the other side of the guild or ask Natsu to burn it for her.

Speaking of the idiot, Lucy looked out the corner of her left eye to the sleeping teenager who was slouched over next to her, mouth wide open to reveal sharp teeth and a still fiery tongue as he snored. He had recently had a fight with Gray not a few hours ago that had turned a little _too_ heated when Gray brought something up that Lucy hadn't been able to hear, but had made Natsu go into a fit of annoyed rage. It if wasn't for Lucy interveining midway, she wouldn't have doubted if they had to build the guild yet _again_.

The guild...Lucy allowed a ghost of a smile to adorn her pretty face as she fully turned her down head to look at him, thinking of how that seemingly meaningless first meeting with him, which seemed now so far away, had caused her to join this guild and for such a drastic change to happen in her life.

Letting her smile grow a little more in chagrin, she finally realized how she never really did thank him for all that he'd done for her, welcoming her into his guild with open arms and a wide smile that she'd never really experienced before rather then her blurry memories of her mother long past.

But her thoughts of long overdue thank-you's was interrupted as Natsu gave a sudden snort, that made Lucy slightly jump, and he woke with a start with dark eyes blinking fast as he saw Lucy's face close to his.

"What's up weirdo?" He asked with a careless, lopsided smile that made Lucy roll her eyes.

Screw saying thank-you to him _now_.

"Nothing, _idiot_. I was just thinking about going back to my apartment since I don't think there's going to be anyone coming in with an awesome mission today."

"Hn...I guess you're right." Natsu yawned his approval as he scratched his mass of rosy colored hair.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Lucy asked as she got up, not forgetting to give a still sleeping Happy (having fallen asleep from eating too many fish) who was sprawled out in on the counter in front of the pair, the blue animal unconciously starting to purr as Lucy stroked him.

"You bet." Natsu voiced as he gave her a wide smile that she eagerly returned, giving a final farewell wave before she walked out of her home and to her apartment.

As she unlocked and opened her apartment door, she was surprised as she saw a letter had been slipped through the crack of her door and was now politely sitting at her feet.

Crouching down after closing the door, she picked it up and her eyebrows immideatly furrowed as she flipped it over and saw her family's red wax seal.

She put the letter on her small coffee table in front of her couch before marching over to her small fireplace and starting to put wood in it before finding yesterday's paper and her matches, lighting a page of the newspaper and putting it on the logs so that they'd start burning. After a few minutes, the fire was now a good size and Lucy could feel the warmth it radiated, yet that wasn't the reason she had started it.

Turning back to the letter, the swiped it up and walked back to the fire, ready to throw it in.

But just as her fingers was about to let go and chuck it in to burn away, she hesitated. Bringing her arm back, she allowed her brown eyes to stare at the seemingly innocent white envelope before cursing and ripping it open with a finger. Her curiosity always did manage to get the better of her.

Folding out the paper inside, she felt like her eyes were going to pop out in surprise as she started reading the document.

Or should she say flamboyant_ party invitation_.

* * *

_**A/N**: Alright, in this drabble series I'm actually gonna try something new and am gonna intermingle a 10 chapter story with the themes 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80 90, and finally 100 in those chapter spots. So the next chapter will be in chapter 20 (so after another nine unconnected drabbles) so stay tuned! and future chapters will be at least a little bit longer, so don't worry ;) As always, thanks for reading and feeback of any kind is well appreciated _


	11. 049 : Everyday Ordinary

_**A/N**: REMEMBER! This theme has nothing to do with the last one and chapter story, the next chapter in that 10 part series will be posted in place 20, so (including this one) after nine more unconnected drabbles. Sorry if it's confusing, but you'll get used to it, hoepfully...DX_

* * *

**049: Everyday Ordinary**

Today was like every other day for Lucy as she dodged an attack from a monster's massive claws and rolled down a grassy hill, praying to whatever spirit in the sky that she wouldn't get shot by it's deadly poison that melted anything it touched.

As usual, this morning she'd first joined up with Happy and Natsu at the guild. Second, they'd gone on a mission for money that had turned into a charity case. Third, she was now running for her life from something she couldn't even start to describe.

_Totally_ normal.

As she dared to glance back, she sucked in her breath as she saw Natsu valiantly standing his ground to protect her, arms on fire as he punched the ugly creature in the face (or what Lucy _thinks_ is the face) and causing it to fall down, not to get back up again. Getting up from the ground, she ran back to her partner and was about to surprise him by jumping on his back in celebration for another KO but stopped when he turned to her with a grin that suddenly made her heart stop.

Had he always looked this handsomely heroic?

"You alright Lucy?" The fire breathing teenager asked as his smirk grew at seeing her shocked face, one he hadn't seen in quite some time.

The blond could only smartly blink for a few seconds before she finally managed to crack a smile of her own and gently wrapped her arms around his neck while Natsu hesitantly wrapped his around the small of her back.

"What was that for?" Natsu chuckled as she finally retracted her hands, and so breaking the light embrace between the two of them.

"Nothing." She coyly called over her shoulder as she started calling for Happy who they found stuck in a gnarly thorn bush a few minutes later, the blue cat almost crying in happiness at being saved from the pokey torture.

As they started to walk back to the town to announce the creature was gone (and that, no, they _didn't_ have to pay) Lucy thought of how it was just another run of the mill day.

Yes, today was like every other day for Lucy.

The only difference was that today she realized she'd fallen in love with her teammate.

* * *

_**A/N**: Two updates in two days...? THIS IS MADNESS!_


	12. 088 : Touch

**088 : Touch**

There were many things about Natsu that bewildered Lucy to the point of her wanting to rip her hair out.

One of those many things was his hugs.

Yes, you heard her right.

_Hugs_.

You see, usually people give hugs when people were feeling down, in a comforting gesture, and so you would think that after the whole Paradise Tower thing, when Natsu saw Lucy's tearstained face, that he'd offer some kind of support when she came running up to him, stopping just in front to stare into his eyes. But the teenager had simply put a hand on her shoulder and grimly nodded with a weak smile before turning away, leaving the blond to blink by herself.

At first, Lucy hadn't really noticed how they had barely any body contact; she'd given more hugs to _Gray_ for goodness sake! I mean, sure they were friends and the ice master would sometimes join forces with the duo, but he was not as close to her as Natsu.

She also remembers this one time when they'd gone through an especially tough mission that they'd been separated and forced to fight on their own. When they'd finally been reunited, she had run towards him with open arms, but he'd stopped her by reaching out his own hand to simply ruffle her hair, causing her to wonder if he was actually serious. They'd almost _died_, ALONE too, yet he only offered to _mess up her hair_?!

This had caused her to have a moment of anger, which she magically didn't take out on the problem himself, but it was replaced with curiosity.

Was there a reason that he didn't like touching her?

Was it something that the supposed amazing dragon forgot to teach him?

She'd gone through quite a few reasons, but she'd finally just given up on it and went back to regular life. I mean, _so what_ if he didn't hug her? It wasn't like it was the end of the _world_ or anything.

But what even caused her _more_ puzzlement was when he HAD finally given her a hug.

It was nothing _near_ special or in a prime moment, that's for sure.

It was just a regular day at the guild as Lucy sat there reading an especially thick tome, before Natsu and Gray had started their regular spare. Irked, Lucy had called them to shut-up and sit down so she could focus on her book since it was just starting to get good. Natsu had actually listened to her with a growl, yet Gray wasn't so keen to do the same. Now really annoyed, Lucy had, from her seat, called Cancer and ordered him to shave off Gray's hair to which he'd readily accepted, making the ice alchemist sprint down the street in a trail of dust as the stellar spirit followed with happily clicking scissors.

Natsu had dumbly blinked before a wide grin spread on his face, turning his practically split face, from his smile, to Lucy which she only raised an eyebrow at.

"Wha-"

But she didn't have a chance to finish even a word before she felt herself being crushed by Natsu's arms, causing her to choke on whatever air she hadn't coughed up yet. Just as she was starting to flush and choke from lack of oxygen, he'd let go of her and Lucy had happily gulped in much needed breath.

"Why'd you do that?" She choked out, not being able to hold down her smile.

Yet Natsu didn't answer, simply going back to his seat to sit there silently, a content smirk still plastered on his face.

It wouldn't be another two weeks until Lucy received another hug after her and Torus had defeated a threatening monster, and she was just as shaken after his embrace then she was after the first one.

From then on, it seemed that whenever she did something that he especially liked, he'd give her a crushing hug. And even though it was slightly painful for Lucy, because in his over enthusiastic state it would make him forget his strength, she still liked them and looked forward to the next one all the same.

So when she finally got the guts to lean up and brush her lips on his, pulling back to look at his shocked face through dark lashes, she held her breath for his reaction.

He flashed his fanged teeth in a smile.

And then he hugged her harder then ever before.

* * *

_**A/N**: _Atemu'sLotus_ said in his/her review how s/he thought Lucy hugging Natsu was really cute and I was like, I could make it even CUTER! Mwahahaha! So...this came out XD anyway, hope everyone liked and mind reviewing? And OMG, if you've read chapter 103...ACTION FIGURES! WITH REMOVABLE CLOTHING!? WFT!! (lol)_


	13. 091 : For Love

**091 : For Love**

Lucy looked up from her bare feet to the handsome face of nineteen year old Natsu, his salmon colored head of hair tilted to the side in curiousity.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" He easily questioned, yet those simply words made Lucy's heart beat against her rib cage all the more.

Trying to swallow the lump in her throat, she found that she couldn't keep eye-contact with the fire mage anymore. Once again staring at her feet, she glanced over to his own larger feet and finally allowed a sigh to pass through her lips. Even though she had faced countless monsters, put her line on the line too many times to remember, forced herself to be stronger then she ever though possible, it all seemed for naught as she couldn't say three damn words.

"Is something wrong? You hurt somewhere?" Natsu's now concerend voice broke her from her thoughts.

No. This was it. Sink or swim. No turning back now or else she'd _never_ be able to say it.

Finally lifting her head up yet again, Natsu blinked as he relalized Lucy's brown eyes were now glimmering with strong determination.

"Natsu...I like you."

Lucy held her breath and she was sure that if a feather fell in her apartment, she would have been able to hear it.

"Is that what's been bothering you?" Natsu suddenly laughed out, making Lucy's stomach drop a little. "If that's true, then you've been worrying over nothing." He continued to say between laughter, and suddenly Lucy's hopes seemed to soar.

"So...does that mean..." She drifted off, wondering if this was all really happening.

"I like you too, so don't worry."

If it was possible, Lucy felt like she could have died from happiness right then.

"I mean, who _DOESN'T_ like you Lucy?" The dragon raised boy added as his laughter finally started to die down.

_'WHAT?!_' Lucy thought to herself as she looked up from his chest to his face, suddenly getting the worst feeling of apprehension and feeling like she'd suddenly crashed back down to earth, maybe even from her high fall having gone beyond: to _hell_.

"I couldn't have ASKED for a better teammate, yeah? Of COURSE _I __like you_ silly." His laugh resurfaced as he enveloped her in a sloppy, crushing hug.

"No, no." Lucy choked out as she pushed him away, making Natsu's face once again twist into one of confusion.

"I _like_ like you." She reiterated, cheeks hot as she had to repeat one of the most embarassing things she could imagine saying.

"I _like like_ you too Lucy. You're my best bud." Natsu laughed as he tried to sling an arm over her shoulder.

_'Oh no...this isn't happening...' _Lucy felt her eyes sting as she knew, in the back of her mind, that confessing to him was going to end up like this.

"I-I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to say something so obvious." She choked out as she once again pushed away the older boy that she'd known for about a year and half and had seriously LIKED for the past five months. "Goodnight." She hurried to end their short conversation with a strained smile.

"Lucy?"

"Just...just leave me alone." She managed to spit out before she was in her room in a flash, leaving Natsu to stare at her slammed shut bedroom door.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

"Hey, have you noticed something's off with Natsu and Lucy?" Erza asked to Gray as she sat down without warning, causing the Ice Alchemist to almost jump out of his seat and run for the hills.

"What're you talking about?" He grumbled out, deciding not to run, before taking a bit out of his blue-vanilla flavored shaved-ice.

"Well...it looks like Lucy's avoiding Natsu is all." She pointed to the blond haired teen who had just entered the guild. Yet as she saw Natsu start to barrel toward her, she turned tail and ran back out of the building, leaving a now deflated Natsu at the entryway.

"Hey! _NATSU_!" Gray called, causing the fire breathing teen to turn towards Gray's voice and stomp over to the duo, sitting down with a growl as he stuck out his fiery tongue at his rival.

"I'm not looking to fight it _that's_ what you want." Natsu grumbled after a few seconds of silence.

"You're right. Something's wrong." Gray said in shock as he turned to Erza who was sagely nodding her vivid head.

"Alright Natsu, spill. What's going on with you and Lucy."

"Nothing." Natsu was quick to snap.

"Yeah, _sure_. But seriously..." Erza said with a roll of her eyes, not believing her old friend for a second.

This time Natsu didn't snap out anything and instead ran his hand through his spiky hair and sighed, causing both Erza and Gray to raise an eyebrow.

"I don't know." He finally admitted as he allowed his forehead to hit against the rough wooden table with a fairly loud thump.

"So...Lucy just SUDDENLY started ignoring you?" Gray coughed out in an amused tone.

"Pretty much." Natsu continued to sigh out as he lifted her head, bottom lip stuck out in a pathetic pout.

"Alright, think back. When did she suddenly start acting weird. Come on, I know your brain can do at least _this_." Erza encouraged.

"Well...it started about four days ago...actually, five nights ago." Natsu sat up as if having an epiphany, "Yeah, she started acting weird after she said _that_." His eyes gleamed in happiness as if every mystery in the world had been solved.

"She said something?" Gray asked before tipping his cup to down the rest of his frozen treat.

"Yeah, she said she liked me."

Erza was glad that she wasn't eating anything or else she was pretty sure she'd be choking right now like Gray.

"She said WHAT!?" The strong girl pried as she stood up, slapping her hands forcefully on the table, and so concequently almost breaking it.

"She said she liked me." Natsu repeated in a squeak.

"And what did you say back?" Erza continued, not a care in the world going out to Gray who was turning a little pale with lack of oxygen as unmelted ice was still caught in his throat.

"I said I liked her back." Natsu replied back, making Erza sigh in relief as she sat back down.

"It's nice to know that you don't screw EVERYTHING up." She sighed as she finally glanced over to Gray and leaned over to harshly clap him on the back, succeeding in clearing his throat so he could breath again.

"Wait...if that's true..." Gray coughed up, "Then why is she AVOIDING you? Shouldn't you be acting all..._ki__ssy-kissy, doki-doki_?

"Huh?" Natsu questioned.

"Yeah, if you both like each other and confessed, shouldn't you be going out?" Erza said, inwardly giving a golden star on her record to Gray. Now he wouldn't have to do wash her windows this weekend.

"I don't see how telling Lucy I liked her as a teammate would change our situation...and what's _going out_ and_ doki-doki_ anyway?"

Erza blinked.

Gray blinked.

The two looked at each other before moving their unbelieving eyes to Natsu.

"Wait...did she say _like_ liked you?" Erza asked with dangerously narrowed eyes.

"Yeah. And I replied I _like liked_ her as a teammate too." Natsu told the truth.

"OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Erza erupted as she made a grab for Natsu who just barely managed to dodge.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked in confusion that was laced with fear at seeing Erza's actually blood-thirsty face.

"She _LIKES_ you idiot!" Gray was now joining in on the yelling as he stood next to Erza, suddenly making Natsu gulp in worry. Wasn't Erza enough?

"And I told her I _liked_ her too, so what's the _problem_?!" Natsu frantically asked as he tried to scramble away.

"Not THAT kind of like, FIRE BRAIN!" Erza screached, Natsu glancing around that they were now the only three still in the guild, the others having high-tailing it when Erza had first yelled her death threat.

"Do you even KNOW what it is to _LIKE_ someone?!" Gray asked, knowing that at least he wasn't as dense as THIS idiot.

"Yeah, you get along with them. You're friends, teammates, spend time together." Natsu defended as he finally managed to stand, hands on his hips in retort.

"Sadly, I don't think we can punch knowledge into his head about _this_." Erza sighed in defeat as she lowered her fists, making Natsu feel like he'd been spared the devil's wrath.

"But we ARE going to explain this to you." The twenty year old red head suddenly growled as she pushed him into the nearest chair.

"Wha-?"

"It's time for _Love 101_ Natsu." Gray nodded gravely.

As the teenager looked over to Erza to see the same type of dead serious expression, he almost wished that they would have just beat him up instead.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

Lucy sighed as she threw her script that she'd been trying to work on across her small room, knowing that nothing even half as good as she usually wrote would be coming out anytime soon as her head was too jumbled up to think of anything at the moment. So standing up from her chair with a groan, not forgetting to stretch her arms high above her head for a second, she made her way to the kitchen and put a pot of water on the stove to boil. Getting a cup and a package of hot choco, she poured the brown powder into the large glass before pouring the now hot water and mixing around the simple concoction.

Actually sincerely smiling at the soothing smell of chocolate, she took the cup and walked to the couch where she brought her sat down, bringing her knees close to her chest in comfort.

"I can't ignore him _forever_...but he probably thinks nothing is wrong anyway." She bitterly laughed to herself before she took a sip, not forgetting to blow on it to cool it down at least a little.

"This sucks...I knew I should have just ignored the feelings and they would probably had gone away and nothing would be bothering me right now. I at least wouldn't feel like shooting myself everytime I see him..." She ridiculed herself as she stretched out her toned legs infront of her.

Just as she was about to get up to go to her room to get ready for a shower, she head a sudden shaking in the building and her door flew clear off it's hinges, pieces of the wood going every which way. Turning her eyes from the splintered wood to the person who had kicked it down, she knew she shouldn't been too surprised as she saw a panting Natsu.

"What is it? Last minute misison, Happy got sick, you need help dealing with Gr-"

"LUCY!" He suddenly exclaimed her name, and so interrupting her, as he was in her face in a flash, making her retract to try and get more room between to the two.

"_What_?!" She growled out, resisting the urge to throw her hot beverage in his devastatingly cute face.

"Why didn't you TELL me you like _like_ _LIKE_ me!" He gasped as he continued to move his face closer to her's.

"What're you talking about?" She continued to spit out, deciding to not drown him in liquid chocolate as she put it down on the table in front of the couch.

But before she could say anything else as she turned back, her eyes widened as she suddenly felt his lips on hers.

"Get away!" She yelled as she pushed him away with more force then she thought she had.

"But...I thought you LIKED me." He whined as he started to get up.

"I...well...YOU don't just go BARGING into people's apartments when you have something to say!" She was fast to snap out even with a blush on her pretty face.

"I'm sorry I didn't understand before...but now that Erza and Gray had explained it to me..."

"And I'm guessing it took about six hours, am I right?"

"Six and a half." Natsu corrected with a lopsided grin.

Lucy's face fell before starting for her room, forgetting all about her warm drink that she'd made to calm herself down with.

"Lucy-!" He cried out as he followed her, "If you like me, will you let me sleep with you?"

The blond stopped in mid step, narrowed her eyes, and glarred over her shoulder to her teammate.

"Gray told me that's what people who like each other do." Natsu added as his smile grew.

"Oh? And how do you even know that you LIKE me?!" Lucy smuggly asked, knowing that she'd cornered him.

"Well, I always want to protect you and I hate it when you get hurt. I don't like it when other guys talk to you, especially Gray, and...my chest feels all tingly when I'm around you." He admitted the last part in a sheepish voice that made Lucy blink. Well damn, guess she was wrong.

"That means I like like _like_ you too, right?"

Needless to say, Lucy just slammed the door in his face. As she slide to the floor, ignoring Natsu's overly loud protests, she put her hands to her flaming cheeks and wondered if she'd just hallucinated of if Natsu had actually said all those things.

"Come on! We need to '_kiss and make up'_!" She managed to hear Natsu through the door, causing Lucy to slap her forehead.

How did she ever fall for such an airhead?!

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

"Lucy!"

"Stay _BACK_!"

Erza and Gray looked up from their food to see the two teens barge into the guild, Lucy trying in vain to shake off Natsu who was hanging onto her left shin.

"Erza! Gray!" Lucy shouted out with venom as she scouted the tables, finding her friends in a second before hobbling over to them as fast as she could with Natsu still clinging onto her.

"Is this _YOUR_ doing?!" The spirit summoner continued to yell out as she pointed at a groveling Natsu.

"Ah..." The two couldn't say anything as they looked from Lucy's blushed face to Natsu's pitiful one.

"Yeah..." They continued in unison.

"We thought that you'd _want_ this." Erza tried as she looked at her closest girlfriend.

"Tell me, would YOU like it if Natsu ran into the bathroom half way through your shower and said that couples take them _together_?!"

"I didn't tell him that." Erza's face scrunched up in distaste before she glanced over at Gray with dagger eyes.

"You didn't." Erza snarled, lip curling up to reveal deadly teeth.

"Hey! Things have been boring lately." Gray tried to defend as he put his hands up in clear defeat.

"But...don't you _like_ him?" Erza was quick to change the subject as she moved her crimson eyes back to Lucy.

At the breezily said comment, Lucy's face became bright red.

"_Hah_!" Gray yelled in victory, only to be punched in the face by Erza a second later.

"So what's the problem?" The red head continued with a small tilt of her head, not even noticing how Gray was knocked a good ten feet away and was trying to crawl back.

"It's..." But Lucy couldn't finish as she suddenly felt to strong arms envelope around her, making her face feel on fire again as Natsu buried his nose into her hair.

"You smell good." He mumbled as he further snuzzled his face into her bright hair.

"GA-_AH_! Be SANE dammit!" Lucy oddly swore as she tried to squirm out of his gasp.

"But-"

"NO! You're going_ too fast_!" She stumbled out as she ran towards the guild doors again, intent on running away from her crush. "I KNEW I shouldn't have said anything!!"

"Come baaaaaack!" Natsu called out dramatically before following in pursuit.

"So..." Gray started as he glanced over at Erza, "You think Lucy will kill me if I tell her I told Natsu that he needs to kiss her every hour?"

"I advise you move out of the country." Erza informed as she could faintly hear Lucy continue to yell at Natsu down the street.

* * *

_**A/N**: I was in need of some serious fluff and I really liked how this started and then it just...went downhill in my opinion DX Still, hope you guys liked it and will review :) and say yay for how long it is ;P_


	14. 062 : Color

**062 : Color**

For one of the first times in his life, as Natsu looked around this place of lace, bows, and overly rich girls who kept giving him odd looks, Natsu wanted to melt into the ground or fly away.

Perferably fly away, cause that's what dragons do. Now more then ever, he wished that Igneel would suddenly appear to fly him away from this glittery, yet pretty nice smelling, hell.

"Will you repeat the question, please?" The pretty clerk person asked while holding down the slightest of a giggle, making Natsu want to dissapear all the more. He contemplated just burning down this shop so no one knew what happened today, how the _Great Salamander_ had been forced to go _shopping_, but he resisted the urge. It was because he'd angered Lucy in the first place that he'd been dragged along and like _shit_ was he going to make it worse.

"I said..." Lucy drawled out as she took Natsu by the shoulders and caused him to do lean down in front of the clerk as he weakly growled, although it came out more like a whimper from a puppy who had just gotten kicked. Yet Lucy ignored him and continued on with what she was saying,

"...that I want a pair of matching bra and panties in _this_ color. Don't you think it's the perfect shade?" The blond finished with a bright smile as she pointed at Natsu's head, the older teenager starring down at his sandals in utter chagrin for having his unique locks being used as a color reference.

For girl's UNDERWEAR of all things _TOO_!

Damn Lucy and her hold over him.

But, more importantly, damn his hair for _eternity_.

* * *

_**A/N**: This idea seriously wouldn't leave me alone and I just had to write it out (I think I just love teasing Natsu about his hair too much...XD) You're awesome if you give feedback, and hope that you didn't overdose on the crack :3_


	15. 025 : Care to Try?

**025 : Care to Try?**

Gray raised an eyebrow as he looked across to Lucy who was tapping her foot in a fast paced way. The ice alchemist looked up from her heeled, knee high boots to her face; lips pursed and eyebrows slightly furrowed, as if she had tasted something sour and wasn't allowed to spit it back out. But when he followed her gaze, to the other two people in the train cart, Gray's other eyebrow rose.

"Is there something wrong Lucy?" Erza beat the dark haired teen to the question as she looked up from Natsu's in-pain face to Lucy.

"No. Everything is _fine_." Lucy obviously lied as she twisted her head to look out of the window with narrowed eyes.

"Come on." Erza pried with a smile, causing Gray to suppress a shudder. She'd used that smile on him when she'd asked him to do her laundry recently. _Definitely_ one of his most humiliating memories.

"It's just...why is it that Natsu's head is always on your lap?" Lucy finally spit out after a good half minute of silence.

The rose headed boy in question only groaned before flipping over so that he could face his teammate with a grimace. He as too much in 'anguishing pain' to answer so Erza chose to do it herself.

"I just want him to be comfortable." Erza said as her smile stretched, this time Gray couldn't keep a shiver from going down his spine.

"Oh..." Lucy drifted off before she turned her head back towards the fast moving landscape.

But as Gray snuck a glance to Lucy, he could tell that she still had an unsatisfied expression on her usual cheery face.

"What's really wrong?" Gray tried this time as he roughly elbowed her in the ribs, causing her to whip her head to glare at him. He held down a wince, thinking that he should have actually listened to Natsu who had warned him countless times about provoking her, saying that not all her strength was in her summoners.

"It's nothing." Lucy snapped in his face before all out _punching_ him in the arm back, causing his eyes to widen at how she was stronger then she looked.

"Is it that you may be _jealous_?"

Erza's question that broke the silence with feint innocence caused not only Lucy to sputter, but Gray to also. Had he _missed_ something?!

"W-W-Why would you say _THAT_?!" Lucy exclaimed so loud that it caused Gray's, who was sitting right next to her, ears to ring for a few seconds.

"Oh nothing, you just looked so...or maybe it's just that you think you're _better_ then me at doing it?"

"No." Lucy huffed as she crossed her arms over her large chest.

"Yeah, well why don't you try it anyway?"

Before Lucy could interject to the red head, Erza had already gotten up and had even grabbed Lucy around the arms and had forcefully made her stand.

"Come on, try it anyway. It'll be handy the next time that you travel with him." Erza grinned out.

Lucy finally sighed before going over, delicately slipping in and positioning Natsu's head on her slim thighs.

To say the least, she wasn't very prepared to when his arms suddenly grasped her around the middle and he nudged his head into her stomach, causing her to blush and hold down the intense urge to kick him off.

"I forgot to mention that he gets a little _clingy _sometimes_._" Erza actually _giggled_, causing Gray to almost choke on his spit a second time in the last five minutes. What was _happening_ with the world?!

Slowly, the time passed by and Lucy had become accustomed to running her hands through his hair, which was making Natsu actually _not grimace_ in his personal hell of moving objects.

Yet, Gray noted with a slowly forming frown of his own, that the ride had suddenly took a turn for the worse as the train had suddenly driven into a storm and the violent winds had started rocking the train. It wasn't very long before Natsu's face started to turn from red to green, and then to purple.

"Wh-What do I do?" Lucy asked in worry at seeing her closest friend look like he was dying.

"Don't worry. He'll get over it." Erza shrugged off.

But sadly, since this ride was probably one of the roughest all four of them had gone on, he _didn't_.

Gray's eyes widened and he had to suppress a scream of terror as he saw Natsu loll his head away from Lucy's stomach to hang over her legs where he opened his mouth and...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Gray sighed in happiness and pure joy as he bounded out of the train, arms in the air as he took off his shirt to start whipping around over his head, catching the attention of a few girls nearby. Happy stripping anyone?

But when he heard a growl, he turned to see a very angry blond behind him, a ring of keys in her hands, threatening without words.

"Ok, sorry, sorry." Gray was quick to apologize to Lucy.

She just sighed before turning away, starting her walk back to her apartment with bare feet.

"_IDIOT_!" Erza's voice suddenly cut through the air and caused Gray to go into the fetal position out of instinct. But after a few seconds and not feeling any intense pain of any kind, he cracked open his eyes to see that he wasn't the one being pummeled.

It was _Natsu_.

"I said I was sorry already!" The dragon raised teen yelled out in distain.

"Sorry's not GOOD enough!" Erza retorted before a sickening crack echoed through the station as she punched him in the chest, no doubt cracking a few ribs.

Gray turned on his heel and started walking back to his own place, he was NOT going to get involved with this.

As he walked out of the station and from Natsu's cries for help, he thought how he himself was dense when it came to the female population, but it was oddly comforting to know that he was at least a little more smooth then Natsu.

I mean, even _HE_ knew that when a girl was being affectionate to you, you don't throw up on their shoes.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Not three weeks later, Gray found himself sitting in a train with the same three people. With Natsu's annoying voice echoing throughout their claimed compartment. Yet again. _Happy day_ for the ice teen.

"Please Lucy?" Natsu asked with wide eyes and clasped hands, consequently making Gray roll his eyes.

"Absolutely NOT." Lucy snapped as she looked out the window at the still scenery, the train yet to start up as it would in a few minutes.

"I promise I won't puke on you again."

The blond's cheeks heated in humiliation as she turned to Natsu with fire in her eyes.

"Why don't you just ask _Erza_?"

"Because YOU'RE better, more comfy and soft. You pet my hair. You smell nice...what else do you want me to say?!" He pleaded, not noticing how Lucy's face was now even redder, but this time not in humiliation.

"Fine." She finally mumbled as she looked across to Erza who was sitting next to her who got up without a word, Natsu all too enthusastically jumping in her spot and lying down, immidiatly turning his head into Lucy's stomach as his arms encircled her to bring her closer.

"This is _much_ better. I think you're even better then my _bed_." He hummed out through the fabric of her shirt, causing Lucy to smile before giggling a little.

"You still better get me a new pair of boots." Lucy said as she started to run her fingers though his seemingly spiky hair, although it was really soft and she liked how it felt when it went through her fingers.

"Whatever you want." Natsu answered as he snuggled closer.

Gray and Erza blinked before sparing each other a glance as the train suddenly jerked to start it's movements.

And true to his word, Natsu _didn't_ loose his lunch, so to say, again. He didn't grimace and his face didn't even change color. Erza and Gray had both watched in fascination as he'd just contently laid there with Lucy's fingers playing in his hair as if he was sleeping.

"They're _freaky_. Is EVERYTHING they do screwed up?" Gray mumbled out under his breath with furrowed eyebrows and crossed arms. Those two really messed with his mind and he didn't very much appreciate it. Sure, Natsu always caused him grief, but should he now consider Lucy to be an enemy for causing him so much mental pain too...?

As Gray contemplated friend or foe, Erza sat there with a ghost of a smile.

* * *

_**A/N**: This idea has been floating in my head since I saw Natsu's head resting on Erza's lap during one of he missions when they were traveling on a train and I was like, HEY! LUCY! Jump on that opportunity NOW!! On another subject, just when I was thinking the series was dying of no LN there was chapter 106 and now... I'M REJUVENATED B!TCH!! XDDD Anyway, hope you enjoyed and feedback is loved :)_


	16. 079 : I Stand Corrected

**079 : I Stand Corrected**

"No, I'm _serious_ Erza. I don't want to believe it either, but I seriously think they _ARE_!"

At Lucy's slightly flustered voice, Natsu raised an eyebrow as he approached his two girl friends with Gray in tow, having just got back from a fray outside.

"And _I've_ known them longer. I'm pretty sure they're NOT." Erza went against with a shake of her head.

"What are you guys talking about?" The fire breather finally asked as he sat down in a chair next to Lucy, blinking in surprise as he saw Lucy jump in surprise and then look away, a slight coloring on her cheeks.

"Hm...how should I put this?" Erza dragged out the question as she tapped her armored index finger to her full lips.

"Erza, don't you _dare_ te-" Lucy tried to interrupt with wide eyes, but the red head went on without missing a beat with,

"Lucy thinks you guys are G-A-Y together."

It was as if the entire guild had gone silent and the sound of Natsu's and Gray's jaws dropping to the floor could be heard.

"_WHAT_?!" Both teen boys asked in their loudest voices at the same time as they stood in outrage, consequently breaking a few bottles at the bar form the supersonic force.

"Well," Lucy started as she hoped she wasn't blushing too much, "You spend so much time together, more then anyone else, and that's normal with friends but I mean...Natsu, you don't even spend that much time with _ME_ and we go on missions together all the time. Plus, in the entire time I've known you two I've never seen you look at a girl in _that_ way. And you know, close couples actually bicker a lot and you guys do your fair share of that too...so..."

Both boy's faces paled.

"Well, we're _NOT_. Never have, NEVER WILL." Natsu weakly retorted with an underlying growl as he plopped down again.

"For _sure_." Gray agreed as he slumped back into his chair before leaning forward to hit his head against the wooden table. First loosing to Natsu in that fight not five minutes ago and not _this_!? Had he _done_ something to piss the great spirit in the sky off?!

There was silence between the four, no one daring to speak in fear of bringing this subject into an even worse light. Well, _three_ actually believed that. _Erza_, on the other hand, continued after a minute or so nonchalantly as she picked at the dirt under her fingernails.

"So what are you guys gonna do about proving our pretty blond friend wrong?"

Both Natsu's and Gray's brows now furrowed in distaste as they tried to think of ways to prove their _overflowing_ masculinity (in their minds at least).

"I'm leaving. This is too awkward." Lucy suddenly blurted after a good half minute of 'intense brain-storming silence' as she got up, her chair's legs scratching against the floor as she scooted it back. "Later."

But before she got three steps, she felt a tug at her wrist and she was suddenly falling into...

Natsu's lap. Then his lips.

And he didn't let her go for what seemed like an eternity too.

"Still think I'm gay?" He huskily asked against the flushed skin of her neck, causing her to shiver and answer in a breathy "No."

Meanwhile, Gray blinked at the scenario.

"If I make out with you will it prove I'm not gay?" He blurted out to Erza.

"If you so try as to TOUCH me you won't have to worry about being a man anymore cause I'll just_ cut it off_ for you."

Needless to say, two were happy with the outcome of this conversation, one was amused, and one fell into an embarrassed slump.

* * *

_**A/N**: I just want to say, I have NOTHING against gay people, I actually know a few and I think they're amazing in how big their hearts and minds are. This was not meant to offend, but only amuse. Anyway, there's your weekly dose of crack from your friendly neighborhood Crack Dealer, free of charge too! XD Thanks to _lover143_, love the 'drug-dealer' name idea mucho ;P_


	17. 003 : Burn

**003 : Burn**

"_Ow_..."

Erza looked up to her blond friend who had just moaned in pain after taking a bite of food.

"Lucy?" The bright haired teen asked as she put down her own fork since she was eating too.

Now alarmed, Lucy looked up with wide brown eyes and asked, "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Erza's eyebrows were now furrowed as she asked the concerned question.

"Me? Haha, TOTALLY fine, why would you ask?" She overly laughed off as if she hadn't just complained out loud from pain.

Erza decided to let it go, but kept Lucy within her sight out of the corner of her eye. This was helpful in how when Lucy tried to take another bite of food, it was as if when she started chewing her eyes slightly crinkled in irritation.

"So it's your mouth." Erza stated as she got up and hovered over the, again, wide-eyed blond.

"Open up." Erza continued as Lucy kept her mouth shut, refusing to talk as it's make her open her mouth.

Lucy stubbornly shook her head.

"I just want to see what's up, make sure it's not dangerous to your health. What is it? Sore tooth?" Erza rattled on, now bringing her hands up in preperation to open Lucy's mouth by force.

"It's just a light burn on my tongue, nothing more. Don't worry about it." Lucy now offered up, not wanting Erza to use her metal encased fingers to yank open her jaw anytime soon.

"From what?" The armor master didn't seem keen to let Lucy off the hook so easy.

"...hot chocolate." Lucy finally said after a long pause, as if she was thinking over the answer carefully.

"When?"

"Last night...when Natsu came over he helped me make some. But he make it too hot, cause you know how he is." Lucy managed a laugh at the end of her explination.

"Hn...alright." Erza said with an indifferent shrug, "I'm gonna go see if there's any missions that we can do with good pay." And with that the red head was off towards the board covered with multiple papers of all colors with all pays too.

Lucy watched her go for a few seconds before she allowed a sigh of relief to pass through her plump lips.

She didn't like lying to one of her closest friends, but it wasn't like she could just say that yes, Natsu had come over last night and yes, that he was the source from where the burn had come from, but it wasn't a result of overheated hot chocolate.

Lucy couldn't even imagine saying to Erza that she had gotten the burn from discovering just _how hot_ Natsu's mouth was when they had...

"I found a good one."

Lucy yelled her lungs out from shock and surprise before flailing around, falling off her chair in the most ungraceful way possible in a tumble of limbs.

Erza, with a raised eyebrow, only looked down at the blond who was currently trying to hold down her panting from yelling so loud and from the shock that was still going though her curvy body.

"Are you sure it's only a burn that's bothering you?" The red head asked with a slightly worried sigh as she sat down and placed the banner on the table, yet kept her eyes on her friend.

"I don't know anymore..." Lucy groaned as she ignored the stares of fellow members as she curled into a ball right there on the floor.

* * *

_**A/N**: ... :P_


	18. 042 : Natural

_**A/N**: This drabble is inspired by, and takes place in, chapter 106. Please enjoy even if it's pretty short and fairly canon in backdrop :)_

* * *

******042 : Natural **  


"I am SUCH a good person..." Lucy mumbled to herself, but also to a deflated Plue, as she rolled up imaginary sleeves (since she was only wearing a small towel), ready to sink her arms half way up in suddy, luke warm liquid from the bath she had just gotten out of.

Now the blond looked to her side, on her neat tiled floor innocently sat Natsu's scarf that she had resolved to herself she'd wash.

"Well, it's now or never." She sighed in slight apprehension. Although she had been caring it around for some time, she had kept it at some distance as she was afraid of it. Well, not the _scarf_ per say, but the _smell_ that it was no doubt saturated in. Grimacing, the stellar spirit summoner remembered a precise mision of her, Happy, and Natsu being sent to the desert. Even after they'd finished the job and was lounging under some palm trees in the blistering heat waiting for their transportation, Natsu had never, not ONCE, taken off his precious article of clothing even though Lucy had felt like she was sweating buckets the entire time.

She hadn't quite got why he was so attached to such an obviously old and frayed piece of long woven cloth, but she supposed it was just one of his many odd habits and she wasn't going to question him about it anytime soon as it was fairly pointless.

And so now, with the fire breathing teen currently incapacitated by eating that nasty stuff from Paradise Tower, Lucy had accidentally taken the scarf in a quick turn of events that had left her a little annoyed. But now as she felt the tips of her fingers grab around the soft fabric she allowed the slightest of a smirk to cover her pretty face.

Now that _disgusting_ scent would be taken off.

She wouldn't have to worry about it being a heath issue, practically _radioactive_ in her mind as she could only _think_ of where it'd gone and what'd it'd done around her fellow teammate.

But as she was just about to dump it into the water, she hesitated, causing Plue to give out a questioning whine as to why she hadn't thrown the supposedly accused material into the water.

Yet Lucy still held it above the amount of water, wondering just HOW the thing smelled. Natsu never seemed to be reacted by it or else he would have washed it himself. Did it really smell as bad as she thought or was it all in her mind...?

Apparently the blond's mind that she had just questioned slipped for a split second more and allowed her body to move on it's own, the scarf now tentively by her nose as she took in a small whiff.

She blinked.

Then blinked again.

She had thought this thing would smell like something out a _dumpster_ and yet...

Sniffing again, her nose wasn't assaulted in any discomforted way, it was quite the _opposite_ actually. The cloth was encoating in a smell just like she'd thought, but it was more of a spicy woodsy smell that slightly tingled her nose and only made her want to smell more.

Inhaling deeply this time, her passive face that was slightly nervous before now cracked a small smile.

But as she was just about to take another whiff, thinking that this smell might as well be a narcotic drug, Plue whined again and that soft, simple sound seemed to slug her violently back to reality.

Now gagging and grimacing to herself, her previous accusations back full throttle, she hastily discarded the silver scarf into the water, it floating for a long second before being sucked into scented bubbles and warm water.

She shook her head as she dunked her hands in, bringing her soap and scrubber she used on her feet (as it was probably the only rough enough thing around), and mindlessly scrubbed the thing a little too violently, or at least in her slightly wilted summon's head. Plue whined once again, but noticed that Lucy was too absorbed in cleaning to hear him. So with a slight sigh, he poofed away, deeming that it would be easier to get the food that he wanted back in the spirit world then here when his master was currently obsessing over something soft and square patterned.

Lucy sighed once she'd thought she'd scrubbed well enough, holding it up to inspect. She tentivly brought it to her nose again and smelled, this time the fabric had absorbed the smell of her sweet honeysuckle soap. Good. She then turned to her mirror again, bringing out her hair dryer as to dry her flaxen hair before doing the scarf, not having a dryer and yet not wanting to hang it up like her other clothes as she worried it might then stay damp for too long.

After slipping on her tight and small sleeping clothes, she grabbed the neatly folded scarf and went out of the still steamy bathroom, allowing a sigh to pass through her lips as she stretched her arms above her head in tranquility.

As she threw away the covers while muttering a 'G'night' and rested her head in her large and fluffy pillow, she allowed a sigh to pass through her pale pink lips again.

But this relaxation was short lived as her nose twitched.

As she recognized the spicy, earthy scent from not fifteen minutes ago, she opened her eyes wide as she tried to focus in on the source. As she finally noticed it was coming from her right, she slowly, almost as if she was in pain, moved her head to peer at the other side of the bed...

Only to find the direct source from the scarf's comforting scent not five inches from her face.


	19. 084 : Dream

**_A/N_**_: Inspired by Taylor Swift's song 'White Horse' that I don't own. Please enjoy even though it's sad ;A;_

* * *

**084 : Dream**

Lucy loved to read even when she was young, when she was just learning how to not write her 'e's and 'a's backwards and how to do the proper cursive since that was meant for top class like her Father wanted.

She loved it when she could hide under her silk covers late at night, taking up a small flashlight and her fairy tale books that would show happy pictures of dashing princes with happy smiles and warm faces, with a trusty white horse that had long flowing hair always at their side. Lucy especially liked the ones where the Prince would sweep the Princess off of her feet, ride into the sunset as the girl's dress trailed lightly in the wind. Her favorite part was when they kissed, as they were _showing_ just how much they loved each other.

It was silly in hindsight how she beleived, when she closed those old books and turned off her flashlight, that she would one day find a pretty boy just like in those books.

And she thought for a moment that she'd grabbed it, that she'd gotten a firm grip on the one who would be her knight in shining armor, the one who would whisk her off her feet.

And sure, he didn't have a very normal hair color, and sure, his smile was a little too rough and lopsided, but Lucy could learn to fully accept and not be peeved by his odd habits. He wasn't perfect, but nor was she. Yet when she finally started paying attention to every little thing that he did, she found something was off. It wasn't he himself, it was just in how he conducted himself when he talked about soneone, if a dragon can be called that.

She had always noticed that he'd grin widely for her, that he'd save her, that his eyes would glimmer for her, but it was nothing compared to how he expressed love for his parental figure who wasn't even around anymore.

It was as if her ribs were choking out and holding back her wildly beating heart that only wanted to run, it didn't want to be broken. It knew before she had, as if it had tried to warn her.

Because Lucy noticed that what he gave her was only shadows, slight facets, of what he felt for his parent. Because when he talked to her, when he talked _about_ her, his whole face didn't light up. His eyes didn't practically glow. His smile wasn't so genuine. He didn't look like he could die right there and not have one single regret in this sinful world.

So she tried to lock her heart away, knowing the he would one day involuntarily break it. Yet she couldn't stop from hoping, for hoping so hard that her head sometimes hurt, that he wouldn't leave her. That he'd stay with her and the Guild forever, that he wouldn't one day go off on his own to find Igneel.

She had thought that she'd done a good job at not falling any more for him, so then why did it hurt so much? Wasn't it just an optimistic hope that she had done well to contain? Hadn't she _handled_ it?

With Happy on his shoulder, a lopsided grin and sloppy salute, he was off on his own, saying it was too dangerous for her and he didn't want to involve her even though she wanted nothing more then to just stay with him. People told the dejected blond that he'd be back in no time, that the lead was probably false and he'd be back in a week, a month tops.

But Lucy knew better. He wasn't coming back. She had seen it in his eyes, in his smile, in his voice. He loved Igneel more then anything in the whole world and was willing to give up everything for him, and that 'everything' included her.

So, as Lucy waved good-bye in a similar fashion of Natsu who hadn't been back or heard of in six months, she felt like her heart wasn't even beating anymore.

When he had left, he'd taken her heart as well even though she'd tried so hard to keep it away.

On the train cart she'd gone on, she opened her favorite book to the last page, of the picture where there was Prince Charming and the perfect Princess in his arms, he somehow using one arm to hold her to him and other to guild his horse, their smiles seeming to be brighter then the picture perfect scenery.

Lucy saw a drop of water fall onto the page, finding that she had started crying without even knowing it.

It was then were her feelings came out in one swarm, enveloping her so all she could do was softly wimper into the glass window and fast moving landscape.

She had been replaced by a _dragon_, the thing that was suppose to be _slain_ to _save_ the Princess, not for the Prince to fall in love with and leave her for. It was so screwed up, she knew she would never have her happy-ever-after with the one she truely wanted it to happen with.

And the sad thing was, she knew that she was never going back either. She wasn't going to keep hanging onto false hopes that would leave her with nothing more then heartbreak. Because she knew that she'd always be second, she was never going to be the one whose his life revolved around like he had been for her, and she couldn't take that. She couldn't live off of one-sided love. So she was going to go so far away, so far, _far_ away that he would never catch up to her. That he'd wouldn't find her.

Because it was too late, he was never going to catch her now.

Even if he flew on Igneel when he found him.

Even if he had a white horse.

And so when Natsu did come back a year and a half later to the Guild, a proud smile on his face as she showed off his enormous guardian with wings and rows of fangs, he was shocked to not see a bright head of blond hair welcome him back like he'd been looking forward to.

He was shocked that all she had left to him was a fairy tale story of two people falling in love and riding into a sunset.


	20. 020 : Good Grief, Chapter 2

_Recap: Lucy had a boring day at the guild with no good missions having arrived, and so went back to her apartment after saying goodbye to Natsu and Happy. But when she opened her apartment door, she found an unexpected surprise at her feet in the form of a letter from her Father. She contemplated burning it, but curiousity got the better of her and she decided to open it to find a party invitation..._

**020 : Good Grief **

Chapter 2

Erza nibbled on her bottom lip in apparent annoyance as she watched Natsu continue his nettlesome twitching of his right leg, causing the table that herself, Natsu, and Gray were sitting at to lightly shake.

"Natsu..." Gray growled out as he glared at his rival across the table, no doubt thinking thoughts along the same lines of Erza as to how irritating he was being.

"What?" Natsu snapped with his trademark fiery tongue, yet Erza noted with a raised eyebrow that it was a little more fierce then usual, especially for something that they hadn't even accused him of yet.

"Jeez, take a _chill pill_ before you explode from you innerfire." Gray said in mild shock, not used to the pink haired teen practically yelling in his face over nothing.

Natsu only did a low growl before his head turned back towards the guild's doors and now not only did his leg twitch, but he started to drum his right hand fingers on the table top as he used his left hand to cradle his chin in it's palm, a grim expression still on his usually carefree face.

There was silence between the three friends before Erza cleared her throat, turning her head to a cat napping Happy who laid in the middle of the table.

"Happy?" She asked sweetly before gently prodding him out of his light slumber.

"Wha...?" The blue haired feline blurred out as he blinked open his eyes, rubbing the sleep from them a few seconds later.

"Do you know why Natsu is so on edge?" Erza asked once she saw that Happy was fully awake.

At the question, Natsu snorted, causing Happy to look at his master with a raised eyebrow. "No idea. He seemed totally fine this _morning_. And it's...already eleven?" Happy said as he rubbed his head in thought, turning to look at Erza.

"Hn?" He suddenly hummed as he did a full circle to look around the table, making Gray raise an eyebrow in confusion at the action.

"Where's Lucy?"

At the cat's question, Erza and Gray both blinked.

"I hadn't even noticed." Erza gasped as she put a hand to her mouth in shock, slightly appalled that she'd forgotten about her closest girl friend. Natsu must have distracted her when he'd started acting so antsy an hour and a half ago.

"Is that why you're so annoyed idiot?" Gray drawled out as he leaned back on his chair, propping her feet up at the table's edge.

Yet Natsu didn't answer still, the only reaction from him being how his twitching and tapping sped up a little.

"Aw...worrying about your partner. That's so _cute_." Gray said in a nasally voice, failing to mimic how a girl would talk.

"Shut-up." Natsu growled, still not taking his eyes from the swinging doors.

"Make me."

The firebreathing teen didn't need to be told twice before he jumped up from his chair, diving over the table to a wide-eyed Gray within a second. They both clattered to the floor, the chair Gray had been sitting on breaking from their combined weight.

"_Bastard! _No warning at all." Gray spit out as he threw a punch that Natsu dodged, himself jumping up from a still sprawled out Gray who finally started to get up from the splinters.

"You asked for it." Natsu snippily replied, Erza slightly furrowing her brow as she realized that he didn't even care about starting a fight in the direct presence of her. _That_ must be a first.

She watched in slight amusement as they both threw a few punches and kicks, before Natsu had unexpectantly flared up his arms, causing Gray to get in position for his ice magic.

"What are you idiots _doing_?"

At the new voice, both boys heads snapped up to see non-other then Lucy standing there with her hands on her curvy hips.

"Lucy!" Natsu gasped as he sped his way over to her, "Are you alright?" He asked, the words coming out quickly and slightly blurred.

"Fine." Lucy said with a raised eyebrow as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's so _adorable_ how you were so worried." Gray said in that same fake voice as he grabbed a new chair from a nearby table to plop down in, not even caring about cleaning up the mess he and Natsu had just made.

"Hey! She just got injured in our last mission! I thought she'd gotten hurt again...or somethin..." Natsu drifted off as he sat down himself, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm...well, I'm _physically fine _if that's what you're worried about." Lucy said with a small smile as she grabbed a chair like Gray had done.

"What took you so long Lucy?" Happy asked as he sprung on the summoner, giving her a brief hug that Lucy giggled to before lightly responding back.

"What's that in your hand?" Erza finally spoke, not giving Lucy a chance to answer Happy's question, her sharp eyes not missing the white envelope that the blond was tightly clutching.

"Ah...well...it's a letter from my Father." She said with a strained smile.

"What's it about?" Erza asked with narrowed eyes, not forgetting how that man had almost taken Lucy away from the guild.

"He...he's invited me to a party." Lucy continued as her smile fell a little, very odd to the fact that parties usually excited and caused happiness to form in people.

"What kind of party?" Gray now prodded as he leaned a little forward.

"Well...I don't really know what's it's for, but I'm guessing it's a usual, run-of-the-mill fancy ball. But it says on the note on the invitation he's actually recruiting me to be a stand in _bodyguard_, be a hidden one when I mingle in the party." Lucy explained as she slid the letter over to Gray and Natsu, which they greedily opened to read over the contents.

"I'm thinking of going." Lucy admitted as she leaned back a little in the chair as there was silence with the boys reading.

"You can't!"

Lucy only had a chance to blink before Happy was once again latched onto her chest, he being the one to exclaim the statement.

"Yeah! Didn't you almost stay last time?!" Natsu joined in with Happy, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as his teeth ground behind his closed lips.

Lucy sighed at their overreactions, yet couldn't help but smile lightly at how much they truly cared about her.

"I'm NOT going to stay, I'm only going because the pay is good and my rent is due soon and with missions being in a dry spell right now, it's really the only option. And I've really thought about this...I was up all night. The last thing I want to do is go back there _but_..." she broke it with a sigh "rent is rent, and money is the only thing that pays for it." Lucy explained as she started to pet Happy in a comforting way, making the cat's tears finally start to let up and stop wetting her tight shirt. The explanation caused Natsu to nod once, at least understanding what she had to say.

"But...there _is_ a problem." Lucy said as she moved a hand from Happy to scratch the back of her head in uneasiness.

"What?" Natsu was quick to ask again, his unique head of hair snapping up from the invitation to look at her face again.

"...I kinda need a date."

Three pairs of eyes of all very different colors blinked at a slightly blushing Lucy across of them who was trying her best not to snap for them to stop their awkward staring.

"It doesn't say anything about that in this." Gray finally broke the silence with a cocked eyebrow as he held up the pretty invitation.

"Yeah, but do you know what my Father will _do_ if I show up _alone_? He'll try and _set me up_ with some CREEP!" Lucy exclaimed with raised arms and a shiver down the small of her back, so preoccupied in herself that she didn't notice the hiss from Happy or narrowed eyes from Natsu.

Lowering her arms from the air, there was once again a tense silence before Lucy couldn't help but break it with a question.

"So...you'll be my date right Erza?" The blond finally asked as she cracked a wide smile to her closest girlfriend, thinking that if it had to be anyone, Erza would be the best choice because it would both knock off her Father and she wouldn't have to deal with having to please him with a boy that would have to match his standards. It was a foolproof plan!

"Sorry." The armored master said with a shrug, making Lucy's jaw drop. So much for the foolproof plan idea.

"Why _not_?!" Lucy growled out under her breath as her shocked face contorted into one of anger, Gray's eyes widening at Lucy's clear definance to Erza. Oh, she was SO dead.

"Because I'm already going too. I got hired too."

"WHAT?!" Lucy now full out yelled, causing a few of the bar girls to shake their heads at Lucy's clear un-feministic behavior and for Gray to start biting his fingernails in fear of what might happen to Lucy if she continued to antagonize Erza. The red head enjoyed punching girls just as much as guys sometimes.

"I was going to tell you but you asked before I could. Calm down." The older girl sighed as she put her hands on Lucy's slim shoulders and forced the stellar spirit summoner to sit back down.

"Then we can just go together." Lucy now beamed with a glowing smile, obviously not letting up on Erza being her companion to the party yet.

"Still, sorry. No can do." Erza said with a shake of her long locks.

"_Now_ what?" The blond could only sigh, anger dissipated, as she crossed her arms over her busty chest, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

"I know I'm not from the rich district, but I know you're going to be popular at the party and I really need to pay attention and work for this so I get more jobs like this. Easy, and with good pay and entertainment." Erza grinned at the idea of a mission that may actually be enjoyable.

"Fine, I'll be too much of a hassle, I get it." Lucy sighed as she blew her bangs up from her forehead for a second.

The wheels in the summoner's mind started turning again in thinking of who would then go with her, but she was distracted as she saw Gray absently start making snowflakes on his fingertips before melting them into the air. He repeated this action a few times with droopy, bored eyes, before a light in Lucy's mind went off. Gray was both handsome, and he had that air of superiority around him and he was sure not cowardly enough to succumb to her Father if he tried to pull the dominant act and scare whatever person Lucy would bring with her. Taking a deep breath in preperation, she opened her mouth to ask the question.

"So, Gray? Will _you_ go with me?" Lucy shyly grinned to the black haired boy at her side, making his eyes pop open and for the most recent snowflake on his index finger to explode into many ice shards that immediatly melted into the air or dropped onto the table.

"HELL no!" Natsu suddenly yelled as he slammed his hands down, "He'll start _stripping_ on the dancefloor!"

At that reason, Lucy winced. She had completely forgotten that and if that _did_ happen...well, she was sure that her Father's head would explode in anger.

"Yeah, and he's going with _me_ anyway." Erza added with a grin directed at Gray which he could only hide his face behind his skilled hands, not being informed of this until now. So much for freedom.

"No fair." Lucy pouted as she thought she was back to square one yet _again_.

"What are you talking about? There's still one left." Erza huffed as she got up, bringing Gray along with her.

"Hey, where are you going?" Lucy called after the duo.

"To get him fixed for a tux. And don't even think about taking it off when we're there cause if you do..." Erza's demanding voice filtered away as she went out of the guild and out of Lucy's view.

"What did she mean 'one left'...?" The blond teen mumbled just to herself as she put a finger to her plump lips.

But as she heard a throat being cleared, she lifted her head up to meet Natsu's intense stare that made the her hold down an 'eep' just in time.

"What about _me_ Lucy?" Happy broke the intense staring contest with his excited, innocent question.

"Ah, I'm pretty sure it's _human_ _only_ dates or else you for sure." Lucy saved as she patted his head, his grinning face indicating that her answer had been sufficient enough.

There was a silence still as Lucy tapped her fingers in a constant drum against the wood as she tried to list all the people she might be able to take, but found that none of them would really work. As she heard her drumming being doubled in sound, she looked over to see that Natsu was doing the same action, his face indicating that he was just as annoyed as her as he glared at his sandals.

In that moment Lucy wanted to slap herself on the forehead, hopefully with enough force so that her brain would actually work next time.

Of course, _Natsu_.

* * *

_**A/N**: Mwahahaha, aren't i just SO evil to leave it at a cliff hanger XD This was actually two chapters, but I thought I'd combine them since they'd be a little short seperate and didn't want to fill them out more since it'd make it boring :P and OMGWTFBBQ you guys were amazing at reviewing for the last chap! So that's why I posted this a few days early ;) Lastly, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!_


	21. 075 : No Thank You

**075 : No Thank You**

Lucy shivered as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms and then up and down her toned legs as to try and warm them up again before sitting down on the slightly damp hill.

"How are you cold Lucy? The sun only went down an _hour_ ago!" Natsu laughed as he plopped down next to her on the grassy hill, eyes seeming to be alight even though it was in the middle of the dark.

The blond moved her eyes from her chicken skin to glare at his face, the moonlight helping her at least see his silouette to identify where he was.

"Well it wasn't exactly MY idea to go star seeing like YOU wanted," she growled as she continued trying to warm herself up.

"Since you got lost on the mission and didn't know where to go, I thought it might be helpful for you so next time it happens you don't freak out," Natsu snorted as he crossed his arms over his partially bare chest.

"And you're _such_ an amazing star reader I'm sure."

"Igneel taught me LOTS of things."

Lucy sighed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes, before asking him to start then. As he showed her the basics and how they moved, she found that he was actually very knowledgeable about this subject and that no, maybe he wasn't as dumb as she thought he was. But the problem was as they stayed sitting on their place by the bank, it seemed to get cooler every minute to the summoner. Soon her skin wasn't only on end but her open toes began to feel numb.

Yet as she watched her breath fog up in front of her, she looked over and saw that Natsu looked perfectly comfortable. He seemed to be nice and toasty warm. For a second, she had the urge to go right to his side and get some of that radiating warmth that she could feel even from their two foot space between them, yet she resisted. Sure, they were really good friends and had known each other for a while now, but hugging each other on a moonlight night while looking at the stars didn't seem like a really good option. Especially if someone they knew saw them.

But as her eyes moved from his energetic face that was still explaining things Igneel taught him, she noticed that famous silver scarf that was wrapped around his neck.

"Natsu, I'm cold. Give me your scarf," she managed to hold off her clacking teeth and not stutter. Sure it was demanding, but she was too cold to care for manners at the moment as she now couldn't feel some of her fingers and her cheeks, her feet were long gone.

"Hey! This is a very special thing from Igneel and I'm not about to give it away or loose it anytime soon!" He defended as he turned his head from the sky to Lucy's pale face.

"You didn't seem so interested in it when you were strung out on that aetherion you ate at Paradise Tower. You literally walked away without a care," Lucy pointed out.

"And then you washed it and it smelled girly for MONTHS."

"And I found you in my bed. I wonder which one is worse...?" She joked with a breath of laughter as she moved the short distance between them to knock shoulders.

"Ok, point taken." Natsu scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, clearly annoyed.

"Anyway, scarf please?" Lucy requested gentler this time, with a pleading undertone.

"Fine, fine," he sighed as he unwound it from his neck to give to her.

All too greedily, she took the material and wound it around her neck, finding it long enough to even wrap around her shoulders and for the ends to wrap around her hands. She sighed as she was lost in the lingering warmth the scarf still held from Natsu.

"So Happy told me Igneel gave this to you?"

"Yeah, it was what he kept me warm with when I first started staying with him."

"Hm..." Lucy hummed, only half listening to his statement as she was loving the warm feeling she was getting from the silver thing.

"It's actually his _scales_, isn't that hot?"

Lucy blinked her hazel eyes. Did he just say...

"It's really straight from his body. That's why it can retain heat in so much."

"So he just...took this off of himself?"

"Pretty much. He just shed his skin."

Lucy gagged.

"Ya know, like snakes do."

Quickly unwinding the 'scales' from around her, Lucy shoved the scarf back at Natsu.

"Warm already?" He asked with a slight quirk of his head as he wound it back around himself.

"Sure," Lucy sniffed, not caring if her entire body went blue. She was NOT going to wear a dragon's _skin_.

* * *

_**A/N**: Inspired by __uniFsky__'s reveiw from chap 18, but can also be seen as a spin-off/continuation of the ending from chap 4. Because, like the rocket scientist I am, I forgot I had written this last month XD_

IMPORTANT!_ I just made a community called _NatsuXLucy _: _Burning Up_ and if you're interested in being staff or if you have stories to contribute, I'd love you a LOT if you sent me a message or tell me in your review :) I really hope you all help me cause I don't think I can do a whole community thingy by myself :dies:_


	22. 095 : Comfort

**095 : Comfort**

Lucy sighed.

She was listening to the rain.

As she glanced out into the already drowning morning daylight, she lightly smiled as she saw a few choice drops hanging off of her window that were illuminated by the weak light. It sent shimmers of all colors in the clean air, these to which her smile grew from. Her eyes went past those little gems into the wet landscape of her street, the rain pouring down so hard it was making things blurred and gray.

She hugged her knees to her chest, allowing another wistful sigh to pass through her lips. She always truly loved the rain, even though many other people didn't. It was at that moment of loving the current weather when she heard a loud knocking on her door. As she realized the strength that would be needed to knock on the door that hard, she knew it could really only be three people. Black, red, or pink she would soon find out. As she got up, holding the the blanket she had wrapped around her shoulders in place, she shuffled over in her fuzzy house slippers to the noise.

Opening the door, she allowed her smile to return as she was correct in her guess of it being one of the three people, and it seemed pink was the right answer.

"Bout time." A dripping Natsu sniffed as he let himself in, not waiting for Lucy to invite him in.

"That was only because I couldn't hear your oh-so-soft knocking."

"If I knocked any harder the door would have broken in half," the teen stated simply as he turned his eyes to her. In answer, she rolled hers. Apparently he wasn't too keen on sarcasm today.

"Anyway, do you need a towel to dry off with?" Lucy scowled as she noticed he was making a puddle, more like a mini lake, at his feet.

He didn't answer with words, rather he just closed his eyes to focus before any water on his body instantly evaporated, even that in his clothes.

"Guess not. Want some hot chocolate? And where's Happy?" She continued her string of questions as she went to the kitchen. Even if he didn't want any, she sure did.

"Sure, and I haven't seen him but he doesn't like the rain cause it makes him tired. He's probably sleeping somewhere," he sighed as he threw himself onto her couch. Lucy had half a mind to snap at him to not burn her furniture, like he'd recently done with one of her couch pillows, but she bit her tongue. The rain was helping lighten her mood instead of dampen it.

She reemerged from the kitchen a few minutes later, bringing with her two big steaming mugs.

"You put those little marshmallows in?" Natsu asked with a hint of excitement.

"Of course," she giggled as she handed him his customary orange cup. She easily lifted his legs off of the couch and sat down, letting go his legs and allowing them to stretch out again across her lap.

"I in your way?" he asked like an afterthought before he took his first sip.

"Nope. You're actually a nice heater," she informed.

A grin spread on his face before bringing the mug to his lips again.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're here?"

"Why aren't you at the Guild?" Natsu asked back as his grin transformed trademark smirk.

"I felt like taking the day off, and you're not there either. Now answer my first question."

Natsu uncharacteristically stayed silent, not exploding into loud words of explanation like usual. Lucy didn't miss the change, the oddness of it causing her to lower the steaming drink from her lips and look across to him.

"Something wrong?" She was again answered by only silence as he starred at his drink, as if he was really engrossed in watching the marshmallows melting and then dissapearing into the brown liquid.

After what must have been five minutes, Lucy not really minding the silence between them as the rain filled it, Natsu looked up at her with sharp eyes. But Lucy didn't notice as she was too engrossed in how his shins were amazingly radiating a supportive heat that she no longer needed the blanket around her shoulders.

"It was raining when I woke up."

Lucy turned to him, cocking her head to the side, asking what he meant with her body.

"When I woke up and realized Igneel wasn't with me anymore."

Her lips opened, shocked to say anything, before she looked away from his face that was contorted in a way she'd never seen before. Was it vulnerability? She really had no idea.

"I'm sorry," she finally said before nibbling on her bottom lip. She saw him shrugging out of the corner of her eye.

"S'not your fault. No need to apologize." He sniffed before sipping at the melted marshmallows and candy.

The only sound was the pelting rain again as the two teenagers stared at their drinks.

"So...you came here to tell me about Igneel...?" Lucy braved to inquire yet again as she turned her questioning eyes on him once again.

"I didn't want to be alone." He answered truthfully as he put his now empty mug on the table in front of them, letting his hands rest on his stomach as he looked up at her with open eyes.

Lucy felt her mouth open for a second time, not expecting those words to flow out of his mouth. It seemed that loud, irrational, stupid Natsu had been washed away by the rain.

"Then you should go to the Guild. There's more company then little-ol-boring me." Lucy tried to laugh yet it came out strangled.

"Yeah...I guess that's true," he agreed for a second, eyes flickering out into her window which showed the crying outside, "but you're always really welcoming. You're good with just...listening to someone. And when I'm with you I feel...peaceful. Relaxed."

Lucy allowed the ghost of a smile to adorn her pretty face.

"You're _always_ welcome you know," her smile was complimented by a light blush as she looked across to him once again, lightly squeezing his legs that she'd grabbed in seeking more heat.

Natsu laughed.

Then they listened to the rain together.

* * *

_**A/N**: It's raining real hard here in Hawaii...yay for flash flood warnings :9_


	23. 028 : Sunglasses

**028 : Sunglasses**

Lucy sighed as she got up from her lying down position on her towel. Blinking and rubbing her eyes to try and adjust to the bright light, she looked out at the bright ocean and smiled. Although it was during the winter season, this little piece of heaven was usually bright and sunny all year round. The perfect place to just sit back, get a tan, and not worry about any monster attacking you from behind. The worst thing you had to worry about here was not putting your back to the ocean and getting entrapped by a wave.

Thinking about the surf, Lucy looked out to see that there were some fairly large waves breaking today. She sighed, knowing she wouldn't be going out today then as she didn't want to drown anytime soon. Although she knew she was a fairly strong swimmer, many knew that if you weren't the best of the best you shouldn't go out into waves of those size.

Getting up, she now stretched her arms high above her head and arched her back like a cat, satisfied as she heard a few popping sounds. So, dusting off the sand that had accumulated on the back of her shins since her towel wasn't long enough, she took off on a easy walk, enjoying the breezy salt air going through her hair. Looking up to the clear sky, she slightly furrowed her brow as she thought of how she'd pretty much ditched everyone today. Sure, she'd left a note at her apartment saying she was gone for the day and to NOT look for her if anyone came by, but she had seriously needed some time off and this was the choice opportunity.

Looking out into the waves, she gagged as she saw the waves were now easily twenty five, if not thirty during this set, feet. She guessed that while it was sunny and the air was nice, the tides were still affected by the seasons and with Winter brought big waves.

Yet as she sat down on a rock to look at the crashing waves, ignoring the leering gazes of a few guys going past, she gasped in awe as she saw one guy in particular flip off the wave and then go straight back into the barrel. She bit her lip as she couldn't see him in the tunnel of water, before he re-emerged, totally soaked but completely fine. She cocked her head to the side in curiousity as to why he was wearing a hat, but she shook it aside.

She continued to watch him for a few more catches, each time making her breathless, wishing she was as experienced and gifted to do something so amazing. But after those few waves, he started paddling in, Lucy slightly panicking as she saw he was coming right over to where she was sitting.

"What's up?" He asked with a crocked grin as he positioned his board on the rocks before taking a seat to the right of Lucy, "I didn't know you went here."

Lucy blinked in surprise, he was talking to her like he KNEW her! Oh, he was SO a player! But as she looked over, realizing he was also wearing a pair of dark glasses that hide his eyes, she couldn't help but smile back slightly. He was pretty handsome.

"Yeah, when I can escape from life I do," she managed to get out breezily.

"Hm..." he hummed in recognition before leaning against the rocks, crossing his arms over and under his head as to act like a pillow. Lucy was glad that she had the excuse of a sunburn to explain the color on her face as she noticed all the muscles the surfer had.

"So...you come here often?" she managed to get out as she tore her eyes away, looking out into the large waves again. She winced as she saw a guy wipe out and get sucked into the wave.

"When I can escape too," he laughed, flashing her a row of white teeth, Lucy's eyebrow raising slightly as she saw his canines were a little longer than normal.

It was Lucy's turn to silently agree as she nodded her blond head, suddenly wondering if she wore her cutest bikini today. She looked down and checked, thanking whatever spirit in the sky that she had.

"Want me to teach you sometime?" he asked as he moved his head from the skies to her, at to which Lucy looked up but then had to look away. She was getting a really bad sunburn, that was all.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" she questioned through battering eyelashes as she snuck a glance at him again. Maybe she'd read this guy wrong, he wasn't a player, he was just really friendly and inviting with actual sincerity unlike most slobbering boys. She wondered if he'd come out of the sea or something because he definitely wasn't the usual teenage hormone driven boy.

"Course, why not?" he laughed again, the sound making Lucy laugh herself.

She was just about to ask when as something blue whipped into the boy's chest, making him choke on the remaining air that hadn't been knocked out of him.

"Where have you BEEN?! I woke up and you weren't at home!" The mystery thing wailed in his chest, Lucy being unable to see what it was as the boy was hiding it with his large arms.

"Hey, hey! Look who I found!" the boy laughed off the concern of his friend as he lifted if from his chest and moved it to see Lucy.

"Happy...?" Lucy choked out as her eyes widened at the familiar sight of the flying blue feline.

"Oh, hey Lucy!" Happy waved, "Weird how you meet up with Natsu, huh? You didn't plan this, did you?"

"Nat...su...?" Lucy broke apart the name as her eyes widened, turning her eyes from Happy to the hat and sunglass wearing surfer hottie.

"NATSU?!" She screamed out as she stood with shock, bringing her hands to her heart as she felt it might fail her soon.

"Yeah...?" he asked with a tilted head, suddenly wondering what was wrong with the blond.

Hesitantly, Lucy brought her hands to his head, first taking off the hat to show an amount of pink haired locks. She shook her head as she moved her hands to take off the glasses, that hair color wasn't TOTALLY unique, and hey, maybe Happy was wrong, because there was _no way_ this hottie beach boy would be-

"Natsu." she said with wide eyes again as she saw those too familiar eyes that were now shining at her.

"What's wrong Lucy?" he asked with concern as he stood, putting his hands on his hips. With the movement, Lucy was now able to see his right side and noticed the trademark sign of Fairy Tail on his upper shoulder.

"I can't believe it." she whispered to herself as she took a step back.

"Lucy..?"

"GET BACK!" she yelled as she brought her leg right between his legs, making him crumple to the sandy ground where he groaned out a curse.

Lucy didn't hear the worried questions from Happy as he hoovered over Natsu's down form, wondering what was happening. All Lucy could think through her spinning mind is how she'd thought her BEST FRIEND and TEAMMATE had been _HOT_. But not just hot, oh no no no, but had thought for a fleeting second that he would make a great guy to hang out with, one that would maybe be more then just friends.

She rang out a second scream, not caring if it attracted the life guard's attention.

* * *

_**A/N**: I was totally gonna do something different for this theme, but then my Hawaiian brain took over ;D _


	24. 007 : Definitely

****

007 : Definitely

Natsu and Gazille glared as they walked adjacent to each other before a growl reverberated through both their throats simultaneously.

As the pink haired teen opened his mouth to snap at the fellow Dragon Slayer for the thirteenth time that day, Lucy interrupted him with, "Me and Levi are going into this shop. _Stay here _and _don't burn_ anything."

"We'll be fast," Levi added with a smile to Gazille that he simply nodded to.

They sat on a bench outside the store in silence, the assorted bags from the girl's so-far three hour straight shopping day hanging from both their arms. They looked more like pack mules then skilled mages at that moment.

"You know, this isn't exactly what I like to do on my days off," Natsu spoke sourly, his face twisting as if he'd tasted something sour and wasn't allowed to spit it back out.

"I agree," Gazille said with a straight face, although Natsu was sure there was a twitch in his right eyebrow for a second or two.

"I wonder why I come," Natsu sighed, "It's probably because I don't want to get beat up by Erza for neglecting Lucy again."

"I just do it to see her untroubled."

Natsu blinked before looking up at the black haired former enemy. "What did you say?" Natsu managed to not choke on the words.

Gazille shrugged before, "If she's carefree then I'm satisfied. And since she's pleased...they I guess I'll just have to sacrifice some time for her."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," Natsu said truthfully, still not loosing his shocked expression.

"Me neither," Gazille agreed with Natsu for the first time. Natsu wondering if the corners of Gazille's mouth were lifting to form the slightest ghost of a smile, or if he was just seeing things. He was probably seeing things.

A more comfortable silence fell over the two as their eyes followed the two giggling girls in the store before Natsu broke it again.

"It's weird how dealing with Lucy is harder then an S-class enemy."

"I've noticed that girls are more dangerous and temperamental then Dragons," Gazille supplied his own findings.

"...damn," Natsu sighed, "When did we become so weak?"

"The question is how those girls got to have such a hold over us," the metal master corrected.

The two boys looked at each other before heaving a sigh, the bags on their arms suddenly feeling heavy.

* * *

_**A/N**: I wish that they would interact with each other. I think once they got past the snarling they'd be priceless ;P_


	25. 056 : Lift

**056 : Lift**

"Natsu!" Lucy called out in a laugh as she turned away from Levi and Gazille to her closest teammate, Natsu waving back before starting to squeeze his way through the crowds of people towards the blond.

The Dragon Slayer snarled at Gazille as got to Lucy's side, but it was cut off when Lucy non-too gently elbowed Natsu in the ribs, hastily whispering "It's a party, _come on_! Cheery face!"

So, turning his annoyed expression from Lucy's pouting face to the stoic one that was next to a happy Levi, he forced a grin on his face. To put it gently, it looked worse then his snarling face.

"Happy Holidays _Pal,_" Gazille said with the corners of his mouth lifted to form, not a smile, but a smirk.

"Right back at ya _Buddy,_" Natsu barely managed to suppress a growl again.

"Come on Gazille, I want some more punch!" Levi giggled, oblivious to the killing aura, as she pulled on the metal master's elbow and dragging him along into the swaying crowd again.

"He's so whipped," Natsu said under his breath, not realizing that Gazille had been thinking the same thing about him when he'd changed his expression because of Lucy.

"Oh come on," Lucy said with a roll of her hazel eyes, "can't you at least _try_ and get along with him?"

Natsu snorted before, "Yeah, when he starts trying to be '_friendly_' to me."

"Alright, _fine_. I'll let it slip," Natsu sighed, "for _now_," he groaned, "since I'm in a good festive mood unlike _some_ people." Lucy finished with another jab in the ribs, although this time was much lighter.

"Can we go outside? I'm getting hot," Natsu uncharacteristically said as he pulled his scarf a little bit away from his neck.

"The boy who sets himself on fire is '_hot_?'" Lucy gasped in mock shock, eyes dancing.

"With all these people, yeah," he snorted as he grabbed her around the arm, very similar to what Levi had done with Gazille, manuvering both of them until they were at the large doors of the Guild that were decorated for the holidays. They leaned against the side of the mini tunnel door with smiles, saying hi to those who entered and left, holding their drinks in their hands.

But the comfortable silence was broken with a loud gasp, causing both of the teenagers looked up to see Alzack and Bisca standing in front of each other with flushed faces and shifty eyes. Lucy opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but it was at that moment when Alzack dipped his head and caught Bisca's lips with his own. He took his head back after a few seconds, both of them opening their eyes to stare at each other, before they kissed again, this time bringing each other close in a tight embrace.

"What the _hell_?" Natsu asked, making Lucy jump as she had forgotten he'd been next to her this entire time. Lucy opened her mouth to try and fumble out a few words, but Alzack interrupted her again.

"I'm gonna grab some of this to use later," he laughed elatedly as he jumped and grabbed a clump of foliage from the ceiling before wrapping a hand around Bisca's curvy waist and walking in, not missing the opportunity to snag a kiss before they were out of Lucy and Natsu's gaze.

Lucy's wide eyes moved to the ceiling of the doorway to find it framed with mistletoe. But no, that wasn't the worst part, it was that they were technically UNDER the doorway and so then the clumps of kiss-inducing green. She cranned her head right above the two of them and, sure enough, it was coated in the leathery-like leaves and white berries.

Natsu followed her actions and looked up at the greenary before asking, "Is that that plant that makes you kiss whoever you're under it with?"

Lucy's shocked face at his understanding made him roll his eyes before explaining, "A few years back before you came Erza forced, and I mean _FORCED_, me and Gray to..um..._you know_ because we both walked under it."

"No way..."

"Yeah, _the horror_ is right."

Silence fell over the teammates again like before, but it was a little tense.

"...so...um..." Lucy tried but failed at forming two legible words, much less a sentence.

"I can burn it."

"Huh?"

"I'll just burn it all off. Problem solved," Natsu repeated as his index finger lighted, the fire glowing in the growing darkness of the night that was to come.

"No, no!" Lucy hurried, not wanting to ruin the party in the slightest.

"But then we..." he drifted off as he extinguished the small finger fire, favoring to use the hand to scratch the back of his head.

Lucy bit her lip before looking up through thick lashes, finding that Natsu was still looking at her.

"It's fine, just a little thing between friends, a secret. Right?" she laughed as she put her hands on his taller shoulders, closing her eyes and leaning her face up. She ordered her heart to stop hammering against her chest, but it seemed like the messages kept getting lost as it continued it's pounding. But when she didn't feel anything on her lips, she cracked her eyes open to see an uneasy Natsu before her.

"Come on, what's the holdup?" she gave herself an imaginative pat on the back for keeping her voice steady.

"It's just...do I _have_ to?" he said quietly, his usually loud voice almost lost in the party music. Lucy huffed to this, taking her hands from his shoulders to sit on her hips.

"Well, since you obviously would HATE to do it so much, _fine_. Lets just go back inside," she pretended like she didn't feel that small pang in her chest as she turned away.

But she was jerked back by her wrist, causing her to scowl. But it melted off when she saw how determined Natsu's face had become, eyebrows furrowed and eyes dangerously narrowed as if he was scrutinizing a target to shoot at. Maybe it was the sheer awkwardness of it all of maybe it was the obviously spiked punch, but Lucy smiled before all out laughing.

Her enjoyment was cut short as she felt something at the corner of her wide open mouth, opening her tearing eyes to see that Natsu's head was ducked down to her level. It was obvious to her in that second that that 'something' had been his warm lips.

At this realization, her laughter cut short and Natsu had the chance to put his lips fully onto her's.

"It's not that I would hate it, it's just..." he drifted off while he straightened to his normal height, "I've never kissed a girl before."

Lucy blinked before a smile crept onto her lips that still tingled from his contact. But as she remembered something he'd just said about how he learned about mistletoe, it fell off.

"Wait, so your first kiss was with _Gray_?!"

Natsu could only weakly growl as he hid his face in one of his large hands.

"Howly sh-...and I thought _MY_ non-existant love life was bad!" Lucy had to laugh again.

"Drop it. And you're much better."

Her laughter caught in her throat again for the second time that night because of the fire teen. "What?" she managed to get out.

"It's better...kissing _you_," he flashed his customary grin that covered half his face. But Lucy's sharp eyes didn't miss the slight pink on his stretched cheeks.

"Why, is Natsu Dragonil _blushing_?!"

"It's _hot_."

* * *

_**A/N**: Oh wow...holidays, holidays! Brings the OC and shipping out of everyone, doesn't it? I was actually going to stop this at a few points, but then it just kept going and going...and going XD anyway, hope you enjoyed and _HAPPY HOLIDAYS_! this is my present to all you wonderful people who read this series of (attempted) humor romance drabbles :)_


	26. 076 : Priceless

_**A/N**: Inspired by Kelly Clarkson's song "My Life Would Suck Without You." It was only the title (not lyrics) that inspired me to write this, since I really like how it sounds. This was done fast, and is kinda sloppy, but oh well. And I wonder if you all missed me during the two month break? haHA!_

* * *

**076 : Priceless**

"Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better."

Not even looking up from the worn wood to look at a smiling Mirajane, Lucy stuck her hand out and proceeded to grope around for the drink. When Mirajane saw that she wasn't going to find it anytime soon, she sighed before sliding it right into the blond's hand.

"Thanks," the summoner murmured before she knocked the glass all in one go before putting her head back onto the bar, eyes closed the entire time.

"Been a rough day," the teen continued without prompt as she moved herself into a heavily slouching position, cracking open her hazel eyes to look at the ever beautiful cover-page model for the guild.

"What'd Natsu do this time?" Mirajane asked, cleaning a glass with a cloth yet keeping all her attention on Lucy.

Lucy managed a chuckle before, "Nothing totally out of the normal on the mission. Problem was that he was throwing up and making so much noise during the train ride back people thought he was _dying_. They made the conductor stop at the nearest town for a doctor to look at him. Problem was that whenever the train stopped he'd get better instantly so they'd start the train again but then he'd get sick. Took us an extra four hours to get back," she ended before sighing and putting her head back in between her crossed arms.

"I would have laughed at Natsu being crowded around and trying not do project vomit on anyone but I was being yelled at for not taking better care of him," Lucy didn't seem like she wanted to stop venting as Mirajane quietly listened.

"I would have been laughing my head off if _I_ were you."

Grudgily turning her head to the left, Lucy's view was filled with a bare-chested Gray who had a grin on from the story of Natsu that he'd just overheard.

"Nice as always," Lucy said with bitter sarcasm that Gray obviously didn't pick up on as it caused his grin to widen even more.

"Anyway, speak of the _puker_, here he comes," Gray said as he pointed towards the massive welcome doors of the guild.

Turning on the stool, Lucy did see the fire-breathing teen saunter through and in-habit she stuck a hand in the air and waved. Natsu almost instantly spotted her and came over in a jog, Happy lightly floating in the air above his head.

"Look Lucy...about the train ride today…" he drifted off in embarrassment as he scratched the back of his spikey head. He was used to the motion sickness, just not people freaking out about it to the scale on that train. He felt especially bad when that bitter old Granny had started yelling at Lucy when it wasn't even her fault. He'd tried to explain, but all words were cut off from half-digested food.

"Natsu, it's _not_ your fault so don't feel guilty," Lucy said with a faint smile that Natsu found exhaling in relief for.

"You should be _happy_. This time you didn't even puke on her boats like before," Gray interjected with a sneer into the calm aura between the two close teammates.

"Dammit Gray, you just gotta ruin EVERYTHING don't you?!" Natsu growled as he slammed a hand on the bar, squeezing his way in between Gray and Lucy to get right in the black haired teen's face. While Lucy hadn't had a great day, he sure as hell hadn't either since the ride had been much longer then before and his nerves were fried as it was. Gray poking fun at him didn't exactly help his short-enough fuse.

"At least I don't ruin a person's day by throwing up constantly."

"He didn't ruin my day," Lucy sighed to deaf ears as the boys continued their bickering and Mirajane had gone to serve another customer.

"Wanna take this outside?!"

"Why? Don't think you can take me HERE?!"

Lucy watched their fray with half-interested eyes, thinking about how her day was anything normal from her usual Princess days of books and closed doors. She almost winced as she remembered the dark rooms where she would have to play and talk to herself. Completely opposite to that, here there was entertainment of all sorts: fights, missions, and crazy-dangerous monsters.

But and it was almost as plain as day that most of her entertainment came from a certain boy with pink hair. Every since the first day she'd meet him, she could tell that he was eccentric and definintly different from the rest. She just hadn't even fathomed how much quirker he really was, and then how much that would make her days full of fun (although frustration was abundant too).

Lucy laughed at the irony of loving a life many would hate because of the large amounts of chaos before managing to say, loud enough so he could hear it through his fight too, "You know Natsu, my life would suck without you."

After she said it, she finally understood just how much she owed her closest ADD friend. She realized that it was really HIM she should be thanking for having the life she'd only dreamed about when she'd first read Fairy Tail's famous magazine. He'd dropped right in front of her (literally) and because of that choice meeting he dropped _her_ into a whole new life that always kept her guessing. Definitely more strange then the fiction books she was constantly reading, that's for sure.

The fire teen in answer to her exclamation simply blinked before tilting his head to the side, not fully comprehending what she was saying. But when the blond started laughing again, eyes twinkling, a wide grin spread over his face.

Too bad that Natsu had become so distracted by Lucy he didn't see the stool Gray had flung his way coming...or at least before it hit him square in the face.


	27. 093 : Involuntarily Swindling

**093 : Involuntarily Swindling**

"Now Natsu, don't forget, we have to take Happy to the V-E-T today," Lucy whispered to her pink-haired partner who nodded in agreement.

"To get his S-H-O-T-S, right?" he whispered back for only her to hear, causing a watching Gray and Erza to raise an eyebrow.

"HEY!"

At the sudden exclamation, both teens whirled around to see Happy flying not a foot behind them, arms crossed as his white wings beat to keep him in place.

"I'm not DEAF you know," the blue cat informed the two of what they already knew.

"We're sorry Happy," Lucy started to apologize.

"And I'm not so STUPID that I can't figure out what you guys are talking about with the spelling and all!" Happy continued in his angry voice, or as angry as a hyperactive cat can sound.

Natsu shrugged, not caring, causing Lucy to elbow him in the ribs. He groaned and shot her a glare that she easily defeated with one of her own.

"Lets see, I'm bad at this, but...V-E-T is...vat? No...vot? Urm...bat? Bet? Yeah, that's it, _bet_!"

Lucy looked at Natsu out of the corner of her eye.

"And S-H-O-T-S? Is that...slots? HEY! I figured it out!"

Natsu looked over to Lucy too and grinned mischeviously, causing the blond to roll her eyes away.

"We're gonna go GAMBLING? Like a _casino_, aren't we? Can we go to that Guild called Vegas? I heard they have awesome games!"

"Sure, Happy, _sure_. Too bad you figured it out though, we wanted it to be a _surprise_," Natsu waved his hand dismissively.

"Aw...I love surprises, but oh well! Whippie, today's gonna be fun!" Happy said before he flew away merry, saying to himself how he was going to bring in some money for fish.

"You know, he's gonna be PISSED when he figures out the truth..." Lucy drifted off a she watched the lovable cat do a flip.

"Ah, let him. He just said he liked surprises anyway."

Lucy elbowed him in the ribs again.

* * *

_**A/N**: I know this scenario (or one like it) was in a fan-comic from some series, but I can't remember! Gah! Anyway, enjoyed the crack? Got you high enough?_


	28. 014 : Mystery

**014 : Mystery**

Lucy glared down at her bed.

Today had started out as any other, she'd woken up to the bright sunlight streaming through her windows and she'd sat up with a stretch and groan. As she stood, drawing back the sheets in the process, something she saw in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Moving her head to the opposite side of the bed where she hadn't slept her eyes narrowed dangerously.

For there, on her immaculate white sheets, was a light sprinkling of gray.

Deciding that glaring wasn't going to make whatever that stuff was go away, she moved to the side it was on and peered down at the substance. At first hesitant to get too close, it might be some deadly mold (she shuddered at the thought), but upon closer inspection she found that it was light and when she blew on it it easily floated around.

When she took a sniff and smelled the heavy scent of something burnt, she discovered that it was simple ash.

She sighed in relief, but it was soon swept away as she thought of why or more importantly _how_ such a thing got into her bed. Turning to her fireplace that was across her small-ish flat apartment, she pushed the possibility that it could have floated from there.

But as she heard the cry of a rooster nearby, making her jump, it seemed to break her of fruitless thoughts. Easily stripping the blankets, she shook them out before putting them back on. At the sight of pure white restored, she nodded in agreement before she went off in a hurry to get dressed and make breakfast, hoping that the others at the Guild wouldn't get annoyed or worried by her lateness.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

Even though Lucy felt a high amount of annoyance, she refused grind her teeth in anger (as it was very her altogether). But as she cracked open her eyes to stare at the offending grey and blackish material in her bed, AGAIN, she couldn't hold in a shrill yell.

As she tore off her sheets once again, she thought of how the first time this occurrence had happened she'd simply brushed it off. Yet now, the twelfth morning in a row when she'd found the ash in her bed, she felt ready to punch a hole in the nearest wall.

Sure, it was only ash, nothing dangerous or life-threatening. Yet for someone like Lucy who had the OCD tenancy to need a very clean bed, it was starting to drive her insane.

Thoughts of how this was some sort of evil revenge from her Father or a rival Guild's way of torture filled her brain as she made her breakfast, consequently burning her egg as she'd gotten too absorbed with possible crime suspects.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

The blond took a deep breath of the cup of coffee before taking a sip, almost immediately feeling the buzz that it brought to her body and mind. Because she rarely drank the beverage, it brought her more attentiveness to someone who drank it regularly. As she sipped at the hot drink, her eyebrows furrowed in anticipation and a smirk came onto her face as tonight would be the night she was going to figure this whole ash-mystery out.

It had now been two and half weeks since the first time she'd spotted the dreadful stuff and she'd become determined to find out how it got there. So, she'd resolved that she'd get buzzed on caffeine and simply _wait_ there for the perpetrator to appear.

Twitching from the energy spiraling through her muscles and not having a way to be released, she almost believed it would have been better to have simply ate some chocolate. She felt like it was hours (when it was really one) before she heard a rustle just outside her window. Cracking an eye open, she tried to peer out through the darkened room. She felt shivers go down her spine when she heard the window creek open and then close, and even in the darkness of her place at night, she could see the silhouette or someone (or something) coming towards her and her bed.

Feeling her bravery fade, she almost screamed out in panic when she felt the bed sag on the side, the person even going as far as to go under the covers.

Eyes now wide open, Lucy tried to keep her her breathing even else she be found out to still be awake. But as the coffee-high was still prominent in her system, she felt a wave of strength. Jumping up, she turned on her lamp before leaping out of bed, keys out in the ready for summoning.

She was even more surprised to see Natsu there (sitting up and blinking from the bright light) then when he'd come to save her from becoming a slave on that boat from the fake Salamander.

"NATSU?!" she screeched in horror as she dropped her keys, curling her hands up to her full chest.

"Hi Lucy," he replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his salmon-colored head.

"Wha...wha...MY BED!" Lucy didn't seem to be able to make a full sentence as her mind had yet to process that her teammate was between her sheets.

"Well, you see," he began as he slumped his shoulders, "I kinda burned down my place and..." he drifted off as he looked up at her with big, pleading eyes.

"So you decided to sneak into my room every night? Why didn't you just TELL me?!" Lucy hissed as she came back to her bed once again, sitting down on the springy mattress while keeping a glare pinned on the dragon slayer.

"Because you would have said no." Lucy blanched as she knew he was correct. "And I really didn't want to stay with Gray or Erza cause she'd make me do all sorts of chores."

Rubbing her eyes before burying her face in the nearest pillow, Lucy groaned.

"If you're going to stay, _at least_ brush yourself off first," she said, having moved her head to face Natsu before so it wasn't muffled gibberish.

"What?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows of confusion.

Suddenly feeling the bitter crash of caffeine, Lucy groaned before closing her eyes, "Let's just talk in the morning."

"So that means I can stay?" Natsu asked with glee.

Not having the energy to fight Lucy managed a "Whatever," before turning off her lamp and slipping off.


	29. 071 : Practice Makes Perfect

_**A/N**: So a few people requested I add a dash of citrus and it got me thinking, what better time then the present? FYI I'm not good at writing this kinda stuff since I get embarrassed easily and I pretty much awkwardly laugh in my life at this sorta stuff (if you hadn't figured out already, I'm quite immature, HAH!) so just...I dunno, keep that in mind when you think FAIL D; But without further ado...onto the SEYXINESS bitches! (but it's still T, hah!)_

* * *

**071 : Practice Makes Perfect**

"So, Natsu, I was wondering..." Gray drawled out as he took a seat next to his best rival.

"What?" Natsu half-snapped back as he lifted his scarf from his eyes. He'd been currently taking a somewhat nap at his table with Lucy and he wasn't too keen on having Gray interrupt his relaxation time, especially since he and the blond had just gotten back from a three day mission that hadn't been as great as it first sounded.

"Well," Gray started with a dramatic roll of his hand that ended with him pointing at the dragon slayer, "I was thinking about how you don't have a girlfriend."

"Ps-h, says the man who doesn't have one _either_," Natsu easily defended.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but still. I wonder..." Gray broke himself off with a chuckle.

"Wonder what?" Natsu said blandly, not liking the glint in the ice-alchemist's eyes.

"How _experienced_ you are?"

Natsu didn't seem to catch on at first, but after a half dozen seconds, the tips of his ears steamed and the teen looked away from Gray's piercing stare.

"HAH!" Gray laughed in the fire-breathing teen's face, causing a growl to rise up from the offened.

"Boys, _stop_. I'm getting to a good part and don't want to be interrupted by your fight that's bound to ignite soon," Lucy snipped from behind her book that looked almost completed.

"How about you Lucy?" Gray asked, yanking down her book and almost causing Lucy to growl at him like Natsu did.

"What?" she said exasperatedly, telling herself to calm down and that it wasn't worth it. His head in a pillar would only cause _more_ brain damage.

"How far have you gone with the opposite gender?" Gray asked forwardly, wiggling his eyebrows for effect.

Lucy blinked before a sultry smile came onto her face, causing both boys to lean back a little, caught off guard.

"I'm not as innocent as I seem, lets just say," Lucy purred out as she gently removed Gray's hand from her book and went back to reading, her sensual facade gone as quickly as it'd come.

The two teens stared at the blond for a good half minute before the gave each other a glance, wondering what just happened.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

Lucy lightly hummed to herself as she ran a hand through her air-drying hair, having just gotten out of the shower. Slipping on her small articles of sleeping attire, the teen opened the bathroom door and allowed the steam from her hot shower to finally be released. Next shuffling to her kitchen in her fluffy house slippers, she put the kettle on the burner before taking out a mug and a pack of hot chocolate mix.

When she heard a loud, demanding knock on her front door she sighed. Already knowing who it was, and wondering why he hadn't just barged in already, she went to the door and opened it to get an eyesight full of pink and teeth.

"Hiya Lucy," Natsu said through his large grin that practically split his face.

"Come on in," Lucy skipped the greeting as she went back to the kitchen, leaving Natsu to close the door and follow. Without a word, she got out a second mug and tore open a new package into the cup.

"Here, let me help," Natsu offered as he came to her side. She was about to say he'd break something, but she chose to watch in quiet appreciation as he grabbed the kettle and burst his hands into fire, making the water boil in under half a minute, beating the time it would have taken her dying stove by bounds. Being careful (Lucy could tell since he since he was sticking his tongue out) he poured the hot water into the two mugs. Lucy stirred it with spoons as Natsu placed the kettle down; proud he did it without incident while Lucy was thankful.

"So what's up?" the blond asked as she went to her bed, plopping down at the top and letting her back lean against her soft pillows and frame. Natsu favored to sit at the end of the large bed, swinging his legs a few times before resting them on the wooden floor.

"Nothin' much. With Happy at the vet and all, I was kinda bored," he admitted as he blew on his drink. Lucy was wondering why he wanted to cool it off, but she noted that his breath was actually making the already practically boiling drink _hotter_.

"There isn't much to do here," she admitted herself.

"At least there's company."

"Hm, if that's what you're looking for."

Silence fell over the teen partners and Lucy put her drink aside, favoring to lie down so her head was now cushioned by the pillows and her feet close to Natsu.

"So what was with Gray today?" the blond said to start conversation.

"Ch-" Natsu scoffed as he put his empty mug on the floor before going to the other side of Lucy, letting his face fall into a pillow. Lucy bit down a snip at him dirtying her bed, but she let it go in a second. He was her partner and closest friend, so he really did deserve to at least lie down. She just really hoped that he didn't have any ash on him.

"Don't let him get to you," she advised for what felt like the hundreth time.

"It's just... he has the right to brag over that," Natsu groaned as he rolled over onto his back like Lucy, face staring up at the ceiling.

"Well, _that's_ not a surprise," Lucy laughed.

"What?!" Natsu was up in a second, ears red again in chagrin.

"Come on," she sighed from her lying down position, "You're too interested in eating or burning things up, usually both at the same time, for girls."

"Yeah..." he sighed as he lied back down, causing Lucy to be lifted into the air for a second from her springy bed mattress.

"And anyway, the Guild comes first, so why bother getting into another commitment?" she added.

Natsu stayed silent before flipped onto his stomach. As Lucy felt the bed move with him, she wondered if he moved around this much when he slept as well.

"It's just... _lame_ that I haven't really been with a girl at all."

"I'm sure you had some flings, you _are_ 19 now," Lucy cracked open an eye to see Natsu with his face in her pillow. Because of his face placement, he could only groan to disagree.

"So you've really _never_ been with a girl before? No _nothing_?!" the blond almost laughed out loud, but held it in by slapping a hand to her mouth.

"You can laugh if you want," Natsu had moved his head to the side, not facing Lucy, yet knowing her enough to know this would be amusing to her. "It's not like we can all be as 'educated' as you," he sneered bitterly at the end.

The laughter that had been wanting to come up disappeared with what he said. She sighed before rolling her eyes, not believing he'd believed her vague answer from this afternoon. "When have you seen me with a guy?"

"Um..._all__ the time_. With me or others at the Guild."

"No, I mean, like _kissing_ and stuff."

This caught Natsu's attention and he flipped over onto his other side, now facing her.

"But today, you said-"

"It was just to get Gray off my back," she said with a breath of laughter. Natsu really _had_ believed her lie.

"But you're always using your body to get discounts and whatever you want," Natsu commented at to which Lucy snorted at.

"I may know how guys think and want, but I don't go into the whole 'romantic' side of it all," she huffed, as if offended.

"So... you're like me."

As Lucy opened her mouth to boast she'd kissed a few guys, but opted to keep silent and because of that Natsu didn't hold back like her and burst into laughter.

"So I haven't totally made out like crazy or done _it_, is there a problem? Those missions take up _all_ my time to date now-a-days anyway."

"A-h, that really comforted me," Natsu sighed in contentment, a silly grin on his face.

"We're two, grade-A romantically-challenged people aren't we?" Lucy groaned as she rubbed the heels of her hands into her eyes.

"Yup yup," Natsu chirped, unaffected by his fellow teen's gloom.

Silence once again fell over the two, yet Lucy was too embarrassed to think of something to change the mood and start a new conversation as she kept her hands over her hazel eyes. When she felt the bed bounce around from Natsu's weight change again, she cracked them open to find the teen himself hovering over her.

Alarmed, she scrambled up, but there wasn't really anywhere to go.

"W-What are you doing?" She inwardly cursed herself for stuttering.

"Well...why don't we train?" Natsu asked with a tilt of his head in a comical way that Lucy would have laughed at, if his hot (literally) body wasn't a foot from her's.

"Train?" she questioned as she raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Practice, so we can say we're not TOTALLY unaware," he reiterated with a coy smile that she never knew he could do.

"Oh no..." Lucy violently shook her head as she caught on. "You're like my best friend, I am NOT going to-"

She was abruply cut off by Natu's lips on hers. The kiss was soft and he ducked back out after a few seconds before Lucy had a chance to close her eyes or for her brain to even process what was happening. Putting a few fingers to her lips that his had been covering, Lucy dared to look back up to Natsu who was still above her, knees by her hips and hands above her shoulders, encasing her in his heat.

"Tingly," Lucy said as she slyly smiled.

"Again?" Natsu asked at to which Lucy nodded her head after a half minute of thought and hesitation. What could another cute kiss like that do?

This time, he lowered his head slowly, giving enough time to tickle Lucy's nose with an exhaled breath of hot air, before he pressed his lips onto hers gently. This kiss started easy as the first, but Lucy's hands found their way into his head or hair, pulling him closer. Shocked at the sensation she was putting him through with the simple touch and closer proximity, Natsu reared back.

"Sorry," Lucy flushed in embarassment, taking her hands back from his pink locks. She really had no idea why she did the act herself, she was embarrassed enough at the situation that she knew she should really stop before they got too engrossed, so to say. But when she looked up into his devastatingly delicious face, she found her resistance melting away.

"No, it's..._hot_," he laughed and she gingerly placed them back. As he grinned down at her, she felt something flip in her stomach and before she could register what she was doing, she pulled his head down to hers.

Feeling as if he needed more, Natsu opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and Lucy followed suit, both of them exploring each other's mouths, prior feelings of shyness and hesitation gone. Before Lucy knew it, she felt her whole body flush and she arched her back up to meet his body above hers, causing a growl to ripple up from Natsu's chest and travel out through Lucy's mouth.

They broke apart, panting lightly as to try and regain their breathing, both noted each other's flushed face and messy hair. Suddenly allowing a smirk to form on her face, Lucy pushed her hands on his chest and he flipped over with a soft 'oof.' Not giving a second for him to contemplate what was happening, Lucy swung her bare legs over his hips and easily straddled him before she brought her mouth to his, craving more of that warmth she'd never felt before.

Natsu, enjoying how she was sitting on top of him with her body melded against his, moved his hands to sit high on her tights, gripping her exposed skin and causing her to break their mouths with a sharp intake of air from shock. She continued to breathlessly laugh as he snaked his fingers up and down her legs with hot fingertips. Natsu stopped, changing the use of his hands to bright her bright blond head to his again, crashing her lips back onto him non-too gently, yet neither of them minding the aggressiveness.

Natsu did another growl yet this one sounded more like a purr as he sat up, holding Lucy's legs steady around his waist so she didn't fall off, before sliding his mouth to her neck, causing a shiver to go down the blond's back.

"N-Natsu..." she shuddered out as her back arched again, pressing her chest against his own all the closer. Growling in content at the contact, the teen continued up to her ear where he lightly nipped in a feral like way. But he couldn't hold out against the temptation of her mouth and he maneuvered their lips to connect yet again, holding her chin steady with his hand.

During the kiss, he was fumbling to take off his vest as he felt his body begin to get hotter and hotter, clothes feeling like a hinderance now. Finally freeing himself from the now unwanted article of clothing, he grabbed the bottom of Lucy's shirt and lifted it over her head before she had time to think of what was happening. If he was hot, surely so was she, so he was really doing her a favor.

"Natsu..." she dangerously purred as he threw the clothing off the bed.

"Yes?" he innocently asked with a grin that Lucy found irresistable to giggle at.

But she didn't have time for laughs as she was suddenly on her back again, and Natsu was looming over her again with those dark eyes. The only difference now, she noted, was that the feeling of skin on skin was exilerating and heightened their kisses even more, almost to a panic-like status.

Yet when Natsu's magically-warm hands found themselves at the elastic-band of her shorts, she opened her eyes and pushed him away, breaking their mouths apart.

Natsu blinked at her before his cheeks became red, even going as far as to roll off of her.

"Shit, sorry Lucy! I didn't- I mean, I wouldn't want-" he stumbled, but gave up as he dropped his hands in his lap. He knew that things had been getting kinda crazy, but he knew there were boundaries with girls, as he'd frightengly learned with Gray from Erza one day when they'd tried to pants her for fun. Although he was unexperienced with the opposite gender, it didn't mean he had no clue about them.

Lucy sighed before getting up, crawling over to him in nothing but a frilly bra and short shorts. "Look Natsu, just not now, ok?" she laughed.

When he still wouldn't look at her, she added comically, "We'll save that for another 'practice' alright?"

At the suggestion, Natsu's eyes lit up again as he took it seriously. Before the blond had a chance to smile back, she was pinned by Natsu again and his hot mouth was on hers. Bringing her hands to first wrap around his back and then moving to loop around his neck, she smiled in their heavy kiss. Out of all the boys, she could trust him the most and his hands never wondered to discard any more clothing. Finally, they rolled apart and stared at the ceiling again.

"That was...interesting," Natsu supplied with a lazy grin, canines brushing the bottom of his used lips.

It was then that Lucy just realized what she'd done...she'd made out, no, more like gone practically _two and half bases_ with her teammate! Her best friend!

"_Oh my God_..." she muttered miserably into her hands, all warmth from their recent activities gone, and wishing that she had her shirt back on.

"I was bad, wasn't I?!" Natsu yelled out in misery. "This is why we need to practice, you were good but me-"

"No, no, you were great, but it's just..." she interrupted him before pausing to look over at the year older teen, who was waiting patiently for her to continue, "It's YOU! You're NATSU!"

"Yeah?"

"I shouldn't have done that with YOU!"

"Why not?"

"Because we're TEAMMATES!"

"There's nothing in the Guild against teammates doing that. The old man actually likes it, thinks he's like a _matchmaker_ or somethin."

"Natsu! You don't GET it! We know each other, sure, but..."

"But?"

"Isn't this all _weird_? I mean, when I see you I see a fire-breathing airhead who likes to eat a lot! Not someone I roll around and make out with half dressed late at night!"

He blinked before, "It wasn't weird. It was nice." His grin resurfaced and Lucy wanted to facepalm him.

"Natsu, we're TEAMMATES, FRIENDS, but NOT lovers!" she sighed as she shook her head of messy hair, complementary of Natsu's large hands.

"Look Lucy, I don't see what's the big deal," Natsu huffed, starting to get annoyed from her panicking for no reason.

"Natsu, it's just..." she drifted off as she looked into his dark eyes that gleamed in the dimly lit room, then down to his lips, and finally down to his toned chest.

"Oh, what the hell," she cried as she threw herself at Natsu once again.

"See? You like it, right?" Natsu said from his down position, hands coming to rest on Lucy's legs again.

"...Yeah," she admitted as she looked away. His super-heated hands, hard body, and dark eyes had seemed to pull her into a place she wasn't going to escape from any time soon; she liked it all.

"So then what's the problem again?" he asked as he grabbed her chin and made it so she was looking at him.

Lucy sighed at his handsome face before, "Want to practice some more?"

"Yes please."

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

_Two months later..._

"Natsu, stop it," Lucy giggled as the pink-haired teen snuggled his nose just below her right ear, breathing out hot air from his nose and causing a tickling, yet sensual, sensation to go through Lucy's body.

"Aw, come on Lu, it's been TWO DAYS since we 'trained!'" She rolled her eyes at the nickname he'd given her, saying Lucy was too long to pant out between long kisses."No one is going to come in here when they're all partying out there," he finished as his tongue darted out to lick up her jaw line, making the blond visibly shiver.

"But what if anyone-"

"They're too shit-drunk," the fire-breather laughed as his hands gripped around her waist even tighter, one hand starting to snake low.

"Natsu..." she sighed with condecending eyes.

But he wasn't going to give in, she noted, as he lifted her up and pushed her against the nearest wall in the small room he'd recently kidnapped her to. To keep steady, she wrapped her legs around his waist while he helped by holding-fast to her waist and pressing her to his chest. But, considering they were in a cabinent and the walls were covered with all sorts of canned food, at the impact of Lucy's hit a few objects rained to the floor.

Lucy, liking it when their flush bodies were crushed against each other, couldn't hold out any longer and she took his face, which he'd been using to trail kisses going dangerously close to her cleavage, to bring back up to her mouth. Grinning in the kiss at his victory, Natsu didn't waste anytime as his tongue darted into her mouth, running along her teeth and lips in eagerness. Knowing she was held up just fine without his arms, Natsu moved his hands to the bottom of her already revealing shirt and tore it in two to enhance the view, causing the blond to break the kiss.

"Natsu! That was one of my favorite shirts!" she pouted as she crossed her arms, giving emphasis to what really didn't need it, especially since her chest was now scantily clad in a pink bra.

At the sight of the color in the dim light of the food-storage room, a smirk broke over the dragon-slayer's face, "You like pink?"

Her jutting out lip from her pout moved to form a smirk before she draped her arms over his shoulders and leaned forward to give him a better view, "Of course, silly."

At the sultry smile, Natsu brought his lips to hers again and they picked up what they'd left off. But it seemed that luck just wasn't on their side, as they became too entranced with each other to hear the group of footsteps approaching the room.

"I think there's more booze in here," a still half-sober Kana said as she stopped at the door.

"Really? Nice," a more then half-gone Gray managed to say without slurring.

"Hey, have you guys seen Natsu or Lucy?" Happy asked as he landed on Gray's head, having just flown around the large place in search for pink and blond.

"Dunno, maybe they're off makin-out." At Gray's suggestion, all three of them laughed.

"Ah, I crack myself up," Gray sniffed in self-admiration before grabbing the handle, turning it to shine light (literally) on the pair comprised of Lucy and Natsu scantily clad and sucking face (again, literally).

At the new bright light, the two teens broke apart to look at the astonished faces of Kana, Gray, and the furry one of Happy. Hesitantly, as if he was dealing with a hungry lion, Gray grabbed the knob again and closed the door.

Natsu and Lucy moved their gazes back to each other, shrugged, and then began making-out again.

They were too absorbed with each other to hear the Happy's mournful cry of, "I _hate_ surprises!" or the loud thump when Gray fainting.


	30. 030 : Façade, Chapter 3

_Recap: After calming down her teammates with the news of her going to a party her Father is hosting, Lucy is left with a problem of whom to bring. She first asked Erza, but the sword-wielder declined because the blond would be too much hassle, and then Gray who Erza dragged off to be her own date. Frantic as to who she might ask next, Natsu caught her eye and she feels like the stupidest person..._

**030 : Façade**

Chapter 3

Gulping in vein as to try and get rid of the lump in her throat, Lucy looked up once again at the tanned face of Natsu. But the expert fire-mage wasn't looking at her anymore, but rather glaring at the wood in a way that made Lucy wonder if he was trying to set it on fire with just his glare. Biting her lip now, she felt a pang of guilt for not asking him first. But in her mind, he was the closest person in her life and in a way she didn't want to subjugate him to a night full of anything but happiness. Yet she knew that she was greedy in that she didn't want to go alone no matter what, even if that meant putting her closest friend in a world or pompous and annoyance.

"Natsu, will you go with me?" the blond asked in a hurry, afraid that if she didn't say if fast she would stop herself. Her hazel eyes were wide when the boy looked up to her anxious face.

"Why didn't you ask sooner?" he grumbled as he tightened his crossed arms and slouched even deeper into his wooden chair. Lucy looked down in chagrin, not being able to take his eyes, as she knew his pride had taken a serious hit as she'd picked, of all people, _Gray_ before him_. _She was just a mastermind, wasn't she?

"Sorry. I would have... I just thought that you wouldn't want to because it'll be pretty boring. I didn't think you'd appreciate it," she told truth, he also probably wasn't going to like being dragged around by her all night as these parties went on for quite a long time, but she'd let him find that out on his own in due time if he agreed.

"But there's gonna be good food, yeah?" he asked as he flashed his long canines.

"...I guess, since it's a well paid party like all of Father's others."

"Then count me in," he said as his grin reached full capacity and Lucy withheld the breath of relief she wanted to give out at seeing him back to normal. She really was an air-head for not picking him in the first place, and she was glad he wasn't going to hold anything against her.

At that moment as her pose relaxed, Natsu put a hand to his mouth before a huge belch came out, spewing some fire up into the air with the burp. Feeling her face hot from the sudden burst, Lucy put a hand to her face to make sure her eyebrows or anything else hadn't been singed off.

"Lucy, you should see your face!" Natsu laughed at his partner as she patted down her silky hair, thanking the great spirit in the sky that it wasn't singed either.

Her eyes turned to him and dangerously narrowed, causing his laughter to stop short. "We've got a lot of work to do," she sighed as she stood up.

"What do you mean?" Natsu said as he remained put, eyebrows slightly furrowing in confusion.

"Just follow me fire-brain," Lucy sighed and turned with a wave of her hand to indicate he follow. The pink-haired teen looked around for Happy a few times but when he saw that Lucy was already at the entrance, he decided his trusty blue partner could hold his own for some time since Lucy obviously wasn't going to wait.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

"Lucy, _help me_!"

"Stand still you idiot, and if you pull at it more it's just going to strangle you more."

Ignoring her educated order, Natsu continued to pull at the red tie around his neck, so much so that his face started to turn as bright red as the tie itself from lack of oxygen. Lucy, having enough of him embarassing her in front of the whole store and giggling staff, took him by the hair, causing him to yelp at the sharp and unexpected pain but let go of the fabric. She then quickly moved her hands to undo the knot at the base of his throat and release the fire-breather.

"I thought I was gonna die..." Natsu managed as he panted and sucked in much needed oxygen to his screaming lungs.

"This is going to be harder then I thought," Lucy mumbled to herself as she massaged her eyes for a second before placing the tie back on the colorful rack.

"May I help you?" a sales lady suddenly appeared in front of the two, causing Natsu to slightly leap in shock.

"Yes, I'd like to get my escort fitted for a tux," Lucy said with a smooth smile that the clerk eagerly returned tenfold.

"Right away miss, and what size are you young man?" the older lady turned to Natsu who could only stand there confused with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"He doesn't know. We need to first take measurements," Lucy hurried to say before Natsu made a fool of himself in a world of clothes and dresses that were as foreign to him as another guild's way of running things.

"If you'd come this way then," she said as she motioned for them to follow and Lucy took a few paces before turning back around to see that Natsu had become entranced with some shiny cuff links.

"Come on you," she ordered as she grabbed him by his scarf and pulled him away with her, causing the teen to gag as he was being strangled for the second time in less then five minutes.

After much trouble in the changing room where Lucy had to literally help him into the suit since he yelled at all the clerks, Natsu was finally in a tux and standing in front of a three-way mirror with Lucy looking him over.

"Are you sure you want all black? You could go pinstripe," she offered as she pulled at the bottom of the jacket from behind him to straighten a non-existent crease.

"Nah, simple is good," he said back as he resisted the urge to grimace at his appearance. He could barely recognize himself in the layers of formal silk and fabric.

"This size then? Not too loose? We need to get longer pants, and the jacket sleeves are too short also," Lucy observed as she took his hand and flipped it over, the sleeves going up his wrist with the simple movement.

"I think it's fine."

"You told me when we were walking here your usual, half-naked outfit would be 'fine.'"

Natsu could only huff at this and Lucy rolled her eyes in further retaliation before helping him out of the suit, carefully putting the clothes back on the hangers.

"I think you two will be a stunning couple to whatever it is you'll be attending together," the cashier gushed as she rung up the price for renting the tux and shoes (which Natsu wanted to burn OH so bad).

"Of course, we always steal the show right Lucy?" Natsu asked as he slung an arm across her shoulders and shook her side-to-side a few times, causing her side bun to flop back and forth with her light frame.

As the cashier squealed at their PDA, Lucy thought about how she was going to have to teach him manners such as no physical contact except hands and when dancing, and then the proper way to eat as well as converse with people of status. Well, she did have two more days until the ball so there was still time, this case wasn't _totally_ hopeless.

"Hey Lucy, I think I can fold my scarf so it looks like a tie! Look!" Natsu cried out gleefully as he appeared in front of her just as she was about to hand the clerk the money.

As she looked down at the frayed, old, and dirty cloth that Natsu hoped to pass for formal, she told herself again that she could do this.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

"Ok, so this fork..." Natsu drifted off as he picked up the small utensil, "is for salad."

"Correct."

"And this spoon is for when I have soup, and this one is for when I have noodles...why would I need a spoon for noodles again?" he asked as his face seemed lost, eyes concentrating at glaring at the wide silver spoon.

"You use a fork and twist the noodles against the spoon. It's polite and eloquent as they like to say," Lucy informed as she demonstrated on her own set with imaginary noodles.

"This is so dumb," the dragon-slayer sneered as he threw down the food eating instraments, "All anyone needs is _one_ fork, _one_ spoon, and _one_ knife. Not _three_ of each!"

"Hey, the rich do whatever they want. If they can they will," the blond shrugged as she gently placed her utensils down on their small dinner set-up.

"They must all be crazy," Natsu deduced as he leaned forward on the table, pushing his plate and silverware out of his way.

"Why do you think I left in the first place?" Lucy joked, hiding her true bitterness.

The pink-haired teen blinked before laughing with a wide mouth, teeth lightly glimmering in the candlelight.

Lucy would have snapped at him for such an outlandish facial expression, but for now she'd allow him to laugh if off.

* * *

_**A/N**: Not a very eventful part 3/10 but soon the story will begin picking up! Thanks for reading, and drop a few words on your way out to tell me your opinion or anything of the like!_


	31. 074 : Congratulations

_**A/N**: TOTALLY inspired by _Tikigod784_'s review, thanks again for the idea! I wanted it to turn out in a *coughbettercough* way but...I dunno, whatever! Just hope you guys enjoy and that it at least makes you smile a little ;)_

**074 : Congratulations**

Gray and Erza quietly sat at a table, the redhead picking at dirt under their fingernails with a dagger while Gray absently stared at the finishing of the round table, thinking about how he could really use some shave-ice right about now, preferably strawberry flavor. When their ears tweaked at the sound of shuffling feet, they both looked up to see Natsu and Lucy standing in front of them. While Natsu seemed at ease, Lucy looked a bit fidgety as she rung her hands in front of her curvy frame.

"Ah..." Lucy didn't seem to be able to make words as Natsu simply stood there with his passive expression.

"Is there something you want to say Lucy?" Erza asked with a tilt of her brilliant head, equaly red eyes scrutinizing her friend gently.

"Well, we have something to announce," the blond blushed out as she put an arm around Natsu's waist, the fire-breather in turn looping an arm around Lucy's shoulder and letting a lazy smile slide onto his tanned face.

"Oh my God, don't tell me..." Gray drifted off at the body language.

"I'm pregnant."

As Erza and Gray stared, a giant smile broke on Natsu's face and he said excitedly, "Awesome, right?"

"You guys are _together_? Like _dating_?!" the ice-alchemist asked with wide eyes.

Lucy blinked before furrowing her eyebrows, "Gray we've been together for the past _four years_."

"WHA-AT?!"

"Not my fault I don't want to kiss her in front of _you_," Natsu sniffed as if offended before, "but I guess you were too stupid to realize."

"But-" Gray was cut off with a punch in the face, complementary of Erza.

"Can you repeat what you said Lucy?" the swords master asked with narrowed eyes, not minding her moaning teammate.

"I'm pregnant?" Lucy said with a slightly unsure smile.

"Natsu..." Erza growled as she turned to the pink haired dragon-slayer.

"Don't hurt me!" he squealed out in fear, moving behind Lucy as if in protection.

"Don't be mad Erza," Lucy huffed as she moved to reveal Natsu, bringing his face down to hers. "I'm _very_ happy," she finished as she pecked her lips on Natsu's, making a silly smile come onto his calmed face.

"I can't believe this..." Erza said as she put her head in her hands. Sure, they were all in their late twenties now, but STILL! They weren't even married yet!

"What _I _can't belive is that I didn't know they were together! You guys _really_ are? This isn't just some _joke_?!" Gray cried out as he finally regained consciousness.

"Shut-up you," the redhead growled as she punched him again.

"I think they took it well," Lucy tiptoed to whisper in Natsu's ear, making him nod in agreement before swooping down to catch a kiss since Gray was now no where in sight.


	32. 068 : Loophole

_A/N: I got inspired for this as I just got my hair cut really really short and now I have bangs for the first time since I was six, so even though they look weird (and I kinda look like a guy) I'm happy XD (and sorry for overusing the theme hair, I don't mean to!)_

**068 : Loophole**

Lucy huffed, the action causing the desired result of moving her bangs out of her eyes, but only for a second before they fell back into her hazel orbs again and caued her annoyance to highten all the more.

"I hate my hair right now," the blond growled as she used a different attempt to get the strands out of her eyes, this time by pulling it behind her ears.

"What's wrong with it?" Natsu drawled out from behind his scarf.

"The bangs have gotten so long they're always in the way. I need to cut them again," Lucy explained as she contemplated tying her bangs up in a mini-ponytail, but she innerly shuttered at the idea of how stupid she'd then look.

"You _cut_ your hair?" the fair-haired teen asked as he sat up from his chair, an eyebrow quizzically raising.

"Like every other person, yes," Lucy said, it being her turn to be confused.

"I just burn mine," Natsu shrugged.

Lucy blinked at him before saying in a border-line tone of hysteria, "You burn it?!"

"Yeah. Simple. Just set the edges on fire a little and let it sizzle out," he explained before he lit his finger up and then physically demonstrated.

Waving her hand to try and get rid of the potent smell of burnt hair, Lucy stated, "That's one of the weirdest things I've ever really seen you do."

"Want me to do it for you?"

"Not on Happy's life," Lucy growled.

"You know, it'll save you money to pay for rent," Natsu informed as he leaned forward a little more towards her.

The summoner was silent for a few seconds before she slumped her shoulders and sighed, "You promise you won't mess up? Cause if you do I'll hurt you SO much."

"You don't trust your teammate?" Natsu exclaimed as he moved to sit right in front of her and begin his work.

While the sound was discouraging and the smell bad, when Lucy opened her eyes and looked in her compact mirror, she had to admit it didn't look half bad and at least he hadn't set her whole head on fire.

"Woah...it really worked."

"Course it did, ya think I'd mess up?" Natsu smirked, at to which Lucy simply shrugged again.

It was then when Happy swooped down and landed on Natsu's head, a happy smile playing on his blue furry face.

"What's that smell?" he asked as he pinched his nose, his wings disappearing with his smile.

"Natsu trimmed my hair by burning it," Lucy informed with an undertone of astonishment as she played with her now short bangs, making sure to get rid of the fizzled ends.

"You know..." Happy said as he quirked his head to the side, "Don't you usually summon Cancer? Isn't he super great with scissors and stuff?"

There was silence for a few seconds before Lucy face palmed herself.

"Did my brain shut off for a few minutes or something?" she muttered in her hand that was still impaled on her face.

"Nah, you just got caught up in my fires of super-special awesomeness," Natsu sniffed.

"Don't say that ever again Natsu."

"Oh yes, cause you're SO smart I should really listen to you."

"Shut-up."

"You can't stop my flames of passion!"

"That's even _worse_ to say, idiot!"


	33. 041 : Custody

**041 : Custody**

Lucy practically growled at Erza who sat across of the table, casually picking at the dirt under her fingernails.

"You know what? I've HAD it with you bossing him around!" Lucy whispered in a threatening tone to the two-year older fighter. Her voice wasn't loud, but the fact that she was getting angry, and showing it, to _Erza_ of all people, had made the entire Guild go silent.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy," Erza tsked, "I've known him since we were kids, and hey, I've always had control over Natsu and Gray. It's nothing to get angry over _now_."

"But you made him clean your _gutters_ when he should have been on a mission with ME!" the blond didn't look like she was going to calm down, even with Gray and Natsu at either of her side practically begging her to back down.

"So you're protecting your teammate, is that it?" Erza said, cracking her knuckles in preparation for the beat-down. She really didn't want to hurt Lucy, but the younger girl really was getting out of hand, and she wasn't getting soft just yet.

"Damn right!" Lucy now yelled, making Natsu blink. He really hadn't thought the whole thing was a big mess, and he sure as heck didn't want Lucy dead, but a small part of him smirked at his teammate who was willing to go through hell (literally) for him.

The fire-teen was so absorbed with his thoughts that when he finally did look up he realized that everyone had left. He cocked his head to the side in wonder of where everyone could have evcuated to and why, but then he heard cheers outside and his eyes widened. Lucy was being serious! And she was challenging Erza right now! He ran out of the doors, practically knocking them off the hinges, and his eyes further widened in shock as he did, just as he'd guessed, see Erza and Lucy standing apart from each other, fire in both of their eyes.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he ran to his blond teammate's side, Lucy looking over at him with such a determined and serious face it almost made the teen take a step back. She suddenly looked like an entirely different person then the bubbly girl he knew so well.

"Lucy, don't do this. You're gonna get _slaughtered_!" he said in a hushed voice against her ear so no one else could hear.

"Natsu, aren't you tired of being bullied around?" she asked with a slight huff, crossing her arms over her busty chest.

"Yeah, but-"

"So don't you want to get free?"

"DUH! but Lu-"

"Then stand back and let me handle it. I owe you something for saving me countless times," she said kindly while reaching up to pat his uniquely colored head.

"Lucy..." he continued to whine, but didn't get to say anything else as Gray grabbed his arm and pulled him into the retreating crowd, everyone having enough brains to give the two girls a large arena or else they'd be blasted away.

The blond and redhead continued to stare each other down before they started pacing in a circle, never loosing eyecontact. They were both patient as they waited for the other to make the first move.

"Are you sure you want to do this Lucy? I'm not going to go easy on you because you're a girl and my friend," Erza growled, the tightness in her chest signaling she was ready for a good fight.

"I don't want to hurt you either," someone in the crowd laughed at Lucy's bold words, but she continued unaffected with, "I've had enough of you pushing around my teammate. He has his _own_ life you know!"

"Enough talk," Erza smirked before the metal whizzed and she was surrounded by swords.

Lucy took a deep breath before bringing out a key and yelling, "LOKE!" and opening her first gate.

Natsu and Gray, along with everyone else, watched the fight with wide eyes from the roof of the Guild, the only place where it was close enough to see what was happening yet high and far away enough so that they didn't get caught in the crossfire.

Soon, Gray looked at the town clock and said, "It's been an hour and a half, you'd think they'd have run out of energy."

Just as he finished the statement, the dust started to settle to reveal Lucy and Erza standing in front of each other, not ten feet between the two of them. Although the boys were far away, Natsu and Gray could still hear their panting conversation.

"You've really gotten....better, Lucy. You're a...good....opponent," Erza breathed in deeply as to try and stop the burning in her lungs. She'd gone through many transformations, but Sagittarius had shot at her with skilled aim and so had not only jammed most of it, but had even made whole parts of the armor fall off.

"You seem a lot...harder when...I'm not watching..." Lucy said between deep breaths too.

"I can't even move my...armor anymore," Erza confessed just what she'd been thinking.

"Yeah? Well...I can't summon anymore," Lucy managed a strangled laugh at the irony of it all, "Does this mean...draw...?"

Erza narrowed her eyes at the blond who'd just suggested a stale-mate.

"No way," the readhead growled as she took a few steps forward before swinging her fist straight into Lucy's stomach.

On the roof, both boys grimaced and automatically put their hands to their stomachs. They knew that pain all too well. But what caused them to lean forward and forget past punches was when Lucy got up from the ground and made a fist of her own to smack Erza in the face right back.

"Who knew you had such a good right-hook?" Erza growled before she swung her leg and got Lucy in the side of her head, knocking her to the ground.

Just as Erza was about to kick her again, even though Lucy was down, Lucy grabbed onto her leg and made the armor-clad teen hit the ground hard.

"I'm not going to give up!" Lucy growled for only Erza to hear as she crawled over her and took another fist to Erza's face. She wondered if this hurt her more then Erza as her fist felt like her knuckles was cracking.

"Do I look like I'm going to either?!" Erza snarled back as she took Lucy's blond hair and pulled, causing Lucy to scream at high-frequency.

"Stop it, please!" Jubia suddenly appeared between the two who were currently pulling at each other's hair and snarling.

"Stop!" Jubia continued to yell as she transformed into water and covered the two, putting them into each of their own bubbles for separation, letting their heads be free so they could still breath.

"Thanks Jubia, that was getting _a little_ out of control," Gray sighed in relief as he and Natsu landed, having just jumped off the roof to get to the fight scene.

"Y-Your welcome Gray-sama," Jubia was glad that she was in a water form so that he couldn't see her embarrassment from his attention.

"Now, are you guys done?" Natsu asked with hands on his hips.

The two girls glared at each other, and it was Lucy who looked away and sniffed, "Fine."

Erza didn't say anything but it was enough for Jubia to change back to her human form, freeing the two. Two seconds didn't pass before Lucy stampeeded the small distance to Erza, using her head to smash into the redhead and topple to two back onto the ground.

"Hey! HEY!" Natsu yelled as he jumped around the two who had started wrestling on the ground again, not exactly knowing if he should or how to get about stopping their wrestling.

"Who-HO!" suddenly a group of the members, mostly males, were around the two girls. "MUD FIGHT!"

Gray blinked, while Natsu continued to skip around the two of them, and suddenly realized that because the two had been soaked from Jubia the water was mixing with the dirt road, had caused the two of them to be covered in dripping mud. It looked like neither of them cared as they continued pulling hair, throwing punches, and screaming their lungs out. Gray winced in pain as Erza bit into Lucy's arm.

"What's going ON here?!" the Master's voice boomed out, the crowd trickling away to open a path for the Master to go down. But as the short man saw the sight of Lucy and Erza wrestling in mud, half clothed and yelling curses, he promply passed out from a nose bleed.

Natsu gave a concerned look over to Gray who could only shrug in amazement.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Lucy stood and non-too-gently kicked Erza in the stomach one last time, making the famous mage go unconcious. Lucy, having barely any feeling left in her body, looked around to the shell-shocked audience.

"Did Lucy just..." Gray drifted off as his eyes didn't comprehend the sight in front of him.

"Kick Erza's ass?" Natsu smirked, his appreciation of Lucy doubling, "Damn right she did."

Lucy managed a weak smile for the crowd and pumped her fist in the air once before her hazel eyes rolled back and she passed out.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

"I can't believe we did that," Lucy said to Erza not five hours after their fight.

"I can't believe you beat me," Erza growled back as she slammed her hand on the table, "Rematch. _Right now_."

The blond's eyes widened for a second and, seeing that the red-head was dead-serious, waved her hands in alarm before saying, "No, no! I'm never fighting you again!"

"I must maintain my most powerful status, so come on!" Erza exclaimed as she got up and grabbed Lucy by her shirt collar, causing the teen to whimper as she pulled on some of her bandages.

"Erza, stop it."

At the voice, the two females turned to see Natsu with his arms crossed, his mouth set in a grim line as his eyes narrowed. "She won the fight, Erza, nothing you can do about it now."

"And you know what else you can't do?" Lucy giggled once she sat down, Erza having released her, "You can't order around Natsu anymore! Hah, victory is sweet!"

"Damnit all," the swords-master growled under her breath as she, too, sat back down.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out, causing the fire-breather to jump lightly before going to her side and asking, "What is it Lucy?"

"Please get me and Erza something to drink."

The pink-haired teen nodded enthusiastically before he was off to the bar. Lucy allowed a small smile to come over her pretty face that was now covered in bandages, and Erza narrowed her eyes before a sly grin covered her own taped up face as something just became crystal clear.

"You stole Natsu from me to order around yourself, didn't you?"

Lucy raised a delicate eyebrow before her small smile morphed into one like Erza's and she whispered, "Maybe."

Erza couldn't hold in the laugh, feeling accomplished even though she'd just lost a battle, and soon Lucy joined in.

Meanwhile, at the bar, Natsu came up to where Gray was sitting and gave him a cocky smirk, fangs glittering in pride.

"It's not _fair_," Gray pouted, "You're free but _I'm_ still imprisioned!"

Natsu chuckled darkly as he waved Mirajane over so he could order Lucy and Erzas drinks, "I would say 'sorry' but then I'd be lying. I wonder if you'll get twice the heat now that Erza can't take anything out on me."

"You think Lucy would fight Erza for my freedom if I ask?"

"Don't you dare," Natsu snorted.

Gray moaned once again as he slammed his head down on the bar, thinking that he needed to get out of Erza's grip, as he had witnessed today that it wasn't impossible like he'd always thought.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

"I-I-I Ju-Jubia," the water-master horribly stuttered, "C-Ch-Challenge you for G-G-Gr-Gray-sama's f-freedom!"

Erza stared blankly at the shaking-in-fear element user before sighing and rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands before turning to Gray with a glare.

"What?!" the ice-alchemist exclaimed before continuing in defense, "It worked with Natsu!"

* * *

_A/N: They're giving a new definition to 'boy toy' baby! Also, I can't believe I posted this, I hate it! blech! I really just wanted Lucy and Erza to have a mud-fight cause that would be amusing and then...yeah. It evolved into this *facepalmed*_


	34. 029 : Jealousy

**029 : Jealousy**

Lucy couldn't help but growl at the sight before her.

Hearing her distress, Erza opened her eyes and looked over to see an unnerved Lucy, who was doing a very poor job at hiding her discontent with her quickly tapping foot and furrowed brow. Yet when Erza's eyes followed Lucy's glare to the sight of a slightly blushing Wendy with Natsu's head in her lap, the pink-haired teen smiling as if in heaven, she felt a small smirk come onto her face.

"What's the matter Lucy?" she whispered easily as she leaned towards her closest girl friend.

The blond whirled on her with smoldering hazel eyes before snorting, "Nothing," and turning back to watching the quickly passing landscape.

"You know," Erza continued, "She's just helping him with his motion-sickness," the redhead informed as she jabbed Lucy jokingly in the ribs.

Lucy sighed in annoyance as she winced, knowing her playful prod would bruise, "I'm _fine_."

"You must be really insecure to get jealous of an eight-year-old girl," Hibiki sighed as he moved to sit next to Lucy, gently pushing Erza over, "But do not fear, you are the only one in _my_ eyes! So come into my arms, baby!"

Not in the mood for joking, even to this light level, Lucy didn't hold back as she brought her first back before smacking the pretty-tech boy right below the jaw.

He screamed out in a high-pitch, snapping Wendy out of her constant healing for Natsu. The dark-haired girl gasped before moving Natsu's head and getting up to go to the other side of their small train compartment to heal the Blue Pegasus member.

Natsu, feeling the affects of Wendy's healing withdrawl right away, moaned out and in no less then a few seconds his face turned a sickly green, causing Hibiki to once again scream out (it was too un-beautiful for him).

Lucy, now content, smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

_Much_ better.

* * *

_A/N: I actually really like Hibiki...sorry man ;_; but yeah, this is really random (suppose to be after huge Nirvannaaaaa Arc is done and everyone happy going home on the love traaaaain) mostly since I'm sick and it's 3:54 AM and I can't get to sleep *dies*...but anyho, is anyone else excited about FT anime? XD I hope its good quality_


	35. 019 : Storm

_AN: Inspired/Takes place in chapter 145. If you haven't read that chapter yet, you'll have NO IDEA what the fruitloop is going on PS: sorry for spaming your mailbox with this crap XD_

**019 : Storm**

There were a lot of things going through my spinning head at that moment.

First, as it takes top priority, I have splinters. In. My. ASS.

Frick I hate moving water.

Frick I hate rafts.

How is it that I've puked my stomach out twice yet I still feel like I'm going to retch into eternity?

Where is Happy?

What the f to the u-c-k happened to Gray?

I'm going down rapids... there's probably _rocks_ beneath that white foam.

Rocks that will cut me wide _open_!

Blood? Mine? No, Lucy's from the smell.

Frick why is she bleeding?

I can't breath.

I can't see.

Why you may ask to poor, pitiful me? Because Lucy's fantastically _humongous_ boobs are in my face.

...That last one doesn't count as something bad, by the way.


	36. 053 : My Lord Master

_A/N: Wow... no updating in like half a year? I'll add my updating skills on my looooong list of things I epically FAIL at. I'm sorry for you all readers who have gotten impatient, I hope you'll still read. As a SORRYSORRYSORRY I'll give you this long AU (that has lost of canon parallels) I've finally brushed the dust off and finished, please enjoy (THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!-SLAP)_

**053 : My Lord (Master)**

Lucy hummed to herself as she skipped down the cobble-stone streets that were smooth from wear. Looking up from her brand new slippers, her hazel eyes moved to her similarly new dress. She liked this one because it had soft shades of pink and yellow, along with a few bits of green in the middle ties, that made her think of summer that had passed. Grabbing her coat to her tiny body a little tighter, she looked around and noted that it was too sunny a morning for it to snow yet, but it was sure to later since it was that season.

But thoughts of colors and weather went from her mind as she felt a sharp tug on her shoulder, making her eyes look to the large hand that had done the tug. She followed it up to the arm and then body of the person who it belonged to.

"Be careful where you walk. Those are gold encased shoes and I don't want you to step in a puddle and ruin them," her father said before squeezing her shoulder.

"Of course, Father," Lucy obediently said as her eyes went down to the ground again as to make sure she didn't step into anything distasteful.

But even as her eyes were down, she could catch glimpses of the market and people around her and that made her smile lightly. Although her Father was very strict with her outside as to give a good impression of his only child to the people he ruled over, Lucy couldn't help but love how the fresh air was relaxing and almost medicine like. Since she was his heir, even though she was female, she was required to have the best education out there so she could be suitable for her future husband, which had already been conveniently chosen for her. In addition, her Father believed that she shouldn't deal with 'commoners' who might 'taint' or 'corrupt' her as she once overheard her Father say to one of her numerous maids. As Lucy she smiled shyly to a baker, she couldn't help but think how she really loved interaction with these kind people. Her smile widened as the friendly baker smiled back and even waved. She was just about to mimic the gesture when a loud announcer-like voice cut through the air.

"Come one, come ALL! See the AMAZING boy who breathes FIRE!"

Raising an eyebrow, Lucy was instantly intrigued and it seemed like her Father was too as he started that way, taking Lucy by the wrist with him as the five guards trailed on all sides. Sometimes, as Lucy looked at the looming figures, she felt like she was trapped in a box with all the guards and their ever watching eyes.

"AH! If it isn't the KING! It's an HONOR my Lord!" Lucy recognized the booming voice from before and she grabbed onto her Father's leg, suddenly thrown off by his overbearing voice.

"Stop clinging Lucy," her Father snapped as he pried her off of him. She retracted her hands and used them to hug herself. She didn't like that look in the loud man's eyes and he grinned her way.

"And the little Princess! Why this is surely-"

"What did you just announce?" her tall Father interrupted with a demanding voice.

"Ah! Well, you see, we're traveling merchants in your country and along our journey in the woods we found this boy! It's amazing how much of an ANIMAL he's like! Just look!"

At the command, a curtain was taken up and a cage was revealed, with a ball of brown, black, and pink in one of the back corners.

"Pretty..." Lucy whispered as she saw the light shade of pink.

"Oh there's NOTHING 'pretty' about this Wild Boy girlie. Just look, but stand back now!"

Lucy blinked as she saw the man go around the cage to the side of the boy, where he took out a whip from his jacket that made Lucy tighten her grip around herself even more.

"First we need to wake him up, don't we?" he practically cackled as he straightened the whip before it cut through the air. Yet the boy barely moved, he only seemed to tighten himself into a ball even more. Yet by the fourth time the whip went across the pink-haired boy, he jumped up with a snarl. At the sight of his bared teeth that seemed sharper then normal, Lucy almost grabbed onto her Father's leg again but stopped herself just in time. But she really didn't think that for long as the whip went across the boy's chest again and his face suddenly turned into one of panic and confusion.

"Come on boy, show the great King what you got!" the conductor yelled joyfully as the whip sailed across the air again and hit the boy this time in the behind, causing a yelp of sorts to escape.

Lucy watched in shock and then sadness as the boy was practically treated like an animal. Although he did snarl, growl, and try to bite things, he didn't really seem any different then the rest. In her opinion, the real monster was the man terrorizing him.

"I'm bored with this. Let us go Lucy," her Father suppressed a yawn as he regripped her tiny wrist in his large hand and started pulling her away. She wanted to root her feet in the ground, but she knew her Father would just drag her along without even noticing her struggling.

"Wait, my Lord! Wait! He really does breath fire!"

"Then let me _see it_," he practically seethed, thinking along the lines of how there was paper work to do at the castle. To tell the truth, he truly rued coming out every Saturday market to 'mingle' with the people and show how 'involved' he was with the public. To him it was just a waste of time, and to him time lost is one of the biggest problems in this world.

The whip cracked and Lucy took a step back as she winced, seeing the pained face of the young boy. But in the next second it was amazing how his dark eyes suddenly seemed to lighten and he opened his mouth to let out a huge roar that his small frame shouldn't have been able to make. Yet his roar wasn't as amazing as suddenly flames came out from his mouth, trying to burn the man who was hurting him.

"Hm..." Lucy looked up to see her Father humming in acknowledgment, still not a smile on his face though, but Lucy knew that he had stopped smiling ever since her Mother had passed away when she was very young. She was young but she could still tell that her Father partially blamed her for her death since there were complications when she gave birth that made her weak, and then susceptible to that illness that took her away.

The boy roared again, although this time it was much weaker and the flames that came out were very small, like little fireballs. Lucy felt herself captivated by his odd ability and it made her unconciously take two steps forward, enough for a slight pull on her Father's grip.

"Not too close Lucy, he may burn you," he scoffed before turning to leave, dragging Lucy along with him once again.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

It would be a week later, when Lucy went with her Father on their annual 'around the town escapade,' that the blond saw the fire-breathing boy again. It was in the same spot, with the same whip and man with a too-wide grin that looked more like a mix between a sneer and smirk.

"My Lord, do you wish to see the boy again?" he called out to the ruler over the hum of the market. Slowly, Lucy's Father moved his head to look at the man with his ice-cold blue eyes.

Lucy came out from behind her Father's back; she'd been closely trailing him as instructed, and blinked at the sight of the boy. His hair seemed dirtier as with his clothes, but the major difference was that he how had chains connecting his wrists and ankles together, and then one around his neck that connected with an iron ball on the ground. When he looked up with vacant eyes, Lucy felt her chest sharply contrast.

"So you've chained him up, have you?" her Father asked absently as he left her side to go right up to the cage and pink-haired boy.

The boy simply stared at the air, and Lucy had enough courage to follow her Father.

Maybe the close proximity to the boy wasn't the best choice as the he suddenly tried to lash out, but the chains kept the pink-haired youth's arms from reaching too far out of the cage. His dirty fingers grabbed at the air in front of a never-changing stoic expression of Lucy's Father. The boy continued to struggle to get past the extra foot to the elder's face before he gave up and favored to breath fire. But it was weak, as was the boy obviously, and it didn't get past the space between the two either.

Exhausted, the boy crumbled to his knees were he was whipped, the man yelling that he shouldn't be so hostile to the great King of the land. The great King himself had kept an empty face the entire time, but Lucy was caught in between fear and fascination.

"You should keep him like that," her Father sneered as he turned to leave.

Yet Lucy stayed, even going as far as to take a step towards the 'Wild Boy' (the title they'd given him). She was almost close enough to touch the bars when he breathed fire again, causing her to cry out.

"LUCY!" her Father's voice roared over everything, especially her crying.

Out of instinct, Lucy had used her hands to cover her face. When her Father pried them away to look at the damage done, the only thing out of place was her never ending stream of tears.

"Stop crying, nothing is wrong with you," her Father said, hiding a sigh of relief in his sleeve as he whipped her nose.

Lucy almost felt comforted as a guard came up to her and lifted her up, easily carrying her weight as she buried her face in his chest, dampening his uniform with her tears. Although she wasn't in pain, it was the shock that kept the salty stream going.

She was almost so absorbed with herself that she didn't hear the high-pitched yell. But it caused her to slowly lift her head up, and see her Father inside the cage, fist clenched as the boy lied on the ground.

"If you EVER so much as LOOK at my daughter again I will personally SEE to your execution!" his words rang through the now deathly silent streets.

Lucy held out her hand in protest to see what would happen next, but the guard who was holding her and two others (leaving two with her Father) walked off before she could.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

Because of the incident of her almost-injury, her Father prohibited her from going out the next weekend. But when the next week rolled around, Lucy conveniently told a few of her maids that she was feeling slightly ill from not having fresh air and then her maids told this to her Father. Not wanting her to be even the slightest bit ill, as that was how her Mother has sadly passed away, Lucy once again joined her father for the 'Market March' as she had titled it.

At the sights of the friendly people and rich smells of cooking food, along with the crisp air of Autumn, Lucy felt better instantly. She hadn't really been getting ill in the physical sense, but it was true for her mental. This was really the only time she was allowed outside as her Father was very paranoid and she really needed the fresh air and sights like any other person.

When she saw the Baker, she smiled, but then when she turned to look the other way to straighten back to her course, she froze. While the caged boy who'd tried to burn her was still only in a ragged pair of shorts, much of his body was covered in bandages.

"AH! My Lord! It seems that the boy WILL make it through that beating you gave him! Really had him hanging on a string, didn't cha? HAHA!" the conductor of the boy yelled as he absently cracked the whip against the cage bars, causing the boy to slightly jump in his sitting position. The action caused his chains to slightly jingle, yet the iron ball remained steadfast. The boys actions also caused for Lucy to tighten her hands that were bunching her fur-laced dress.

She knew that she would never be able to see her scared face during and after he'd tried to hurt her, but the empty face on the boy right now made Lucy feel like her own emotions that had made her Father erupt were nothing compared to the boys right now.

Her chest tightened, yet so did the grip of her Father on her shoulders when she tried to take a step towards the boy.

"I would think you'd learn," her Father's voice seemed to reverberate through her collar bone to shake her ruby necklace.

"My apologies Father," she chanted as she took the half step back. She'd seen through these trips in public that many parents liked children to stay as close to them as possible, but Lucy knew better then to get too close to her Father. It was the only thing that he detested more then her being out of his sight. Close enough to control, yet not enough for contact is what Lucy thought it was.

But Lucy knew she was only ten, not nearly enough for her to have figured everything out. But as she glanced up at the looming figure and then back at the pink-haired boy who had curled into a ball, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Come," her Father ordered as he steered her back towards the worn stone road. Lucy obediently followed, staying just behind him and watching his coat tails flicker and flap with his walking.

It seemed that seeing the boy had motivated her Father to quickly pass through the rest of the town as his strides lengthened and increased. While the guards could easily keep up, Lucy had to practically jog to stay in time. When they got back to the carriage, Lucy and her Father were quickly brought in. It took a good fifteen minutes for the coach to get up to their mansion on the hill. As Lucy got out, making sure to lift the hem of her dress so it wouldn't get dirty, she skipped over puddles to the giant double doors of the house. Always the gentlemen, one of the two guards at the door opened it for Lucy and her Father who followed.

The young blond sighed in contentment as she threw herself on her giant bed, grabbing a pillow as big as her close to her body. She took a deep breath, but it wasn't as comforting as she'd hoped as her tight corset cut off the expansion of her rib-cage.

"Princess, I must get you ready for dinner."

Suppressing an un-ladylike groan, Lucy sat back up, the large pillow still close to her. The maid offered a smile before coming over to Lucy, turning her around so that her back faced the maid.

"I heard from a maid whose friends with one of your Father's maids that you saw the fire-breathing boy today," she chatted absently as she untied the top layer of Lucy's outfit.

The heir, in turn, simply hummed along in agreement. She knew that there were many maids, butlers, and guards on the grounds, and the only thing they did more rather then work was gossip.

It took a good hour, with the help of her maid, for Lucy to first get out of her previous outfit and into her new one, this one even more lavish then the last. Putting on shiny slippers and re-curling her hair once again, she made her way down the spiral staircase to the dining room. Making sure her shoes didn't click too much, she made her way down the ten chair long table to the one end, the opposite end being where her Father sat. Along the whole length of the table there was an array of food, all different kinds from all parts of the world.

The smells from these foods didn't smell as good to Lucy as much as those from the streets, but she was hungry all the same. Yet she waited for the butler to bring her a plate patiently, sucking in her stomach so that the deep growls didn't escape.

Quietly eating, she made sure that no food went anywhere other then in her mouth. And when she was finished, she thanked her father for the meal and then made her way up to her room. There her first-hand maid undressed her from her dinner dress and it was replaced with silk pants and a slip. Usually it'd just be a slip, but the weather was getting colder so more clothes were necessary. Lucy sighed for the second time that day in happiness as a pan full of hot coals was put at the food of her bed under her covers. It was close enough to give off heat yet far away so that it didn't burn her accidentally.

Lucy thought, as her maids bowed goodnight and to sleep well, that she would go to sleep right away. She was drifting away, but it was then when she looked outside and noticed that it was a clear night with a full moon, so that she could see everything outside her massive windows. Suddenly, it felt like a heavy weight was put on her chest as she could see the dim lights from the town below.

Sitting up and pushing aside her blankets, she went to her window and put a hand to the chilled glass. At the feel of the chilled glass, it made her think about how cold it must be outside and for the people who didn't have the luxuries she did to keep warm. Her thoughts instantly jumped to the pink-haired boy as she wondered if maybe he was still in that cage.

Bringing a knuckle to her mouth, she lightly bit down on it. Her other hand shot up to the latch of her window door and before she knew it, she was outside on her private porch, hands tightly gripping the railing. Looking down to the side, she easily found the lattice on the right where roses grew up.

Although it was very dangerous, Lucy had sneaked out a few times in her life; she could only guess that she had gotten this rebellious side of her from her Mother. Looking down first from the hidden place of the railing, she saw a guard stiffly walk by. She knew that she had around ten seconds before the next one came into sight of her. So quickly pulling her sleeves down to cover her hands so they wouldn't get cut from the thorns, she scampered down with speed that would surprise anyone. She then bolted for the gardens that surrounded the mansion. Keeping down on her hands and knees, she was out of sight from the guards because of the high hedges.

She then followed the road that lead to town, keeping to the shadows as the full moon made many things clear. It took her some time since it was a good two miles to town, and since she hadn't even gone as far as half way to town, she almost lost her way twice. But when she saw the large sign at the front of town, she allowed a smile to form on her dirty face.

Tiptoeing through the streets, her muddy self easily found the way towards where the boy would be. As she approached the place, she almost sighed in relief as she didn't see anything in the cage. But when she took a closer look, she saw something in the upper right corner of the cage and her stomach clenched.

Hesitantly, her hands came up to the bars and she shivered as they were much colder then her window. She was sure she didn't make much noise, but still her action startled the boy enough for him to jump up. Lucy paled as she saw that he didn't even have a blanket and was still covered in only chains and shorts.

At the sight of her, his narrow eyes widened and he shot back into his protective ball. Lucy frowned as she remembered what her Father had yelled at him, and probably with the beating he'd received, was very likely to listen, too.

Opening her mouth to speak, Lucy found that she was unable to say anything. But she simply shook her head, swallowed, and tried again. This time she managed a weak "Hello."

At the soft voice, the boy tightened up even more, if possible. Lucy realized right then that she really had no idea what she was doing. She had run out of her house in the middle of the night, gotten incredibly dirty, was shivering cold, and was now trying to talk to a boy who could really hurt her and she had no one for protection. Mind still spinning she continue to whisper,

"Sorry."

Clinging to the bars, she watched her knuckles turn white. Feeling lost, she turned and ran back the way she'd came.

If she'd turned around she would have seen the boy had gotten up and was watching her leave.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

"Princess, it's time to get up for the Market."

The kind voice woke Lucy from her sleeping and she groaned into her pillow so the maid who'd just spoken wouldn't hear.

"Breakfast will be in an hour, so we must hurry," the servant continued as she pulled away Lucy's blankets. The girl, in turn, almost cried out in the loss of heat and curled into a ball.

"Princess! I really don't know what to do with you...you've really not been acting like yourself lately."

At the worried tone, Lucy opened her eyes in defeat. She didn't want others to be worrying about her, she just wasn't feeling that great. And it's not like she could say the reason because she would then have to explain her sneaking out at night. She'd already gone through all the trouble from that night, even having to bath herself with common well-water from the town so she wouldn't be muddy and then throwing away her clothes, plus with the consequences her Father would do, she couldn't even imagine, it definitely wasn't worth it. She'd just have to suffer alone.

Yet it seemed that she couldn't keep running away from her problem as in no less then two hours later, she was walking through the streets. It was especially cold today and she tightened the fur coat around herself tighter, hoping to keep the wind out. She heard the man's voice before the saw the pink hair of the boy, as there was a large crowd around today.

But it seemed her Father had lost all interest in the boy as he continued to walk right by, not giving Lucy any chance to stop and see the boy.

Time seemed to speed up when Lucy had that heavy feeling in her gut as it was soon time to change for dinner and in a whirl she was sitting down, plate put in front of her as the butler bowed before taking his place along the side of the room where the others stood. There was brief conversation on what she'd learned today in her lessons and if she had enough clothes and warmth for the coming winter between her Father and her, but mostly the dining room was only full of silverware on plates and chewing. It was Lucy, for once, who finished her food first and was asked to be excused.

Back in her room, Lucy let the maids direct her around until she was tucked into bed, her favorite maid even going as far as to place a kiss on her forehead. She rolled over to her side to look out the window, noting it to be half a moon tonight, and felt bad for making others worry about her. She knew that her Father didn't detect anything since she looked fine, but the servants and guards of the house could obviously tell that she was down.

With a huff and a sudden burst of energy, Lucy kicked off her blankets and went over to her glass doors. Opening them, the sudden rush of cold night air made her suck in her breath unexpectantly. Rushing to her bed, she grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her small shoulders and then went back outside. Waiting for the guard, she repeated her journey. It was both a convenience and inconvenience as there wasn't as much light as last time; no one could see Lucy even in the open unless close by but it also made it harder for her to see where she was walking.

Finally, she arrived at the entrance of the village. Ignoring how her lungs burned (it was a nice contrast to the cold) she ran through the empty streets to the boy. Making sure to be quiet, she grabbed the bars again, but shook them lightly.

He looked up slowly over his knees as he was grabbing his legs to his chest in warmth. Just like last time, at the sight of her he ducked and hid his head.

"I'm very sorry for everything I have caused you, I don't blame you," Lucy said. She had actually rehearsed what she was going to say to him this time as she'd walked through the forest.

"My Father is rash sometimes," she continued as she made her way around the cage to where he was sitting, "I don't want you to hate us."

She reached out for the bars, intending to reach through them to pat his uniquely-colored head of hair, yet it was then when he turned and and opened his mouth, spilling out a great number of flames.

Too shocked to scream, Lucy fell back onto the dirty ground. Feeling the heat still from the fires, Lucy chocked on a sob that bubbled out form her chest. It was her turn now to be in a ball, hugging herself so tightly she could barely get enough air to manage to deep sobs that eerily echoed through the deserted streets. By the time she could get up, she saw that the boy was leaning against the bars and watching her with furrowed eyebrows.

Feeling terror grip her, she was once again in a mixture of shock and fear to scream or move. She seemed to be entrapped in his dark eyes that seemed to be scrutinizing her.

But the trance was broken when the boy shivered and sat down again, bringing his legs close to his bare chest. Lucy blinked as her tears dried up as she finally realized how he must be to the point of freezing.

She got up and the blanket that was around her shoulders fell, making her feel the bitter air on her arms. She knew that if the air could affect her when she was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and pants, along with shoes, that the boy in a metal cage with a raggedy pair of shorts must be feeling hypothermia. Lucy grabbed the blanket from the ground and took a step forward, intending to give it to him, but she stopped herself.

He had just blown fire at her, he thought she was an obvious enemy even though she meant him no harm. But as all other people in this town seemed to think that he was only an animal and so wasn't very caring towards him, Lucy could only guess that when someone got close to him he thought they were going to hurt him.

Puffing her chest out in preparation, she quickly balled the blanket up and then threw it at the boy, causing him to jump up in alarm. Eyes wide, he looked at the blanket that had just landed on him, yet had fallen off in his haste to get up. His eyes then turned to Lucy who weakly smiled, he in return narrowed his eyes.

"You put it around yourself," she said insecurely, wondering if he could understand. As he cocked his head to the side, as if asking what she was saying, she knew he didn't. So she motioned with her hands, pretending that she had the blanket still and was wrapping it around herself.

He seemed to catch on quickly, yet was hesitant to try it. Lucy knew, like before, this was probably because people (especially that announcer man who apparently owned him) only gave him hurt.

She gasped as he put it around himself and seemed to snort in acknowledgement. He turned his eyes to her briefly once again before looking down at his feet and then sitting back down, the blanket still tightly wound around him. He seemed to say something in another language, but Lucy couldn't begin to understand what it was. Obviously, as the man had said, he came from somewhere far away and wasn't used to their cultures.

"Keep it," Lucy barely breathed out in astonishment at how small he suddenly looked under the blanket. She noted he must be around her age, if a little bit older.

"My name is Lucy," she said with a smile as she took the tiniest step towards him.

He kept silent, yet his eyes moved up to watch her again. Just the eye-contact made Lucy giddy and she took another step forward.

"I've never seen anyone like you. You're fascinating," she continued to talk although he probably couldn't understand her, "I really like your hair color."

Weither it was bravery or stupidity, Lucy tip-toed and reached inside the bars again to gently touch the top of his head.

The boy quickly reared back from her touch and reach, making Lucy frown and retract her hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm very forward and rude sometimes. Or that's what my Father always says..." she drifted off in wonderment, thinking along the lines of how she was talking to the 'Wild Boy' who was though to be something less then an animal.

But as she looked up from her dirty shoes to his open and slightly fearful face, she knew that those rumors were false.

"It was nice meeting you. Goodnight," she waved before she turned to leave, not giving heed to how she was leaving her blanket with him.

The boy watched her leave once again like last time, the blanket's smell engulfing his senses and allowing him to slightly relax. It smelt like earth and pine, no doubt from Lucy's trek through the forest, but also of light lavender from her shampoo. It made him think of the deep forest where he had been taken from and the warmth made him think of his cave that had been his home before being kidnapped.

When morning was about to arrive, the boy knew that if that loud, evil man saw him with the clothing it'd be immediately taken away from him. So, thinking fast, he went to the right back corner. There, he leaned out, even though it strained and hurt his wrist because of the chains, tied the blanket tightly around the wooden leg of that was holding his cage up. The man never really came around the back, only pranced around the front of the elevated stage/cage. There it would be tied securely until the next night.

Allowing a smirk to form, the boy knew that he wouldn't be as cold as before anymore.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

Lucy crunched her teeth into a crisp and juicy apple, causing a small spray of juice to fly out into the crisp air. Lucky for her, though, her Father was busy looking at an assortment of spices to notice the unladylike behavior. She sighed in relief before continuing to eat her favorite fruit that was thankfully still in season, yet took heed to take smaller and not so forceful bites.

Turning on her toes, she followed her Father dutifully and it was soon when they came to the pink-haired boy's cage. Lucy didn't really understand why her Father wanted to keep seeing the boy, it'd been three weeks since Lucy had given him the blanket (and he seemed to be keeping warmer, she still didn't know how he kept it hidden) but during all those three weeks her Father took at least a minute or two to see how he was doing. She would like to believe it was because he wanted to make sure he'd make a full recovery from the beating he'd given him, but Lucy knew better yet couldn't decide what reason he was doing it for.

This time it only took a max of ten seconds before her Father was off again. As they continued on their way, Lucy's gaze stayed on the boy who currently had his hands up in the air as if he was about to get shot, the conductor laughing at the position he'd made the boy take. With his arms stretched up, Lucy could see quite a few ribs and her full stomach dropped. Here she was enjoying an apple after a big breakfast while the boy probably ate only one meal a day. Biting her lip, she threw the apple core into the nearest trash barrel.

Taking one last glimpse back, it seemed to Lucy that she'd be doing another night trip.

Later that night, as she slipped on a pair of shoes and actual pants under her night gown (she'd learned that it was easier to run in and dispose of later), she held true to her promise to herself earlier that day. But tonight would be different from the time before, as she had to bring food with her. She knew her house by heart since she had been born and raised all her life, and even though she wasn't exactly allowed into the kitchen (too low class, too many sharp objects) she knew where it was and the backdoor that she could escape out of.

Grabbing a basket, she first filled it with a loaf of bread and some cheese before putting in some fruit, not daring to take some meat as it might draw attention. She knew this mansion had enough food as it was, but stealing was strictly prohibited and there was always a fuss when something couldn't be found. With bread and fruit she was safe, they never counted the amount as they did with more expensive food.

Grimacing as the door squeaked, she held in a gasp as she saw a solitary guard walking right past. Knowing it to be now or never, the blond bolted from the door, not looking back. She sighed in relief once she got to the sanctuary of the forest and turned to see the guard, finding that he was still walking. He had no clue that the Princess had just run out, practically right below his nose. She allowed a soft chuckle, muffled by her gloved hand, before she was off with her basket of food.

When she arrived at the pink-haired boy, she smiled lightly as she saw the blanket she'd given him a month ago wrapped tightly around his lithe form. Looking up from his cocoon of warmth, he actually held her gaze for a second before he wrapped the blanket back around his head.

"Hey," she called softly as she grabbed a bar, the other still holding the basket. "Come on, I'm not going to hurt you. Come out. Please?" Lucy tried talking to him, yet he remained steadfast.

Huffing in annoyance, she hoisted herself up on the make-shift three feet wide patio-stage the the conductor stood upon, showing this boy off, all day long. She leaned down and brought the basket up with her too in a slight grunt of excursion, making the boy look up from his blanket haven to see what she was doing. Lucy was too engrossed in uncovering the napkin that covered the food to notice how the boy's eyes widened and his mouth began to water.

When she looked up and saw him staring at her and the revealed food, she motioned for him to come. He seemed hesitant for a few minutes (at which Lucy sat patiently), but he simply covered himself with the blanket again and hide away. Delicate eyebrows furrowing, Lucy grabbed an orange and carefully aimed before rolling it towards the boy. When it hit him, causing him to jump up in surprise with eyes wide, he looked down to find the innocent fruit and an equally innocently smiling Lucy.

He took up the food and sniffed before he bite into it, causing him to spit out bits of the bitter peel with a grimace. Lucy, now understanding he'd never seen the food before since it was exotic in these parts, took one out of the basket herself.

"Here, watch and look," she said, causing him to turn his attention from the food in his hands to the blond who had started peeling the fruit. Once she finished, she started then breaking it up in parts. The boy watched with narrowed eyes as he placed one of the wedges into her mouth and chewed, smiling as she swallowed.

Having seen it done, the boy sat down and did the same, and after his first unsure bite of the orange flesh, he ate the rest of the peeled orange in one giant bite, spitting the seeds out as he messily chewed.

Lucy's eyes widened in astonishment at the sight before she took the rest of her own fruit and put it into the cage, opting to take out an apple too.

At the sight of more food, the boy's mouth further watered. He hadn't had decent food in a few months ever since his capture, and this food he'd never tasted was delicious. Taking a few steps slowly, he eventually came to the end Lucy sat at and sat down again himself, the blanket still held fast. He grabbed the already peeled orange and ate that before starting on the apple, knowing this food all too well from the forest.

When she took out bread and cheese, breaking off chunks for him to eat, he eagerly downed all that too. Never taking her entranced eyes from the boy, when her small hands groped around in the basket for more only to find it was empty, she felt her heart sink. Looking back at the boy, whose eyes were still wide and mouth open for more, her smile disappeared.

It seemed he noticed the change in her demeanor for he closed his mouth and slightly slouched, knowing the food was all gone now.

"I'm sorry, if I'd known you eat so much, I would have brought you more," Lucy lamented as she showed him the basket that was now empty.

She blinked when she heard him do a whimper, if the sound that reverberated from his throat could be called that.

"Tomorrow night I'll bring more," she promised as she got up.

As she set down the cobble-road again, she turned and looked back to see the boy had stood and was watching her leave. With a smile, she waved good-bye shyly. The boy seemed to catch on again and he lifted his own hand and waved farewell.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

"I wonder if they'll notice all this food gone..." Lucy wondered out loud as she was almost at the boy's cage, this time with a larger basket that held even more food then last night, making her grunt from the weight of it several times over her journey into town. "I bet they'll just shrug it away since they don't want anyone to get in trouble like when someone reported we were missing some roses in the garden," she said in hope. She really did adore some of her servants, more parental to her then her actual one, and she looked up to them, despite their low social level, as they were very kind to her and didn't treat her outlandishly like visitors did. They treated her like a normal kid and she appreciated that.

But pushing those worrisome thoughts aside, she came up to the platform and swung over the basket first. She panted in the energy-burning action and looked up to see the boy was already at this side of the cage, hands grasping the bars and eyes sparkling with interest towards her and then the basket.

"Yes, I brought you more food," Lucy giggled when his tongue lolled out at the sight of the leftovers from tonight's dinner and more.

Without a word, the boy sat down with his blanket, hands in his lap as he waited patiently for Lucy to give him the first course.

"Wait, I want you to know me," she said as she sat up a little straighter. The boy cocked his head to the side in curiosity and Lucy really wondered if he didn't understand their language at all.

She pointed a finger to her chest and said, "Lucy."

The boy blinked before nodding. He extended a finger to point at her and said, "Lucy."

At the sound of his voice that was soft and slightly husky, Lucy brought a hand to her chest and smiled widely before nodding. In a sort of award, she pushed over two apples first.

"What is your name?" she asked as he ate. He paused and shook his head.

"You don't know?" He shook his head again. "You don't understand anything I'm saying, do you?" she sighed as she ran a hair through her bangs.

He swallowed before pointing at himself and saying, "Wild Boy?"

"No!" Lucy immediately denied, taking the boy slightly off guard. She saw how she'd alarmed him and so took a deep breath before saying, "No, you're not a 'Wild Boy' even though everyone calls you that." She paused as he continued eating the second apple.

"But you do need a name." He didn't say anything to agree, only held out his hands in indication for more food.

Handing him next a whole loaf of bread, at to which he let out a small yelp of happiness, Lucy put a finger to her chin in thought. She looked at his pink haired head and then tanned skin, thinking about how it reminded her of pretty flowers and sun-kissed skin, before she grinned.

"Natsu."

At the sound of the name, the boy looked up as he continued eating. Lucy, now excited at her problem solving, leaned forward and, putting her arm into the cage, touched her index finger to his chest and repeated, "Natsu."

He blinked as she retracted her hand and he pointed to his face, "Natsu?" he questioned, his pronunciation of his name almost perfect.

"Yes. I'm going to call you 'Natsu' now because you remind me of summer," Lucy said with a smile.

The now named Natsu cocked his head to the side to evaluate Lucy for another few seconds before he continued on with his food.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

_Three yeas later..._

Lucy squinted her eyes at the coming guard, watched him pass by, before stealthily sprinting the lawn into the forest, going headfirst into a bush and not grimacing at all as her knees became coated in mud. Getting up, dusting her knees off of mud as best as she could, she grabbed her sack of goodies and continued on her way through the dark trees that once scared her, yet seemed to calm her more and more every night she snuck out.

Since she'd become so accustomed to going out every night, her legs and lungs had become conditioned enough that she could run the whole way without stopping and do it quite quickly, which she liked the most as it gave her more time to be with Natsu. Thinking about his wide smile and glittering eyes, it prompted her to run even faster. While the boy had first come as an attraction, he had eventually changed in the eyes of the villagers. Before they thought of him as nothing but a wild boy who could sprout fire on a whim and so was very dangerous, yet by the time half a year had passed, the people were getting tired of the act the man had put up.

Lucy even convinced one of the kinder folk to buy him off from the whipping man, giving the elderly couple the money in advance as of course as she didn't expect them to pay for him themselves. At first they were wary of doing something a young princess asked for in secrecy, yet they heard her out and eventually agreed. So one fateful day they went up to the man with a deal he couldn't resist. Although Lucy had to sell one of her precious diamond and ruby necklaces to get the money, she didn't regret it one bit.

Because of this, Natsu now lived his days on the old couple's farm where he did all the chores and much more. Although the kind elders argued that although they'd bought him, he was in no way a slave and had no obligation to do all that he did. Yet Natsu would simply smile that huge grin and continue on.

Finally arriving at the farm, Lucy was careful to not upset the cows around her and went to the barn where she knew Natsu slept. When she opened the large doors, wincing as the creak cut through the silent night air, she didn't have to count to five before Natsu was in front of her.

"Good evening Natsu," Lucy said with a small smile.

"Hiya Lu," he grinned out as he patted her on the head messily, ruffling up her blond bangs.

"Hey!" she exclaimed quietly as she swatted his hand away, "My name is Lucy and you say 'good evening'" she instructed as she hit him on the head.

As he nursed the new bump, Natsu said with slight ill will, "Good evening, Lucy."

"That's better. Now, what do you want first?" she asked as she put down her sack, "The lemon cake or the chocolate pastries?"

"Chocolate pastries!" Natsu yelled out with glee, at to which Lucy slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't do that! What if you woke up the horses, or your caretakers!"

"Ah, you don't have to worry about Granny and Gramps, they sleep like wogs," Natsu laughed.

"You mean 'logs'?" Lucy asked with a hidden smile. Although the blond girl didn't usually like to brag, but it had been almost her entire doing that he was now able to speak their language. It was hard at first, with him being so afraid of her from what her Father had threatened, but in a months time he'd warmed up to her so much that he was very willing to try and communicate with her. She was amazed with how quick he was to pick up words, pronunciation, and how to string everything together. In hindsight, she was very glad as she'd been young and so would have probably gotten very angry at him if he hadn't gotten things quickly.

"Right," Natsu managed to say before he stuffed an entire pastry into his mouth, his cheeks full as his fanged teeth ground away at the sweet.

Although he was no longer in immediate need of food and shelter as his Grandparents (he didn't like calling them caretakers or guardians like Lucy did) provided it, Lucy still liked to bring tasty treats and other things from her mansion. She had more then enough and she was more then willing to share as he was her only friend and human contact outside her father and countless maids or butlers.

"So what did you do today?" Lucy asked as she fiddled with the lace at the end of her long-sleeved shirt.

"Hn..." Natsu hummed for a second as he licked his fingers of sugar, "Nothing much other then working fields."

"Farming?" Lucy asked with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah, and mule was tired so I had to do most of it," he sighed, "My hands hurt 'cause it."

"Let me see," she ordered as she moved to sit right across of him, their knees touching. Completely obedient to anything she asked, Natsu stretched out his hands and Lucy eagerly grabbed at them. When she saw the popped blisters and rubbed raw skin, she winced.

"It not hurt, don't want to bother anyone," Natsu stubbornly said as he took his hands back, but Lucy grabbed at them and brought them to her lap again.

"You should tell others when you need help Natsu," she informed as she took off her long sleeved shirt. Although many boys would be blushing and stammering at her action as in these societies royalty like Lucy, if so much as her ankle was shown the boys would fawn over her, for Natsu it was nothing out of the ordinary. Especially since it was summer, he was surprised that she'd come with two layers of shirts as it was.

Clad now only in a small strapless corset like shirt and her poofy underwear pants, Lucy took the shirt and gave it to him, asking him to tear it into strips. Natsu growled at her, repeating that he didn't need to be bandaged, at to which Lucy equally stubbornly rebutted that he did and he was whether he wanted to or not. Once he tore the expensive silk shirt into strips with his sharp teeth and tearing, Lucy set to work on wrapping up his hands.

Once she was finished, she kept hold of them to expect them. While hers were pale, soft, and unscarred, his was the exact opposite. From accidents there were faint scars and the sun had given them a golden color that was stark against her white skin. When she felt his unwrapped fingers, she could feel the rough calluses formed from hard farm labor.

"Done?" Natsu's question snapped her out of her assessment and she looked up with a smile on her face.

"You better re-wrap them before you go back to work tomorrow," Lucy ordered as she regretfully let go of his hands.

The pink-haired boy took a few seconds to flex his hands and scrutinize her nurse work before a smile cracked his tanned face and he replied with a simple, "Yep."

Lucy felt her face flush and she looked away, embarrassed. Yet thankfully Natsu divested Lucy's flustered persona with, "Can I have lemon cake?"

Looking once again into his dark eyes that were wide with want, Lucy giggled before unwrapping the cake and giving it to him, which he promptly let out another whoop of happiness.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

The next night it was so hot that the Lucy and Natsu decided to move out of the barn and into the open night air where the night was clear and the stars and moon were bright enough to light their way and laughing faces.

"I've been here for three summer," Natsu said as he laid back in the tall grass.

"That means I'm thirteen now," Lucy sighed as she rested her chin in her hand, thinking that time was running out. Soon her father would begin trying to marry her off, Lucy having overheard that he wanted a male heir while he was still alive and wanted him delivered asap, which meant that if Lucy was only seventeen when it happened, so be it.

"I want to go back home," Natsu muttered as he covered his face with his arms.

Lucy blinked in surprise before sitting up, "What? You have a home?"

Natsu laughed at her odd question, "Of course I gots one. Everyone does."

"Are your parents there?"

"I gots a Pa, yeah," Natsu said proudly as he removed his arms so his dark eyes were visible, "He's huge and strong and da best!"

"Do you really love him?"

"Yeah! Don' you love your Father?" he questioned off-handedly yet when he noticed Lucy's face fall he sat up in panic. Not knowing what to do, he flailed his arms around as tears started to spill from her hazel eyes and fall on the green grass.

"He almost killed you Natsu," she dejectedly vocalized her remembrance through her sniffles.

At the statement, Natsu stopped his wild actions and felt his face become still, not having thought about that incident in quite a long time. When he took off his shirt, he could still see the marks of the whip that had cut so far into his young body.

"He only sees me as some_thing_ not some_one_. I'm never going to be free of him," she continued to sob.

Natsu sat there, still unwary of what to do, before his face lit up with an idea. "I should go find my Pa and make him help you! I'm sure he will!"

Lucy looked up with her red eyes and quickly piped, "Really?"

"Yeah! He so powerful, he'll burn your Father up!"

Although the image was grotesque in nature, Lucy couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm that Natsu was displaying for her sake. Her heart was just as calloused as Natsu's hands from disillusionment of her royal life that seemed grand in appearance, yet horrid in reality for her. But there were moments where she really did have pure, unabashed hope like right now. If it wasn't for this pink haired boy, she would have probably lost herself long ago. Yet with her visits to his rowdy attitude of nothing could hold him down, it made her look forward to darkness and made the days tolerable in what was to come.

"It's alright Natsu," she said as she composed herself, wiping her tears away, "It's the life I was born into. I have no choice."

"You always have choice!" Natsu argued loudly, at to which Lucy was taken back by with the force in his words, "You saved me, I save you now!"

Tears started pouring out of young Lucy's eyes again at his big heart and once again Natsu flailed around, useless when it came to a crying girl.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

_Four years later..._

A seventeen year old Lucy huffed into her hand, although because she was resting her chin in her hand and covering her mouth with her fingers, the air wasn't allowed to be let out and so made her cheeks puff out.

"Mistress, please do not do such an unladylike gesture," her maid scolded her as she yanked on a lock of her long, golden hair a little too hard.

The teen, in return, didn't say anything and the only show that she'd heard her maid was when she finally let the air out a few seconds later, yet it could have just been because she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Now, your hair is done," the maid said as she nodded her head once.

Changing her gaze from the window to her side to the three-way mirror in front of her, Lucy's face remained impassive as she saw her hair was a mass of falling curls, framing her beautiful face and cascading down her back.

"I'm sure you'll knock this suitor off his feet before you even open your pretty little mouth and say something rash again," Lucy heard her maid mutter to herself as she began to clip and insert numerous jewels to her already outlandish hair.

Seeing as she was already in her dress and make-up was done to perfection, once the glittering adornments in her hair were added, the blond was allowed to stand and go to her door, opening it to see none-other then the looming figure of her father. Although she wasn't the short girl she used to be and her Father wasn't even two feet taller then her now, it was moments like this where he was ordering her to live her life the way he wanted that made him seem like a giant or unsurpassable mountain.

She didn't let her dolled-up face even twitch in annoyance as she took his offered arm and they walked down the stairs, Lucy looking up once they finished the flight to see a handsome, fellow-blond in front of her.

They bowed to each other before they made their way to the dining room where a feast for thirty was made for just the two of them.

Sitting down, the suitor (whose name Lucy had already forgotten) began to talk with flashing teeth. The teenager had to admit, this one wasn't as ugly or fat as the others that she'd chased away with snippy remarks. It had become almost like a sport for her, chasing away suitors. How fast could she do it, how efficient?

Yet it seemed her Father began to pick up on her actions when the fourth man refused the invitation to be invited back.

Lucy, despite what rumors said about her, wasn't just an empty-headed blond who didn't know what her Father was doing. Obviously, he was being as persistent about her getting married and knocked up as she was to not. Clearly this wasn't working for either of them - family drama, what a _silly_ little thing.

But Lucy had something that kept her going - hope. Hope for Natsu and for when he'd take her away from here. Although once she hit ten she'd given up on fairy tale endings of the princess riding off into the sunset, she couldn't stop her heart from swelling with emotion at the thought of Natsu coming to get, no, _save_ her.

That night four years ago when she'd been thirteen and flat chested (oh, how times changes things) when he'd promised her he'd save her she had felt something never before; Natsu seemed to have shaken her cage just like she did for him when she first visited him all those years ago. Honestly, she was embarrassed about how passionate hope had taken over her and it only seemed to swell as that morning there was an uproar in how the fire boy had run away in the dead of morning.

Lucy went to the elderly couple and they said with smiles and a chuckle that he'd begged them for leave to find his Pa so that he could then come and save the princess. Blushing, Lucy left with a thanks that night with mixed feelings. Natsu had left to find his Father to help her, but that meant he wasn't here now. Her nights would now be spent staring at a blank ceiling in wonder of what the pink haired teen was doing himself.

So here she was now, exquisitely cutting chicken with her pristine etiquette skills in her Father's hope that she would settle down and stop being so passive-aggressive in her resistance.

Yet just as the teen was thinking about how she would verbally bitch-slap this suitor without her Father interfering or helping the guy out, there was a sudden tremor through the house.

The three looked around at each other, silently noting how the other seemed to feel that too, before they turned towards the attendants around who looked suddenly wary.

Lucy saw her Father open his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by another rumble that had the wine in their glasses shaking.

By this time the maids and butlers were whispering and Lucy's Father finally stood, eyes hard as he looked around the room that had gone still again before yet another tremor shook the dishes.

Lucy noticed how each tremor came faster then the last and this held true as not a few seconds from the third another tremor shook the table; the strength of the tremors were getting stronger as well.

Suddenly, the tense air that was full of clatter and clashes from dishes and food being spilled to the ground was split by a yell of what sounded like a mix of victory and pure energy. A voice that was deeper and huskier then what Lucy remembered, but still fundamentally the same.

Natsu.

She stood with a start and balled up her dress and kicked off her heels before sprinting up the stairs and towards her room. She could hear her Father shouting, but it must have been to the servants for orders - if it was for her she didn't seem to give the slightest of heed.

When she got to her room, she continued to bolt for her porch. Slamming open the sliding glass doors, she looked out into the inky night, looking for anything. The shaking suddenly stopped though and she heard another yell from Natsu, which seemed like it was behind her.

Hiking up her dress a little more, she turned towards the lattice of roses and began to go up it towards the roof, feeling the nostalgic pricks of the thorns on her delicate hands.

Feeling small as she scrambled up the tiled roof and stood in the wind, she allowed herself to look around in the 360 degrees. And then she saw it - the flames.

The orange and reds on the outsides and blues and greens towards the inside mixed together, lapping over each other and illuminating the night - and where the gigantic fire was coming from.

Lucy had heard about them in legends in the numerous books she'd read even since Natsu left but she never imagined that there was still one alive, much less it being Natsu's apparent Pa. She could see in the continuing flames that it had teeth taller then her and that it's skull must be the size of a three-story mansion. Lucy barely made out the figure that sat between the horns in the short mane, the person's height looking like a parasite to the size of the dragon.

Trying to regain her breath after the fire had died and the marvelous creature was now only visible in the dim moonlight, Lucy sucked in all the air she could before bellowing, "NAAAATSUUUU!"

She watched as the scaled beast's head snapped towards hers and she heard a loud, "LUUUUUUUU!"

"Yes Natsu, I'm over here!" she yelled, feeling like something must be wrong with her as her throat seemed to be closing up and she couldn't breath, she could barely see from the tears that seemed to be coming from her eyes. She wasn't even the slightest bit mad about him not saying her name in its entirety like she always used to scold him on.

She felt her breath being sucked away again as she watched wings spread from the dragon, who flapped them a few times before he slowly ascended into the air and did a twist before coming towards her. Transfixed, she watched as it took a deep dip towards the side as it was now not a half mile away from her, seconds until it went by.

"Grab onto me Lucy!" she heard Natsu through the chaos of her head and the darkness.

Without even giving thought, she stretched her arms out and gasped as the air was knocked out of her as Natsu wrapped his own arms around her and brought her along for the ride.

The blond didn't know the words to describe her head and body as she was crushed against Natsu by his own strength and the air that was whipping around her, no doubt making her hair into a whirling dervish that would make her curls come undone and unruly beyond belief.

She could have sworn she heard her Father yell to her from below, but she was too busy listening to the pounding of Natsu's heart as she tightened her grip around him.

"You came," she said into his warm skin that made her feel security even as they flew hundreds of feet above the ground.

"I promised," he said in that deeper voice that made her shiver.

"You never said that your Pa was a dragon," Lucy continued, wondering why she was bringing this up now when maybe they should be instead talking about what he'd been doing these years. She supposed looking for this dragon.

"I never knew the word for it, human language is hard to learn with all your individual words," Natsu answered.

Lucy snorted loudly and wondered if she was going to burst from all the emotions she was feeling.

"Where are we going?" she asked through the wind again.

"Home," Natsu answered simply.

Even with the weak moonlight, when Lucy saw Natsu's grin that seemed to split his face she could help the laughter from bubbling out and mixing with the air and sudden freedom she now seemed to have finally achieved.

She supposed it was idiotic to leave a life of at least physical and material comfort for one that she doubted would give her even a fraction of the wealth that her Father threw at (and on) her, but this new adventure with Natsu had something jewels and gold coins couldn't give. He had life in him that made Lucy grin and a viberance that she had found herself addicted to.

But now that he had come back for her and they were flying off (not in a sunset, but she wasn't nit-picky about that) she felt like she could breath.

She could smile. And she thought, as she further tightened her arms across Natsu's bare torso, maybe she could finally love.

* * *

_AN: I had this idea of Natsu bursting half-way through dinner and whisking her away while his Dragon!Father burned down her house and then I was like - naaah, there's too much violence in the world already. But OMFG this was fun to write, I think I may do more AUs... is that alright with you guys?_


	37. 065 : Replay

**065 : Replay**

"Lucy..."

"Say it."

"No way! This is so embarrassing!"

The blond looked down at the tied-up pink haired teenager below her and gave a feral grin before slamming her heel just to the side of his head, causing the young man to suddenly start shivering in fear.

"_Say it,_" she intently whispered as she moved her leg so that she could crouch down at his level against one of the walls in her designated room in the guild.

"Y-Y-You own m-me," Natsu stammered as he said the statement in a soft voice that had Lucy feeling triumphant.

"Now, was that hard?" she asked as she grabbed him by the ropes that held him immobile before flinging him onto her bed.

"That's easy for you to say," Natsu said as he watched her stalk towards him, eyes widening as he watched her grab the whip at her hip.

"Now, which torture would you like to experience?" she asked as she cracked the whip at her side.

Natsu's fearful face fell before he blinked, asking in confusion, "I thought you were already torturing me, with what you make my heart go through."

Lucy's steps stopped in that moment as her narrowed eyes widened in shock and emotions that Natsu had seen only on the most extreme situations flashed through them. But then her eyes were back to normal and she had cracked the whip again, teeth flashing in a wide grin.

"You always know just what to say, don't you?" she purred as she brought her hands to her back, undoing the ties for the black one-piece part of her outfit, leaving her in the bikini-like underneath clothing.

The hot-shot driving teen wanted to say something, but was speechless as the blond before him suddenly crawled up on the bed with him and straddled his hips, leaning down to give him a view of a deep valley of flesh as well as beginning to undo his binds.

"Damn, you're one ride I'd love to do," Natsu growled as her hot breath played against his neck.

"Well, I suppose if anyone could handle me, you'd be him," Lucy grinned as she bit down on his ear as she finished undoing the ropes.

Laughing aloud as she was flipped over, Lucy looked up to see the looming face of Natsu as he hovered over her.

"I'm guessing you still have that whip with you?" he asked as he sat up on his knees to undo his shirt.

"You're right on that account babe," she grinned as she brought it from behind her back.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

"You know Natsu, I was thinking," Lucy started as they walked back from their guild that was in a celebratory party, "You and me, we have a good relationship right?"

"You mean, as we're friends and we care for each other?" Natsu asked as he picked at his fangs.

"Yeah. And how everything in that world is reversed so..." she drifted off, hoping Natsu would pick up on her thoughts.

"So you think that our interactions are crazy on the other side?" he asked as he scratched his pink hair.

"Yup."

There was silence as they continued walking until they got to Lucy's door. The blond turned around to say good-night but Natsu cut her off with, "Wanna do some crazy stuff together, too?"

She blinked at him in shock before she grinned maniacly and grabbed his open vest, pulling him into her apartment and slamming him against the shut door before whispering against his neck, "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

_AN: ! But seriously, this new alternative world gives so many option... it's god damn GOLD!_


	38. 051 : Ludicrous

_AN: This is almost half a year late...I'd forgotten about this unfinished little annoyance I'd started in December - HAH! well, Happy (super early) Christmas in July!_

* * *

**051 : Ludicrous**

The Guild was in an all out war against the holiday season. With festive garlands errantly hung everywhere in the colors of white, gold and red to support the snow, richness of the seasons, and of course the neccessary color of Fairy Tail itself.

Lucy was only one of many who were enthusiastic for the coming joyous days of this snow wonderland. In the past two years that she'd been at the Guild she'd was at first hesitant about the holiday season and the supposed wonder it brought to others. She had been bitter because of her Father who didn't even acknowledge the decorations that would customarily adorn their town or the way the maids would gossip about what to get each other. Lucy had gotten small trinkets snuck from her favorite maids and butlers, but she'd never once gotten anything from her Father.

But now that she was part of a family too many to count and after those two years, her icy heart towards the holidays had been melted and she couldn't be happier for the snow to come and for the presents to be wrapped and exchanged.

She was especially excited for this year, too, because their little ring of five (Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy and herself) had agreed to do a Secret Santa theme. They had agreed to pick names out of a hat and get a present (under a certain amount of money too, they had many others to give gifts to) and somehow have their mystery person recieve their gift on Christmas Eve. Then, on Christmas day, they would come together and reveal who it was that got them the gift, if the recipient hadn't already figured it out.

They had also made the rule that gag presents were to be allowed. And maybe Lucy and Happy, with their playful faces and light words, had encouraged exactly that a little... ok a _lot_. The blond had pretty much demanded they might as well have as much fun with this that they could, and hey, this way she could spend less money.

Lucy thought she had lucked out pretty well, getting Gray. It had been simple enough, in a sickly humorous way. She had gotten him a self-piercing kit and with it a note that said, '_If you flaunt it around so much, you may as well put some decoration on it_.'

Honestly, the teen didn't know where she'd gotten the idea, but once she had finished wrapping it, she did feel herself sink a little more into the insanity of their group and wished, yet again, that there was such a thing as brain-soap. Usually she needed it to forget things, this time she needed it to clean up her dirty mind.

Laughing at her sheer, overwhelming genius at present-picking, the blond actually almost did fall off the small rock-wall she liked to walk on. Ignoring the shouts of the sailors nearby ("We told you to watch out a hundred times!") she straightened her short skirt and continued marching to the party.

Her present for Gray was tucked under her arm at this moment, wrapped in sparkling silver paper with a big blue bow on top. When she arrived at the bustling party, she already knew how she was going to give the present to Gray in secrecy and so quickly made her way over to the bar - and so Mirajane.

"Hello Lucy, may I say that your outfit is quite adorable?" the sweet silver-haired model said as she handed a beer to a nearby customer.

"Oh, thanks, I asked Virgo to make it for me and then Cancer curled my hair," Lucy said with a giggle and spin, showing off her costume in its entirety. It was obviously Christmas themed as it had a white faux fur trim along both hems at the low-cut bust and short skirt, a thick brown, golden-buckled belt at her waist. Her hair was in emaculate curls and it seemed there were multiple shiny snowflake clilps hidden within the gold tussels.

"But I didn't come here to be praised," the teen suddenly remembered a she revealed her gift in all its glory to Mirajane, "I have a really big favor to ask of you."

"You want me to give this to Gray I'm guessing?" the bartender asked with a tilt of her head as she saw the large, capital letters of GRAY covering a large chunk of wrapping paper at the top.

"And you can't tell him it's from me, we're doing a small Secret Santa," the blond's grin only seemed to grow with each word. "So, can you accept this highly important mission for me?"

Bringing her hand up to give a salute, the older woman said with a serious tone, "Of course Lucy!"

With that taken care of, Lucy allowed herself to enjoy the party to her heart's content. Drinking (obviously spiked) eggnog and punch, not giving heed to the dreaded calories of the cookies she was munching on, avoiding missletoe at all costs, soaking up the compliments on her 'little Santa's helper' costume, and laughing it up with her friends that were more like extended family.

But, sadly, all good things must come to an end. For Lucy's case, the demise came in the form of a fairly small pink box that landed directly on top of her curled little head.

"Ye_owch_!" she said out in self-pity before leaning down and picking up the precisely wrapped gift, seeing her name neatly printed on a card attatched to the large, gaudy multi-colored bow in the middle.

"Oh, you got a gift from the sky Lucy?" Levi said with a slight squeal.

The blond wasn't as enthusiastically happy as she looked up, catching a glimpse of blue before it darted back out the door.

"Secret Santa, thinking you're so clever as to get Happy to deliver the gift, realizing that it illiminates one of the possibilities for me to figure it out, hohoho!"

"Wow bunny girl," Gazille said with no enthusiasm whatsoever, "I never knew you could make Santa's trademark laugh so maniacle. Good job."

"Oh, stop being facecious Gazille," Levi scolded with a slap to his arm.

Even though it obviously didn't hurt, the metal dragon master rubbed his arm and said, "I'm not being facecious, I'm being sarcastic."

"But that would mean you directly want to, 'tear her flesh,' to physically hurt her," Levi said with a finger to her chin; from being an obvious book-worm she would of course know the literal meaning of the word.

"Exactly," Gazille said as he lfited his head a little in pride. But before Levi could land a solid punch or slap to him, he ducked into the swarming crowd and out of sight.

"Hey, come back here you idiot dragon!" The short-haired girl said before she sprung after him, forgetting about the person next to her that was really the cause of their meaningless tiffle.

But it seemed Lucy didn't mind much as she was busily examining the box, to try and determine if it was a slime monster ready to jump out and ruin her outfit. After a few minutes of flipping and shaking, hearing nothing (especially not a ticking noise) she deemed it safe to open up. When she stared at the two articles in the box after opening it, she realized she was quite wrong.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

Gray had been having an oddly entertaining time, even with that rain-girl following him. At parties, no one really minded if you were half-naked - a large amount of people gradually joined him as they continued to drink the punch, that he'd added his 'special' ice into of course. It as perfect, no one could guess that he had the ability to freeze the impossible and as it slowly melted, people would then slowly become more drunk as the party continued.

He was a freaking genius, baby.

So he'd been about to make it to the bar when a skantily clad Santa helper had stopped him. It took him a moment to realize that this wanna-be elf was Lucy. Oh, her and her silly outfits.

"Gray!" she said his name with such venom he felt immediatly responsible for something he didn't even know about yet. Anything to make her stop glaring her brown eyes that were usually so kind.

"W-What's up Lucy? Drunk any of the punch? It's quite de-"

"Shut-it," Lucy said, the ice alchemist immediately doing just that.

"Mind telling me what in your right mind it was to give me this as my Christmas present?" she demanded as she shoved over a small pink box.

Gray seemed to stare at it before his eyes flicked up to her and then back down. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Look inside idiot - it's a present, you open the damn things!"

The teenager wondered what could be so bad that it was having the blond in such an uncharacteristically huffy mood before he warily tipped open the top, lifting his eyebrows in apprehension.

When he saw the contents of the box, he couldn't stop the laughter from erupting out of him.

"It's not funny!" Lucy hissed as she painfully slapped him in the arm (quite similar to Erza's punch actually) as she snatched back to the box. "Why the hell did you get this for me?"

"Me?" he asked in an incredulous voice, "I wouldn't have the gaul to give you _edible underwear_!"

Lucy glared at him with her brow tightly brought together, the face so serious it made Gray let out a giggle. "I'm dead serious, it wasn't me who got you that."

"Well it wasn't Happy either..." Lucy drifted off before she patted a fist in her palm as if in victory, "It's obviously Erza then. I must find her."

Gray shook his head as he watched her go, thinking that she was just as oblivious to it all as the person who'd given her the skimpy underwear. Or... he _had_ been oblivious. But this was beyond what the black-haired teenager had to worry about. He was off to the bar, and then to see how his ice was doing.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

"DAMN IT ALL!" Lucy yelled to the heavens as she sat on the grassy hill nearby the Guild, still being able to hear the music from the party that half the city was at. She had managed to find Erza in the mess of people and she had denied having Lucy as her partner, the blond hopefully not having to show the red-head the present like she did with Gray.

"Maybe it was Happy who gave it to me," she said as she rested her chin in her palm, "I mean, the only other person is Natsu and..." she drifted off to let herself get a good gut-wrenching laugh. Natsu. Thinking of this gift. It was comedic gold.

"Hey there Lu," said a voice over her shoulder before she watched a familiar figure sit down beside her.

"Hey Natsu," the blond grinned back, her teeth gleaming in the almost-darkness, if not for the street lamps that lined the road they were sitting nearby.

"So, did you get your present?" he asked nonchalantly as he wrapped his scarf around his neck more efficiently.

Blushing, Lucy replied with, "Yeah. Crazy."

"Hn? I bet it can't be that bad," he said with a fanged grin.

"Oh, it's bad," she corrected as she shook her curled head, "But I can't figure out who to punch for it. Both Gray and Erza denied it, and Happy dropped it off and he wouldn't risk that - so it can't be him."

"So what's your only other option?" Natsu asked.

Lucy was silent for a moment before gasping, "Of course! It's so clear now!"

Sighing himself, Natsu murmured, "Finally."

"Gray and Erza - one of them must be lying!"

Natsu's jaw hung open before he yelled a, "Jeez Lucy, you're not helping credibility to the blond race!"

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Obviously _I'm_ the one who gave it to you."

Remembering how she'd gone over that fleeting idea just momentarily, the laughter returned and she said, "Yeah _right_. And I'm a guy."

"You're a guy?" Natsu said in alarm as his eyes widened.

"I'm kidding Natsu," she said, and he blew out a sigh of relief. "And you said I was being stupid. P-_shaw_."

"I am being serious - I gave you that stupid gift! You know how embarassing it was buying it - the clerk was asking me all sorts of questions!"

Looking over, Lucy did notice a slight blush in his cheeks despite the darkness.

"I still don't believe you. You probably don't even know what boobs are."

"I know yours are awesome."

"Natsu!" Lucy gasped as she crossed her arms, seeing where his eyes had trailed to.

"You do realize I'm a guy right?" the pink-haired teen asked as he moved on the grass to face her.

"And you do realize you're the densest guy I've ever known?" she easily countered.

"What will it take for you to believe me?" Natsu asked in exasperation.

Lucy's brown eyes narrowed in thought before she said, "Kiss me?"

No sooner had the words been said then she was thrown on her back, Natsu hoovering over her with a grin. The blond's eyes widened as she realized he was actually serious; "Natsu, you can't be-"

And then he soundlessly kissed her.

When they broke apart, Natsu whispered, "Now, are we going to enjoy the gift I gave you or not?"

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

"Where are they?" Gray asked in annoyance as he tapped his foot, head aching and eyes sore from the destroyed decorations that adorned the Guild. He shouldn't have a hangover on Christmas or have to stare at passed out people.

"Maybe they became preoccupied with something more important," Erza supplied as she looked from Happy to Gray, "You did say you haven't seen him since the party, right Happy?"

Gray shot up and his eyes lit up in rememberance, causing him to begin a fit of giggles.

"What is wrong with you now?" Erza sighed.

"Nothing," Gray said between a chuckle, "I just remembered what Lucy showed me last night. And then I just put two and two together."

"You saw what was inside?" Happy asked with interest, "Natsu didn't even allow me to see! Tell me!"

"Yeah, tell us Gray," Erza added.

"Oh no," Gray said with a lazy grin, "I'll let you two find out yourselves. You'll thank me."


	39. 008 : Intuitions

_AN: Guess what's my new favorite movie? HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON BITCHES! Seriously - breathtaking! But enough fangirling - I've decided that since you guys liked the first AU I'd try something along the same lines with a storyline similar to HTTYD (I tried not to blatantly copy it but its kinda annoyingly similar) because when I thought about it, I was like - CONNECTIONS! FT has dragons, HTTYD has dragons... BOOMbaby fat, juicy plot right there. PS: I actually wrote this about two months ago and forgot about it...SORRYGUYS_

* * *

**008 : Intuitions**

Lucy blinked at the sight before her and forgot to breath. When the creature's chest rose and fell to give a staggering breath she remembered to do the same, the violent sound of sucking in air reverberating through her head as only silence surrounded her in the clearing that she was alone in. Well, except for the hulking scaled monster in front of her, of course.

She had been assigned to pick some herbs for healing purposes from the head sage and had gleefully agreed, thinking that she could get out of a stuffy meeting her Father had been talking about. Sure, she didn't skip out on all the meetings, but she didn't need to constantly know the details of waring neighboring clans and the other various problems that plagued their port town. Getting into the forest always relaxed her, got her away from the fishy smell that seemed to stick to everything. Here, the birds could be heard and the flowers touched.

Ever since she was little she knew that the forest was dangerous though, that it harbored things that shouldn't be allowed to stalk around in the daylight. She wasn't stupid, she knew the battle of the dragons and humans had been raging since her people had first settled upon this rocky terrain.

Her town functioned more like a Guild, full of expert dragon hunters; ones who could take them down even without their swords and shields. Her Father, in actuality, was the toughest of them all with his muscular form that towered over the fishermen and bakers of the village, his wide eyes always darting around him.

Lucy wasn't really much like him. She hadn't inherited his dark hair, but instead her mother's soft blond that tumbled in double braids down her shoulders and her eyes weren't a deep green or blue like most but a light brown. Although she wished for them, her face was freckle free. While most of her friends had been recruited to be dragon hunters, like almost everyone, she had been excluded. It wasn't just because of her petite form or benign personality, but the fact that the future of the town rested on her shoulders.

She was to bare a new leader when she chose her husband. True, the time limit for that wasn't supposed to be for some time, but it still got her passes and excuses to not do common activities, like the one she was doing now.

Watching as the dragon once again took a shuddering breath, she began to wonder if she'd ever have the courage to come out here again.

It seemed harmless enough right now, it's form mostly hidden in the shade of a downed tree, but she had seen these living beings snap her people in two and burn down homes and livings. She never liked to point it out, but humans seemed to kill even more of them then they did dragons. While they had claws and wings and jaws that could unhinge and breath molten lava, humans had steel and teamwork and hatred that could fuel them for days.

When the dragon gave a low whine-like noise, Lucy felt her heart began to pick up pace even more. She knew she needed to get out of here else she wouldn't see dinner (she would become it).

Her Father had always taught her to never turn your back on a dragon, and so she kept her wide eyes fixed on the scaled being and took a blind step back. It seemed that, once again, she realized her Father wasn't always right as her boot landed on a stick.

It was up in a flash, it's wings drawn and eyes alit in the coming darkness. Its thick neck swerved its head for only a moment before it landed on the teen, it's legs lunging its bulk towards Lucy before mercilessly flattening her on her back.

Gasping for breath and reality, Lucy blinked and struggled against the claws that had her pinned. Looking up, she found herself immersed in the bright yellow eyes of the beast while its two rows of razor sharp fangs seemed painfully white.

She opened her mouth to say something, but the dragon beat her as it puffed out smoke from its flaring nostrils.

Lucy wished that the myth of her life flying before her eyes before death was true so she could see something other then bright yellow and teeth the length of her fingers.

But then it was gone.

She blinked in confusion and propped herself up on her elbows just in time to see the creature blunder off on its wings, the usual gracefulness in a dragon missing. Feeling her head come back to her, she lied back down on the earth and squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that the tears wouldn't come. Yet they still did, the familiar hot, wet liquid sliding down her cheeks as she held in the sobs that wished to echo through the still silent forest.

She didn't allow herself the luxury of allowing herself to let out the emotional overload she'd just been through and sat up, only to see the prints of the beast that had just spared her for reasons unknown.

Biting her lip, she placed her hand over the imprint in the earth. Her delicate hand easily fit intide the indent of grass and dirt and she could see where the dragon's claws had ripped away the ground to leave a mauling.

She curled her fingers in the loose dirt to do the same action that had caused the gorges in the ground.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

Lucy had taken her time in getting the herbs (or so she had told everyone) and had gotten a stern glare from her Father in return. She had come back ot the village just as he had been about to send out a search party, angry at the healer for letting her go anyway. But the old lady had rightfully explained that every person had a right to do some work, else they would go crazy.

So her Father had taken that advice to heed and Lucy had been ordered to work at the docks for the day. It was humiliating work, having to put up her silky locks in a bun so no fish blood or slime would splatter on it as she cut off heads and made deliveries with the stench eroding away her nose.

Finally she had been allowed to go a few hours before nightfall, giving her a generous amount of time to clean up before dinner. Knowing that she reeked of fish, she said a half-hearted 'Goodbye' to the people at the wharf before heading to a stream on the outskirts of the village. It wasn't in the forest so her heart wasn't going crazy, it was still close enough to see the tops of buildings but far enough so that her modesty wouldn't be put to threat.

Stripping down, she put her clothes next to a fish that had been kindly given to her by the fishermen. Truthfully, she didn't want to see another fish, but it was food and that was hard to come by around here. Her Father always had supplies of it, but she favored to find her own sometimes. See if she could at least _sometimes_ make it without her Father's connections.

Now that she was bare naked, she put a toe into the river and shivered at the chilliness it held. She knew that this water was fresh from the snowy mountains and that since there wasn't much sun around here, that it would only be slightly below freezing.

But she had done this routine before, she liked bathing here rather then the public places where there was too much flesh and strangers for her taste. Here, and in places deeper and closer the forest where the area was peaceful, she could take her time and enjoy the sensation of water flowing over her body and taking away the day's dirt and grit.

She attempted to sigh in content, but it didn't work very well as her teeth were chattering from the cold.

"In Odin's name!" she swore quietly, still to concerned of the penalty of if someone were to hear her.

Yet the opposite happened as she heard a soft sniffing and turned around to see a sight that made her completely forget about the cold - about everything.

Because there was a dragon with the same acid yellow eyes from before sniffing around her clothes.

And it was pink.

_Pink_.

Before she could stop herself, she felt herself convulse in laughter as her lungs got a workout. She forgot about how her laughter was so loud when genuine as the dragon's head swiveled towards her, its eyes wide. While its pupils had been dialated before, they were now wide and shined pure black.

Lucy felt her laughter fall short as she looked back into its eyes, seeing its ear flaps twitch as it seemed to study her. The dying sun seemed to scatter of its pale scales, especially on its tail that flapped back and forth behind it. It had long-ear like things sprouting from aside its skull, just below fairly short white horns on a medium-sized dragon body that had fairly stubby legs compard to its wide wingspan. While its pink scales was switching into soft yellow and oranges because of the sun, Lucy noticed something was off - it wasn't putting any weight on it's back right foot. It seemed to have its wings spread to help it balance as it moved slightly, now Lucy sure that it wasn't using its leg on purpose.

"It's alright," she found herself saying as she emerged from the frigid water, "I'm not going to hurt you," she continued as she took small, careful steps over the pebbled rocks to get closer to the dragon.

It seemed to flare its nose at her before lifting its head to its full height that Lucy realized was only a few feet higher then herself.

"That's it," she continued to say in comfort as she was now close enough to smell the fish.

The dragon seemed to give a slight whine as it blinked its eyes for a few moments before it grabbed the fish and lifted off the ground in a flash. Looking up, Lucy watched as it glided over the river to the other side. There, it clumsily landed before turning its head back towards her, flicking one of its ear flaps that were just below its small curved horns as a way to say good-bye.

Lucy lifted her own hand as she watched it limp back into the forest. It was after she didn't see any glimmer of pink did she remember that she was naked and that she'd just passively watched her dinner get stolen.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

Brow furrowed - Lucy was on a mission. She had decided to work with the same fishermen from her punishment again - although this time for labor she just asked for a basket of fish. They had all raised eyebrows in confusion but had agreed all the same; no reason to refuse two more hands to help. So here the blond was now, hauling what seemed like half her weight of fish through the forest.

She guessed that the dragon had found her because of the smell of fish, so she hadn't bothered bathing yet. Although she knew that the whole dead fish she was carrying would probably suffice in the scent area.

Yesterday when she'd gone back home she'd lied in her bed, wondering where and how the dragon was doing. Was only one fish enough for it to eat? Was its leg alright - would it get infected? How was it faring so close to her village? Was it not getting further away because of its leg? She had rolled around, tangling the furred sheets, before she had finally fallen into a fretful sleep. When she woke up, she knew what she had to do.

So here she was now, lightly calling "Dragon, come here dragon. Come on, dragon dragon dragon," and feeling like an idiot.

Lucy was just about to turn around and go home before she heard a thump and light screech to her left, causing her to quickly walk in that direction. She kept steady, surefast footing as she approached the sounds of distress, looking over a rocky edge to see a flash of pink. She gasped and threw the fish at the dragon in defense, eyes closing shut in fear.

The dragon stopped its scurrying at the sound of something falling into the small gorge he'd become stuck in and looked up to the bright blond head of Lucy.

It roared at her ferociously from below, Lucy thankful that it seemed stuck down there while he was safe up here above the cliffside. It seemed to continuously roar at her and occassionally spit balls of fire up towards the sky, as if it thought that if it yelled long enough it could regain its balance to fly up again. The blond wanted to leave, the roars were making her knees shake, but Lucy felt like she needed to stay here and listen. She felt like she needed to listen because no one else would for this dragon.

As she lowered herself on the edge, allowing her booted legs to hang over the edge, she felt her eyes tear up. Here was a majestic creature (maybe his colors not so much but the way he could glide through the skies and breath blue fire on a whim) and there wasn't anyone to see it other then herself.

Eventually it seemed the creature had tired or had either realized the futileness of its actions as it lowered its head and seemed to slink over to the fish Lucy had accidentally thrown and slowly, seemingly miserably, eat the fish. It then looked up at Lucy a final time before it circled around a few times on the short grass and lied down on its side in an awkward way so that no weight was put on its right leg that Lucy noticed seemed even worse.

Lucy sat still for a few more moments, keeping her brown eyes on the dragon still, before she quietly got up and left.

As she turned to leave, she didn't notice the dragon lift its head to watch her leave before putting it down again, wrapping its tail and flaring the flaps at the end to cover its face. She didn't know that it felt ashamed with itself as it let out a low whine.

A night later when the dragon felt itself awaken, its nose twitched at the fresh fishy smell wafting from just in front of it. It opened its yellow eyes, black pupils wide and ear flaps alert as it looked at the mini-pile of fish below.

"Morning."

At the foreign voice, it snapped its head to the side and saw the same blond human from the times before, the one that it'd practically yelled its lungs out at yesterday. Already on the alert, Lucy noticed the dragon hop away some yards.

"It's alright, I just want to feed and help you," Lucy said in comfort as she showed the ceramic bowl that she'd smashed certain herbs into.

The dragons ears twitched a few times before it lifted its head in an arrogant like manner and trotted over to the fish, eagerly beginning to gobble them up. Lucy took this opportunity to walk towards its back leg, making sure the dragon could see what she was doing. One of the basic rules around any living creature was to never surprise it, to set it off guard or do something it was unaware of.

She dipped her hand into the pasty green concoction she'd made to numb the injury. When she got close enough, her hand hovered over the deep wound for a second and saw how deep it was, causing her to grimace. Her eyes flicked to the dragon's head again, still gorging on the fish.

Taking a breath, she allowed her hand to press against the red that marred the natural pink of the scales with featherlike pressure.

Yet the dragon still roared out and lashed its tail out in a natural defensive reaction, hitting Lucy in the head and knocking her a few feet away.

Sobbing out at the mysterious feeling of pain, she curled in a ball and ignored the red that seeped down her face. Just below her forehead was throbbing and Lucy tried to stop crying, but she wasn't used to this. She had barely fallen as a child, she hadn't ever been in a fight - she didn't have any scars because of her protective Father and pristine future.

A light whining caused her to try and get back to reality. When that sound was accompanied by a light nudging on her back, she opened her eyes and looked up between her forearms to see huge black pupils and a visage full of guilt.

Sitting up, she brought a hand to her forehead and retracted it to see a rich red that made her frown.

The dragon right next to her whined out again and stuck its tongue out, licking right where the throbbing seemed to be coming from. Lucy wanted to yell out again as the pain flarred up with the contact, but after the third lick it began to feel comforting, and the blood seemed to be slowing down. From working at the healers, Lucy knew that head injuries often bleed fast and profusely at first because of the lack of muscle between skin and bone, but once it stopped, the injury is considered minor.

"Thanks," Lucy whispered with emotion as her tears finally dried up.

The dragon's tongue eventually stopped its intimate gesture of apology and moved its body so that its injured leg was right in front of Lucy. Rubbing her wet cheeks dry with a sleeve, she stood up and grabbed the discarded paste. A lot of it had spilt, but she still had enough to rub over the injury.

The dragon had lied down now, its stubby limbs used as a pillow to its head while its leg was still awkwardly sticking out, not tucked into its warm body like the other three. Lucy gently rubbed the numbing herbs over the wound and said calming words as the dragon hissed. Lucy knew that this wound had been done by her own kind, it was a deep sword cut and not a burn that would have resulted from a fellow dragon. She knew that the dragons had attacked just a week and a half before in huge numbers that her town had still fought off; this dragon must have been part of that and had left with his life, but not unscarred.

Knowing that it was numb, as the dragon wasn't complaining anymore and its ears were twitching in curiosity at the unfeeling area of his body, Lucy brought out a large needle and steel thread.

"I'm sorry Buddy, this is still gonna hurt some."

Yet the dragon didn't complain or whine as the needle went in and out, bringing the laceration together.

Lucy was proud of herself when she finished quickly and tied it up, cutting off the string with her small dagger knife. Truthfully, she was worried about doing this sort of operation as it was her own idea and had been used very sparingly as the healer liked to keep to old ways. But this way Lucy knew the injuries would heal faster and the wounds wouldn't be open and vulnerable to infection.

Grabbing her water bottle, she trickled it over the wound and then gently washed off the dried rusty red off the scales to let the light pink shine through.

"Alright, all done. You were very good," she said as she stood with a light grunt and patted the dragon's side, right in between its shoulder and wing bone.

The dragon seemed to purr at the contact before bringing its head around and nudging Lucy in the chest, eyes closed and throat slighty vibrating from the purr-like sounds.

Lucy felt her heart squeeze and jaw drop at the purely adorable sign of affection. Bringing her hands up, she continued stroking the scales and the dragon's sounds of approval increased in volume and amount.

"You're just a big softie, aren't you?" she giggled as she stopped her petting to wrap around the dragon's neck.

"I'm going to call you Salamander; because you really remind me of one. Shy and illusive, not very big compared to other creatures, but self-sufficient on your own."

Lucy didn't know why, but the dragon then shook her arms away and walked a few feet away, eyes suddenly narrowed at her. It then walked further away and curled up to sleep. The blond didn't like how it suddenly retracted from her touch, but she let the dragon be and smiled none-the-less.

"See you tomorrow Salamander," she said as she started her climb back up the rocky surface. When she got to the top, she looked back down to see the dragon had lifted its head to watch her.

When she waved good bye, it flicked its ear again before it lifted one of its own large scaled paws to mimic her own action.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

Lucy knew that her Father was getting wary of where she was always running off too (especially when he saw the almost healed scab just below her hairline that's she'd been doing a good job of hiding with her hair), but the blond didn't seem to give much care to it (not like that was unusual). It had been now a week since she'd sewn up Salamander's leg and Lucy knew that he would be ready to fly soon.

Oh yes, she had learned that Salamander was a guy in an embarrassing tummy-scratching incident. She'd rather not talk or think about it, it'd left her awkwardly laughing while the dragon had glared.

"Morning Salamander!" she said from the tip of the rock-side cliff, eliciting a happy roar from the pastel-colored dragon below.

Slowly but surely, the two had become friends through Lucy's persistence to always return. The dragon had seemed less so, Lucy assuming that the hate for humans was deep set, and for good reason. Her people had done nothing to help the dragons, they had even been here first. All her people had done was come here and take over, assuming that anything was theirs for the taking.

But then again, the dragons were taking what was rightfully theirs in their animals and food but... Lucy gave up. She didn't want to think about things like this when she knew she was going to finally take the stitches out. Lucy was surprised when Salamander seemed eager and ready, easily sticking out his healed leg for her to get to work.

Quickly Lucy took out the thin wire, grinning the entire time as Salamander's tail eagerly swished behind them in preparation to finally start flying again.

When she took out the last one and smoothed her fingers over the new scar tissue, Lucy showed a bitter smile.

In the next second, though, that facial expression was whipped off and replaced with shock as Salamander used his tail to sweep her up onto the junction just above his wings.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked in creeping anxiety.

Salamander only gurgled a reply before he skyrocketed the two of them into the sky, wings wide open to glide. Lucy had barely managed to hang onto his neck to keep from flying off, her body plastered to his wide neck. Feeling herself alive, she dared to crack an eye open when she heard the comforting noises from Salamander. Moving her hands to grab onto his stubby white horns, she lifted her upper half to look out to the world above and all around her.

She felt a loud laugh ripple from her lungs and out into the open air.

Salamander seemed to enjoy sharing the experience with her as he took her on twists and turns, loops and falls. Lucy would yell and towards the end throw her hands up, using her legs to hang on.

But finally, Lucy noticed how Salamander seemed tired from flying the entire day, especially after not doing it for a good week. And so she put her hand to his ear and said, "Come on Salamander, lets go back."

He growled in agreement and banked back towards the forest, the two of them just skimming over the salty ocean. Looking up, Lucy watched the clouds and sun play on the waters and a few far off dragons playfully circling each other. Feeling her chest swell with an innumerable amount of emotions, she brought her hands to wrap around Salamander's neck again and rub her cheek against the top of his head.

She knew she would never forget this moment.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

Lucy wanted to die.

She felt her stomach recoil to the man in front of her, disgust towards her Father who was ordering this and furious at herself for not being able to do anything about it.

She'd come back to the house late last night because she wanted to spend as much time with Salamander as possible; she found herself feeling more at home underneath his wings, leaning against his warm side, then she did in this house she was born and lived her entire seventeen years of life in.

It had been two months since she'd gone on her first flight with Salamander and she lived for the air, the salt through her hair and sun playing on her skin that wasn't so pale anymore; she had finally gotten the freckles she'd always dreamed of on her shoulders. At first she felt like she was the only one having fun in their friendship, but soon Salamander seemed to be having just as much fun with Lucy's company as she found in his. She had noticed as the days passed, he was becoming more open in his affections. He didn't mind when Lucy would lean against him for warmth, he liked to bump their heads together when they playfully wrestled.

She also noted how he had decided to make a residence of the gorge he'd at first been imprisoned in, he was always there in the mornings when she would come. At the beginning of night, when Lucy would have to go home, he would follow her to the edge of the forest and give her a solid lick on the cheek before watching her walk back into the village.

Lucy found it endearing how he would sit there and wait until she was sure he couldn't see her anymore before going back to the gorge. For the first time in her life, she felt truly special.

Truely loved.

This marriage she was suddenly forced into didn't have that. This man was from a neighboring village and her Father was forging an alliance by marrying off his heir.

When she was finally able to go to her room deep in the night after an entire day of negotiations of land and treaties relating to the marriage, Lucy fell to her bed and felt the emotions hit. But she didn't allow herself to cry as she remembered someone she hadn't been able to see all day.

Salamander.

She got up with a start and climbed out her window, hissing in pain as she jumped from the second story and rolled. She then sprinted, not feeling the branches whip at her face and tear her clothes, to the gorge where she almost fell in, if not for the memory of constantly going there.

"Salamander!" she yelled out hysterically and felt a wind go by her face before the warmth surrounded her, wide yellow eyes looking out at her from the darkness in curiousity.

It was now when Lucy allowed herself to cry, throwing her arms around his neck in total desperation.

Through her sobs Salamander didn't get that she was going to be married tomorrow, but he did understand that something horrible had happened. So, doing what he could do, he carefully grabbed her to his side and wrapped his wings around the both of them, enveloping her in warmth and compassion.

Eventually, as the first sun rays spilled over the tree tops, Lucy regretfully retracted herself from the dragon's understanding embrace.

"I'm sorry Salamander, I have to go," she said as she wiggled out from his wings.

He whined as she took the first few steps away. Before turning around and sprinting for the village, Lucy whispered, "Goodbye."

Thankfully Lucy scrambled up to her room just in time before maids came to prepare her for the ceremony.

Meanwhile, Salamander was trotting at the edge of the forest, yellow eyes darting out behind the foliage to see out into the town's population that had seemed to have doubled overnight. He knew, from the scent and attire, that they were foreigners and wondered why they had come here.

His tail swished and snapped saplings as he searched for his golden haired girl, to find where she'd run off to, having re-burst into tears.

When he spotted the curvy teen come out of her house that Salamander knew she slept in all dressed in white furs, a golden crown on her head, a sudden drop in his chest made him have to forcefully resist the urge to roar out. He wasn't an ancient dragon, but he still knew the customs of these people.

She was to be wed today.

Jumping to the skies, he flew high and stayed in the sun's spot so that the humans below wouldn't see him while he watched Lucy stiffly walk to the center of the town. There, he watched as she was handed over from her Father to a mysterious man who seemed twice Lucy's age and three times the weight.

Salamander couldn't take it anymore as his lungs sucked in as much air as possible before letting it spill from his mouth. Immediately, the heads in the overcrowded square turned frantically around to locate the source of the noise and Salamander shot down with a deafening sound. Resisting the urge to burn the man who was touching his Lucy's hands, he moved his body to block the man from Lucy and scared him away, along with the rest of the humans.

"Salamander!" Lucy whispered in awe before she came up to his head, putting a hand on his cheek and saying, "Get out of here! They'll kill you!"

No sooner had the blond said this did her Father emerge from the mob of people, brandishing a sword.

"Monster! Get away from my daughter!"

"Father, it's alright," Lucy said in desperation and worry, "I know him, Salamander is my friend."

This seemed to shock her Father to silence, as with the rest of the people (even a few fainted), before he let out a yell.

"How DARE you befriend these creatures of the devil! Our mortal enemies that kills your kin!"

"He won't hurt me, he won't hurt you unless you attack him - so leave him alone! He's not hurting anyone!" Her arguments were hurried and seemed to be lost to her Father as his eyes only seemed narrowed on the pink dragon in front of her.

"Move aside Lucy."

"Father he-"

"_Move aside_."

Lucy knew this tone - he was deadly serious. He wasn't going to listen to anything she said.

"I'm not moving," the blond said as her arms slowly wrapped around Salamander's neck.

The villagers had a collective moment of silence and awe as they looked up at the sight before them. Lucy had always been beautiful in her light brown eyes and golden hair that was glittering in the sunlight, the golden crown on her head only a shade darker then the soft curls that fell to her waist. The furs she was wearing were those of arctic foxes that were prized for their survival and ability to outsmart even humans. Her face was breathtaking in its defiance, light brown eyes seeming to darken to match her mood. The dragon's own neck was lowered and its acid yellow eyes exotic as it stared out into the crowd without a sense of fear. Its light pink scales glittered like Lucy's hair, the two colors mixing together like their deep connection.

"Then I will have to kill you," her Father said in a low growl.

Lucy's head lifted as her hands moved to her hips, walking so that she was right adjacent to Salamander's head. "I will willingly die for my partner."

The silence continued, Lucy broke it again with her voice that whispered, "Kill me already."

Salamander's sharp eyes saw the twitch in the man's feet and tightening on the sword and so didn't take the chance, he used his tail to move Lucy onto his neck and she gracefully, even in the dress of furs, jumped onto him.

There was now a loud murmur and gasp as Lucy's now calloused hands wrapped around Salamander's white horns tightly, her knuckles turning the same color. From the sudden movement, Lucy's Father stepped back in confusion and disgust.

"I pity you all," Lucy said before Salamander took them into the skies, twisting to disappear from sight into the open sky.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

Lucy was nudged awake, realizing that she'd fallen asleep on the back of Salamander as they flew far, far away from her village. He has seemed hesitant at first, circling around the village and whining in curiosity if she wanted to go back. Lucy had sat up in the sky with him, wondering whether or not she really wanted to leave - forever. There were kind people, ignorant and stupid but kind none-the-less, people in the village who she cherished and hoped for happiness. But she also wanted her own happiness and she felt that nagging voice in her head saying that she wouldn't find it here. Not in this Guild that killed what she now treasured most.

So she had decided and told Salamander in a whisper to take her far away, to a place where she could start a new life.

She felt her body being slightly jolted as he landed on a grassy hill that overlooked the ocean. It was no more then an hour away from sunset, the colors richer in the dying sunlight that never seemed to give up. Getting off of his scaled back, Lucy walked to the edge of the cliff and stretched her arms above her, bending her joints that had become stiff in the hours of riding.

Lucy turned, hands still elevated above her head, to see Salamander was watching her with his black pupils wide and the look of pure longing across his scaled features.

"What's the matter Salamander," Lucy asked in worry as he ran to his side, arms coming to craddle his large head against her chest. There, he closed his eyes and gave out a very high whine that Lucy had never heard before, yet it still pulled on her heartstrings like the first few times she'd encountered this amazing creature.

"I'm sorry for everything I've caused you," she said soothingly as its high pitched reverberations from his throat continued; Lucy wondered if he was crying. She continued on over his voice, "You know, I don't know what I'd do without you."

He uncharaistically moved his head over her shoulder, sitting up on his two back legs and pulling her to his stomach with his front limbs. Feeling the warmth of the fire that could erupt from his mouth at any moment warm her chilling body better then these expensive white furs, Lucy felt her close her eyes.

Not holding back, she said, "I think I really love you, you stupid dragon."

She felt herself giggle at the pure realization, so elated in the sudden revolution that when she heard a deep voice say, "Say that again," she breezily answered.

"I love you."

She liked the way it slipped from her tongue, the monosyllable words seeming so hard to say, let alone understand, until now. He was considered a monster, yet he was her first friend and she realized the first one to truly move her heart.

A sudden bright white light blinded her and she closed her eyes tight, feeling the air get squeezed out of her as Salamander's arms seemed to tighten around her. Not knowing what was going on, she only knew enough to continue holding onto Salamander - she wouldn't let him go after he'd given her so much without asking anything in return.

She could tell that the light eventually dulled from beneath her eyelids, the next thing she realized being that the clawed limbs that had been previously holding her felt more like arms.

_Human_ arms.

Lucy then felt a warm cheek press against her own and a very familiar vibration caused by soft purring.

"I love you too," that same voice from before asked, and Lucy finally had the courage to snap her eyes open and look around.

She first noticed that there wasn't a large dragon hugging her anymore, but something else that still seemed to have enough strength to hold her in place. The blond could only see the tanned skin of a male chest in front of her before she pushed away slightly, lifting her head to look up into the handsome face of a young man that looked not much older then herself.

Once she got over the fanged smile and onyx eyes, very contrasting to the soft spiked pink locks, she managed a, "...What in Thor's name just happened?"

"I was never able to tell you the truth," the boy continued to talk, as his black eyes seemed to somehow glimmer, "I'm half dragon, half human."

"You're Salamander," Lucy wanted to confirm.

He answered with a wide smile that seemed to crack his face, "Yes. I'm your Salamander."

"So you can transform between a dragon and human? Why didn't you do it sooner," Lucy said in slight frustration. This was too amazing to hide.

"Well, listen to me for a moment. My Father is a real dragon and my Mother was a mage; she transformed herself into a dragon so that they could be together. Even though I prefer being a dragon, I had been able to go into a human form."

"Had been?"

Salamander sighed here, pausing for a moment to close his eyes for a moment, before continuing with, "My Father got very angry at me for my anger towards humans and cursed me to stay in my dragon form until I found someone who would love me in that form. I've been a dragon for years now, unable to talk and communicate with anyone even if I wanted to."

He brought her close to his chest again and Lucy was able to hear his strong heartbeat through his sudden human flesh and bones.

"If you hadn't come around Golden, I don't know what I would have done."

Lucy was too shocked to be annoyed at not being called her name, but she still asked, "Golden? You must know my name is Lucy."

"Well my name isn't Salamander."

"What is it?"

"Natsu."

"Weird name," Lucy commented with a chuckle, "But then again not many people are an inter-species hybrid."

"Not many humans are able to feel love for a dragon."

"Shut-up and just enjoy the moment," Lucy snapped, causing Natsu to let out an odd-like laugh that Lucy found comforting from hearing it so often from Salamander.

"I'm still going to call you Salamander," she said as she retracted her head from the nook in his shoulder and neck to look into his black eyes.

"That's good, I'm still going to call you Golden."

Lucy felt suddenly ridiculous as her face flushed under his intense eyes and she looked aside to the coming sunset, suddenly remembering their situation.

"What do we do now? We obviously can't go back to my village."

"I was thinking we could go to my Father's. I'm sure he wants to meet you."

The blond nodded her head in agreement as her eyes stayed on the sunset before she asked, "Is this really reality? I didn't fall off you while flying, drown and go to heaven?"

"You don't know even know what heaven is remotely like Lucy," Natsu rolled his eyes.

"When I'm flying with you I feel like that's what it is," she said with a blush across her tanned cheeks.

This caused his chest to puff up in pride before saying, "Let me show you something even better."

"What could be _possibly_ be better-" Lucy was cut off as his lips crashed onto hers.

And Lucy agreed with him; because as ridiculous as it sounded she felt like she was flying out of the sky in this moment.

It was ruined when they broke apart and Lucy finally noted something important.

"You're naked!" she screeched as she tore off her furred shawl and thrusted it towards him, eyes shut tight in humility.

"So? I've seen you naked a bunch of times," he reminded as he scratchd his pink-haired head, being careful not to get his white horns that still popped out from his skull.

Lucy's head swam as she suddenly remembered the times she'd bathed in the pond inside the gorge, never really giving heed as to how Salamander always kept his eyes on her before jumping in himself.

"You pervert!" she gasped as she slapped his arm.

"Hey!" Natsu said with a slight blush, "What was I suppose to do, Golden? You're too beautiful to stop."

Lucy growled and Natsu grinned.

* * *

_AN: Omfg - this did the opposite of Natsu - it TURNED INTO a monster! Get it? Hahahah...haha...aha...ha? *shot* But anyway, this seriously got carried away and then the ending was so half-assed - sorry, I'm just a total sucker to happy endings since they never seem to happen enough in real life. Hopefully I'll get some canon drabble ideas that won't take over an hour to type out, lulz. I'd appreciated it if you gave feedback, thanks :))_


	40. 040 : Playing the Part, Chapter 4

_Recap: Invited to her Father's party as a bodyguard, Lucy has grudgingly decided to go - if only for the good pay. Knowing she would need a date to deter her Father from playing matchmaker, she asks Erza and Gray, only to find that they're going to the same party as well; Erza got an invitation while she's bringing Gray as her date. That left her with Natsu, who she finally asked; he agreed, and now Lucy has to make sure he's ready and dignified for the party..._

**040 : Playing the Part**

Chapter 4

The two days that Lucy had to get Natsu ready seemed to disappear in a flash. For here the couple was now, taking a limo her Father had sent to her apartment in relative silence. If Lucy didn't feel so jittery she would be smiling at the passing street lights and clear night skies; the moon hung aloofly in the sky without a care - unlike herself.

Lucy was a little surprised at how little Natsu had complained the past few days as she kept drilling etiquette and manners into him. While he had thought memorizing utensils was hard, he had utterly failed at learning how to dance. He had gotten so frustrated with not understanding the steps and stomping on Lucy's feet that he'd shot a fireball at her record player. Needless to say, after she yelled at him and he promised to buy her a new one once he got some free bells, dancing wasn't something he seemed to have good feelings towards.

After that little fiery-fiasco Lucy had decided to stop with the dance instructions and just conclude they wouldn't be doing that activity at the party. She wasn't so disappointed, but she did enjoy that free feeling of being swept off her feet on the dance floor. But she was a bodyguard, she had other things to focus on at the party then warm hands and intermingling breaths.

Lucy had thought that Natsu had seemed annoyed at the store with the tux, apparently in her apartment he voiced his true frustration towards it. She supposed since he didn't wear a shirt and only loose pants he wasn't used to things that clung to his frame and buttons and zippers. He'd almost melted off his belt-buckle when he couldn't figure it out; Lucy had laughed before shooing his hands away and showing him. She had to wear ovenmits so her hands didn't get burned and it was a little more difficult but she managed it. It was a little awkward when she had to do his pant zipper for him. Lucy had an annoying feeling that he really could have done it by himself, but for some reason he wanted to humiliate her if she took the smirk into account. Lucy just kept thinking of the money.

When she finished dressing him up and made him take a few turns like it was a private fashion show, she was proud of herself. She supposed Natsu was right in keeping things simple as him in pure black looked good, but the white undershirt and bright red tie (that he'd insisted upon despite how undignified it was) did help. His hair somehow still caught her eye the most; if not for that little thing he would look like a prince straight from a book. Although his smile was a tad too crooked still. She had tried to teach him how to just smile politely, it had only caused him to burst out laughing. Especially when she tried to forcefully do it with her hands on his lips. Happy had thought it funny too, if his uncontrollable laughter at the creepy smiles Lucy was literally forcing his face to do signified anything.

Lucy herself had pulled out something to match with him, it was a simple but elegant enough black dress. It was strapless and tight before loosening at the hips and the hem dragged on the floor, even with her two inch red heels. She had ordered Cancer to style her hair into simple curls and basic make-up; he had seemed disappointed at her lack of desire to fully dress up to this event. But Lucy wasn't especially enthusiastic so she didn't have any urge to try so hard. She also wanted to keep her keys close to her; the long dress hid the garter she had tucked them into.

But Lucy shook her head, that was all behind them and they were now in the moving automobile off to the party. They were ready and prepared for this battle (she supposed she could call).

"So, Lucy," Natsu began as he scratched at his head.

"What is it? And stop doing that - you'll mess up your hair."

"I still can't believe you made me brush it," Natsu whined as his shoulders drooped the slightest.

"Don't forget the gel so it doesn't go anti-gravitational in the front like usual. And you should be apologizing to me, those tangles were nasty. And I had thought your hair looked so silky and fine," she added as if it was an afterthought.

"Is that a compliment?" Natsu asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Sure it is," Lucy said with a slight grin, "Now what were you going to ask?"

"Ah...I can't really remember anymore," he said with a grin before letting out a laugh.

Lucy resisted the urge to face-palm herself, it would ruin her immaculate make-up. Sometimes this guy could be a genius on the battle field but when real life came in he was helpless; good thing she was always here to help him out.

It didn't take too much longer before they pulled up to the mansion that the party was being held at. Lucy was interested to see that her Father wasn't hosting it at their own mansion, but the mayor's hall of the town that Fairy Tail resided in. She supposed it was nice; they didn't have to journey too far. It was convenient - a little _too _convenient.

As the driver opened the door and Natsu bounded out, Lucy took a moment to take a breath. She was nicely surprised when Natsu said to the driver he could take it from here, and offered Lucy a helping hand to get out.

Holding up her dress with a hand, she grasped her fellow guild's hand with the other and gasped as he practically yanked her out of the car.

"Take it easy Natsu," Lucy said as she felt her curled hair to make sure it was still all in place.

Natsu scoffed in return before standing up straight and sticking his arm out stiffly for her to take. Looking up at his dead-serious face, Lucy had to resist holding down a giggle. Taking his arm, she noticed the immediate heat he radiated and felt a moment of wonder towards it.

But then the moment was gone as she realized the numerous people around her and she took the first step towards the event.

"Now, remember Natsu, don't leave my side."

"Oh my," Natsu said in a high voice that caught a few nearby people's attention, "How forward of you."

Skillfully elbowing him in the ribs with the arm he was holding, Lucy said, "How about a deal; you get a cut of my pay if you act just how I say and don't cause any scene. Or _scenes _for that matter."

The pink haired teenager seemed to recover from the elbow quickly enough as he said, "Sounds good. And nice to see you trust me only when money is involved."

Lucy ignored his little quip as they were now at the top stairs, a number of butlers asking for jackets. Taking her arm back from Natsu's, Lucy slunk out of her jacket and handed it to the butler with a polite smile.

"Now, remember Natsu, you can't-"

But when she turned around to finish her sentence with 'leave me' she saw that he'd done just that.

Telling herself to take a few deep breaths and relax, the blond put on the mask she had so skillfully crafted in all her time with her Father before Fairy Tail, she walked into the gallant ballroom.

She was at first taken aback by how many people there were; she had the sudden nagging feeling like this wasn't just any party as she'd originally thought. She always knew that her Father only liked parties because it was the prime opportunity to get potential investors drunk and loose with their money and resources. Yet there were so many people here that he wouldn't be able to get to everyone, so why had he invited them then?

Blending in with the crowd, Lucy remembered the invitation and how vague it had been about what was to be celebrated or commemorated. Maybe she should have seen if there was anything between the lines. Damn her curiosity to always go into the unknown.

But that was all behind her, she had to find Natsu (to give her a piece of her mind) and see if she could spot Erza and Gray while she was at it. Like Lucy, Erza had to teach Gray how to act like a gentlemen. Lucy had only seen parts at the Guild, but it was hilarious how easily she could make him do whatever she wanted even without the threat of physical pain. Since the event was soon, Erza and Lucy both knew that they couldn't hit their guys in fear or bruising. Nothing matched with that type of blue and purple.

"My, is that little Lucy?"

At the voice, the blond spun around to see an elderly couple that she forced a smile at, not remembering their names but feeling slightly familiarity towards their wrinkled faces.

When she had managed to get away from the couple, she began to realize the eyes that followed her. Sure, she knew she was beautiful and this black dress did justice to her already vivacious body (she was just stating the obvious, you know), but they seemed to be staring because they recognized who she was and what importance she still held, even if her Father had blatantly ignored her until the invite. The blond found that she was being roped into talking to others that she barely knew or had blurred memories of. Some of them were pleasant and polite enough, others seemed stuffy and egotistical in the way they regarded her.

Getting away from the latest diplomat (apparently this guy owned a chain of islands) she finally caught site of Natsu.

And he was, of course, at the buffet table across the room, visible on the adjacent side of the dance floor through the moving bodies. She felt a spike of pride as he was just sitting there quietly, a mountain of food in front of him that he ate with utensils and not hands - he was listening to her! He wasn't lighting his food on fire!

Lucy sighed and knew she should have gone there first rather then trying to wade through the people; he wouldn't talk to these rich people who he had no clue were.

Beginning to try and think of a strategy of how to get across the huge room to him, she didn't see the chest in front of her before it was too late.

Feeling the side of her face mash against some smooth fabric, Lucy stumbled back to look up into the face of a handsome, what seemed to be teenage, guy.

And he was smiling.

Smiling down at _her_.

"Hello there, I'm sorry to run into you," he said before doing a small bow that was a mix of introduction and apology.

"Oh, no, it was entirely my fault," Lucy said in return as she did a curtsy, pulling up the long hem of her dress so her heels wouldn't catch on it.

She was about to go to his right and move past the mysterious man, but he moved to block her way. When she went to the left, and then right again, only for him to follow, she stopped and raised an eyebrow up at him.

"I was wondering," he said as his teeth seemed to glimmer through his light smile, "If you would like to dance with me."

This caused Lucy's lips to part in slight shock before she cleared her throat to try and say something; she couldn't think of anything. As she looked up to the clean and cut young man in front of her, she realized just how different her past life had been. She had almost forgotten the attention, the polite courting guys could do. Glancing out to the dance floor, her mind clicked. If she danced, she could easily maneuver the two of them across the floor and she could go straight to Natsu rather then walking around the floor.

But then she would have to dance with this unknown guy. She looked back up at his conservatively smiling face that seemed too poised for her comfort. But it was the easiest way (she was _so _going to punch Natsu in the stomach once this was over).

"It would be my pleasure," she finally decided as she did a second curtsy before taking the hand he offered out to her.

She had to blink at his soft palms and fingers, no callouses at all. She realized, in embarrassment, that her own hands must be rougher then his.

Suddenly she was immensely glad for Natsu, even if their small dance lesson had only lasted twenty minutes. In it she reminded herself of the steps and moves, so now she wouldn't have to make an entire fool of herself with this guy.

The dancing began still and slightly forced, Lucy wasn't used to someone constantly having a hand on her hip while using the other one to hold hands. But then something interesting began to happen - Lucy began to slowly feel relaxed, to let herself get immersed in the live music. With the soft melodies and sounds mixing together, it made her grin and for her steps to become more confident, and for their two bodies to move better together.

As the song began to pick up pace and Lucy found herself being expertly spun, she felt herself actually smiling. She had to admit, she missed these sorts of things at the Guild. Sure, she loved the lively emotions and rowdy behavior, but sometimes she required poise and order in her life. She knew it must be shocking for the other members.

Eventually the song came to a dull hum and ended, leaving the two youths to look up at each other before smiling and bowing.

"Thank you for the dance," Lucy said with a bow and small smile on her face.

"The feelings are mutual, Lucy."

Feeling herself stiffen just the slightest as he said her name, she looked up to see that he was gone. Had she told him her name? She probably had when they ran into each other, she was over thinking it; this party was making her paranoid.

Remembering why she had agreed to dance in the first place, she hurried off the stage and made her way to the buffet, keeping her eyes on her shoes and ground so that no one would think she wanted to talk to them; while looking for Natsu she had accidentally made eye-contact with a lot people. Apparently people thought that was a good enough reason to go up and start chatting with her.

When she got to the buffet area, she felt her shoulders slack a little as she spotted Natsu where she'd first seen him. The food pile seemed smaller, though.

"There you are," she said in a hushed, barely-holding-down-her-annoyance voice.

"Oh, hello Lucy," Natsu said with a held back smile. Lucy managed to give one back in return even though his looked so unnatural.

"So, is the food good?" she asked lamely after a moment of silence, thinking of nothing else to say.

"It's alright," he shrugged, "How was the dancing?"

"You saw me?" Lucy said in a slightly higher voice as she darted her eyes away from his face.

"I think everyone saw you Lucy," Natsu said with a sudden bitter laugh, "You two were _spinning _all over each other rather _enthusiastically_."

"Dancing is fun," she retorted simply, ignoring how his statement sounded a tad bit... off. Yeah, off - not that she was turning into a pervert or anything it was just-

"Did you even know his name?" Natsu asked with a raised pink eyebrow, thankfully making the blond's brain switch onto a new topic.

This had Lucy blinking in shock - she hadn't even given thought to that. But then Lucy shook her head; so what if she didn't know his name - it had only been a dance. Natsu was being a little harsh on this guy anyway. And regardless, _she _was the one who was allowed to be rightfully annoyed right now.

"Why did you leave me at the entrance - _alone_?" she asked as she leaned forward, crossing her arms on the table as her eyes narrowed.

"I... was hungry?" he asked, as if he himself was wondering if that was the right answer.

Lucy sighed before taking her arms off, opting to cross her hands over her lap. "I told you not to leave me alone, I get nervous at these types of things. And when you're by yourself at parties people swarm you."

"You seemed to be talking to everyone just fine," Natsu said before he began gnawing on a chicken leg.

"You were watching me?" Lucy asked in interest.

"Well, ya know, I don't really belong at these sorta things," Natsu stated the obvious through his chewing, "So I reckoned I should leave you alone to do your own little thing, but still keep an eye on you in cause you needed help."

"Wow," Lucy breathed in shock, "I had no idea you could be so understanding, even if your assumption was wrong."

This caused Natsu to move his head up from his plate, eyebrows furrowed. "I have a brain, in case you didn't know."

"Shocker there," Lucy said with a roll of her eyes, "Seeing as you barely use it."

But instead of fuming at her playful snip, Natsu's simply grinned wide; yet it only lasted for a second before he seemed to remember where he was and he swiped it off as soon as it'd come.

Lucy ignored the odd weight on her chest from the much-too-quick transaction.

"So, you were, uh, watching me? To make sure I was safe?"

"From who - your Father or the suitors?"

"I suppose both..." Lucy trailed off, wondering where Natsu had learned the word 'suitor.'

"Well, bad luck then," Natsu said with a devilish ghost of a smirk, "Because here comes the second threat in full mobilization force."

Lucy had barely enough time to quirk an eyebrow before she heard a slight clamour of voices and looked around, only to see a small mob of adolescent boys coming their way. Fast.

"What have I gotten into?" Lucy asked in dread as she turned back to Natsu.

"Don't as me," he chuckled, "I'm just here for the food."

"I see that you're going to be a great help in this fiasco," Lucy practically growled under her breath, not wanting anyone nearby to hear her threatening tone.

It was Natsu's time to raise an eyebrow.

But before he could answer, the two of them were swarmed.

* * *

_AN: Personally, I don't really count this as a cliffhanger. BUT the party has begun! What will happen next you ask? You'll see in another nine themes so make sure to stick around! (wow I'm shameless)_


	41. 034 : I Do

**034 : I Do**

Lucy put a hand over her eyes and hoped that this was all a dream. But the way Natsu was laughing hysterically next to her - she should have woken up by now.

"I'm sorry Erza," the blond said as she opened her eyes and looked through her fingers to the red-head, "Can you repeat that again?"

"Sure Lucy, even though I'm pretty sure you heard me the first time," she said with a blank face, "It seems that there was a misunderstanding during the mission. I had asked the pastor to do a fake marriage for the distraction to acquire the target, but he accidentally did a real one. And since you guys inadvertently played along, it was an actual, totally legitimate marriage."

"So you're telling me," Lucy said with shaking fists, "That I'm married to this guy?"

The 'this guy' himself finally stopped laughing before turning to her, eyebrows slightly furrowed as he said, "I feel like you're not saying my name for a reason."

"Because I don't want to think about this right now!" Lucy said as she raised her arms high up in the air, "I'm not suppose to be married at eighteen!"

"Well, life can be frigid sometimes," Gray said from next to Erza with a slight grin.

"Not helping!" Lucy said in further exasperation.

"Calm down, calm down," Erza said with the slightest of a smile, "Everything will be fine. This isn't the worst thing to happen on a mission; it can be fixed. Or in this case, broken and annulled."

"But still," Lucy said with tears coming to her eyes, "This is horrible."

"Oh come on Lucy," Natsu said as he gave her a vicious side-hug, "I'm your best friend. What's so wrong with being married to your best friend?"

Lucy didn't hold back the wail.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

Natsu was taking this whole, tini-tiny marriage thing a bit too far.

"Good morning wifey!" he would say every morning when she walked into the guild, which everyone else thought was _utterly hilarious_ except for Lucy herself. It made her want to sprint back out of the big double doors and go back to bed. Cover herself with sheets and disappear.

She supposed that she could have been accidentally married to someone worse. But it still was humiliating; not even realizing how it had happened. It was just a mission, they had just said regular vows before putting rings on each other and kissing. The kissing part was the most embarrassing, or was it when his rough hands had gently put the ring on her finger? Lucy didn't really know, or care to remember, as she knew she had been blushing the entire time.

Right now she was sitting in the Guild, staring at the fake gold ring they had used. She had taken if off right after the mission was done and the plastic gold paint was already beginning to dull and chip. Piece of shit.

"Hey there Mrs. Dragneel!"

Lucy didn't hold back as she let her head fall down on the wooden table - hard. He just had to come at this exact moment was she was brooding over this - didn't he?

When she heard the creek and saw Natsu's sandled feet next to her own heels, she dragged her head to look at his face and expected it to be cracked in a smile. Yet she was surprised as she didn't see a smile, but a slight frown.

She sat up and asked with a raised eyebrow, "What's wrong Natsu?"

"What's wrong with you?" he asked in worry.

This had the summoner blinking a few times before looking away. "It's so humilating," she whispered before a soft scoff.

"That you're tied to me?" he asked in a low voice.

Lucy suddenly felt a stab of guilt in her chest, like she had just kicked Plue or any other adorable puppy. When she looked back to him and saw his shoulders slumped and eyes downcast, as if he had just lost something, she felt the guilt intensify.

Feeling a smile tug on her lips, she put a hand to his back and began to give a few rubs of consolation.

"It's not that I hate _you_, Natsu," she explained as she tried to make eye contact with him, "It's just that being married without my knowledge is embarrassing and one of the worst things that could happen. You know how girls dream of their wedding day and their perfect guy? Well it just kind of got ruined for me."

"It's not the way you hoped it would be," Natsu concluded as he looked up at her face, that defeated look still there.

Taking her hand off of him, she couldn't help but sigh, "Yes."

"You know," Natsu said as he moved to lean back on the stool , "I guess I haven't really been a good husband; I should pick my game up."

Lucy felt herself begin to choke on her tongue. If he was going to start bringing up how they would have to move into one apartment and share a bed again she was going to-

"I should be making you feel really happy, but I'm just making you feel down. Because you don't think this is a good thing."

"Natsu, it _isn't _a good thing. We're teenagers! We're teammates, friends and we haven't even dated yet; we need to at least play the field a little more if anything!"

"But why should you look when you already know you've found what you've wanted?"

This made Lucy's breath catch in her throat. Natsu was using his brain - he was being intellectual outside of a battle situation! He must be really serious to be putting in so much effort. And he was being romantic; she was surprised her head hadn't exploded yet. Or if she discovered she was really in the other world.

"So I've decided," Natsu said as he stood with a start and pumped a fist in the air, "I will be the greatest husband in the world!"

While the scattered members around the bar chuckled at his odd outburst, Lucy let her head fall to the hard wood again.

"The first step," Natsu said as he pulled her shoulders up for her to stand and faced the blond to him, "Is apologizing."

Lucy felt his grip on her shoulders tighten for a moment before he said, "I'm sorry that I haven't really been considering your feelings. At first I thought this was just an awesome joke and coincidence but if it's bothering you so much, I'm going to try!"

As she looked into his grin-splitting face, Lucy felt a smile of endearment come onto her own; when he wanted to sometimes this pink-haired goof ball could be understanding. "Thanks Natsu but you really don't have to-"

"And the second step," Natsu interrupted her, "Is to make up for that mistake."

The way he said 'make up' made a blush unexpectantly spread across Lucy's cheeks. "Natsu, really," she said as she put her hands on his chest and tried to push him away, "You don't have to do this. The papers should be coming in next week and-"

"No!" he yelled, voice booming and making Lucy's ears slightly ring from her close proximity, "I'm going to do the right thing!"

Lucy knew that he had a hero-complex, of always presiding with justice, but he was taking it a little too far. This wasn't something he had to bother about making right, he just had to wait until it was gone.

"You're worrying over nothing," the blond said as she gave another useless push.

"If you say it's nothing, then why have you been so down?" Natsu asked, bringing the conversation around full-circle.

Biting her lip, Lucy inwardly cursed. He really got her there.

But Natsu didn't seem to want to revel in his win as he let her go moved his hands to his hips in a determined fashion before stating, "Come to my apartment at seven. I'll show you how awesome I can be!"

As she watched him walk away, she realized that at least his modesty was the same. Nonexistent as always.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

Lucy stared at the door before her and realized she'd never been nervous about knocking on it until now. She had come to his apartment countless times; to simply lounge or talk stradegy for the next mission or even pick out missions - this was suddenly felt entirely different. But if she awknowledged that this was different then that meant she was putting worth into their sudden hitching and that wouldn't be good. Because Lucy was determined to simply ignore that until the papers came in.

So she took a big breath for confidence before rapping her hand on the wood.

She heard a sudden yelp and banging, a clamor before she heard Natsu's muffled voice say, "Happy get the door!"

When the knob twisted and she looked down to see a grinning blue winged cat, she grinned as well and welcomed the hug.

"Good to see you again, Happy," Lucy laughed as she stroked his head, coming into the loft and closing the door.

"It's really good to see you too, Lucy," Happy answered as he kept purring.

Looking around, Lucy's nose crinkled up at the sudden, burnt smell that seemed to hang in the air.

"Has Natsu burnt something?" she asked to Happy as she made her way to the kitchen, where she continued to hear clings and clangs.

"You bet!" Happy said as he took off from her chest and flew into the kitchen, sitting atop Natsu's head as he was standing in front of the stove.

When Lucy's eyes took in the sight before her, she couldn't stop the sudden laughter from escaping. Because there was Natsu, bags under his eyes as he held a ladle, knees bent in what seemed like exhaustion before a pot on the stove. And as if his body language or vacant expression wasn't enough, he was wearing an apron. And not just any apron, but one that was pink and frilly. It amazingly matched his hair.

"W-What," she began to finally get out through her bouts, "Is going on here?"

"What part?" Natsu asked as he sighed, "The horrible failage or the apron? Because both suck."

"Both!" Lucy said in glee as she clutched at her stomach.

"Well, I thought that I'd cook you dinner, you would have enjoyed that right?"

At that, her laughter cut short unexpectantly. Even the image of Natsu slaving over the stove didn't make her sudden swell of gratitude and appreciation come.

"And then Erza came over and gave me the apron. Well more like forced me to wear it then gave but...yeah."

Her chuckles returned as she could just imagine a grinning Erza force Natsu into the pink abomination; she truly was the best.

"But even with the apron," Happy said from atop his pink-haired head, "He can't cook to save his life."

"Let me guess," Lucy said as she went into the kitchen and saw all the disfigured pots and pans, "You think you can just use your fire to cook everything?"

"Wow! How did you know?" Natsu asked in obvious amazement.

"Because that's just totally you," Lucy said with a grin as she shoved him away from the stove. She opened the lid of the pot and swore a pair of eyes looked up from it and she thougth she saw tenticles moving - she shut the top back on it with a little more force before removing it from the stove.

"Here, why don't I help?" Lucy asked as she reached her arms to his neck and undid the first tie before going to his waist and undoing that one.

"But I invited you over!" Natsu answered in a hurry, but still obviously glad that she was taking the apron off, "I should be the one doing everything!"

Reisiting the urge to joke about their marriage, Lucy opted for, "We're teammates, we help each other."

His eyes seemed to dull for a moment before his grin increased and he nodded his head.

Thankfully it seemed that Natsu hadn't burn his entire stock of food, and Lucy was able to tell that she'd at least be able to make a stew. That way she could also teach Natsu how to make it himself; she had never really thought the reason he came over to eat at her apartment so much in the past was because he was a horrid chief.

But he did seem to be an excellent cutter, so she left that part of the cooking for him; he seemed to like being able to do at least that as she brought it all together.

"Now, we just have to let it simmer for a little longer," Lucy said as she continued stirring the stew, "And then it'll be ready to eat."

She glanced over her shoulder to see that Natsu was right behind her; she turned back around with a blush at being so oblivious to where he was in an unexpected double-take.

"Once again, we make a good team, huh?" Natsu asked as he leaned his chin on her shoulder, eyes on the food.

"Y-Yeah," Lucy stuttered as she suddenly felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her body even closer against his warmer one.

"Natsu..." she drifted off as she watched him close his eyes and lean his head against her neck.

"Just a minute," he whispered against her collarbone and Lucy didn't have the heart to move away when he looked so peaceful. Or maybe it was because all she could really focus on was how her face must be glowing bright red from her blush.

"Wow, maybe Natsu is right," a voice suddenly seemed to echo around the silent kitchen, "You guys do look pretty good together."

Lucy felt like slapping herself, she had entirely forgotten about Happy.

"See? Told ya," Natsu said from her shoulder before he did a deep humming of satisfaction.

Lucy looked up to see the blue cat at the counter, sucking on a fish with a wide smile. Obviously he was enjoying this and who was Lucy to stoph is fun? So she just rolled her eyes and went back to stirring the stew.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

The blond was amazed, as she looked at the calender, that her and Natsu were now rounding on their first-month anniversary of their little mix up mission ending with catastrophe. Well, she wouldn't use that word anymore, it was more like a... pleasant surprise?

She shook her head before spraying her face with water at the bathroom; something was going wrong with her head. Sure, in the past weeks Natsu had been amazing, but that didn't give herself the right to think that being married to the guy wasn't so bad anymore. It was, it was, it was - she chanted in her head.

That first night when they'd cooked together started everything.

That night had been innocent enough, other then for the fact that Natsu seemed to be intent on touching her whenever he could. It was nice in the extra heat his fingertips seemed to naturally give, but embarrassing even though it was only Happy who could see. They ate and laughed and then he walked her home before giving her a tight hug goodbye.

And it was odd, how naturally everything seemed to happen. The way he'd grab he wrist or hand more often to pull her somewhere or show her something, and then would simply not let go. It was interesting for Lucy to notice how he first just grabbed her hand, but then he began intertwining their fingers; what couples did.

By holding his hand more, she finally noted how he hadn't taken his ring off. She had actually noticed it that first night of cooking, but he had just snorted and breezed the subject off. And it was weird, even though the gold was flaking off and it was so obviously, painfully fake, he just kept wearing the stupid thing. Lucy still had hers somewhere - maybe at the bottom of her trash bin?

It made him look so grand, and her so petty - but it was a two cent ring! Why had he kept it, why was he still wearing that stupid thing! She was surprised it hadn't simply melted off his hand yet, but he had been using his right hand to generate fire for the most part. He was being idiotically smart.

But after they'd established their odd holding-hands habit, he seemed at first hesitant (but then more then willing) to kiss her. They were soft and warm at first, even though he was the older one he seemed hesitant. They were really still kids at heart; or at least Lucy knew Natsu was. And the way he'd pull her body towards him, that was what Lucy enjoyed the most. How the heat radiated from him, the way he'd grin so wide before and after their lips meant.

And now, here she was, brushing her hair in preparation for meeting the fire-breather himself. He was supposed to come over soon enough, and Lucy had decided she wouldn't just answer him in her pajamas. Or that one time in her underwear accidentally - that had been a little awkward as she'd scuttled away to change while his eyes kept following her.

At the ring of the door, she grinned to herself in the mirror and gave two thumbs up at her appearance before going to the door, opening it to see a grinning Natsu with flowers. Odd combo, but not entirely unpleasant.

"Can you take these? I hate flowers," he said as his nose wrinkled at them before he sneezed.

"How can you hate flowers?" Lucy asked in disbelief as she took the small bunch of stems and took a deep whiff. They weren't roses but simple wildflowers; their stems seemed burnt and Lucy had to resist giggling.

"You picked these for me?" she asked as she wound an arm around his waist and lead him to the couch.

"Well, yeah," he said as he scratched his head in obvious dicomfort, "It sucked."

"I can imagine," Lucy said in truth, easily seeing him bending over in a field and muttering annooyances as he carefully burned the stems with a finger.

She left him for a moment to get a vase and filled it with water, putting the flowers in before taking them out with her.

"I don't want to see them," Natsu said as she placed them in front of the couch.

"But I do," Lucy said with a roll of her eyes before sitting down, Natsu not waiting a second to grab her around her waist before dragging her into a lying down position.

Chuckling, the blond gave a lame punch to his chest. "So what are we going to do today Natsu?"

"Well," he said as his fingers played on her hip, "I was thinking we could just... lay around all day."

"You mean _lie _around all day right?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Realizing his heavy grammatical error, Natsu laughed (Lucy liked how she could feel the vibration from their close proximity) before he said, "Well, we are married after all."

This had Lucy's smile faltering for a moment. Natsu had seemed intent on not bringing up that subject and he realized his mistake quickly.

"Oh, my bad," he muttered before connecting eyes and asking, "Too soon still?"

Lucy suddenly felt a spike of anger and she pushed his arms off of her and stood, straightening her shirt as she took a few paces away. Turning around, Natsu was sitting up and had his elbows on his knees, eyes looking wide in worry.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy snapped as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well, you know, you don't like being reminded of it..." Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Of course I don't!" Lucy sighed, "Are you happy when you think about it?"

Natsu opened his mouth before closing it. He opened it again and muttered, "I don't think I should answer that."

"Why not?" Lucy asked as she stomped her foot.

Natsu was now standing from the couch and walked the short distance to her before saying, "Because you hate it."

"So what if I do?" Lucy said as she took a step back.

"You should appreciate the coincidence, or else I wouldn't be acting like this!" Natsu yelled out.

Lucy blinked.

Natsu blinked.

And then he realized his mortal mistake.

"Wait, that's not what-"

"Get out," Lucy said as she twisted away from him and his raised arms.

"Just let me explain-"

"Leave me alone Natsu!" she practically screetched as she face scrunched up in held back emotions.

His eyes darted around for a few moments before he dropped his arms and trudged out the door. But she noticed he didn't leave without a long, regretful glance at her.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

"Can you believe him?" Lucy asked out in frustration to Erza who was sitting across of her on the table. Gray was next to her, but he seemed to be smart enough as to not get involved in any of this.

"Lucy, I think you're seeing it all wrong," Erza stated as she crossed her arms, armor clinking in response.

"How am I seeing this wrong? How can I not infer from what he said that he's only been amazing because we're married!"

Gray tried to hold back a chuckle and failed, making the blond turn on him.

"What is so funny?" she glared.

"Nothing," Gray said with a grin, "I was just wondering if you listen to yourself sometimes."

Lucy narrowed her eyes, silently ordering him to explain.

"What if this marriage thing is a good thing? As much as I hate to admit it, I think I understand what Natsu is getting at. With the marriage he actually began to try and then he realized it wasn't so bad. The marriage started it, but he kept it going," the ice alchemist tried to explain, waving his hands in front of him vaguely as he talked.

"So," Lucy started as she anger ebbed away, "Natsu meant that being married meant that it made him open his eyes? That's why he likes it so much? I have to go make up with him!"

"I suppose," Gray said as he closed his eyes, "But haven't the papers come in already so you can fix the mix up?"

He opened his eyes to see that the blond was gone, leaving him with a smirking Erza.

"They have gotten the papers, right?" he asked to his red-headed childhood friend.

"Maybe," she said nonchalantly as she sipped at her drink.

And then something in Gray's mind clicked.

"You were the one who got the mission for us," he stated.

Erza nodded.

"You were the one who got the replacement pastor, saying the other one had an 'unfortunante accident.'"

"I don't see where you're going with this, Gray," Erza said as she turned to him with a ghost of a grin.

"You-" he broke off as he shakily lifted a finger to point, "This was all you! And I bet you hid those papers or something!"

"You know, Gray," she began as her slight grin moved to a smirk, "You aren't so stupid. But here's the question: are you stupid enough to tell them?"

But Gray was smirking along with her. "Why would I do that? Love is pure torture, Natsu deserves it!"

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

A year later and Gray and Erza were looking down at identical invitations to Natsu and Lucy's wedding, asking them to (respectably) be the best man and a bridesmaid.

"Wait, aren't they already married?" he asked to her as she kept staring down at the paper.

"Oh, shut up and lets go get you fitted for a tux," Erza said with a grin as she grabbed his arm and led him out of the Guild.

* * *

___AN: An anon. reviewer named _TRisha Ong ___gave me a prompt in his/her review of: 'Erza makes Natsu and Lucy do a fake marriage for a mission' and then I remembered making this prompt title and I just kinda... ran (more like sprinted) with it. And o_h my GOD guys, I didn't realize that this story is two years old~ MY BABY IS GROWING UP! I had hoped by now I'd be at least halfway through but... oh wells! Happy Birthday to this story though! sorry it's a little belated though...*wowi'mlame*


	42. 018 : The Truth

_AN: My iPod was on shuffle the other day and when one of my hard-core fave songs from middle school, _Heroes & Thieves_ by _Vanessa Carlton_, come up I stopped what I was doing and listened and loved; I had forgotten about this song. And then this popped in my head and I went with it._

* * *

**018 : The Truth**

Lucy stood at her doorway and stared at the young man who was speaking to her. She could hear him, but she wasn't listening to him. The blond just stood there, blind and deaf to his comforting smiles and words. She felt his warmth when he gave her a loose hug and a final smile before walking off, but she didn't acknowledge it. She ignored it because she knew it didn't matter and she didn't want to feel any connection to him anymore. But then she realized that that was unnecessary; they never had any connection she could then ignore.

She closed her door and slid down against it, hiding her face inbetween her knees and tangling her hands in her hair. She tried to cry to feel some sort of reward; she found she couldn't.

The blond had thought this one had been good, this one had been sturdy and worthwhile.

Even since those few years she'd broken up with Natsu, anything that dealt with her heart seemed to falter and fail. It had been on her and Natsu's first year anniversary when she realized something that frightened her entire self. She was only nineteen, still in the center of her youth, and she believed that she was willing to tie herself down with this fire-breathing idiot. She found the idea of having little pink-haired babies not so horrid. She was still a teenager.

And those intense feelings she hadn't realized until then scared her; she felt like her bones had been shaken. She had never been with another guy, what did she know about love? What if she was so happy just because she didn't know anything else, because she had no one to compare Natsu to. Lucy realized just how naive and uneducated she was in love, and she didn't want to make the wrong mistake and tie herself down with someone who might eventually erode her, like her own Mother and Father.

So, she had given into her fear and insecurity; she broke up with him.

Lucy could close her eyes and see his face; she had never seen such an expression on him until then. It was like he had lost for the first time in his life and didn't know how to react, didn't know how to respond to her soft words. But he had gotten to his senses and said whatever she thought was best he would follow; he asked to stay teammates and friends and Lucy agreed. Even though they wouldn't be holding each other close and bringing their lips together didn't mean that they couldn't still spend time together.

Since then, the blond had stalked the streets for suitors and to feel that race in her heart. With her pretty appearance and some simple ground rules she found it wasn't that hard to to attract attention and boys. Yet all these days and months and males and she still didn't understand. She was beginning to think that she couldn't even gauge character anymore.

She couldn't' tell who was good and who was bad for her; who were the heroes and who was the thieves?

The only thing she seemed to know now, as her hands griped at her hair and her calm breathing suddenly hitched, was how Natsu had always been a hero. It was as plain and hot as the fire he created.

It was in this unexpected and sudden moment of peace when her back vibrated with the door from a loud knock on it. As she stood, she didn't have to compose herself, even though she'd been dumped moments ago, before opening the door. Only to see the bright eyed hero she'd been thinking about.

He asked her how she was, as he'd just seen her latest boyfriend (ex-boyfriend she interrupted) walking without her, another girl on his arm. He had been a thief, Lucy belatedly realized.

She smiled and said how he'd broken up with her. She could tell he tried to hold back the glimmer in his eyes, but failed miserably.

The blond wondered in her head if he thought about her as much as she seemed to be doing recently, like when she'd first realized she thought of him more then just a teammate.

She suddenly had to know.

She asked if he was mad at her for breaking up, for breaking his heart.

But the boy only smiled crookedly, and said that he always trusted her. And always would.

And Lucy realized, as she felt the stinging in her eyes, that he was the only guy who could make her cry. Who could warm her heart, even without his fire.

She didn't need to tell who was good and who was bad for her, because she had the epiphany that he was the one she couldn't be without.

Even in her uncertainty of what to do with her heart, he had stood by her. She had forced him to take steps back, but he had been just as stubborn as her and had stayed nearby and didn't stop believing in her. While her feelings towards him had wavered and she'd run off, he had stood and waited patiently without fail. He was the strongest person Lucy knew on the battlefield, and now in love.

She managed to get out an apology through the tears that suddenly stormed down her cheeks.

He smiled sadly before bringing his arms to surround her.

And then he kissed her.

Like those two years of separations were only seconds and meant nothing; their time apart had been nonexistent. That he could just burn and swallow all the pain and sorrow and guilt Lucy was feeling towards him.

Lucy felt the flicker in her chest and realized she had finally come back.

She had returned to where she belonged.


	43. 064 : Hallelujah

**064 : Hallelujah**

I know it's something like three in the morning and I shouldn't have run all the way here with nothing but my pajamas and keys for protection (at least I have half my mind still) but as I stand here at his door in this barely-lit hallway I know I can't just turn back now.

I knock a few times, the wood feeling normal and comforting against my knuckles compared to my rib-ramming heartbeat, and I wait.

I see the top of his head with that pale hair-color first, and then how he's rubbing his eyes to see me in all my fuzzy-haired, frantic blood-shot-from-not-sleeping eyes glory.

"Is that you Lucy?" Natsu groggily asks.

"I know it's late and this is..._stupid_, to say the least, but I need your help."

He sighs, probably knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anytime soon from my borderline hysteric tone, before he moves out of the way and opens the door more to let me in.

As I step into his small, sparse apartment my heart seems to beat even faster; it's turning a little bit painful now.

"So what do you need help with?" he asks as he walks to my side and grabs my hand.

Ok, my heartbeat is definitely painful now; especially as I see him leading us towards his room.

"It's, uh," I stutter as he's suddenly sitting on the bed and patting me to join.

"Come on Lucy," he says to me as I gingerly sit, "You can tell me anything. I won't laugh…hopefully, at least. No promises; you know me."

I take a few deep breathes to steady myself before I just come out and say it.

"I think I'm in love you."

He's silent in the darkness and all I can hear is his faint breathing that seems to have slightly spiked; this silence is too much.

"I mean," I begin to explain; "Every time I'm with you now I feel like I can't breathe, like I'm drowning or something. And when you grab my arm or wrist, like just now, my heart goes crazy and it feels like it's going to burst through my chest; I feel like it's declaring mutiny against my body. I don't know what love is because I've never really given thought to it in my life, even if I read all those romance novels, and we're always so busy, but now I just can't stop thinking about you and your stupid pink hair and your idiotically warm hands and huge smiles. And that one time on that mission when we were stuck in that small closet and I couldn't stop thinking about-"

"Lucy."

His voice is oddly calm and manages to stop my speed-of-sound rambling, my head snapping up to see that he's moved closer towards me on the bed. I begin to try and scoot away, but he puts a hand on my shoulder and holds me still and steady.

"It's alright," he says through a wide grin.

I feel tears sting at the back of my eyes and try to blink them away as I say, "No it isn't. It's not. It's definitely _not_."

"Why isn't it?" he asks as he brings me into a shallow hug.

I'm quiet as I take in and savor his scent (and also belatedly realize he isn't wearing a shirt) with shaky breaths, before saying, "Because you don't love me back."

He's silent and I sit with his arms loosely draped around me, before he laughs and tightens his hold.

"I should have known you wouldn't get it!" he laughs.

"Get _what_?" I demand as I push against his chest, trying in vain to escape his suddenly too much embrace.

"Lucy," he says my name softly again as he moves his face from my neck to bring our foreheads and noses together, "If you're so dense to your own feelings, how oblivious do you think you are to others?"

I sit and think before I feel my face contort in a grimace.

"I'm super dense, aren't I?"

"More dense then Gazille, and he's made of _metal_," Natsu supplies with a laugh. I can feel his hot breath on my mouth and shiver, too occupied in that sudden rush to scold him for such a horrible and ill-timed joke.

"What's your point?" I say to try and distract myself from my increasing blush and heart-attack pounding chest.

He doesn't answer with words, but with his lips on mine.

* * *

_AN: So I kinda realized I've always made Natsu the idiot when it all converges. And I know I have good reason for that, as in canon he's a fist-throwing fire-head most of the time, but I wanted to try something different and make Lucy the oblivious one for once. HAH! What did you guys think? And I know, it's kind of a cliffhanger, but I wanted you guys to use your imaginatiooon! [Hint: Natsu is shirtless and where are they sitting again...? OTLLL]_


	44. 032 : Twisted

_A/N: I'd forgotten about this thing that I'd started in the very beginning of this series but I've now finally (many many MANY months later, it's been sitting in my docs 4EVAR) finished it. __I wonder if you can tell where I picked the story up XD __I don't know what to feel about this thing anymore and if I should post it, but... HAH! _

_

* * *

_

**032 : Twisted**

Lucy yawned as she stretched her arms above her head, her sheets rumpling off of her torso to fall into her lap. But when she opened her eyes, bright sunlight assaluted them and caused her to squeak and fall back down onto her side again. But she squealed again as she landed on something not soft, like she'd anticipated, but something hard.

Almost scared, she felt her hands around the mystery thing before cracking her eyes open.

Starring at Natsu's sleeping face, she couldn't have been more surprised if it was her Father.

Screaming, she flew off of her bed, causing her to fall onto her butt with a groan. The thump that the sound had created caused Natsu to groan and wake up, lazily blinking his eyes before rubbing the sleep from them.

"Lucy?" he asked as he crawled across the bed and leaned over to see her sprawled out position.

"What are you doing here?" She growled out as she got up, rubbing her soar tailbone.

"Well..." the fire-eater drifted off as he scratched his bed-head hair that wasn't as spiky as usual, "Gray kind of followed me back to my apartment and we had a fight and without anyone to stop us..."

"You destroyed your room," Lucy finished with a blank expression.

"More like the whole building," Natsu laughed as he grinned, while Lucy only groaned again.

"You still haven't answered the question," Lucy changed it back to their first subject as she got up, dusting off her pajama shorts and shirt out of habit.

"You were the only place that I could think of going," he shrugged with a sheepish voice, obviously trying to play the pity card.

Lucy only snorted.

"And anyway, we have a mission today, remember?" His grin widened at her now blank face. "I just came a little earlier."

The blond started blinking before her brain started turning and she did nod her head slowly, vaguely remembering him telling her he was going to pick her up for the mission tomorrow morning.

"Anyway, where's Happy?" Lucy asked, as she scratched her own messy hair.

"He's in the kitchen," Natsu answered before a loud yawn.

"Eating all my fish," Lucy sighed.

X - X - X - X - X - X

"I hate missions with monsters that I don't even know what they are," Lucy sighed on the train ride home, a tired and slightly scratched up Happy in her lap.

Natsu didn't offer any comfort, the only action being his face changing from red to green.

"And I hate it how that monster shot goo all over us," Lucy continued to complain as she ran a hand in her hair, only to find it still slick with that green mystery substance.

Natsu still didn't say anything as his face changed from green to purple.

X - X - X - X - X - X

"NO! You can _NOT_ stay here," Lucy practically steamed at the door, feeling as if this day wasn't worse enough without her partner mooching off of her.

"Please Lucy. You won't even notice we're here," Natsu tried to convince with a cute smile.

"This morning you ate all my fish," Lucy growled.

"That was _him,_" Natsu exclaimed as he pointed to a still sleeping happy on his shoulder.

Lucy only huffed, crossing her arms over her large chest.

"Come on...just tonight. I'll look for a new place tomorrow," he continued to try and bring Lucy on his side.

As she stared into his dark orbs, she finally gave in and sighed.

"Alright. But you're sleeping on the _couch_. I'll kill you if I find you in my bed again."

- X - X - X - X - X - X -

As the morning sun penetrated through Lucy's open windows onto her face, as she had forgotten to close the curtains yet again, it caused her to groan before turning over, burying her face in her pillow. Finally, as the sun started to heat her up so that she started to feel warm, she threw off her covers and stretched her arms over her head.

Standing up from her bed with a yawn, she made her way towards the bathroom. Opening the door, she then went to the sink where she turned on the faucet to wash her face. Yet when her hands cupped the water to throw on her, when her fingers traced her skin, the shape of her face felt different.

Hesitantly, she looked at her reflection to find something she wasn't expecting.

A _guy_ starring back at her.

"EYAA_AAH_!" she screamed, finding her voice to be lower then usual.

"This isn't happening! This ISN'T happening!" she chanted as she ran into her room, now seeing a lump in her bed where the covers hadn't been thrown off.

"NATSU!" she yelled, forgetting that she should be angry for him sneaking into her bed and not staying on the couch.

"Wha...?" a voice she didn't recognize answer as the sheets moved to reveal a girl.

"AAAAAH!" Lucy yelled for the second time that morning, taking the nearest thing, which happened to be a large book, and clogged the mystery person right on their head.

"_Dammit_ Lucy!" the unknown girl yelled, causing Lucy to raise an eyebrow.

"How do you know my name? Do I know you...?" she asked in her new deep voice.

"I hope so, I'm your _partner_!"

"Natsu?" she asked as she leaned over the bed.

"Who else?"

"...you have boobs." Lucy stated as she pointed at his chest.

"Wha..."

His eyes looked down and his eyes widened.

"WHAT THE F-"

"_Natsu_!" Lucy interrupted, still surprised at her voice.

"Lucy?" Natsu was now the one to question, finally rubbing and really looking at her...him.

"Of course!" Lucy exclaimed again, yet sighed before flopping onto the bed.

"What happened?" Natsu finally broke the silence as he got back onto the bed, looking over to Lucy who was moving her large hands to cover her eyes.

"It must have been that damn monster and his green goo," Lucy finally concluded after a few minutes of thinking, knowing that the duo hadn't come into contact with anything else strange.

"So...what do we do?" the now female Natsu continued to question with a whining undertone.

"We go to the guild," Lucy answered yet again.

"But everyone will see us then..."

"Do you intend to stay like this _forever_? If we go there we might get some answers," Lucy growled as she flipped over to look at Natsu before turning away. Seeing him as a girl was too much.

"No..." the rosy haired teen sniveled as he hid his own face in his now small, smooth hands.

"Then to the guild we go."

Natsu did another groan, but Lucy took that for an agreement.

There was silence for a few seconds before Natsu broke it with, "How do we explain this to Happy without him first jumping on us and scratching our eyes out?"

X - X - X - X - X - X

"Why do you girls wear something so _uncomforable_?" Natsu said as he tried to adjust the skirt in a way more pleasurable. "And this shirt is so tight. Annoying." he, well now _she_, continued to grumble as he stretched that too.

"Stop it! You'll ruin my clothes!" Lucy snapped as she walked along side Natsu, "And it's not like I want to be wearing your clothes either. This jacket is itchy."

"Deal with it," Natsu growled out, making his now pretty face grimace in an unattractive way.

"Says the person who can't take a _skirt_."

"It flies up!"

"This is so wrong," Happy whimpered from Natsu's slim shoulder.

"Anyway, we're here," Lucy said as she opened the gate to the guild.

When the two stepped in, all eyes immediatly went to them.

"Alrighty then..." Lucy warily said as she made her way over to the bar, and so where the Master usually was ever since they had gotten those bar girls.

Instead, she found a bored Erza and Gray, among many other people.

"What do we have here?" Erza asked as she eyed Lucy and Natsu, yet not knowing that it was her friends from their serious spin around.

"Erza, you have to help me-" Lucy started, yet was interrupted as Erza was suddenly in front of her, hands on Lucy's chin to move her face this way and that, as if inspecting.

"You look like you'd make a good _servant,_" Erza concluded while nodding, as to which Lucy gagged.

"What a cool chick you are," Gray suddenly advanced on Natsu, making the firebeathing teen suddenly feel panic.

"Even though I've had a heart of ice for quite a while, I think that you just melted it," he continued on, unchanged by Natsu's pale face.

Yes, that's right. Gray had just experienced the phenomenon known commonly as, _Love at First Sight_.

"Oh, hell no!" Natsu rejected as he pushed his rival away.

"Hm...so you're a hard to get type of girl, huh?"

"I'm a _never gonna get it_ type," Natsu growled as rolled up imaginary sleeves in prepeartion.

"Aw, if you punch me I think it might sting a little," Gray joked with a dazzling smile that only made Natsu want to hurl.

"Yeah, it'll _sting,_" Natsu growled before all out punching Gray in the face, causing the ice alchemist to propell a few feet in the air before sliding down the bar a good twenty feet.

"Shit...it's another Erza," he moaned as he tried to sit up, but Natsu was there sitting on his chest before he could move.

"I hate you even in this form," Natsu growled as his pink lips twisted into a feral expression.

"Natsu! Stop it!" Happy yelled from his shoulder, not having a time to interject until now.

"...Natsu?" Gray asked dumbly.

"Yeah?" the formally he, now she, asked.

And then Gray saw it all; the same hair color, same eyes, same expressions. It was just now in the form of a _girl_. To say the least, Gray felt like his brain had suddenly exploded as he fainted. So much for Love at First Sight.

Finally, things seemed to calm down enough and Lucy and Natsu, mostly just Lucy, was able to explain their situation.

"Wait, wait. So get me straight...a monster you were fighting shot you with goo and you woke up the this morning as different sexes?" Erza asked as she rubbed her temples.

"Yes," Natsu and Lucy answered in a chorus, the blond almost crying out in happiness that Erza understood their predicament.

"Hm...and the monster you explains sounds like a Junket..." Erza drifted off as she rubbed her chin.

"A _what_?" Lucy asked with narrowed eyes.

"They're monsters who like to play pranks on people, do things that tick them off. Wasn't the complaints that you got from the village not exceedingly violent like most monsters? They were more frustrated from it's antics?"

"Now that you say that...yeah," Lucy agreed as she ran a hand through her short blond hair.

"Their affects go away after seven days have passed since their death or else I'd be permanent. You killed it, yeah?"

"I've never been happier in my life to have burned something," Natsu sighed in relief as he allowed his head to fall on the table.

"Then you guys will just have to wait it out," Erza shrugged with an amused grin. Since the fevor of having the guild rebuilt, nothing had been really happening and this was just the type of thing she liked to make her boredom go away.

"I've never been through seven days of hell," Natsu now groaned as he lifted his head to look at the ceiling in distain.

"Hey! It's just as bad for me," Lucy blushed making a few girls nearby coo.

Just then, Gray blinked from his propped up position in one of the table's chairs, Erza having kind enough to take him off from the bar. She really just didn't want her 'property' to get stiff or hurt beyond work. Or maybe she didn't mind showing her true kindness and appreciation towards him when he was out cold.

"Yo," Natsu greated with a salute and grimacing smile, causing Gray to once again black out.

X - X - X - X - X - X

"Do they _ever _shut-up?" Natsu growled out as he passed by a few boys who were currently whistling at him.

"Maybe if you wore a _bra_ and didn't have everything just _hang out_ under that shirt they wouldn't cat call you so much," Lucy replied as she crossed her buff arms.

"You're just jealous that they're bigger than yours." Natsu chuckled as he grabbed onto his chest in a fascinated sort of way.

"PA-_lease_. Mine were at least twice as big," she informed as she picked up her pace.

"If you say so," Natsu laughed as he ran ahead, causing his skirt to fly up for all to see red lacy panties.

"Hey! Stop it!" Lucy cried as she followed.

It didn't take too long in their fast sprint before Natsu was at her apartment door, panting with a smile.

"I thought you said you'd go look for a place," Lucy snapped as she tapped her foot in an irritated way.

"What are you talking about? After all that's happened you expect me to just pretend everything's normal and go look for an apartment?" Natsu whirled on her.

"Fine, fine. I understand. You're so hopeless as a girl you'd probably be taken advantage of."

"Exactly! Wait...what do you mean _taken advantage of_?"

X - X - X - X - X - X

Lucy supposed being a guy wasn't so bad, once she got the hang of going to the bathroom and smelling like a mix of yesterday's fish and mud everytime she forgot to take shower for more then a day. It was nice how she didn't have to worry so much about her hair or make-up or matching clothes. No one really cared about your appearance so much when you were a guy. Just the other day she had worn plaid with plaid - no one had said a word! It was like heaven!

"Lucy," Natsu groaned from the couch, "I can't take it anymore."

Natsu, on the other hand, seemed to be finding more and more things to be annoyed with. It was only their third day as the opposite sex and just as he said, he wanted to give up.

"Oh stop being such a whiner," Lucy said over the tapping of her typewriter.

"But being a girl sucks."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well, first off, all this hair is a pain," Natsu complained as he grabbed at the long locks, "They get in the way and tangles hurt!"

"Says the person who makes me brush his hair."

"Exactly, when you have to brush it it hurts."

"Well, what else?"

"Bras and panties are torture! The wedgies and the clips - how have you done it all these years?"

"Just be happy you relatively fit into my size or else you'd have to go through the horror of finding bras that fit you."

"Wait," Natsu said as it sat up, "You mean there isn't just one size?"

Lucy couldn't help the laugh at the ridiculous notion of that. "Of course not! Every girl is different!"

"And then the clothes aren't any better, I feel like I can barely breathe in your stuff."

"That's cause you're fat."

"I am not fat!" Natsu huffed.

"Wow, and here I thought you were keeping up your masculinity," Lucy said with a roll of her eyes.

"And the way you have to always sit on the toilet," Natsu siad with raised fists, "It SUCKS!"

"Wow, never thought you'd pick that as the climactic problem of being a girl."

"There's something worse?" Natsu asked in fear.

"Just be happy I haven't been able to make PMS jokes about you yet."

Natsu's face paled dramatically.

"You're kidding."

"Oh, I assure you, I am not," Lucy said in victory, "But we'll have to see if your body is during that certain cycle at the moment."

The pink-haired teen was suddenly up from the couch and kneeling before Lucy, grabbing onto her shirt in complete desperation. "You have to help me Lucy!"

Grinning, she patted his head before saying, "We can only hope you'll be spared."

The entire town heard Natsu's yell of worry.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

Slowly the rest of the days passed and Lucy found she really didn't mind Natsu living with her, especially with the switch. Whenever they needed help with something the other was there for them, it wasn't nearly as embarrassing as the blond had first thought it'd be.

So when that day came and Natsu and Lucy sat across of each other, looking at the other's face that they had become accustomed to in the past week, they weren't so worried or afraid.

"I kind of liked being a guy," Lucy said as she leaned back on the palms of her hands.

"Yeah, I know," Natsu said in his hunched over form, "I can't wait to have that feeling back."

"So you won't have to worry about anything feminine again?" Lucy said with a restrained chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want," he said with a roll of his eyes, "But there's certain things you kind of need to be a guy for."

"What? Like walking alone at night? Because that was pretty funny when-"

"Lucy," Natsu growled in warning, "Being groped was not funny."

"For me it was," the blond laughed in no restraint. "Although it was even better when you punched the guy straight between the legs hard enough to make him pass out."

"I enjoyed that part, I must admit," Natsu said with such a devilish smile that really shouldn't belong on a girl's face.

They sat in silence a little longer and they glanced at the clock.

"Shouldn't it have happened by now?" the pink-haired teen asked in annoyance.

"Be patient, we don't remember the exact moment the goo was sprayed on us so-"

But then Lucy stopped herself as she watched Natsu's pretty face begin to bend and adjust. It was so disturbing she couldn't hold in the scream. It seemed that the same thing was happening to her as Natsu's face scrunched up in disbelief and disgust.

And then it was done and Lucy was looking across to her teammate, to _his _face that she'd surprisingly missed.

"You're back to normal!" she said in glee as she stood.

"You are too!" Natsu said in equal enthusiasm.

They stared and simply breathed for a few moments before they lunged towards each other, elated laughter coming out from their mouths as they squeezed each other.

"It's over!" Natsu yelled.

"I can't believe it!" Lucy yelled in answer.

When they finally pulled apart, they had identical grins of happiness on their face.

But then suddenly Natsu was dipping his head down to hers and kissed her.

Lucy was so shocked she didn't respond, and he pulled away dissapointed.

"What's the matter?" he asked in a whine.

"You kissed me."

"Yeah, I know Lucy, I was the one who did it," he said with a chuckle, "And I've been waiting to do it for the past two days."

"What?" she asked in shock as she tried to pull away, but his arms kept her agaisnt him.

"What? Like I could kiss you as a girl? No thanks!" he laughed.

Lucy's shock turned to challenging as she narrowed her brown eyes at her and said sharply, "And what's so wrong with a girl kissing a guy?"

"Just that it doesn't exactly happen very-"

He was cut off when she pushed her lips against his.

"Girls don't kiss guys?"

"I don't know," Natsu said in thought as he grabbed her even closer to him, "I may need another kiss to really agree..."

"Oh, no you don't," Lucy said with a laugh as she tried to push against his chest, "You've gotta explain yourself first!"

"Explain what?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"When did you..." she broke off to bush slightly, "Start to feel this way towards me?"

"I dunno," he shrugged to begin, "I guess it's been slowly building up? And then suddenly living with you for this week has really just... been awesome."

"You sure it's not cause I was a guy?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, "I mean, you might swing for that team and just not know it yet. It would explain why you haven't made a move until-"

He silenced her like she'd just done to him; their third kiss.

Pulling away, he said, "While I appreciate your sense of humor Lucy, it's not needed at the moment."

She laughed before pulling his head down to hers, letting their foreheads touch. "So... you're telling the truth? You like me like that?"

"Why would I kiss you then?"

"I feel like we're going in circles," Lucy said with furrowed eyebrows.

"I don't get why you seem so skeptical to my feelings towards you when we were turned to the opposite gender for an entire week just by green goop. It happened, just like... me thinking you're unbelievably hot now."

"Good point," Lucy said as she gave him an eskimo kiss, "I guess I believe you then."

"You _guess_?" Natsu asked in exasperation.

"I think that I may need a kiss to fully agree..."

* * *

_AN: I find it funny that I had Natsu in Lucy's bed before the manga did it (yes, this is THAT FREAKING OLD) but annoyed that I didn't post this earlier so you guys could really believe me... oh wells. And I'm sorry readers, I HAD to do this clichéd plot line once in my life; I hope you didn't pass out from boredom. I tried to make it interesting D:_


	45. 081 : Passing Afternoon

_AN: You readers must be bored with me always writing these crazy kids getting together but not really the aftermath, so here's just a shamelessly romantic/fluffy one-shot to switch it up (that sounds a little funny, considering what MOST people write for FF; haha being unnecessarily mean is FUN! [not really {no, really, it kinda is}] ). Fun Fact: I like parenthesis. (you already knew this? [HOW?])_

_

* * *

_

**081 : Passing Afternoon**

Lucy hummed against Natsu's chest, and he tried to hold down a chuckle at the ticklish sensation.

It was a late summer day and the two, plus their chaperon Happy (of course), had decided get on a train and to go to the beach, where they could strip down to minimal clothing and get soaked in refreshing salt water. Another perk was not having to worry about any Guild members (coughGreyandErzacough) barging in and ruining their time together.

They had been on the sandy shore the entire day, making sure to cover each other in sunscreen every few hours. It's not like they needed an excuse of sunburn to cover for their blushes anymore, but they didn't want to look like steamed lobsters either. Happy, even with his fur, seemed tired at midday from the sun and so had been napping until recently . He was now off somewhere trying to fish, the couple wishing him luck as their chose to just lie down and unwind for a while.

Right now the sky was painted in deep oranges and reds, the clouds streaked in light purples, yellows and pinks, the last making Lucy twirl a finger in her boyfriend's hair.

"Today was nice, right?" the blond teenager absently asked as she opened her eyes to look at his lightly smiling face.

"Great," he answered as he squeezed the hand on her hip for a moment before letting go, "I was beginning to overheat; this totally cooled me off."

"You can overheat?" she giggled, and Natsu had to bite down another chuckle as that involuntarily tickling came back.

"My body is so hot anyway, and intense summer heat makes it double."

"I thought that there would be a downside for you being my personal heater in winter," she sighed, and Natsu shivered at the brief breeze against his chest she had made.

"But having an excuse to sleep together is awesome," he said thoughtfully.

"Like going out isn't good enough," Lucy said with a roll of her chocolate eyes.

"Not like I care about society's rules," Natsu said with a sudden bark of laughter that left Lucy's head a little jumbled at the sudden change in his rib-cage.

They fell into silence for a little bit, and the sun continued its arc into the vast ocean before them.

"You know," Lucy said as she moved to lie on her stomach, "I was thinking about this yesterday; how many days have we now been together?"

"You mean since we met? That's where I count it; 487 days."

Lucy rolled her eyes, but secretly smiled into the towel, before she said, "No, you dope. How many days have we been _going out_?"

"Oh," Natsu said as he blinked under his sun-shielding hand; "That's 107."

"Damn," Lucy swore.

"What?"

"I wanted to do something special for our hundredth day, but it's already gone."

Natsu laughed as he flipped onto his stomach as well, looking across to her with a wide smile and saying, "Guys don't really care about that stuff."

"You know, that always kind of bugged me," she said as she crossed her arms for a pillow, "Why is it that girls only care about how much time a couple has spent together? And I didn't even know - you did. I'm a sad girlfriend, aren't I?"

"You're not a sad girlfriend," Natsu stated matter-of-factly as he pulled her frame back against his, "You're just like a guy."

"Oh, great compliment there. Thanks," Lucy snorted.

"Guys don't care about exact dates, just that they're with their girl. Or, at least, that's how I feel."

Lucy looked up and saw that his smile had turned bashful; "Why, is Natsu, The Amazing Salamander Mage, embarrassed?"

"Quiet, woman," he growled as he brought his lips against her collar bone, lightly nipping her bikini-strap and causing the blond to go into a fit of giggles.

"I can't believe we've been together for over a hundred days, though," Lucy sighed as she caught her breath, his face still in the nook of her neck.

"It's not that crazy," Natsu argued, "I feel like it's only been ten."

"Well, let's hope for a hundred more," Lucy laughed.

But she felt her voice get caught in her throat as he suddenly felt herself being twisted onto her back, looking up to see the dimming sunlight was being blocked by Natsu. It looked beautiful, she realized with wide eyes, as the sun played against his light hair and dark eyes.

"You're so pretty," she couldn't help but share.

His eyebrows knitted as he said, "I'm not pretty; I'm roguishly handsome."

"Big difference," Lucy scoffed.

"Yeah, there _is_ a big difference. You're the pretty one in this relationship."

"Unlike Gazille and Levi," Lucy began the joke, and Natsu ended it with, "Where Gazille is the pretty one!"

Lucy smiled up at his amused face before she craned her head and placed a light, almost indistinguishable kiss on his salty lips.

She leaned back and saw his pouting expression, obviously wanting more, making her smile widen and for another breath of laughter to escape. But then his face was serious, and Lucy wondered what was wrong.

"But I was about to say something," he said as he leaned his forehead against her neck, and Lucy playfully blew into his ear.

"A-hah! I remember now!" he said as he snapped his head back up, almost hitting Lucy's face with the back of his head as she had been just about to kiss the side of his neck.

"What?" Lucy asked in genuine interest, her eyes wide.

He smiled that crooked smile of his, showing off his fangs and adorable dimples, before he said, "I hope for a thousand, a _million_ more days with you."

Lucy felt her mouth agape for a moment, but then Natsu had his lips against hers and she had to respond. She managed to wrap her arms around his torso, bringing his body to lie directly against hers.

But then she remembered he was heavy, and so flipped both of them over and straddled his hips without breaking their searing kiss.

"I leave you two alone for, what, fifteen minutes and this is what I come back to?"

The couple took their sweet time to end their kiss before they looked over to their furry friend, a fish stuck in his mouth even though his face looked a little sour.

"Hey there, Happy!" Natsu said with gusto, his hands still on Lucy's behind while she stayed seated on him.

"You guys are shameless, you know that? You do realize you're in public?" the flying cat continued with a feral grin; at least he appreciated ignoring regulation.

Lucy and Natsu shared a look before turning back to Happy and shrugging.

They then promptly went back to sucking face, not caring if a nearby Mother gasped and tried to cover her young children's eyes.

"You guys are so hopeless," Happy sighed, deciding to just leave the two of them ot bask in their mutual feelings and warm sunset light, before he flew off to catch more fish.

Natsu made a note, as he felt the last ray leave the golden skin of the girl he was enamored with and holding close, that the record was now a hundred and eight days.

* * *

_AN: WTF is wrong with me and bringing lovable Gazille in at inappropriate moments? I just imagine his twisted face at their horrible jokes about him before kissing, and it's just too good. I'm sorry, I know, I'm a horrible person. A horrible person who writes sappy shit. BUT ANYWAY thanks for all the support everyone; even if I don't always respond to the reviews I love each one so much and I adore getting feedback! It's great encouragement!_


	46. 026 : Jump

**026 : Jump**

Lucy realized, very early on, that Natsu didn't do things with only half his energy; he put everything he had into anything he did. Whether it was saving the world (or the parallel one) or buying fish for Happy, he would sprint and yell and try. He would run with a heart so set on justice and what was right and wrong, that he never seemed to stray or take a step back to breathe and think. He just went for it; even if he wasn't entirely sure, he trusted his heart and gut instincts over his head.

But, even with this previous knowledge, it still wasn't enough to prepare her for the sight that was in front of her right now.

"_I love you Lucy_!"

The dragon slayer himself had yelled this from the top of the roof on the Guild. Even from the bottom Lucy could see his face-smothering smile as he frantically waved his arms, Happy flying in circles above him, flying a flag with a crudely drawn visage of herself (or that's what she could assume). She then moved her eyes to the poster that was hung over their Fairy Tail symbol and draped down that wall, which read 'NATSU LOVES LUCY' in bright red letters.

She suddenly felt like going head long into something as well.

"I love you, too, Natsu!"

* * *

_AN: Uh...yeah. I wanted to do something where all the dialog is that statement from both of them and...*shrugs*_


	47. 033 : Like A Lady

**033 : Like A Lady**

Gazille had been having a nice day, just relaxing in all his S-level mage and scary-faced, body-pierced glory. That little blue-haired bookworm Levi had talked to him for a little and that had been nice; her two pathetically glowering teammates across the room hadn't been so much. He was now most recently just sitting, chair propped up on its two back legs and enjoying a drink with his trusty cat, when that bunny chick had come storming in. She threw open the doors with enough force for them to smack against the walls, the cracks resounding through the huge building.

Raising a studded brow, he barely held down the surprised yell as she walked straight up to him and kicked his chair, and consequently him still sitting in it, over. He flailed his arms, causing his drink to spray and spill over him, before he fell with a resolute thud on the floor.

The Guild seemed to go mute in a second as the Iron Dragon Slayer stood with a huff, murder in his slotted eyes.

"I know what you're doing!" Lucy shrieked as she pointed at his nose, standing above him like a divine force of justice.

"Look, you freak Bunny Girl," he growled as he stood and towered over her, "I don't know what your problem is but you can't just-"

"I can do whatever the hell I want to do!" she yelled right back at his face.

He would find a spark of appreciation at her being so fearless in his menacing presence later; right now he was just getting increasingly pissed and his hands were forming fists at his sides.

"So what is your problem with me? Still holding a grudge for taking your thunder so long ago?" he asked in restrained anger, a smirk coming on as he remembered her terrified face of him with a guitar in his slick suit.

"I'm here because of Natsu!"

He took a moment to blink and felt his face twist into confusion, before saying, "What does Natsu have against me? Other than the normal stuff, and why would he send his little girlfriend over?"

"That's right," Lucy said as she stomped her heel, barely missing his own foot by a mere half-inch, "_I'm_ his girlfriend, _not you_!"

Gazille blinked before he felt a chuckle, and then full out bark of laughter. Oh, the hilarity of being called someone's girlfriend; he didn't know if this nauseating feeling in his stomach was because of his laughter or something else.

It was cut short as Lucy pulled his collar and face down to her level. Then, in one of the most menacing voices he'd ever heard, she whispered, "If you dare to even _breathe _on my boyfriend I'm going to pierce a part of you I'm sure you wouldn't like. And I'm _not_ going to use _metal_."

She kept eye contact with him for a good half minute more, both of them unblinking and unwavering in their glares, before she shoved him away from her. She flicked a strand of hair over her shoulder in seemingly glory of a battle won, before she turned on one of her deadly, spike-like heels and went. Her pink skirt seemed to sway in mocking while she held her head high.

"What the hell was that all about?" Gazille asked, his voice now moderate from the shock, as he sat back down.

The other members seemed to be going back to their conversations or whispering about what had just happened while Gazille turned to Lily to see if that all had really happened. Yet the cat seemed just as shocked as he with his furrowed eyebrows and cocked head; he obviously couldn't answer his question either.

Sure, it had been entertaining to see that little bunny-girl yell at him with all her might and not be afraid of what he might do to her in return (not like he could or would, since they were now teammates and he wasn't the same person he used to be) but it had still been annoying as a bat straight out of hell. Literally; she had turned into one.

She was just at the door before she turned and yelled for the entire population of Fairy Tail to hear, "If keep trying to steal Natsu away I'll kill you!"

And then it suddenly clicked for the Dragon Slayer and he felt himself smack his forehead against the table in front of him.

How the hell did that crazy, voluptuous blond think that he was interested in that pink-haired idiot?

Sure, he had started spending more time with the fellow Dragon Slayer since he had finally realized their similarities from fighting in the duel world and had found a strong friendship in someone through continued strife, but that didn't mean be wanted to kiss the guy.

His stomach flipped again; he realized that feeling from before wasn't from laughing.

"Do women in your world often act like that?" Lily asked with slight fear, his eyes now wide and still focused on the spot Lucy had strutted out of.

Gazille sighed before nodding his head in defeat.

"She's even worse than the one in my world," he heard the cat say with a shiver.

He didn't know if that was true or not, as he'd never met the other blond, but Gazille didn't have any problem believing him.

* * *

___AN: I'm sorry Gazille. I really am. Please believe me. Even though I…well...I'M SO SORRY for humiliating your entire self, even after you finally got your little kitty. Eveyrone just loved the jokes before and I did too, so you're a sacrifice for our happiness. Be honored. And, anyway, you cried when you got your little kitty so WHATEVA girlyman._

___PS: V_oluptuous: Gazille uses it. YEEEAAAH!


	48. 011 : Weary Weather

**011 : Weary Weather**

Lucy twitched her nose in an attempt to feel something, and found that it had been just as ineffective as wiggling her toes had been.

It was currently the dead of winter, and she had been lucky enough this year to go through one of the worst and longest snow-falls in history for the city. She wondered if she should feel honored, and maybe she would, if she could just_ feel anything_.

The blond wanted nothing more than to go to the Guild, where she would probably be given hot warm chocolate with yummy little marshmallows or with a dab of whipped cream, but the snow was so high on her ground-level apartment that she couldn't open her door. She miserably looked out from her barely-lit fire to the white windows outside; she couldn't tell if they were white because they were blocked up with snow or because of the wind. Oh, Winter, you frigid bitch.

She was currently draped in as many layers as she could function to move around, and it helped to a degree. Her apartment was cheap and didn't have good insulation or heating or a even a half-decent fireplace. And that little fireplace didn't help much anymore, especially, now that she was almost out of wood.

But the teenager wasn't going to be as dramatic as to think she was going to die from being snowed in. She had plenty of food, blankets and body-heat to wait through the cold, but it didn't make it any easier to get through. Lucy couldn't go outside and could barely hold a book for an hour before her fingers became stiff.

"I don't like winter," she whimpered into her knees as she leaned over.

A sudden creak echoed from the second floor above and she felt her breath hitch. She turned her blond, knitted hat head to the stairs and waited. When a blur of pink, black and tan came rolling down a few moments later, she sighed in relief.

"You fell down again," Lucy chuckled as Natsu got up.

"I don't like your new apartment, there's only one window to climb through," he groaned as he rubbed as his shoulder.

"Well I don't like it now either. I've discovered it was so cheap right now because it sucks at combating winter."

"Is that why you're a fat blob of clothes right now?"

Lucy huffed, and was further irked when she saw her breath, before saying, "Some people aren't so lucky as to have an internal heating system."

"It does come in handy," Natsu laughed as he came over to the couch, throwing himself down next to her. He was still in his cut off pants and half-shirt vest. The only thing remotely similar to winter-like apparel was the scarf that was dutifully tied around his neck. And he was smiling and his cheeks were rosy like his happy hair; the bastard.

"It's the only way you were able to get through everything, right?"

"Yep," Natsu said with a grin, and Lucy noticed the last trace of ice and snow in his hair steam away.

"Well, it took you long enough to get here," she sighed as she streched her arms around him, lowering her forehead to rest against his chest.

"I had to leave Happy at our place because of the winds," he said as he wrapped his arms around her as well.

She hummed in recognition for what he had said, but truthfully really hadn't listened. He was just so warm and smelled so nice, it was like she had been given a gift form the divines. Well, dragons were considered divine for some, so she supposed it was right.

"So we can't do any missions in this cold," she said after a few long moments of silence.

"I know, it's such a pain right?" he groaned back, "I've been so bored for the past few days."

Lucy realized, with infinite delight, that she was warm enough to unwind her scarf and take off her hat. As she did this, she said, "At least you can go outside without becoming a block of ice."

"You know, Gray is enjoying all this," Natsu said after she'd arranged her arms back around him.

"Of course he would," Lucy laughed, "Is he still not wearing any clothes?"

"Last time I saw him was a few days ago, and the weather has gotten worse, so I don't really know."

"A few days?"

He gave a nervous chuckle as he said, "I kind of got lost looking for your apartment."

"Please don't tell me you accidentally barged into stranger's houses through their windows," Lucy said with scorn, yet her lips were curving up.

He chuckled again, and Lucy smiled against his vest.

They sat in silence for a while then, and Lucy realized that the longer she stayed attached to him the warmer she became and the less clothing she had to wear. She was now just in a pair of jeans and a sweater.

"I would pay you to stay here and keep me warm if I had the money to spare," Lucy sighed as she looked at her clock and saw it was almost the end of the day and her wood was now all officially gone; it was going to be another cold night.

"I don't have to leave just yet, you know," he said after a pause.

She looked up through her bangs to see that he'd moved one of his arms off of her and was scratching the tip of his nose. His cheeks were now slightly red, and it made her wonder why.

"I suppose my bed is large enough," Lucy yawned, "And although I am usually a very pricipled lady, you're my best friend. It's not like you're going to do anything to me, am I right?"

"Of course not!" Natsu said with a start, as if offended the thought had even crossed her mind.

"Well, come on then, carry me to bed," she joked, and gave out a yelp of surprise as she was actually lifted off.

"I was kidding," she said as he walked up them up the stairs.

"I know," he grinned, but continued on none-the-less.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

It was officially the first day of Spring and Lucy couldn't be happier. She could wear skirts now - _hallelujah_!

The winter had persevered, but so had Natsu staying at her place. It had been, she admitted, a little awkward and different with him being there more constantly then before. It was nice, however, cooking for two and always having someone around. The blond didn't mind being by herself, but there was a big difference of being alone and being lonely. The winter made the latter of those two more prevalent, and she was glad she had him to melt the feelings away.

"Thanks for everything, Natsu," she said to the fire-breathing boy in the bathroom while she brushed my hair and he brushed his teeth.

He said something, but all Lucy could get out of it was speckles of foam in her face.

"I'll take that as a 'you're welcome,'" the summoner sighed as she placed her brush down.

Natsu spit into the sink before cupping his hands to bring water to rinse out his face and then wash his face. When he straightened, he shook himself free of any water and gave a sigh of relief. Lucy watched his face steam up for a moment before she smiled as well.

"So I guess you can stop being my personal heater now, huh?" she asked as she walked out, pulling her hair up as she went.

"What?" he asked in a yell as he jumped out after her.

"I mean," she said as she turned to see his suddenly frantic face, "It's Spring now."

"The nights still might be cold," he argued with a few rapid arm jesters.

"I'll be fine," she laughed, "And I feel bad for keeping you stuck at my place for so long. It's a surprise you keep paying rent for your other place when you've practically lived here for the past three months!"

She stoped her chuckling when she saw him cross his arms behind him and suddenly found the ceiling above him vastly interesting.

"You do still have your place, don't you?" she questioned.

"Not really, I thought it was a waste of money since I was here for almost all the time," he reasoned with a shrug.

Lucy didn't hold back the face-palm before facing him and saying, "But you don't even sleep on a bed here."

"The couch isn't so bad," he shrugged.

"Natsu," she sighed his name before going up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I know it was bad of me to make you stay here all the time because of the cold-"

"I didn't mind," he quickly interjected.

She rolled her eyes before continuing with, "But we can't keep living together."

"Why not? We've been doing it perfectly until now," he reasoned with a sly smile, "And just think, we can simply split the rent and only pay half of what we usually do."

"That would leave a good amount of money to spend on other stuff," Lucy realized as she rubbed her chin, more amazed in how Natsu had thought of that point then the prospect of more money.

"So, why don't we just keep doing what has been working?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Lucy rested her hands on her hips for a moment before narrowing her eyes at him, as if scrutinizing her fellow teammate. His eyes seemed open and true, but there was that slight color on his cheeks again. What was that?

"Alright, fine; we'll see how it goes for now," she agreed.

His face split into a grin before he bolted up the few steps and rushed her up into a spinning hug.

* * *

_AN: So I know I've totally used the theme of Natsu being a heater for Lucy but I can't help myself... the potential fluff. IT CALLS TO ME! IT CONTROLS I TELL YOU! And oh, Natsu, you silly thing :9 I wanted to try not doing blatant love-shit and put the romance on a more subtle, pre-pre-going-out level; did I succeed? Truthfully, I kind of hate this entire thing. I think I need to give it another shot, or something._

_ALSO, if you read the manga, it's currently pissing me off. Ok, this Lisanna can just go back to the other world. I'm sorry, it's not that I hate her, but...I'm just a shipper. And she's an iceberg I don't want our lovable NatsuxLucy fan-base to run into._


	49. 054 : Revelation

_AN: So this is a prequel to the last story, Weary Weather. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**054 : Revelation**

"You're serious?" Gray asked as he looked across to the pleading face of Natsu.

"Look, I have the money here, and I know you're the only person who can do something like this, so come on! Money talks for itself!"

The ice-alchemist looked down from the small pouch of clinking coins to Natsu's now eager face.

"Let me get this straight; you want me to conjure up a huge snowstorm, but only around Lucy's apartment?"

"Exactly."

Gray put a few fingers to both of his temples and said, "You know how messed up that sounds in how it's _winter_ and we're having one of the _biggest snowfalls in history_ right now?"

"Can never be too careful, right?"

"What're you trying to do?" Gray asked; he had to know.

"Other than me and her spending some nice, uninterrupted time together, I don't-"

"Wait, wait," the black-haired mage interrupted, "You've going to be inside the building when I freeze and cover it in snow and stuff?"

Natsu nodded his head vigorously, before saying, "That's the entire point."

Gray felt a wicked grin split his face; an entire winter without Natsu. It sounded perfect.

It sounded like paradise.

"You know what? You don't even have to pay me, I'll do it for free!"

It was only when Spring came around and Gray saw Natsu and Lucy blushing and flirting around each other did he understand the fire-breathing teeanger's intent on snowing them in together.

The ice-master felt sudden laughter bubble out and he didn't care how Erza gave him a look of bewilderment because of it. Maybe Natsu wasn't as stupid as Gray thought he was.


	50. 050: Think On One's Feet, Chapter 5

_Recap: Lucy and Natsu have finally, after all Lucy's preparations for the fire-breather to behave civil, arrived at her Father's party. After Natsu initially ditched her for the buffet, leaving her to get back to him by dancing, she finally finds him. Yet their time is cut short again, this time by a swarm of boys who have honed in on the pretty stellar spirit summoner..._

**050: Think On One's Feet**

Chapter 5

"Hello gorgeous!"

"How has your life been?"

"Where did you disappear to for so long?"

"How did you get so devastatingly beautiful?"

Lucy blinked at the sudden onslaught of questions that had appeared as suddenly as the group of young men. She finally had enough good sense to look around to them surrounding her and found quite a few handsome faces, and that shallow part of her didn't mind how they were definitely invading her personal space. If she wasn't so used to it from her lovable Guild, she would have been freaking out from her past sheltered lifestyle.

But as they continue to fire off questions she wasn't giving any indication that she'd answer, she was now just feeling slight annoyance at the turn of events. And now they were beginning to touch her, without her permission, and that was just a bright red light. They were petting her pretty, perfectly arranged hair (messing up Cancer'shard work) and touching her hands, her Guild tattoo-

"Alright, thanks for all the attention," Lucy said, raising her voice to cut above all the other voices.

"It is the least we can do for someone of your stature!" they seemed to chorus in answer.

Feeling that this was becoming close to claustrophobic level, Lucy stood up and looked at Natsu, only to see he had stood already and took the few steps to her and her new fan club. She gave him a small smile, silently asking for his help, and he gave a sigh a moment later.

"You heard her," Natsu said with authority as he made her way over, pushing men away as he got to her side.

"Who are you?" one of them asked, pointing an accusing finger right into the middle of his bright red tie.

Lucy gaped in shock, knowing what the fire-breather was capable of doing, especially to these fellow males. If Natsu wanted to, he could fly anyone of these guys away with a flick of his pinkie, or even have them sprinting with a threatening growl for that matter. She believed he was one of the strongest members of the strongest Guild - and that was no small feat to accomplish. Now that she thought of it, he could intimidate them with just a snarl.

But the teenager did nothing of this and only raised an eyebrow as he straightened his tall frame even more.

"I am her partner."

Knowing that they were taking that statement in the wrong way, as their wide eyes and gaping mouths proved, Lucy latched onto Natsu's arm and added, "His dance partner. He's my next _dance _partner."

This seemed to calm the group, and Lucy felt her shoulder drop in relief, but then she looked at Natsu and almost laughed. Becuase his face was scrunched up in such a way the others around her hadn't been able to show; he was entirely displeased with this turn of events. She should have known better, but she couldn't think of his little displeasure towards dancing in her fast improvising.

"Come on, it won't be that bad," she whispered as she discreetly elbowed him in the ribs.

"You gotta be-"

"Alright, excuse us," Lucy declared loudly, interrupting Natsu's verbal disagreement, as she pulled him through the throng of suitors for the dance floor.

When they were out of the group of and onto the prestine, waxed wood floor where people were moving all around them, Lucy finally realized what she had just forced. Tilting her head to finally glance at Natsu, she noticed that his face was poised once again, but there was a nervous jitter in his left leg.

He finally sensed her eyes as his focus changed from the people spinning around them to the girl looking up at him.

"I'm annoyed at you right now," he stated simply with the slightest of a frown.

This made Lucy's own hopeful face diminish.

"What? Why?" she asked in a hurry, her grip unintentionally tightening on his arm.

"You took me away from my food," he decided to say with a pout. Lucy was sure he would be crossing his arms over his chest to complete the look right now, if not for her holding him back.

"You wouldn't have been able to eat in peace anyway," she reminded happily.

He tilted his head to the side, his light locks shifting, before he resigned with, "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

Lucy felt a smile coming on, but then he kept speaking with: "But this is much worse."

Realizing they had now been standing still in the middle of the floor for at least a few minutes now, Lucy cursed under her breath (making Natsu raise an eyebrow) before she let go of his arm, turning to put one hand on his shoulder and grab the other one up, interweaving their fingers together. She noticed that his hand easily dwarfed her own, and she smiled.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked in slight horror as her fingers on his taller shoulder tightened.

"Following through with my improvising that I did to get us out of there without them thinking we were, you know, _together_. Now, put your hand on my hip."

"I don't get it," Natsu said as he put his hand on her waist, feeling the soft material of her tight black dress and a tough of bare skin from her back.

"Don't get what? You just put your hand in the right-"

"Not that; we _are _together."

Lucy blinked for a moment before repeating, "No, I mean, together like... _together_."

"You're not making any sense. And shouldn't we be dancing now?" Natsu asked.

The blond realized that awkwardly standing and awkwardly standing in a dancing position wasn't much better, so she decided that it really was now or never. Sure, she could just drag him to the other side of the floor to get away from the other boys, but she wanted to do this. Maybe she could teach him something for once in her life, unlike how he was constantly showing her things that she desired to be able to do.

So she took the first step, ready to explain what he should do, but Natsu correctly took the stop back without any instruction in the least. It made Lucy blink up at him in shock.

"You can dance?"

"I was watching you with that other guy. This isn't a problem at all, especially compared to other stuff I've learned."

She rolled her eyes as she said, "Oh yes, dragon slayer magic and all that."

He took a few graceful steps before he moved to dip her, and the teenager couldn't stop the gasp from coming out as she felt his calloused, warm hand against her bare back. But then the moment was gone and she was being twisted back up, and in to his chest.

"Uh, Lucy?"

She blinked for a few moments before realizing that she wasn't moving; she began their dance again with a light blush. Lucy belatedly realized, that the way they were now so close and personal, the way he was breathing down her neck, they might be mistaken for something she had almost stated entirely on her own.

Lucy was glad that he couldn't see her face, as she felt like her blush was continuing to grow.

He shouldn't be able to dance - this was what she had on him! It was so unfair, for him to pick up on dancing she had been forced to go through numerous dance lessons for when she was younger.

And what was annoying her the most, even though they were effortlessly swinging around with their expensive clothes ruffling, was how she shouldn't be feeling like this at all. She shouldn't be feeling so secure in Natsu's arm in this situation. Sure, if there was a monster around, threatening her life or something of the like, she whouldn't be adverse to him sweeping her into his arms.

But this was a dance floor.

This was where people were romantic.

And she should be feeling annoyed that he couldn't dance, not amazed at his sure footing and how easily he twirled her body and made a true smile finally come out from her face.

And maybe it was because of the environment, because her blush just wouldn't go away. She was sure her face was matching Natsu's hair right now, so at least they would look alright when together- she wanted to slap herself. Now she was thinking on how they _matched _- like cute couples do.

She hid a frustrated growl in his shoulder.

"So, you don't think we're partners?" Natsu asked after a few more minutes of effortless movement on both their parts.

"What - no! We're not partners!" she exclaimed, suddenly taken out of her current mind-frame. She had just envisioned that picture she previously had seen - the two with her hanging onto his arm, flowers around them as Happy flew above, sprinkling further rose petals over them.

But when she saw his sudden, downtrodden face (like someone had just punt-kicked petal-sprinkling Happy a continent away) she quickly began to babble to backtrack.

"W-Well, of course we're partners because we work together, so we're partners in that regard, but not the kind of partner that, you know, uh-"

"Is this what you were freaking out about before? Being mistaken as being romantically involved?"

She blinked up at him.

"Did you just say 'romantically involved?'"

"Surprised that I have more vocab you're unaware of?"

This distracted her enough to send out a giggle and say, "It's more of the combination. You could have just said _couple_."

"I just wanted to be clear," he said as he shrugged, Lucy feeling the slight lift and drop from under her hand.

"Well... yes. I guess being understood is a good thing," she giggled as she lightly shook her head.

There was a lull of silence between them again and Lucy allowed them to simply sway to the music, realizing that it had turned to a slower, more sensual music. She was surprised when Natsu picked up what the others were doing around him yet again, moving his hips side to side as she did the same, her trailing dress swinging over her heels.

And as his hand slid further down, so that his fingers were poised on her skin more than her dress, and felt his hotter-than-should-be-legal breath on the back of her neck as he leaned down, she couldn't stop from curving her body in to his anymore.

All those thoughts about keeping her poise and reality, she decided she didn't mind it all.

Lucy just allowed herself to be carried away with the music in Natsu's arms.

* * *

_AN: Hey, look! An update! :gasp: I really want to thank everyone for their amazing support, I really hope I can continue to keep you guys reading in the next half! Because (OMFG) we're halfway there to the end everyone!_


	51. 017: Seeing Double

**017: Seeing Double**

"I don't get it! It's so unfair!"

Erza turned her head from polishing her breast plate to her busty blond friend, who had just literally thrown herself at the table. By the way she had bags under her eyes and with her whining tone, the redhead simply assumed that something was exasperating Lucy. So, betting on past experience on how Lucy always gushed out without any encouragement, Erza simply waited for her to continue.

Lucy did a few minutes later as the summoner said, "Why does _she _get to be so lucky?"

Erza followed Lucy's pointed finger to Levy and Gajeel, who were easily talking at the bar. The swordsweilder tipped her head to the side as she assessed their body language; they were clearly flirting on both their parts. The metal dragon was leaning in, almost surrounding the little bookworm between his studded arms and chest, while Levy tilted her head to the side, smiling giddily as a light pink dusted her cheeks, fingers inching closer to his skin.

"We're so similar," Lucy's voice broke Erza out of her blunt staring (not that the two were noticing, they were much too engrossed in each other) to turn back; "Even our name starts with the same letter!" she continued.

"I'm taking a wild guess and saying you're jealous on how Levy and Gajeel are so easily able to act around each other?"

"Yes!" Lucy said as her head sprung up, zealous that Erza got it; "How is it that they can communicate so well!"

Raising a red eyebrow, Erza silently asked her to continue.

"While Levy and I are similar, her dragon slayer and mine aren't. Gajeel is mean and disinterested while Natsu is open and charismatic - how is it that they get along so well then!" Lucy literally screamed out, yet the Guild didn't seem to mind.

"Opposites attract?" Erza offered with a light shrug. She wanted to ask why Lucy used the possessive with Natsu, but decided to keep that subject for another time.

Lucy huffed as she roughly put her cheek in her palm before she muttered out, "That's never true."

"Well, I guess they do have something in common that brings them so close," Erza said, and the blond perked up immediately.

"What? Tell me!"

Erza blinked at her before stating, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "They love each other."

Lucy blinked herself before she seemed to choke on her own breath, as she leaned over and coughed in to her fist. Erza wondered if it was because of the half-choke that her cheeks were flushed, but she knew that it was the cause of another thing.

"But you and Natsu love each other, too, so-"

"_Hell yeah _we love each other!" Lucy yelled out again.

When Erza gave her slight smile, Lucy babbled to add, "A-As teammates of course! We've been together, saving each other's lives for what seems like forever now, so _of course_ we love each other!"

"Then I don't see why you're worrying so much. You and Natsu look just like those two, really," Erza stated; "Maybe you just don't see it because you're the one acting in it."

"Really?" Lucy asked with hope, her brown eyes glimmering so vividly that Erza thought she looked too cute to be legal.

Yet, despite Lucy's bright expression, Erza gave her a flat look that said everything, making the other rub her neck and look away with a slightly forced chuckle.

"Well, I guess I'll go find that idiot since I'm done with this stupid paranoia," Lucy said with a bright smile and swish of her skirt before she was gone.

This left the experienced warrior to work on her armor in peace once again, and the redhead did manage to focus on polishing her pristine metal for a few seconds, but then a sudden thought made her yell out to Lucy.

"Except you're different in how you two don't flirt so openly!"

But the blond was already out the door, so Erza just shook her head lightly before getting back to work.

* * *

_AN: Because LevyxGajeel is totally pushing against NatsuxLucy for OTP for me XD Also, thanks for all the amazing support guys! Love it!_


	52. 086: Like Father, Like Son

**086: Like Father, Like Son**

It's a common fact that dragons horde gold. In a multitude of fairy tales and myths alike there are tales of guilded walls and gold coins with jewels stacked as high as the cave walls of the dragon's hide-out. Humans become foolish in the promise of fortune and have ventured too close on occasion, and that sight of gold went up with their bodies in flames.

For, you see, dragons become possessive of their gold once they've acquired it. They will huddle close to it and nurture it with their flames, making the soft metal warm and glitter. Dragons hold away the true beauty of gold for themselves because they worry of others. They know that they are greedy, because the dragon itself is one of the greediest creatures alive.

But with their greed comes an odd double-sided loyalty.

Now, as said before, there are many stories of dragons and their gold. But those stories are old and have disappeared in importance with the dragons themselves on that fateful day.

Yet there is a new story to add to the list. It is one of a dragon soul in a boy's body and a daring girl with skin and hair of that fateful gold.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Natsu bounced up and down in his seat. His hands were in front of him, incessantly slapping against the round wooden table. On either side of him sat Gray and Erza, both of them looking at Natsu in silent annoyance. He was shaking the table beyond repair almost, and his palms were open and smoking in restrained fire.

"She should have been here by now," Levy stated from the table aside of the powerful trio's. Aside of the bookworm sat Gajeel, his crossed feet proped up as he picked at his fangs with a finger bended to be a metal spike.

"I do not understand why everyone is so excited," Lily asked from Levy's lap, his eyes closed in contentment as the blue-haired mage petted his head. His voice was replaced by a deep, rumbling purr as Levy began to scratch under his chin.

"She'll get here eventually," Gray said as he crossed his arms over his bare chest, feeling the omnipresent heat of Fall begin to press down on him. It was late in the summer, and he knew that soon he would want begin to stip not only unconsciously. Soon he would be purposefully using his ice alchemy to not overheat.

"Natsu, you're going to break the table," Erza stated as she eyed her friend with her vibrant red eyes, her equally colorful eyebrows lowering slowly in warning.

But it seemed the pink-haired youth wasn't hearing any of them, as he kept beating his hands on the table in a rhythm. While Gray silently marveled on how he was entirely ignoring Erza when she was inching closer to the threat of throwing him across the Guild, Happy shook his head.

"He's been like this all morning," the cat stated as he nibbled on a fish on the shaking table; "He's just super focused on seeing Lucy come back."

"It wasn't even a dangerous mission," Gajeel stated before he lowered his legs and leaned forward with a slight grunt. As he crossed his arms on the table surface and leaned over it, resting his chin between his forearms, he continued talking. "All she had to do was go to a beach house and spend the summer there. She had to look pretty in a bikini and protect that rich client. Must be because of her Bunny Girl feet."

"I will never understand men's demands," Levy said with a frown. She remembered Lucy coming up and gushing how she had been picked for a simple guard duty the entire summer, and how she would be doing nothing really but lounging around at the beach. Sure, there might be some attacks, but she had her keys. She wasn't helpless, she stressed.

"I will never understand women, if that makes you feel better," the metal-dragon slayer stated, his eyes cracking open to peer out at her.

Levy looked away, blushing.

Gray faced towards Erza and made a gagging noise and leaned over, as if he was going to hurl. Erza, in return, gave a ghost of a smile and leaned back. She didn't feel so annoyed anymore. She was mostly just annoyed with how Lucy was late as it was.

The sword-master looked across at Natsu again. His dark eyes were still focused, his hands still slapping away as if he was pumping himself up for Lucy's return. Yet Erza could tell that his excitement was waring thin. He was beginning to get apprehensive, too, about the blond's late arrival.

But then Natsu's pounding stopped, and the others turned to him. Natsu's nose twitched, and then his face errupted into a huge grin.

Not a moment later, there was a new figure at the Guild's double-doored entrance. There were a few bags at her hips, and she was dressed in a shot pair of shorts and was wearing a tight, black sports-bra that held back her ample chest for the moment.

"Lucy!" Natsu and Happy seemed to erupt as once as they flung themselves towards her. Natsu jumped straight over the table like it was a pebble while Happy carelessly discarded his fish to join his master. It ended up hitting Gray flat in the face, making Erza resist the urge to smirk. Lily looked at the fish in envy, but then just focused on Levy's gentle hands still stroking his dark hair. Ah, she was such a nice human.

But the two partners didn't see any of this, as they had arrived at Lucy and had enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug. Natsu lifted her off the ground to his level, and he heard the rush of air leave her lungs as he squeezed.

"It's so great to have you back!" he shouted for the entire Guild - no, the entire _town_, to hear.

Lucy wanted to say something but, seeing as she could do nothing but struggle for breath, she nodded into his shoulder.

"You're going to choke her, you idiot," Gray stated as he walked up with Erza. It seemed that Levy was still behind at the tables, trying vainly to pull Gajeel up from his seat to greet her friend.

This seemed to get Natsu's attention, as he pulled away from Lucy slightly and saw her red face and open mouth, gasping for air.

"Sorry," he was quick to say as he loosened his grip on her frame and stepped away so she could see the other faces around her.

Lucy resisted the urge to double-over and took relieving, large breaths of air. But even as her lungs screamed she couldn't stop the huge smile from coming across her face as she looked at the friends around her.

"Hi Natsu and Happy," she said first before she turned to Erza and Gray who were now accompanied by Levy with Lily napping in her arms and a half-asleep Gajeel; "Hey guys."

They gave smiles and nods in return.

Natsu had taken a breath to ask how she was, but then she turned back to him and her smile became a little smaller and more tender. He felt his cheeks turn up for his smile to do the opposite and get wider, but then he realized something that made him blink.

"You're really tan Lucy," he observed smartly.

"It happens when you stay all day out in the sun," she answered with a roll of her eyes light brown eyes.

"No, I mean, you're _really tan_," Natsu continued to say as he grabbed her arm. He put his forearm aside her and marveled. While before she had only a slight color, she was now darker than even him.

She pulled her arm away from him to smack against his shoulder; "I stayed three months, an entire summer, at the beach. What did you think was going to happen?"

Natsu shrugged.

The others began to ask her questions then as they made their way to the bar, where Mirajane seemed to be waiting with her hands clasped. The fire-breather watched and listened as Lucy began to reaquaint herself with the Guild and meet the few new members, who seemed shy in her presence for some reason. Natsu saw Erza and Gray alike shoot him a few worried glances, but he didn't give much heed to that either.

Because he was just starring, starring at Lucy.

Lucy who he hadn't seen in days and months and had only conversed through a few sparse letters.

Lucy who was his team partner with Happy and who he felt he could take on the world with.

Lucy who always took him into her house, even though she knew he was going to eat all her food and maybe set some furniture on fire.

Lucy who was suddenly beautiful.

While her skin was now a deep golden, her hair was a bright, shining blond. Her hair had been light before, but now it had the color of the sun when it first peeked out from the horizon. It was like the color of bright, singing birds that woke him up in the morning and whose feathers gleamed.

Natsu shook his head to try and rid himself of these thoughts, but he couldn't stop marveling.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X

For the most part the days passed by like they had before Lucy left for her, truthfully, paid vacation.

The trio went on missions and kicked ass. They got money for their endeavors that they splurged on going out to eat, since both of them despised cooking (along with most domestic activities since they lived for adventure). That, or it went towards their rent so they wouldn't be kicked off to the street.

They still smiled at each other, they still laughed at the other naturally - they were still great friends.

But suddenly Natsu felt an odd itch at that fact that they were _just friends_.

He had never really noticed all the lingering looks that Lucy got until now, and he wondered if it was because the rest of the male population was finally seeing Lucy as beautiful as he did now. The way her hair glimmered in the sun, the way she had a few freckles on her colored face - he shook his head.

"Are you alright Natsu?" Lucy asked as she grabbed onto his hand, pulling him further out of his confusing thoughts.

Natsu blinked down a her for a few moments before a smile broke out. He felt his fingers grip onto her's tightly and his smile widened even more as she didn't make any move to pull away.

"Thinking?" she asked as she turned her face back towards the sky above.

They had decided just a few minutes to climb up to the Guild's entrance roof. There they could watch people pass by and soak up some nice, sunny rays. Lucy had just come at the end of summer, and soon now it was going to be Winter. That would mean little to no sun, and if it was out it'd be too cold to stay out for too long. Natsu wanted to throw things at the people below, but Lucy had stopped him when she realized the world of hurt certain Guild members could inflict on even them.

"I'm really glad you're back, Lucy," he said before he could stop himself.

He stared at him blankly for a few moments before she threw her head back in a loud laugh.

"I missed your blunt honesty. It's such an odd, lovable thing," Lucy said as she rubbed half-formed tears away with the back of her other, free hand.

Tilting his head to the side a little, he contemplated that statement as he watched a could serenely float by. She liked a part of him. Before he could stop his brain from going down that path, he wondered what else she liked about him. Then his mouth couldn't stop from asking.

"What else do you like about me?"

He thought she might brush him off, but she seemed to squint her eyes to the sun above, raising their joined hands to sit under her chin as she thought.

"I like your dedication. I like your courage. I like your stupid antics that always seem to miraculously come together. I like how you treasure those around you with your life."

As she said each statement, somehow the teenager found it harder to breath. It was like she was sucking out his attention and breath all at the same time, making him only focus on her.

Lucy turned to him then, her eyes twinkling.

"I guess I just like _you_."

She laughed again, but Natsu found himself a little too confused to manage a laugh himself. When he realized she was still holding his hand, he was sure he was going to pass out. This was all too new, all too _weird_. This was _Lucy_.

But all this rationality still didn't stop the gut twisting emotions.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Gray looked at Natsu as if he was proposing to him. As if Natsu was down on one knee asking for his hand in eternal matrimony.

"What are you talking about?" Gray demanded loudly.

But Natsu didn't get angry at his love-to-hate friend's raised voice as usual; his gaze only seemed to soften a little more. Gray followed his line of sight to Lucy, who was sitting and talking with Levy, Gajeel and Lily. Well, it was more like she was talking and giggling with Levy about some book while Lily listened; Gajeel was snoring loudly as he slept over the table. His black hair stuck up as he rested his cheek against the wooden surface of the table.

"You're hopeless, even in love," Gray sighed as he ran a hand through his dark locks.

"What?" Natsu asked as he turned back towards Gray, as obviously he hadn't heard him.

Resisting the urge to lean over and give him a solid right hook, Gray took a deep breath and stated, "It's simple really. You like her."

"Like?"

"Yes. _Like_."

"As in I favor her? I think she's interesting?"

Gray sighed again; he knew this wasn't going to be simple.

"Yes, but more than that."

"More than how I like Erza or any other girl?"

"Yes."

"More than how I like you?"

This time Gray had to resist the urge to vomit.

"Yes. I hope _to God_ you like her more like that than me."

Natsu felt his eyebrows furrow in confusion as Gray shook his head quickly, as if dispelling horrid images. It wasn't as if he truly hated Natsu but- that was just not an area he was going to travel into, for all he knew, anytime soon. Check that- _ever_.

"When did you start," Gray broke off to cough uncomfortably, still not believing Natsu had come to talk to him about this, before he asked, "When did you begin feeling like this towards Lucy?"

"When she came back. When I saw her, she was just so..."

Natsu wanted to look over, but knew that he could invision the warm colors of Lucy's skin and her glittering, sun-bleached hair that played in the wind himself. The way he would now consider the skin she showed off everyday unlike he had before. Maybe if Natsu was a different person he would realize how shallow his thoughts were, but he couldn't help it.

He had rarely felt his way about anything. She had just captured his attention. He now wanted to capture _her_.

"You don't have to explain," Gray said when he realized Natsu didn't have the ability, or way, to.

"Well, what do I do about it? My heart hurts from the heightened beating and I feel light headed when I can't breathe."

The ice-alchemist looked at him like he was crazy again before he shook his head and laughed.

"To think, love is what defeats you in the end, not me. If only I was Lucy, then I would have defeated you."

"I thought you didn't want me to feel what I feel towards her for you," Natsu reminded.

"Of course," Gray said, realizing his mistake.

While Gray winced at the subject cause - hey, again, he liked Natsu as a friend and all that, but being fighting buddies didn't mean-

Natsu ignored the groan from Gray as his eyes drifted once again to Lucy. This time she seemed to sense his eyes as she looked up and around before catching Natsu's eyes. She gave him a regular smile and wave before turning back to Levy and Lily.

"So what do I do about it?" Natsu asked to Gray.

This time the dark-haired teenager had no immediate answer, as he scratched his head in thought for a few moments. But then he dropped his head and shrugged his shoulders before saying, "Do what you feel is right, I suppose."

X - X - X - X - X - X - X

"I'm heading home, I'm tired," Lucy said before a yawn cracked her face.

Natsu watched in interest as her tongue curled out before darting back in, but not before running over her lips.

"I'll come with," the pink-haired youth was quick to offer as he bounded up from the barstool across of her.

Lucy gave him one of her medium-sized, gracious smiles before she got up from her seat as well. The two of them quickly said their good-byes to everyone (and Natsu had to resist punching Gray when he none-too descretely elbowed Natsu in the ribs and gave a waggle of his eyebrows) before they were outside.

The air was getting crisp, so Natsu tightened his scarf around his neck for a moment as Lucy buttoned up her coat. Then they were off walking they only passed a few people on the cobble-stoned road. Natsu looked up and saw the large tower-clock and saw that the hour was quiet late.

He wondered how much time was being continuously wasted with her not knowing how he was looking at her different. Natsu decided he didn't want to waste anymore time.

"Hey, Lucy?" Natsu asked, stopping in the middle of the road. It was quite dramatic really, the lighting and softly falling snow, but Natsu wasn't thinking about that really. All he was thinking about was the girl in front of him with the golden attributes.

Lucy stopped as well and turned to him, putting a hand on her hip as she waited for him to speak. Natsu felt his hands twitch in his pockets and he took them out before taking the few steps closer to her shorter frame.

"Can I keep you?" he asked softly as his hands came out to rest on either side of her face. His hotter breath came out a puff in the air, and it fanned around her face before dissipating into the night air.

Lucy gaped up at him, and for a moment all she could hear was her heartbeat kick into a speed that was definitely not healthy. She attempted to struggle out a question, but suddenly his face was inclining towards her. He was leaning in, and his eyes were slowly drifting close.

The blond was sure even her deep tan right now couldn't stop the heavy blush that she could feel burning across her face.

But then Natsu turned his face away from hers and rested it on her shoulder just as he closed shut his onyx orbs. His face turned in towards her sun-bleached hair and he exhaled loudly.

Lucy told her heart to calm down, seeing as he was just breathing and wasn't kissing her, but it still kept up it's high speed.

"I missed you," he finally spoke again, as if sensing that Lucy wasn't able of that ability right now.

She nodded, and she felt his nose twitch a little as her hair rearranged over his face a little bit more.

"Can I ask you something?" she finally managed to vocalize after a few minutes of feeling his hot breath on her neck.

He pulled away, and she almost sighed in relief. But then his face was right in front of her own, their noses barely half-a-foot apart. She had accepted how Natsu didn't have any heed or knowledge about personal space, but it hadn't really been a problem up until now.

But the question still rung in her head and she managed to get it out. Natsu watched her lips move as she asked, "When did this all start?"

Natsu took a short breath before he leaned back, and Lucy now was about to breath in relief. His smell had been overtaking her senses and she knew that if he kept being so close, soon she wouldn't care about the details and would just smash their faces together.

"Gray asked me this too," he said with a furrowed brow.

"You went to Gray for love advice?" Lucy asked with an accidental snort.

He shrugged.

"You do know Gray doesn't even realize Juvia is totally enamored with him and stalks him wherever he goes?"

"Wait, that stalker likes him?" Natsu asked in astonishment.

Lucy sighed - _boys_. But then she said, "She has an odd way of showing it. Give her some time."

Natsu hummed in response. "But Gray spends more time with Erza, so what does that mean?"

"How is it that we're talking about Gray's love life and not our own?" Lucy asked a little bitterly.

This made Natsu give a few barks of laughter before he realized that Lucy wasn't laughing along.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

But the blond only sighed before she took his hand and held it in her own. Then she repeated her question; "When did you start seeing me like this?"

"When you got back from the summer mission," Natsu answered, "You were so golden and pretty and-"

He cut himself off as he shook his head, remembering how Gray had seemed so grossed out by his statements. But then he felt Lucy squeeze his hand, and he looked up in shock. His eye widened as he saw a shy smile he'd never seen on her face.

"Really? You did seem to really take note of my tan..." but then she drifted off and faced away from him. Her smile was gone, and Natsu felt his mouth tug into a frown.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"My tan is going to go away real soon though, since it's Winter," she said as as she took her hand away from his and rubbed at her nose. Natsu noted the sudden, salty tinge in the air with his nose that deduced she was about to cry.

"It's ok," he said as he grabbed her hands back.

She shook her head; "No, it isn't. I'm not going to be pretty to you anymore."

Natsu felt himself faltering to find something smart and logical for her to listen to. Then he saw her hair glimmer in the street-lamp light.

"Your hair," he blurted out loudly.

She looked up at him, her mouth gaping open in question.

"Your hair," he repeated before he swallowed the lump in his throat; "Your hair is golden."

Lucy gave him a wobbly smile then.

"And anyway, it's your heart that's truly golden," he added to say.

He didn't expect her to give a sudden burst of laughter, but that was what she did. He chuckled along, even though he didn't understand what she was laughing about.

"You are too much Natsu," Lucy said as she whipped away tears of mirth. "How did I not fall for you before? You're such a cheesy romantic!"

And then she laughed again. But Natsu wasn't focusing on that anymore, as he lowered his head towards her for a second time that night.

He placed a light kiss on her forehead, making sure to move her bands out of the way with a quick huff of hot air, and that had her stop laughing.

"I'm serious, you know," he said as he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I know," she said before she tilted her head up and kissed him.

The kiss was a shock and all-too-short when Lucy pulled away, but Natsu felt that tightening in his chest again.

"And there's always the summers to get my tan back," she thought out loud as they began walking down the street together. "But until then I guesss you'll just have to be my summer!"

Natsu blinked at her corny joke (which he got since his name meant summer) before he threw his head up with a loud laugh.

"See, we fit right together with our awful lovey-doveyness," Lucy laughed.

"We're missing something though," Natsu stated as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"What?" Lucy asked in interest.

Natsu grinned before he took his hand out of his pocket and pulled her's out as well. He intertwined their fingers, and her cotton gloves slightly ticked against his own bare hand.

"Now we're really fitting together," Natsu said as they looked at their crossed fingers.

She looked up and gave that shy smile again, her cheeks more rosy than golden from the cold. And Natsu didn't mind at all. Because now he had her.

That was the true treasure.

* * *

_AN: Merry Christmas everyone! Sorry I couldn't do a Hanukkah special post (I couldn't hope to post eight stories eight days straight OTL). So I hope you all have a great season of love and cherishing those around you! With the story: YAY SUPER FLUFFAY POWAR GO! Really. That was my goal/motivation. I'm so horrible XD_


	53. 015: Foul Play

**015: Foul Play**

"For a moment when I first got to your house, I contemplated dressing up as maid and surprising you like that."

It was late in the day, and the two teenage partners were on the outside of Natsu's house, hearing the nocturnal night creatures begin to wake and call out. They had just come back from a mission today and they had decided to relax before heading back to the Guild and reporting to the Master. They decided they could hovel here, outside Natsu's cottage while eating ice cream, as a treat for their work well done. They had begun talking about nothing worth really remembering, and suddenly Lucy had spilled on when she had first come to his little house.

At the statement, Natsu blinked from his melting dessert to the blond. He saw her eyes were closed and she was leaning back against a rickety lawn-chair. The chair doubled as a beach chair whenever they somehow managed to find time to get to the beach. Noting how they hadn't visited the calming ocean in a while, Natsu took another bite before speaking.

"Really?" he asked simply.

"Yeah," she said with a giggle; "I thought if you saw me dressed as a maid you would totally freak."

"Like how I wear your clothes?" he asked as he leaned back himself.

He saw her crack an eye open menacingly, so he hastily added, "_Used _to wear your clothes."

She scrutinized him for a few moments more before stating, "I always thought it was creepy how you wore my clothes and seemd to like it."

"Only because you get so ruffled up," Natsu was quick to defend.

"You always stretch out my bras!" she yelled in indignation; "Can you even contemplate the pain it is to find a cute bra that's in my size?"

His eyes darted to her chest; "You do have _huge _bo-"

"Don't you dare finish that," she interrupted in a growl.

Natsu decided to listen to her (for once in his life) and snapped his mouth shut, his teeth audibly clacking from the action.

They sat in silence for a little longer then, just watching the shadows extend and feeling the sticky drips of their ice cream down their fingers before licking it up.

"Why didn't you dress up as a maid?" Natsu suddenly blurted out as he munched down the last of his cone, the flames disappearing down his throat.

"I didn't think it'd be funny enough," she shrugged.

He hummed in contemplation before saying, "Yeah, I wouldn't have been annoyed. I would have probably enjoyed it."

Lucy felt like she might get whip-lash as she twisted her head to him so fast her hair flew in her face. When she cleared the locks out of her face, Natsu was simply blinking at her, silently asking 'What?'

"You mean you would have thought it was funny. Right?" she couldn't help but ask, her fingernails almost digging into the old plastic arm-rests.

Natsu tilted his head to her before shrugging noncommimtedly.

But there was a notable glimmer in his eyes that made Lucy turn away with a shiver that had nothing to do with the coming night.

* * *

_AN: I have a bigger (and better, in my opinion) idea for the whole Lucy-goes-to-Natu's-house, but that'll come later when I have more time to type it out :} Also, Happy New Year everyone!_


	54. 023: Play the Fool

_AN: So here is the longer story based on the extra chapter of Lucy going into Natsu and Happy's home I promised you last post. This idea was originally thought of with that __one cover saying no one has been in Natsu's house yet and was expanded with the extra chapter :) Also my spell check isn't working so sorry if there are more than a normal amount of mistakes (fail I know)_

* * *

**023: Play the Fool**

Lucy watched as Natsu's nostrils flared to an almost comical degree. His hands were also placed flat on the round, wooden table that separated them and his nails looked like they were beginning to dig in. His hair even looked on edge, the way it spiked up in every direction. Although, Lucy thought as she tilted her head to regard him again, she supposed his hair was always wild.

"Can you repeat what you just said?" Natsu finally got out through grit teeth.

Lucy blinked and straighened her head. She decided that she really shouldn't laugh, like she wanted to, at the way he was being so uncharacteristically dramatic.

"I went to your house," she said calmly as she crossed her arms over her busty chest.

Natsu was silent for a few more moments, simply staring, although Lucy thought it looked more like glaring (maybe it was just his aggressive face?), before he opened his fiery mouth to speak.

"You've been in my house," he said, repeating her statement yet again.

"Yes," Lucy agreed yet another time. She couldn't resist rolling her eyes before adding, "I was the one who cleaned it!"

Natsu narrowed his eyes at her for a little more before turning to Happy and whispering loudly, "So it wasn't just an amazing fairly like we thought!"

Happy looked up from Lucy to his owner. His frown deepened, causing his whiskers to point down, before he said, "I thought we agreed it was some sort of ghost."

Lucy rested her chin in an upturned palm as she listened to the two bicker for a little about what mythical creature they thought she had been. Apparently it had been miraculous enough to have the house cleaned that they didn't think it could just be a normal, spirit-summoner like herself. Lucy took a step back then - maybe she wasn't as normal as she believed herself to be sometimes.

"Well," Lucy spoke after she'd cleared her throat to get their attention, "I guess I'll just leave you two to figure out that great mystery while I go find us a mission."

"We're not going on a mission anytime soon," Natsu said as he turned back to her, eyes blazing.

It was right then that Lucy realized she might actually have some repercussions for her behavior with Natsu. Which, to her, was entirely unfair as she never punished him for anything annoying or frustrating that affected her. Just the other day he'd eaten her favorite pillow, and did she get angry and snap at him? No!

So now Lucy was feeling her hackles rise up, and while Happy noticed and shrunk away a little, Natsu was entirely oblivious in his own annoyance.

"You totally messed up my whole plan!" the firebreather said as he poked her in the chest.

Lucy stared in horror as his calloused finger prodded her soft skin right before the cut of her shirt. To put it simply: way too close to her cleavage for comfort. So she simply slapped his hand away before standing and putting her hands on her hips.

"What have I screwed up for you? Because I can think of a lot of things _you _screw up for _me_."

"But it's true!" Happy said as he jumped onto Lucy's shoulder. He then leaned his head down and whispered, "You totally messed up Natsu's idea he's been working on ever since we built that place."

"And I don't want to build another house, what a pain! And I don't even want to think about how we'd have to haul all our stuff over!" Natsu groaned as he leaned back in his chair and kneaded the palms of his hands over his eyes.

"You did have a lot of stuff," Lucy pointed out. Happy tugged on her side pony-tail, causing her to yelp and turn to him, but the blue cat shook his head and pointed down to the sulking dragon slayer again.

"It was all so perfect!" Natsu whined.

The blond gave out a loud sigh before she sat down. Her supposedly horrid actions were making Natsu seem like a kid who was being denied candy - he never acted like this. He didn't whine or sulk to this amount, even when he was forced to sit next to Gray on a train.

"Natsu," Lucy sighed as she reached over and took his hands away from his abused eyes, "What did I do wrong? You even said you liked it being clean for a little."

"You wouldn't understand, you're a woman!" Happy said in offense.

"Yes. I have boobs, which Natsu has just recently poked," Lucy said in a dead-pan voice that fought against the cat's gender-issues, "But that doesn't mean I won't understand something you do."

Natsu looked up at her, his dark eyes downcast and the corners of his mouth downturned. Lucy sighed herself and ran a hand through her bangs, using the other one to begin rubbing Natsu's back. This seemed to at least physically comfort him, as she knew it would from past traveling experience.

"I'm sorry for intruding uninvited, ok?" she said as she lowered her head closer to his, "But you do it all the time with me. And do I get sulky?"

"No, you just scream," Natsu said softly.

Lucy gave him a few final pats on his broad back before she asked again, "So tell me what I did wrong so I can make up for it."

The fire-breather sighed at this, but he did turn to her. Then he said, "You really can't. What you did was irrefutably definite."

Ignoring how Natsu had just used a five and then a three syllable intellectual words, Lucy said, "What do you mean?"

Natsu took this moment to give a significant look to Happy, who was now lounging on the top of Lucy's golden head. Lucy couldn't see the expression his partner was giving him, but she could feel the feline shrug his shoulders and give a slight nod before he went back down to settle in her locks.

So Natsu turned to Lucy, and the teenager was a little offset by the sudden intensity that had clouded over the misery in his eyes. His mouth was now a set line of determination.

"I wanted my house to be perfect for my bride. To keep it secluded and special and only for her! But now that you've been in it, that can't happen."

Lucy blinked in shock.

"You can't be serious," she finally said at length.

"I am entirely not!" Natsu said with a huff of smoke; "My Pa taught me all about courting the other sex and he said that when you marry, you have to have a special place that can be only for her! Somewhere where she will feel safe and secure and belonging."

Lucy took a shallow breath as she realized dragons really were knowledgeable in every area. And then she took another breath as she realized that Natsu was a little romantic - and in the really old, dying-chivalry sort of way. It was practically extinct, he was a diamond of a guy that women mined for all over the world and whose supply was quickly depleting.

Giving a small smile, Lucy lifted a hand and landed it back on one of his broad shoulders.

"I'm sorry for intruding on a place to be for your future wife-" Lucy broke off and had to pause, wincing as the thought seemed so foreign "-but I haven't ruined it in any way. And besides, you obviously aren't going to settle down anytime soon."

Natsu tilted his head in thought and gave a curt nod.

"And anyway," Lucy continued with a cuff to his arm, "It's not like that place was even suitable for a woman. If I wasn't your best friend I would have run for the hills from all the junk."

"It's not junk!" Natsu refuted hotly, "It holds importance to me and Happy so we keep it. What's so wrong with that?"

Lucy sighed again; he was so touchy about his little shack up the hill.

"You're right. I apologize again for my insensitivity."

Finally Natsu smiled, and brought her close to him in a brief side-hug that allowed Lucy to feel the large amount of heat his body naturally put out.

"Don't worry Lucy, I forgive you," he said as he pulled away, but not before tugging on her pony-tail.

While Lucy frowned light in play, as Happy had just done that not minutes ago, she was glad that Natsu was back to normal.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Natsu _wasn't _back to normal.

Or at least, this was the only rational reason that Lucy had made for the fire-breather. Because if he was entirely sane and back to normal, he wouldn't have banged at her door at three thirty in the morning with a wide grin and gleaming eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy said with a groggy voice tinged with exasperation. She absently ran a hand through her disheveled hair and winced as she found a tangle.

"I had a revelation."

Lucy now rubbed at her forehead and wondered where Natsu had found all these new words to drop into his usually simple vocab. She also wondered on how Happy wasn't with him and so asked, "And where's Happy?"

"I don't need him right now," Natsu said quickly.

Yes, Natsu definitely wasn't back to normal. He didn't go anywhere without Happy; that other-world cat was always needed.

"Natsu, I think you need to go home and get some sleep," Lucy said as pushed against his chest, trying to get him out of the door frame.

"Not without you," he said stubbornly as he enveloped her hands at his chest with his own.

Lucy had been still slightly delirious from lingering sleep, but Natsu suddenly grabbing onto her hands with such a grip made her snap wide awake and realize the situation. She quickly sqirmed her fingers out from under his. Once freed they tightened at her sides.

"Natsu, go home," she repeated.

"No! Not yet!" he argued again, "I need to tell you something!"

She groaned and rubbed at her temples now. It felt like they were just going around in circles with their speech.

"I've decided that since you've been in my house, I suppose you're going to have to be my bride!"

"'Suppose?' You just, _suppose_ because of that one little fact? Well, I guess I am the convenient choice if you want to uphold your lessons," Lucy said. She mentally took back how she thought he'd been romantic, not he was just being naive and idiotic. It was making her own (sometimes hyper inflated) romantic side weep in frustration.

"There are other reasons!" he was quick to state, "Like how you felt comfortable there, right? Didn't you"

She averted her eyes as she admitted, "Yeah. It was alright."

"And we work for each other. We get along great, you and I. Do you see some of the other teams in the Guild bickering?"

"We still bicker. We are right now," Lucy commented.

"But we always resolve things," he said with a shy, boyish smile. And Lucy was disappointed with her heart as it sped up a little.

"Natsu-"

"We get along together, we're compatible," he stressed.

"We're not just two objects who look pretty together," Lucy said with a snarl that had Natsu leaning back; "Just because we get along doesn't mean I can be your bride and you can be my husband and this will work."

Natsu was silent for what seemed like a long time, and Lucy thought that she had him beat. It was almost a little disappointing really; he had come in so ready and had been shot down so easily.

"But I really do love you Lucy," he said softly, so softly she almost missed it in the silence of the night; "Why else would we I want to be partners for so long; why else would I risk my life for yours over and over again?"

Lucy stared dumbly at him now, and she realized this was the moment that would never happen. This was the moment where Natsu wore his heart on his sleeve for another reason other than to convince an enemy to turn, or for a teammate to rise to the challenge. Right now it was just him and her, on her porch late at night, and Lucy could feel the dull throb in her heart she'd read about in too many novels to count.

Finally, she knew she had to speak. But she couldn't think of anything to say. So she simply opted for, "You must be kidding."

By now she knew she was blushing, and that destroyed her words entirely.

"Nope," Natsu said with another of those young smiles, and then he was raising his hand.

Lucy at first jerked back from his hand that moved to cup her cheek, but he kept pressing and soon she could feel the warmth and the callouses on her cheek. She looked up at him with wide, confused brown eyes.

When he began leaning down, her heart jumped in her throat and she pushed him away with all the strength she had.

"Go back home and sleep Natsu," she stated cooly; "Goodnight."

And before he could say anything, before she could see his eyes become downcast like yesterday, and before she made the deadly decision of changing her mind, she slammed the door in his face.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X

If Natsu hadn't been normal before, it was like someone had done a body-transfer now. Lucy barely recognized him the next day as he sat at the bar, nursing a very fruity and curious drink. When Lucy began walking up to join him, she was surprised when she saw Mirajane give her a frown.

"Look Natsu, we need to talk-"

Lucy stopped the half greeting when she tapped him on the shoulder and he suddenly slumped over the bar, his eyes swirling and his tongue lolling out.

"What did you give him?" Lucy asked in exasperation to Mirajane.

"Well, when he began drinking regular alcohol it would simply burst into flames from his hot mouth. So the alcohol was evaporating before it got into his body, so Gray had the bright idea to just make him slushie like drinks so it would be cold enough to get down.

Lucy looked across the bar to Gray and gave him a death glare. The dark-haired ice mage immediately ducked down the bar's edge to escape the scathing look.

"And I can't believe you served a minor at ten in the morning Mirajane!" Lucy said in continued exasperation as she attempted to sit Natsu up right. She looked around to find Happy, only to see him sprawled on the bar alongside Natsu's half-empty glass.

"How many has he had?" Lucy asked.

"Too many to count, how manly!" Elfman laughed, but was quickly quieted by a look from his sister.

"I was not the one who broke his heart," Mirajane said hauntily before leaving, her nose high in the air.

All the days, months and now years that Lucy had been at the Guild, Mirajane had never been angry, even remotely annoyed, with her. Now she was turning up her face and walking away after such a cryptic response-! Lucy sighed and told herself to breathe, it just wasn't a good few days.

"Come on, I'm taking you home," Lucy sighed as she hauled Natsu up into a sitting position. She reached over and grabbed Happy, slinging him over her neck like a furry accessory, before trying to drag Natsu along.

She got three steps before she gave up and summoned Virgo and she carried him to his house. When they got there, Lucy opened the door, but then turned back to Virgo and thought twice. She quickly thanked her before she was dismissed in a puff of smoke.

"If only you were conscious to see how considerate I now am to letting others in your shack of a home," Lucy said with a sigh as she looked at Natsu and sighed in trepidation. He just had to weigh as much as a boulder.

Finally, after a good amount of time and grunting, Lucy had him up in his hammock. Only a few times she almost dropped him and one time where he really did hit the wooden floor with a heavy thunk. She was sure he would wake up, but he only mumbled something unintelligible as his eyes remained closed.

She threw the worn blanket over him before taking Happy off her shoulders, arranging him to curl into the nook of Natsu's neck.

When she gave a smile of victory, it quickly deminished as she looked around and found, yet again, the place looked horrible. Looking at the clock and realizing how much of the day was still left (it wasn't even twelve and he was knocked out!) and then down to a snoring Natsu (had he no shame?) she decide she might as well clean.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Natsu felt like Erza was in his head practicing all her swords and armor at once when he awoke. So, naturally, he gave out a near-death moan.

"Natsu? Are you finally awake?"

Even though her voice was soft, it still was booming in his head. But Natsu still recocognized the voice and so forced himself to crack an eye open. It was dark and there was only light from the haphazard candle-chandelier.

"How are you feeling?" she asked in that same gentle voice as she offered him help to sit up. He thought to shake away the aid, but then as he moved to sit up the room began flipping and flopping like he'd never seen before.

"Even in drinking, when you do anything you sure go full-out," Lucy chuckled as he finally sat up. But when he began swinging in the hammock, Natsu was sure he was going to hurl.

So quickly Lucy got him to stand up and move to one of the couches. There she gave him a glass of water before going to fetch Happy.

"What happened?" Natsu asked after he had drunken the water. It didn't help much at all, she he resorted to leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Apparently Gray is good at helping make mixed drinks. I'm pretty sure he's going to create a drink and name it 'Fire Extinguisher' just to prolong the victory of getting you completely shit-faced," Lucy rambled.

Even though Natsu didn't pick up all of what Lucy had said, she was talking to him like she hadn't yesterday, and that made this misery feel at least a little better.

"I made you some soup. Do you want any?" she asked as she came back, holding Happy in her arms while she bottle-fed him some milk. For a moment, Natsu's eyes swayed and he did not see the blue flying cat, but instead an infant with pale orange hair. He quickly closed his eyes again and to distract himself said a quick yes please.

There was silence as Lucy was busy getting it ready. Natsu finally opened his eyes again, and it was then when he finally realized how his house was once again orderly.

"You cleaned again," he said as she brought him the bowl of steaming soup. It was still boiling, and Natsu looked up at her graciously.

"I thought if I'd already done it, what's the harm in a second time," she said with a shrug.

Once he had gulped down a few bowls of body-warming food, Natsu gave a sigh in relief and turned back to Lucy and Happy. The cat was now drowsily awake, but he was curled up against Lucy. To be specific, it was between her chest, a paw blatantly on one of the two large mounds.

"So he can touch you there but I can't?" Natsu asked with a huff as he pointed an accusing finger to the cuddling pair.

"He's a cat Natsu," Lucy sighed.

The fire-breather simply huffed again.

The three soon fell into a lull of silence, and Natsu was afraid he was going to fall back asleep again. But Lucy was in his house, even if it was to take care of his sorry hide, and he really didn't want to miss a moment of it.

"Natsu, how can you always be so sure?" Lucy suddenly asked out in a whisper; "How do you go from thinking of me as a teammate and then suddenly as your future w-wife." Natsu could see, even in the darkless, the sudden flush of red across her cheeks. He liked how it looked like one of his flames.

"I think all things in life are like that. Things suddenly change, and this was just a change," he said with a fanged smile.

Lucy gave a long sigh before moving to sit next to him, leaning her head against his taller shoulder.

She was still so shaky about him suddenly wanting to marry her, actually marry her, that she had ignored him for a good day. And if that resulted in him getting smashed beyond consciousness, she knew she couldn't do that again. And she didn't like being away from either him or Happy for that day either. Even though she had gotten a good deal of writing done, it was not worth it. And if she was going to lose him because of something as stupid as this, that she was sure would pass, she was game. She would play along.

So going on this thought process, she whispered, "If you really want to marry me, you need to get a ring."

X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Lucy had meant this process to prolong and then eventually tire Natsu of the idea of marrying her. To show him that marriage was not something to be triffled with, something suddenly decide on in a whim. But throughout the trials ("Don't trick me, I know that's not a real diamond!" "No you can not wear your normal attire at the alter!" "Fine, Happy can be the ring bearer instead of Plue.") he was doing spectacularly.

Even though the blond did not have many friends who got married, she still knew this was no ordeal that was usually done alone. Yet Natsu was planning it all with gusto to spare.

He had found her a dress (after a good amount of failed attempts) that she had fallen in love with at first sight and cooed over. Of course he had stood there with his chest puffed out in pride and then explained sheepishly how embarassing it was to shop for a wedding dress by his own with only Happy for assistance. Even though it made Lucy laugh, it still made her feel guilty and she almost caved in with helping him. But then she remembered this was their supposed wedding and she was supposed to be tiring him out.

And then after the dress came setting the date. She had been cryptic in her desires, but even then Natsu pulled some of that ever-increasing romance and asked if they could marry the day they had met. Not only was it perfect for the situation, but also in how it was a good eight months away.

After that came the place, which was even less hassle than the date. They were to have it at the Guild; it was the place where Natsu was stubborn on and did not allow Lucy to change it. She had actually argued with him a good deal, but then she had decided to give in just to see his relief and know that she appreciated the place just as much as him.

The Guild was just as enthusiastic to help in the preparations as Natsu was, declaring that they could deal with the entertainment (like the building was even in a lull), the food, and the booze (Cana always had a soft spot for her ever-special Lucy). In preparation for the wedding, the Guild was even going through renovations.

And throughout this entire time Lucy slowly found herself falling in love with Natsu.

Maybe it was how he would haul her to his house to spend the night, not daring past brief kisses and cuddling in the hammock Lucy was convinced would snap the branch it was connected to from their combined weight. Natsu had flippantly agreed one day, saying her boobs would be the downfall. Or maybe it was how he was everywhere at once for her, not even giving a fleeting glance to all the other women in their large town. Maybe it was just how much he seemed to treasure her, like she was the gold his dragon self had been searching for all these years.

Through the time together the days melted into weeks, and the weeks accumulated into months. Eight months to be exact.

It was time for the wedding.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X

It was in a moment much like the one where Natsu realized he loved Lucy and wanted to marry her, when that said person realized this was actually happening and that this wasn't a game at all. Too bad it was at the alter.

How had this happened?

She looked out and saw the entire Guild was sitting in the rows and rows of chairs, a few already seeming a little teary. She looked and saw Gildarts and his scared face in a sublime smile as he quoted the vows Natsu had written for them. They truly were heartfelt, if she could have focused and listened to them over her deafening heartbeat.

Finally she looked at Natsu and how happy he seemed and knew she was going to break his heart.

"I do."

He said it with such confidence, such conviction that he was right and this was what he had always wanted and would continue to always want.

"I...I..."

Lucy looked away from his eyes.

"I _can't_."

The quiet that was done in respect suddenly seemed eerie, and soon hot whispers began floating through the air.

"But Lucy," Natsu said with his smile wavering, "I did this for you."

Lucy knew she would feel horrible with herself, but she was still not prepared for the shotgun shell of emotion. She took her hands that Erza had been so careful to maicar the previous night and burried her face in them. She felt the soft petals of the bouquet and looked at it with disgust before flinging it away. She remotely heard Juvia's wail of joy and Gray's groan.

"I just can't do this, Natsu, I just can't," Lucy sobbed out, "How did you even do all this? I thought it was impossible."

Lucy truly loved him, and it was because of that that she suddenly felt so scared. What if this incident never worked itself out? She had played along for so long becuase she didn't want to lose their friendship. Yet through the time together she had grown greedy; she didn't want to lose his love for her. But it was all too much, she was still so young and this was almost the exact situation her parents went through, and look how well that worked out-

"It's ok, look at me. Lu, look at me," Natsu sighed as she pulled her face away from her hands and up to him.

She could only stand to look at his downtrodden face a few moments before she leaned into him, and Natsu didn't give a care to how she ruined the expensive rented tux. After a few moments his words finally sunk in and she managed to look up.

"Really?" she asked with raw hope.

"Yes," he laughed before leaning down and kissing her cheek, "I don't mind. I can wait."

Lucy wanted to say how he was the most impatient perseon she knew, but she couldn't as she felt another row of sobs getting ready to burst free.

"Well, me getting certified was a waste of time," Gildarts sighed as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Shut it old man," Erza growled menacingly from behind Lucy.

"I should have known, we were never even technically engaged," Natsu said softly as he petted Lucy's head, being careful not to disrupt the curls Cancer had been so careful to create.

Lucy blinked in shock. She had forgotten the biggest prolonger of all - if she would accept a proposal. Sure Natsu had gotten her a ring and she had worn it because it was a pink diamond and those were rare and he had somehow, amazingly made it especially for her, but he had never truly _proposed_. One day she had awoken and there was the ring and she had put it on with a smile before going to make breakfast like any other day.

The blond suddenly understood what she wanted to do to recover this. She quickly fumbled her ring off, holding it up to Natsu who looked more dejected than ever.

"Propose to me."

He blinked; "Like right now?"

"Yes, right now!" she urged as she grabbed one of his hands, slapped the ring in his palm, and then pushed him down onto a knee.

He looked up; she raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Well, shit...um...this is really unnerving," he said as he scratchd the back of his spikey haired head.

Lucy gave a soft smile and put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a large shot of confidence that he really desperately at the moment.

"Lucy... will you marry me?" he asked as he raised the diamond, his voice not as loud as booming as usual.

But Lucy made up for his lack of volume a moment later when she screamed, "Yes! Yes I will marry you, just not right now!"

The crowd was silent, mostly from shock and lingering confusion to the situation at hand, but that changed with a look from erza. The audience exploded into applause.

"Now kiss me you fiery fool," Lucy said with a grin as he stood up, having just finished putting the ring back on where it belonged.

Natsu did just that, and when they parted Lucy truly believed her face might crack from how wide her smile felt.

A few minutes later after walking down a cascade of petals and cheers, they were in a carriage riding back to the little house that had started this unorthodox course of events. Both youths gave a long sigh of relief before looking over at the other, a sudden laugh coming out from both of them as the situation finally settled.

"We never really do things like regular people, do we?" Natsu asked.

"You're one to talk, Mr. I-need-to-marry-you-because-you-entered-my-house."

"Well played Mrs. future Dragneel. Well played."

* * *

_AN: So let's address the elephant that's as big as my guilt in the room with: I'm sorry for not updating in so long. Stuff just got in the way (school, friends, other hobbies...) so I apologize for the wait and I hope at least some of you stuck around :'D I also realize I've pretty much exhausted the whole marriage theme now, haha!_


	55. 036: Inseparable

**036: Inseparable**

"You know you're my best friend, right Lucy?"

Lucy jumped up from her slouched position, her side pony tail seeming upright and alert at Natsu's sudden statement.

"W-Why are you saying this all of a sudden?" the blond managed to get out as she somehow maintained eye-contact.

Natsu gave a shrug before saying, "I just thought that you should know."

The Guild's bustling noise around them seeped in to the silence between them and distracted Lucy. She looked up to see Erza and Gray at the bar, who looked like they were talking about combatant strategies. Juvia and Lissane were alongside them, giggling about something while Mirajane polished some glasses. Even Gajeel and Levy were here today, the metal dragon lazily blinking as Levy seemed to enthusiastically explain the latest book she had found to help her with her magic. Of course Pantherlily seemed very interested as his tail flicked back and forth.

As Lucy continued to look around, she realized that while she had many she knew and loved, Natsu had even more so. To be told that she was the closest one to him out of all these wonderful people made her chest feel a little constricted.

"I would think that your closest person would be Gray or even Erza, maybe even Lissane," Lucy stated before she could stop herself.

Natsu blinked owlishly before opening his mouth to give a laugh. After a few short barks of laughter, he said, "While they are very precious to me, it's not them who I spend most of my time with. I see you the most becuase I like being around you the most."

Lucy felt a blush creeping on. That sounded more like a confession than anything else.

"It's you who I chose to finally team up with, you who I go out and fight with most often."

He was staring at her so intensely now, even with that large grin, that Lucy looked away. Her blush was increasing; she had to think of something to say, and fast!

"But you guys grew up all here, you even bathed together," she finally laughed out, although it felt all little painful to be reminded by just how much of a newcomer she still was; "How can I top something like childhood friendship?"

"It's just time and years, we'll make up for it soon," Natsu said with sincerity.

Lucy felt like hitting him for being so understanding at the most crucial moments.

"And we can bathe together," he added with a fanged smile.

Although his suggestion was most likely innocent and not totally thought out like usual, this didn't stop Lucy's face from promptly burst into a flush.

"You idiot!" she yelled, and this time she didn't resist in punching him in the head. The action seemed a little mute as her knuckles now hurt and he seemed unaffected, the only damage being a few deflated pink locks.

"Why not? I bathe with Happy when I manage to drag him in," he said with that ever-constant grin.

"You make a cat go into water?" Lucy asked with amusement and slight horror.

"Aye," Happy agreed a little regretfully, momentarily taking the fish he was sucking on out of his mouth. Natsu leaned over to ruffle his blue fur.

"Look, no bathing together," Lucy said with a sigh, "We already have enough privacy and personal space issues."

"Well, we can still do missions together?" Natsu asked.

Lucy blinked as she realized he was suddenly sulking. She really never did reject anything he wanted to do, and now that she had for once, he was sorely shot down. How childish and like Natsu.

"Of course we can," she laughed as she grabbed his arm and hauled him up from his slumped position, "What type of best friends do you think we are anyhow?"

His smile was back to full force now. She should have known he was never sad for longer than a few seconds.

"Any good ones?" Happy asked as he jumped up to her head.

"I believe I did see an especially good one on the board today," Lucy said as they began walking over, still arm in arm. While she truly had not looked at the board extensively, Natsu always thought that practically any job, especially one close by and without much travel, could easily turn in to a good mission.

This caused Natsu to give a hoot of job before he began dragging Lucy and a contently perched Happy over to the posters.

* * *

_AN: I wanted a lovably friendship-alluding-to-more moment :)_


	56. 004: Inquisitive

**004: Inquisitive **

"Hey, Natsu," Gray said from accross the table.

The fire-breather lifted his head from the table and answered with, "What?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

The only other one at the table, Lucy, lifted an eyebrow at this. Usually Gray was nothing but brash and annoyed at Natsu, unless Erza was here. But this wasn't the case. So, putting down her book, Lucy wondered what he was going to ask.

"Sure, go ahead," Natsu answered a few moments later, as if debating whether or not to give permission.

"Well, you see," Gray started as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair, "You get sick whenever you're riding on something, right?"

Natsu growled before saying, "If you're implying that I'm weak-"

"No, not in the least," Gray interrupted with a wave of his hand, "I was just wondering whether it's _everything_ that you get sick on."

"For the most part," Lucy answered for Natsu, "Even small things like camels or even when I gave him a piggy-back ride one time."

"Really now?" Gray asked, and Lucy could have sworn she'd seen a light in his eye; "Then I really have to ask my question now."

Lucy began to feel a gnawing worry. This wasn't like Gray, who was now smiling politely. There had to be something up with the question. Something that would demean Natsu. She shouldn't have trusted Gray to be sensible, but now it was too late as the ice-alchemist opened his mouth.

"So Natsu, do you get sick when you_ ride Lucy_?"

The blond felt her mouth drop open as she stared at the questioner in shock, instantly understanding the tone.

"What're you talking about?" Natsu asked, ever the dense one.

"He's just talking about nothing," Lucy was in a hurry to say, punching both of the boys in the arm quickly.

"Well, by when you ride her I don't mean a little piggy-back, I mean when you guys _bow-chicka-wow-wow_."

"Gray!" Lucy yelled out in indignation.

But it seemed it was too late yet again, as Natsu's eyes widened in understanding. Then he seemed to tilt his head in actual thought.

"I don't, actually," Natsu said in slight shock. Then he smiled wide and turned to Lucy, saying, "Hey! You don't make me puke!"

"I'm so honored," Lucy muttered in misery.

* * *

_AN: I really wanted to Gray to say bow-chicka-wow-wow... and then I thought of an actual idea and went with it XD And I can't forget to give continuous thanks for all the continued support everyone. Can you believe it's been 3 years now? GAAAHLORDY_


	57. 012: Pet

**012: Pet**

Lucy desired something in a way that she had never wanted something before.

Worst of all, it was something that couldn't be bought in any store, no matter how magical the products. It was something not truly of this world, and there were only a few instances where Lucy knew others had the amazing gift. Whenever the blond saw them, no matter how much she loved them like family, she couldn't stop the unpleasant turning in her stomach.

It wasn't like she essentially needed it; she had companions herself. She wasn't alone in this world, but it just seemed so... impossibly necessary. Because for those who had it, it felt like their lives were actually together.

Lucy glared across at Natsu, as he was the one who had truly started it all.

"What?" the pink-haired mage asked, failing to hide his alarm at the animosity in her usually warm brown eyes.

The blond remained silent, and Natsu squirmed in his seat, not having what to do. She could at least give him a clue as to why she had been annoyed with him lately.

"What?" he asked again, this time a little frantically.

"I'm jealous," Lucy said, and her anger began to deteriorate into shame.

"About my awesome abilites?" Natsu asked pridefully.

"Probably your lack of a brain," Gray countered.

Natsu gave only offered a short glare at Gray before turning back to Lucy; it seemed there was no time for a brawl.

"Why can't I have..."

"Have what, Lucy?" Natsu asked in an uncharacteristically soft voice as he reached over and grabbed her hair.

Lucy thought she really must be looking down if he was being so worried.

Her eyes flitted from Natsu's dark eyes to Happy's, whose was also set on her in worry.

"Why can't I have you?" she asked the flying cat with a pout in her lip.

"You don't mean to say that to him, do you?" Erza asked as she jerked a thumb towards Natsu's dumb-struck expression.

Lucy took her hand away from Natsu and reached for Happy, who eagerly leaped into her arms and settled himself in her significant cleavage.

"Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy all have an amazing, flying cat that save them from everything. Why can't I have a companion like that?"

"Because we're not of this world?" Happy chirped.

Lucy gave a pathetic sniff and cuddled the blue cat closer to her. The feline was all too happy to snuggle in closer, not seeing Carla's whiskers twitch in annoyance across the room.

"I want a kitty," Lucy continued to whine.

"We're exceed," Pantherlily corrected from the lap of Levi, although he sounded anything but annoyed.

"And you have Plue and all your summons," Erza reminded.

"I don't even know what he is, and they're warriors, not pets. No matter how often Loke wants to cuddle," Lucy sighed and gave a light kiss to Happy's nose before she stood with a start. "Alright, that's enough whining for a lifetime, it's time to do something about it," she continued to talk as she straightened her shirt.

"You know no matter how much you search, there's not another like us," Pantherlily said, although it went mostly unheard over his deep purring from Levi's petting.

"I'm off to get the next best thing to a cat," she said as she put her hands on her hips.

"You don't mean-" Natsu started as his face fell.

"I'm off to buy a dog!"

X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Lucy frowned as she left another pet shop, this one in the line of refusing to let her buy anything. No matter how much she explained that she had a stable home that actually allowed pets and would be able to give him or her all the love and food it needed, the shop owners clamped up the cages once they heard her name.

Although it was just a hunch, Lucy knew Fairy Tail was up to something for this. But it didn't make sense, she simply wanted something to love her unconditionally and always be by her side.

After the fourth shop made her leave, Lucy decided to call it a day. She knew that Natsu and her were off on a mission tomorrow, and she had lasted this long without a pet; she could wait another few days. It was time to go home, hope that she had some food, and get a good nights' sleep.

When she unlocked her apartment and stepped inside she was thinking of what outfit she would wear tomorrow, not that Natsu and Happy might possibly have (yet again) broken into her apartment and were lounging on her bed. She gave a slight yelp of surprise when they gave an excited greeting.

"I'm mad at you," Lucy said with a frown.

"Am I really that obvious?" Natsu asked honestly.

"Your face is as much," Lucy sighed. "But I don't understand why you don't want me to have a dog so much."

"Why do you want one anyway?" Happy asked, his tail flicking behind him.

Lucy ran a hand through her bangs before walking over to the bed. She lazily flopped down on it horizontally, as Natsu was taking up the entire front of her bed, and tried to collect her thoughts.

"I just want someone to shower me with affection, never leave my side, make me smile when I'm feeling bad or broke..." Lucy broke off, wondering if she was being a little too corny for Natsu. Although, this young man was extravagantly above most (especially during any type of battle).

She felt the bed springs move and the mattress dip as Natsu moved to lie down aside of her. She felt some more movements and smiled as she felt Happy's fur against her arm. Finally opening her eyes, she looked across to both their pairs of eyes that were fixed on her.

"If I'm oblivious and I see it, I don't know what degree you're at," Natsu said through a small smile.

Lucy's brow furrowed at him, and then widened in realization. Natsu smiled wide as he saw her understand and Happy began purring as Lucy giggled.

"My boys," she laughed as she reached around and hugged Natsu, squishing Happy between them.

"Our girl," they answered.

They lied there all together, teammates and friends above anything else in their magical lives.

"And I'm way better than any dog," Natsu said gleefully.

"Me too!" Happy agreed with fervor.

Lucy hummed in acknowledgement before she reached up and began running her hand through her companions hair affectionately.

* * *

**A Note**: Yes, I realize it's been months. I just... I don't know. Sorry. Hopefully I'll have another one up for your X-mas gift :)


End file.
